Gefährliche Zukunft
by laragirl007
Summary: Lara findet ein wertvolles Artefakt, von dem eine ungeahnte Macht und ungeheure Faszination ausgeht. Doch schon ist eine gefährliche Eliteeinheit hinter ihr her… R&R please... UM ZUR FORTSETZUNG ZU KOMMEN SETZT DAS RATING AUF ALL!
1. Flucht

**Gefährliche Zukunft**

Vorwort:

Lara findet ein wertvolles Artefakt, mit großer Macht. Doch schon ist eine gefährliche Eliteeinheit hinter ihr her…

Das hier ist meine erste Fanfic. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. Reviewt mir bitte Vorschläge, wie ich mich verbessern kann, wie ihr die fic findet,…

Disclaimer: Lara Croft und andere Charaktere, die euch bekannt vorkommen gehören nicht mir, sondern: Eidos, Core Design, Sony Play Station, u.s.w. Ich verdiene nichts mit ihnen und sämtliche Abweichungen ihres Verhaltens ist allein auf meine (zugegeben kranke) Fantasie zurückzuführen…

Doch nun will ich euch nicht länger nerven. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One:**

Schweiß rann der stolzen Grabjägerin über das Gesicht. Sie roch den Angstschweiß der anderen so intensiv wie ein Raubtier, das seine Beute jagt und es beinahe erreicht hat. Sie hatte sich schon in vielen solchen Situationen befunden, in vielen solchen _lebensgefährlichen_ Situationen, doch diesmal war es völlig anders. Sie war für das Leben vieler Menschen verantwortlich, die alle auf ihr Urteil und ihre Erfahrung vertrauten. Und genau das gefiel Lara Croft am wenigsten. Sie konnte nun nicht mehr alles mit ihrer üblichen Kühnheit angehen und vor allem konnte sie nicht alles auf 's Spiel setzen. Genau aus diesem Grund arbeitete sie lieber alleine. Ein anderer Grund war allerdings, dass sie nicht gerade vielen Menschen trauen konnte. Der Job einer Grabjägerin war nicht nur sehr spannend sondern auch, oder vor allem, gefährlich. Ein Lerchenschrei ließ die Abenteurerin hochschrecken. Das Signal.

„Lara, Lara was sollen wir nur machen! Sie kommen! Wir müssen von hier verschwinden, _schnell_!", das letzte Wort hatte der hagere, dunkelhaarige Mann beinahe hysterisch geschrieen. Es dämmerte bereits.

„Hm... was... Ja, natürlich Richard, los packt eure Sachen. Nein Mitch, lass alles stehen und liegen. Ich glaube kaum, dass du eine Bratpfanne brauchst, wenn du tot bist."

Der kleinwüchsige und pummelige Koch wurde blass und klemmte sich statt der Pfanne eine Decke unter den Arm.

„Das war etwas hart, findest du nicht, Red?", meinte der gutaussehende, blonde Schatzjäger zu ihr.

„Chase, niemand außer mir scheint hier den Ernst der Lage zu begreifen. Ich meine, sieh sie dir doch mal an... Irgend jemand muss es schließlich schaffen, dass sie aus ihrer Seifenblase herauskommen, bevor sie von selbst zerplatzt", konterte Lara sofort.

„Du bist der Boss, Red. Allerdings glaube ich kaum, dass es hilfreich ist, wenn sie in Panik geraten." Mit diesen Worten entfernte sich Chase Carver und trieb die anderen an, schneller zu arbeiten.

Die Abenteurerin seufzte und schwang sich ihren Rucksack um die Schulter, der immer für einen schnellen Aufbruch gerüstet war. Sie überprüfte noch einmal genauestens ob das Magazin ihrer 9mm auch wirklich aufgeladen war. Ein weiterer, aber noch viel schrillerer Lerchenschrei ertönte. Sie blies sich die Strähne aus dem Gesicht, die sich aus ihrem langen, geflochtenen Zopf gelöst hatte und schrie: „Jungs vergesst es, was jetzt nicht mit ist, müssen wir hier lassen. Wir haben keine Zeit mehr! Die Pferde, die noch nicht gesattelt sind, bleiben ebenfalls zurück. Allemann aufsitzen!"

„Willst du wirklich all die edlen Rosse zurücklassen? Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Lara." Der muskulöse Alex blickte sie zweifelnd an. Sie betrachtete die zwei Dutzend Pferde, die nervös im Sand scharrten, und ließ dann stirnrunzelnd den Blick über die sechs überlebenden Männer schweifen, als müsse sie ernsthaft über die Frage nachdenken. „Ja weißt du Alex, wenn du willst lass ich dich eben hier und nehme dafür ein weiteres Pferd mit. Jeder Mensch weniger, ist eine größere Chance die anderen am Leben zu erhalten. Wie findest du das?" Der Bodybuilder kannte Lara Croft mittlerweile gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie diese Drohung durchaus wahrmachen würde, wenn sie so gereizt war, so zog er es vor schweigend zu verschwinden und aufzusitzen. Diese Frau machte nie leere Versprechungen. Jeder der sechs Männer versuchte ihr nicht im Weg zu stehen um ihre Arbeit nicht zu behindern.

Niclas, ihr rothaariger Gärtner, band gerade flink Decken und Vorräte auf ein weiteres Pferd, während Hartford Compton alles genauestens und ebenso rasch, nachzählte. „Compton, haben wir genug Vorräte?", rief sie ihrem Butler, _Schutzengel_ und Freund zu. „Genug um gerade mal so durchzukommen, Miss Croft." Compton hatte einmal ihren Vater, Lord Henshingly Croft, das Leben gerettet. Seitdem hatte er ihren Vater überall hin begleitet.

„Gut, dann sehen wir, dass wir hier wegkommen." Mit diesen Worten schwang sie sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung auf ihren Rappen. Sie gaben ihren Pferden die Sporen und galoppierten so schnell sie konnten davon. Als Lara an den übrigen, aufgeregt schnaubenden Pferden vorbeiritt, ließ sie sich hinunterhängen und durchschnitt mit einer ausholenden Bewegung den Hauptstrick, an den die Tiere gekettet waren. Sie waren sehr hilfreich gewesen und sollten nicht erschossen, oder erneut ihrer Freiheit beraubt werden. Die weise Leitstute warf wiehernd den Kopf zurück und galoppierte mit ihrer Herde in die Freiheit.

In weiter Ferne hörte Lara Croft Schreie und kurz darauf folgende Schüsse. Schnell atmend blickte sie auf den, im Dunkel der Nacht schwer zu erkennenden, kleinen Haufen, der ihr von ihren Freunden und den Freunden ihres verstorbenen Vaters geblieben war und um ein flackerndes Lagerfeuer saß. Lara machte sich schwere Vorwürfe, da sie nicht voraus gedacht hatte. Auf ihrer kürzlichen Flucht waren sie durch ein winziges Dorf geprescht und hatten somit die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Verfolger auf die unschuldigen Bewohner gelenkt, die von der langen Verfolgung (schon 3 Tage!) sehr wütend waren und ihren Spaß daran fanden unschuldige Menschen abzuschlachten.

Sie wusste, dass niemand das grausige Massaker überleben würde. Sie waren gründlich. Viel zu gründlich um nicht irgendeiner Spezialeinheit anzugehören. Allerdings gewiss keine _staatliche_ Einheit. Doch im Moment konnte Lara den armen Teufeln im Dorf nicht helfen. Sie musste an die Sicherheit ihrer Begleiter denken.

Die _Schlächter_ waren ziemlich selbstsicher und das, wie Lara ungern zugeben musste, zurecht. Dieser _kleine Zwischenfall_ würde die Männer nicht lange genug aufhalten um ihre Spur zu verlieren. Sie konnten einfach nicht genug Vorsprung bekommen um diesen Monstern zu entgehen. Sie irrten jetzt zwar schon seit drei Tagen erfolgreich durch die Gegend und konnten den Abstand immer noch aufrechterhalten, doch ihre Verfolger und deren Reittiere schienen nie müde, erschöpft, oder unvorsichtig zu sein. Sie waren zwar auch noch nicht völlig erschöpft, wiesen aber dennoch einige Spuren der Entbehrungen und Wunden auf, außerdem wurde ihr Vorräte langsam bedrohlich knapp. Jedes Mal wenn sie abrupt von einem Lager flüchteten, mussten sie einen Teil ihrer Verpflegung zurücklassen.

Alles hatte begonnen, als ihr das _Auge von Shaherettin_ in die Hände fiel. Lara wusste zwar nicht mehr als den Namen der funkelnden, grünen Kugel mit dem, von einem Stern umkreisten, Edelstein, doch eines stand inzwischen fest: Dieses Ding war sehr wertvoll und das war offensichtlich nicht nur ihr bewusst. Seit über einem Monat war das Auge in ihrem Besitz, doch als sie vor vier Tagen in ihr Schloss im Surrey ,mit dem Auge in der Tasche, zurückkam konnten sie nur knapp dem Angriff der Elite entkommen.

„Red, so kann das nicht weitergehen...", meinte Chase mit gesenkter Stimme, „Wir können nicht ewig vor diesen Monstern davonlaufen, abgesehen davon, dass wir das gar nicht schaffen würden."

Lara hob den Kopf und blickte vom Lagerfeuer auf und direkt in Chase 's grüne Augen. „Ich weiß...", wisperte sie.

„Gut, wenn du das weißt, muss ich dir ja wohl nicht sagen, dass wir uns was einfallen lassen müssen."

Sie gab sich nicht einmal die Mühe zu nicken, oder zu antworten, denn sie wusste, dass er recht hatte. Sie mussten sich sogar dringend etwas einfallen lassen. Nachdenklich sah sie wieder in das züngelnde Feuer.

„Was ist Red?"

„Nichts. Ich... es ist nur... es ist heute so merkwürdig still."

„Wie meinst du das?" „Nun, bis jetzt konnten wir nicht eine Nacht richtig schlafen und ich weigere mich zu glauben, dass es heute anders sein sollte." Nachdenklich blickte auch er ins Feuer. „Vielleicht hast du recht. Vielleicht haben sie aber auch einfach nur ihre Taktik geändert um uns zu verwirren. Es bringt jetzt nichts sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Du solltest besser sehen, dass du zu etwas Schlaf kommst."

Weiterhin nachdenklich blickte sie über die bereits schlafenden Männer und nickte nach einer Weile. „Ich denke du hast recht. Ich werde versuchen zu schlafen. Aber Chase, versprich mir das du keine Dummheiten anstellst. Keine Heldentaten für heute, okay?"

Er lächelte. „Gut. Ich halte inzwischen Wache." Er lehnte sich gegen einen Felsen in ihrer Nähe, sodass sie ihn im flackernden Licht des Feuers gerade noch erkennen konnte. Lara legte sich zur Seite und schloss die Augen. Sie konnte nicht wirklich einschlafen sondern glitt nur in einen unruhigen Halbschlaf.

Plötzlich schreckte Lara hoch. Irgend etwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Sie blinzelte und wartete bis sich ihre Sicht verschärfte. Es schien alles in Ordnung zu sein. Das Feuer war heruntergebrannt und glühte nur noch, die fünf Männer schnarchten alle im Gleichtakt, die Sterne leuchteten hell und freundlich und ein paar lästige Gelsen stachen durch ihre weiche Haut. Was hatte sie eigentlich geweckt? Jetzt wusste sie es. Das aufgeregte Schnauben der Pferde. Halt. Heruntergebranntes Feuer, _fünf_ Männer? Ärgerlich erschlug sie die Gelsen und sprang auf die Füße. Chase Carver war nicht mehr unter ihnen. Er hatte Wache gehalten. Doch auf dem Felsen, auf dem er gesessen hatte, war niemand mehr. Sie schlich vorsichtig zu dem Stein und suchte seine Umgebung nach Spuren ab. Als sie ein paar Schritte gegangen war fand sie Fußspuren im Sand, die eindeutig von Chases Militärstiefeln stammten.

„Auf die Beine Männer, los macht schon!" Verschlafen rappelten sich ihre Begleiter auf. „Wasislos?", mümmelte Alex gähnend.

„Carver ist fort." Diese drei Worte genügten um den restlichen Schlaf aus den Männern zu treiben.

„Was, aber... aber das ist doch nicht möglich..." Verwirrt strich sich Mitch durch sein schütteres Haar.

„Lara, was sollen wir jetzt machen!", fragte Richard in einem hysterisch werdenden Tonfall. „Erst mal cool bleiben, okay? Im Moment können _wir_ gar nichts tun. Ich werde in ihr Lager schleichen um herauszufinden, wo Carver gefangengehalten wird."

„Und woher nehmen sie ihren Verdacht, dass sie ihn geschnappt haben? Und was ist wenn er schon tot ist?" Ein Raunen ging durch die Männer.

„Das denke ich nicht. Wenn sie ihn töten wollten, hätten sie das schon längst getan."

„Und wenn das eine Falle ist und sie uns töten wollen? Das ist viel zu gefährlich."

Lara schnallte sich ihre Pistolentasche um die Oberschenkel und lud ihre Waffen. Ärgerlich blickte Compton Richard an. „Das hätten sie doch schon längst tun können. Schließlich haben sie Carver unbemerkt erwischt. Aber Miss Croft, in einem Punkt gebe ich Mr. Richard recht. Es ist viel zu gefährlich. Das dürfen sie nicht wagen."

Nun meldete sich Alex wieder zu Wort: „Genau. Das ist er nicht wert. Wir brauchen sie."

Lara schnürte ihre braunen Militärstiefel und meinte: „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Carver mich im Moment mehr braucht. Ich kann ihn einfach nicht im Stich lassen. Es sind schon viel zu viele Menschen gestorben und Carver ist einer von denen, die bloß zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort waren." Sie sah einen nach dem anderen eindringlich an, denn jeder von ihnen bis auf Compton waren zur falschen Zeit auf ihrem Gelände gewesen, als die Elite angriff. „Er hat genauso das Recht gerettet zu werden, wie jeder andere von ihnen."

Sir Niclas, der bis jetzt noch nichts gesagt hatte, mischte sich nun auch in das Gespräch: „Ja, aber er hat sich von selbst in Gefahr begeben, warum musste er auch unbedingt alleine losziehen. Außerdem ist er genauso wie sie ein Schatzjäger. Er wird seinen Kopf schon irgendwie aus der Schlinge ziehen. Wir hingegen bleiben ohne Schutz zurück." Lara schloss den Gürtel, mit den Patronen und erwiderte: „Carver hat keine Waffen und ist alleine. Ihr hingegen seid zu fünft und habt zumindest zwei von meinen Maschinengewehren."

„Ja ab-"

Sie schwang sich den Rucksack über den Rücken. „Hört mal. Ich würde euch nicht zurücklassen, wenn ich nicht halbwegs sicher sein könnte, dass ihr mehr Überlebenschancen habt als Carver. Haltet einfach zu zweit Wache und wartet bis ich wieder zurück bin. Wenn ich vor Sonnenaufgang nicht zurück bin, sucht euch ein sicheres Versteck und wartet dort einen halben Tag auf mich. Wenn ich bis dahin nicht zurück bin, seht zu, dass ihr von hier verschwindet." Sie wandte sich ab und ging auf den Waldrand zu.

Der stattliche Compton, mit dem grau meliertem Haar, kam ihr hinterher. „Miss Croft, ihnen liegt etwas an diesem Carver, oder?" Das Wort _Carver_ sprach er mit voller Verachtung aus. Sie blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht um. „Mir hat einmal etwas an ihm gelegen. Aber verstehen sie doch. Ich kann ihn jetzt einfach nicht im Stich lassen. Mir hat er auch schon häufig das Leben gerettet." Sie machte wieder ein paar Schritte auf den Waldrand zu und wurde erneut von Comptons besorgter Stimme aufgehalten. „Miss Croft, _Lara_, bitte gehen sie nicht. Er ist es nicht wert, für ihn in den Tod zu gehen."

„Ich habe nicht vor in den Tod zu gehen. Ich möchte lediglich mehr herausfinden. Bis später, Hartford." Sie verschwand im Wald und schon bald verlor er sie im Dunkel der hohen Bäume aus den Augen. Und es sollte das letzte Mal sein, dass er sie sah.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen… Wenn ihr wissen wollt, wies weitergeht, reviewt einfach…


	2. Rettung?

**Chapter Two:**

Lara folgte den Spuren, die sie zuvor im Sand entdeckt hatte, immer tiefer in den Wald. Mit ihrem Messer schlug sie sich eine Schneise durch das zähe Gestrüpp. Ihr Verdacht schien sich zu bestätigen. Ungefähr in der Mitte des Wäldchens entdeckte sie weitere Fußspuren und kurz darauf Schleifspuren. Sie hatten Chase also wirklich erwischt.

Nach einer Weile sah sie zwischen den Baumstämmen viele Fackeln schimmern. Beinahe lautlos schlich sie durch das, nun immer weniger werdende, Gestrüpp und spähte durch einen Spalt zweier dicker Baumstämme. Vor ihr lagen an die zwanzig Zwei-Mann-Zelte die von etlichen Fackeln beleuchtet wurden. Wachmänner konnte sie allerdings keine ausmachen. Sie mussten wirklich ziemlich sicher sein, dass niemand auf die verrückte Idee kommen würde hier zu versuchen einzudringen. Und selbst wenn jemand hier eindringen sollte, konnte man ihn im Schein der Fackeln bis auf zehn Meter gut sehen. Es war beinahe unmöglich hier einzudringen. Wie gesagt, beinahe.

Lara schlich gebückt an die ersten Zeltwände heran, immer darauf bedacht im Schatten des Lichts zu gehen. Ihr langer, geflochtener Zopf wand sich wie eine Schlange, im Gleichtakt zu ihren Bewegungen, um ihren durchtrainierten Körper. Der sandige Boden war hartgetreten von etlichen schweren Stiefeln.

Als sie bis in die fünfte Zeltreihe vorgedrungen war, kam sie zum Hauptzelt. In dessen Raum hörte sie die grölenden Stimmen betrunkener Männer. Vermutlich feierten sie die gelungene Entführung. Dennoch war es Lara viel zu still für ein Lager voll Massenschlachter. Noch vorsichtiger huschte sie wie ein Schatten zwischen den Zelten umher und lauschte da und dort. Im Grunde waren sie nur hinter dem _Auge von Shaherettin_ her. Der Aspekt, dass sie unzählige Menschenleben vernichteten nur um an die Kugel heranzukommen, ließ Lara nur ansatzweise ahnen wie wertvoll dieses Ding sein musste. Doch sie würden es nie in die Hände bekommen, denn solange sie lebte würde sie dafür sorgen, dass es vor ihnen sicher war. Denn wenn es so wertvoll war, dass man dafür sogar über etliche Leichen ging, dann musste es auch ungemein _gefährlich_ sein. Vielleicht sogar für die gesamte Welt bedrohlich. Doch die Welt war nicht in Gefahr, solange sie das Auge in ihrem Rucksack hatte.

Bis auf die Geräusche im Hauptzelt und das Flackern der Fackeln war es hier totenstill. Zu still. Sie hatte noch immer keine Hinweise auf Chases _Gefängnis _gefunden und so schlich sie aus dem Lager heraus und in die Nähe hoher Felsen. Sie kletterte und hantelte sich auf einen Vorsprung in zwanzig Metern Höhe hinauf, ging ungefähr fünf Meter weit und ließ sich auf dem felsigen Untergrund nieder. Aufmerksam ließ sie ihren Blick über das Lager schweifen. Von ihrem Ausblick aus zählte sie fünfundzwanzig Zwei-Mann-Zelte. Damit war eindeutig bewiesen, wie wichtig dieses Auge für diese Männer war. Denn warum sonst sollte jemand fünfzig schwer bewaffnete Krieger auf ein Häuflein kaum bewaffneter Männer und einer trainierten, kampferfahrenen Frau hetzen? Es war bereits ein kleines Heer. Sie ließ den Rucksack auf ihre Oberschenkel gleiten und holte das Auge hervor. Die edelsteinbesetzte Kugel glitzerte im Mondlicht. Was hatte es mit dieser Kugel bloß auf sich?

Plötzlich durchzuckte sie eine schreckliche Vision...

_Ein blonder Mann, der an einen Holzpflock gefesselt war, bekam einen Schlag nach dem anderen, während ein schwarz uniformierter Mann seinen Kopf grob an den Haaren zurückriss, wenn er versuchte sich zu wehren. Ein wahrer Riese von Mann meinte: „Ihr könnt aufhören, er hat sich oft genug verraten. Wir wissen genug." Als die Männer ihn losließen hing der attraktive, blonde Mann schlaff in den Seilen. _

Es durchzuckte sie erneut und als sie einen grellen Blitz sah, wechselte die Szene.

_Schwere Stiefel vieler Männer, die den Boden erzittern ließen, stürmten auf eine Gruppe Männer zu, die um ein Lagerfeuer herum lagen und saßen. Im Nu hatten sie die Gruppe umkreist. Ein stattlicher Herr mit grau meliertem Haar und ein muskulöser Mann sprangen sofort auf die Füße. Die beiden waren mit einem Maschinengewehr bewaffnet. Auch die anderen drei Männer kamen schnell auf die Füße. Die Fünf standen Rücken an Rücken in einem Kreis und versuchten sich so gut wie nur möglich gegen die gut dreißig Angreifer zu schützen. Sofort richteten sich dreißig Maschinengewehre auf das kleine Häuflein. Einer der Angreifer rief ihnen zu, dass sie ihre Waffen fallen lassen sollten. Das taten die beiden Männer auch nach wenigen Sekunden. Ein wahrer Riese mit vernarbtem Gesicht trat aus der Reihe hervor und bellte: „Wo ist sie?" Der graumelierte Herr antwortete: „Von wem reden sie?" Dafür bekam er einen Schlag mit dem Lauf eines Gewehrs in den Magen. Der stattliche Herr krümmte sich. Der muskulöse Mann neben ihm zuckte, als ob er sich sofort auf den Riesen stürzen wolle, doch der keuchende Herr hielt ihn zurück. _

„_Die Frau, die bei euch ist." Ein kleiner, pummeliger Mann erwiderte mit zitternder Stimme: „Wovon reden sie überhaupt?" Dieses Mal bekam der Kleine einen Schlag in den Bauch, worauf dieser keuchend zusammen brach. „Wir wissen, dass eine Frau bei euch ist, also... wo ist sie!", wiederholte der Anführer der Bande mit Nachdruck. Ein rothaariger Mann erwiderte mit unterdrücktem Zittern in der Stimme: „Wir wissen wirklich nicht wovon sie reden." Doch man sah ihm an der aufkommenden Röte in seinem Gesicht an, dass er gelogen hatte. Diesmal wurde der Rotschopf niedergeschlagen. Der muskulöse Mann konnte nun nicht mehr an sich halten und versetzte einem Soldaten in seiner Nähe einen Schlag. Als Antwort bekam er einen Schlag in die Magengegend. „Also will keiner von euch sagen wo sie ist?" Als niemand ihm antwortete trat er wieder zurück und machte eine Handbewegung, worauf alle dreißig Maschinengewehre auf einmal auf die fünf wehrlosen Männer einschossen._

Ein weiterer Blitz durchzuckte sie und die Szene wechselte erneut.

_Die schweren Stiefel kletterten nun einen zwanzig Meter hohen Felsen hinauf. Ein paar Steine lösten sich und fielen in die Tiefe. Die grimmigen Gesichter der dreißig Männer wurden vom Mondlicht erhellt. Ein Mann gab leise Befehle an seine Männer weiter und kletterte zum Schluss zu einem Felsvorsprung hinauf..._

Entsetzt über das Gesehene sprang Lara auf. Es schüttelte sie heftig und ihr Rucksack mit der gesamten Ausrüstung fiel in die Tiefe. Zugleich hörte sie hinter ihr ein paar Steine in die Tiefe fallen. Sie hielt das _Auge von Shaherettin_ fest umschlossen und bemerkte dass es schwach glühte.

Kräftige Arme packten sie von hinten und sie ließ beinahe das Auge fallen.

Entsetzt rammte sie dem Angreifer den Ellbogen in den Bauch, angelte sich zur gleichen Zeit sein Bein und schlug mit voller Wucht zu. Der Angreifer verlor stöhnend das Gleichgewicht und kippte nach hinten. Schnell griff sie nach ihren Waffen, doch ein weiterer Mann stürzte sich auf sie und versuchte sie festzuhalten. Lara wiederholte den Trick noch einmal und auch diesmal gelang es ihr den Gegner abzuschütteln. Doch sie griff gar nicht mehr nach ihren Waffen, denn der restliche Teil der Dreißig-Mann starken Truppe stürmte in unheimlich schnellen Tempo auf sie zu. Kampfbereit stellte sie sich den Angreifern wagemutig entgegen. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen.

Sie blieb so lange regungslos in ihrer Position stehen, bis der erste der Männer nur noch eine Handbreit von ihr entfernt war, wich dann mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung zur Seite und verpasste dem Mann einen Schlag mit der gespannten Handkante in den Magen. Der Krieger klappte zusammen und sogleich folgte der nächste, den sie mit einem gut gezielten Tritt auf die Brust umnietete. Kickboxend wehrte sie sich gegen die Übermacht. Doch gegen dreißig Krieger konnte selbst Lara Croft nicht viel ausrichten.

Der Anführer packte sie mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung, als sie gerade weitere Fußtritte austeilte, und umschlang sie mit seinen kräftigen Armen. Lara wehrte sich nach Leibeskräften. Sie bäumte sich auf, trat gegen seine Beine, schlug mit dem Kopf gegen sein Kinn bis er es zurückzog; doch es half alles nichts. Der riesige Anführer umschlang sie wie ein Schraubstock und trieb ihr somit jegliche Luft aus den Lungen.

Doch sie würde nicht so schnell aufgeben.

Diese brutalen Schweine hatten Compton und die anderen auf dem Gewissen. Alles was ihr noch in diesem Leben wichtig gewesen war seit dem Tod ihrer Eltern hatten diese Typen mit Leichtigkeit weggewischt.

Schlaff hing die Abenteurerin in den Armen des Riesen und atmete kaum noch. Der Anführer bemerkte ihren flachen Atem und dass ihre Gegenwehr endlich aufgehört hatte, und ließ dann, um sie nicht umzubringen, etwas lockerer. Kampfgeist blitzte unbemerkt in den Augen der Hobbyarchäologin auf.

Sie nutzte ihre Gelegenheit, trat mit voller Wucht nach hinten, gegen sein Schienbein und schlug in seinen ungeschützten Bauch. Der Griff des Riesen wurde noch lockerer und nun ging sie in das Finale über und stieß sich mit aller Kraft von ihm weg. Er konnte die aufgebrachte Abenteurerin nicht länger halten und ließ sie los, wodurch sie vorwärts stolperte.

Lara konnte im wortwörtlich letzten Augenblick noch ihr Gewicht austarieren, sodass sie nicht über den Felsvorsprung fiel. Keuchend richtete sie sich auf und hielt dem drohenden Blick des Anführers stand.

„Kommen sie nicht auf irgendwelche lächerlichen Ideen. Sie haben keine Chance zu entkommen." Er trat einen Schritt auf die Grabjägerin zu, worauf sie sofort einen Schritt zurückwich. Ein paar Steine lösten sich vom Rand des Vorsprungs und fielen, als ihre Stiefel mit diesem kollidierten. Erschrocken blickte sie in die Tiefe. Sie konnte den Boden zwar kaum erkennen, doch was sie sah gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. Der Untergrund schien nur aus spitzen Felsen, verschiedener Größe zu bestehen. Wenn sie auch nur ein wenig das Gleichgewicht verlor würde sie auf dem Boden zerschellen, denn ihre Fersen standen bereits über den Rand hinaus. „Geben sie auf." Die Steine schlugen mit einem unendlich leisen Geräusch am Boden auf. Lara schloss die Faust noch fester um das Auge, dass sie die ganze Zeit während des Kampfes in der Hand gehalten hatte und fasste einen Entschluss. Sie sah dem Anführer herausfordernd in die Augen. „Lebend bekommen sie mich nie."

Mit diesen Worten federte sie sich ab und sprang in die Tiefe.

Und ein weiteres Chappie… Ist das Laras Ende? Oder kommt ihr der Commander dazwischen? Das erfahrt ihr erst im nächsten Kapitel. .

Vergesst nicht zu reviewn wies euch gefallen hat… das arme kleine Reviewknöpfchen fühlt sich sonst so einsam…


	3. Verzweifelter Kampf

**Chapter Three:**

Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung packte der Anführer der Elite die Abenteurerin am Arm und bewahrte sie somit vor dem schrecklichen Aufprall. Mit einem fürchterlichen Ruck im Arm blieb sie über dem zwanzig Meter hohen Abgrund hängen. Sie stieß einen Schrei aus und versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr Arm jeden Moment abreißen würde und wenn nicht das, dann würden bestimmt sämtliche Bänder reißen. Der Riese packte sie nun auch mit der zweiten Hand und zog sie Stück für Stück nach oben. Der Schmerz in ihrem Arm wurde mit jedem Ruck immer schlimmer.

Nein. Das durfte einfach nicht geschehen. Diese Elite durfte das Auge unter keinen Umständen in die Hände bekommen. Ihr anderer Arm mit dem Auge baumelte, im Moment, nutzlos an ihrem Körper herunter. Wenn sie nun das Auge hinunter fallen lassen würde, würde sie einen jahrhundertealten und sehr wertvollen Schatz zerstören. Und wenn sie dass tat würden die Männer bestimmt nicht freundlich zu ihr sein. Doch selbst wenn die Elite das Auge in die Hände bekam, würde sie sowieso nicht länger am Leben bleiben. Ihr blieb keine Zeit länger zu überlegen. Sie berührte bereits mit ihren Fingerspitzen den felsigen Rand. Sie musste handeln. Sofort.

Gerade als der Anführer sie völlig hochziehen wollte, stieß sie sich mit aller Kraft vom Felsen ab, vollführte einen Zirkusreifen Salto, entglitt damit dem Griff des Riesen, was ihn völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte, und klammerte sich mit ihrer freien Hand an den Felsvorsprung. Mit der anderen Hand balancierte sie die Kugel und warf gleichzeitig ihre linke Waffe in die Tiefe. Sie verstaute die Kugel in sekundenschnelle in dem freigewordenen Platz und griff nun auch mit der zweiten Hand auf die Felskante. Schnell hantelte sie sich ein Stück weit nach rechts um mit den Füßen Halt zu finden. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung kletterte sie im Eiltempo die gefährliche Wand entlang bis zu der Stelle, an der sie und die Krieger hochgekommen waren.

Mittlerweile hatte sich der Anführer der Soldaten aufgerappelt und stieß einen verärgerten Schrei aus. „Bringt sie mir! Verdammt noch mal, bringt sie mir!"

Alle Krieger stürmten zugleich in ihre Richtung, was auf dem schmalen Vorsprung zu einem heillosen Durcheinander führte.

Lara wusste, dass das ihre einzige Chance war, vielleicht doch noch zu entkommen und strapazierte ihre Muskeln noch mehr, um schneller zu werden. Sie hatte bereits die Hälfte der Kletterpartie hinter sich, als der erste Krieger ebenfalls herunterzuklettern begann. Reflexartig zog sie mit einer Hand ihre übergebliebene Waffe und schoss auf den, in der mittlerweile stockfinsteren Nacht kaum zu erkennenden, Mann. Wie es schien, traf sie. Der Mann stürzte aus zwanzig Metern Höhe schreiend in die Tiefe. Sofort begann am oberen Ende ein wahres Feuerwerk aus Schüssen. Sie drückte sich an den Felsen um nicht getroffen zu werden. Anscheinend war es keine so gute Idee gewesen auf den Soldaten zu schießen.

„Hört sofort auf zu schießen!" brüllte ihr Anführer. „Ich will sie lebend!" fügte er grimmig hinzu.

Als sie den grimmigen Ton des Typen hörte, strengte sie sich noch mehr an um noch schneller zu werden. In beinahe halsbrecherischem Tempo kletterte sie den scharfkantigen Felsen hinab. Die Krieger über ihr hatten aufgehört zu schießen und waren ihr gefolgt. Obwohl sie sie nicht sah, wusste sie, dass die Elite-Krieger immer schneller zu ihr aufrückten, denn das konnte sie an den kleinen Steinen erkennen die, in immer kürzer werdenden Abständen, an ihr vorbei in die Tiefe stürzten. Sie wusste, dass sie bald eingeholt werden würde und doch konnte sie nichts dagegen tun. Wenn sie noch schneller kletterte, würde sie ohne Zweifel in die Tiefe stürzen. Ihre Fingerlinge und die darunter liegende Haut war durch das schroffe Gestein aufgescheuert. Immer öfter fand sie keinen Halt und rutschte mehr den Felsen hinunter als das sie kletterte. Ihre Verfolger kamen ebenfalls immer näher.

Verzweifelt blickte sie hinunter. Sie schätzte die Entfernung bis zum Grund auf zirka drei Meter, das war aber eben nur geschätzt. Es konnten genauso gut fünf oder sechs Meter sein. Doch wenn sie weiter herumgrübelte würden sie die Krieger bald eingeholt haben und dann gab es kein Entkommen mehr. Wagemutig sprang sie in die ungewisse Tiefe.

Lara versuchte ihren Sturz mit einer Rolle zu mindern, doch der Aufprall war trotzdem gewaltig. Ein paar Sekunden lang blieb sie atemlos am, vom aufsteigenden Tau feuchten, Boden liegen und wartete darauf, dass der Schmerz in ihrem Kreuz nachließ. Als es etwas besser wurde, sprang sie immer noch leicht benommen auf die Füße und sah nach, ob das Auge unversehrt geblieben war. Zum Glück hatte sich die Kletterpartie ausgezahlt, denn das Auge war noch immer heil.

Weitere Steine fielen von oben herab und blitzartig wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie noch lange nicht außer Gefahr war.

So leise wie möglich joggte sie in die Richtung, in der ihre Ausrüstung liegen musste. Der erdreiche Boden veränderte sich und wurde mit jedem Schritt felsiger. Zu ihrer linken konnte sie im aufkommenden Nebel erkennen, dass sich dort ein kleines Wäldchen befand. Nach ein paar weiteren Metern konnte sie ihren Rucksack endlich sehen.

Sie sprintete erleichtert in seine Richtung und kniete neben ihm nieder. Zufrieden entdeckte sie, dass das robuste Leder und der Inhalt des Rucksacks den Aufprall überlebt hatte. Zufrieden schwang sie sich den Rucksack um die Schultern und suchte den spitzen Untergrund nach ihrer Waffe ab. Nach einiger Zeit fand sie sie eingeklemmt in einem Spalt zweier Felsen, was erklärte warum sie nicht losgegangen war. Lara zog sie vorsichtig heraus, entsicherte sie allerdings nicht. Man musste schließlich immer mit allem rechnen.

Warum waren die Elite-Krieger noch nicht aufgetaucht? Nach dieser langen Verfolgung konnte sie einfach nicht glauben, dass sie nun ihre Spur verloren hätten. Misstrauisch ging sie behutsam über den felsigen Boden. Plötzlich stieß sie auf etwas kleines, hartes. Als sie sich bückte konnte sie trotz der schlechten Sicht erkennen das es ein Magazin von ihrer 9mm war.

Hastig griff sie nach ihrer anderen Waffe und ließ die leere fallen. Das dreißigfache Klicken von Maschinengewehren ertönte und eine grimmige Stimme meinte: „Ah, ah, ah. Das würde ich an ihrer Stelle nicht tun. Lassen sie das schön bleiben." Sie erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. „Geben sie auf."

Doch sie achtete gar nicht mehr auf die Worte des Elite-Anführers, sondern warf sich blitzschnell nach links zur Seite und rollte hinter einen der spitzen Felsen. Rund um sie flogen die Patronen der Maschinengewehre auf den Boden, die auf sie schossen. Sie atmete tief durch, zog ihre eine geladene Waffe und flog schießend hinter den nächsten Felsen in Richtung Wald. Das Patronenfeuer rund um sie verstärkte sich noch mehr und wiederum stieß sie sich ab und flog schießend hinter den nächsten Felsen.

„Was wird das, Miss Croft. Seien sie vernünftig und hören sie mit dem Katz und Maus Spiel auf. Es ist vorbei." Sie lehnte sich mit den Kopf gegen den Felsen und antwortete: „Falsch, es ist noch lange nicht zu Ende." Mit diesen Worten wiederholte sie ihr Manöver und landete sicher hinter dem nächsten Felsen, bevor eine Kugel sie treffen konnte. Sie atmete tief durch und bereitete sich auf einen Sprint vor. Sie war von links und rechts umzingelt und hinter ihr war die blanke Felswand. Vor ihr waren keine Felsen mehr und der einzige, noch mögliche Schutz, war das Wäldchen vor ihr. Sie steckte ihre 9mm in die freie Pistolentasche und wartete den richtigen Augenblick ab.

Lara sprang auf die Füße und sprintete los. Das Feuer wurde sofort wieder eröffnet, doch sie war schnell genug um von keiner der Kugeln getroffen zu werden. Die ersten Bäumstämme tauchten vor ihr im Nebel auf. Sie beschleunigte noch mehr und entkam damit einer weiteren Salve Schüsse.

Plötzlich stoppten die Schüsse. Irritiert wurden ihre Schritte langsamer. Misstrauisch blickte sie genauer nach vorne und machte eine schreckliche Entdeckung. Zwischen den Baumstämmen standen zwanzig weitere Elitemitglieder. Gehetzt blickte sie über die Schulter und musste entsetzt feststellen, dass die restlichen dreißig Krieger den Kreis vollständig geschlossen hatten. _Nun ist es aus_, schoss ihr der Gedanke in den Kopf. Lara blieb stehen, hob die Hände über den Kopf und warf ihre letzte Waffe hinüber zum riesigen Anführer. „Kluge Entscheidung. Und jetzt machen sie keinen Blödsinn. Sie haben nicht die geringste Chance gegen fünfzig Krieger unseres Kalibers." Der dunkelhaarige Anführer kam langsam auf sie zu. Als er neben ihr stand meinte er zu ihr: „Respekt, Miss Croft. Noch nie hat es jemand geschafft uns so lange an der Nase herumzuführen. Und jetzt geben sie mir das Auge."

„In Ordnung", erwiderte sie mit fast _zu_ ruhiger Stimme. „Fangen sie es doch!", rief sie und warf das _Auge von Shaherettin_ hoch in die Luft. Der Riese stieß einen verärgerten Schrei aus und sprang in die Höhe um die Kugel aufzufangen. Genau auf das hatte Lara gewartet. Blitzschnell riss sie dem Anführer das Maschinengewehr vom Gürtel, drehte es herum und schoss auf das Auge. „Nein!"

Mit einem gewaltigen Lichtblitz explodierte das Auge über ihren Köpfen. Schützend hob sie die Hände vors Gesicht. Wütend brüllte der Riese: „Es reicht! Ich habe genug von ihren Spielereien, Miss Croft!" Bevor sie noch irgendwie reagieren konnte, schlug er ihr hart mit der Handkante in den Nacken, worauf sie bewusstlos zusammenbrach.

* * *

Na…? Hat es euch gefallen? Lara steckt nun in verdammt großen Schwierigkeiten… wenn ihr wissen wollt, wies mit ihr weitergeht, reviewt! Und ich stelle euch ein neues Chapter zur Verfügung… 


	4. Reise ins Nirgendwo

_Disclaimer: Siehe erstes Kapitel._

_Danke für die Reviews! Ist das mit dem Auge verständlich für euch? Mir tut Lara sehr leid… auf sie kommt noch vieles zu… Naja, ihr werdet es ja sehen grins!_

_Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chapter!_

_Euer_

_Laragirl_

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

Lara erwachte mit einem schmerzendem Kopf und Nacken inmitten Fremder. Erst nach einer Minute nahm sie wahr, dass sie gefesselt war und sich unter etlichen schwarzbekleideten Kriegern befand, die alle in einem Mindestabstand von zwei Metern neben ihr saßen oder lagen. Mit einiger Anstrengung gelang es ihr sich aufzurichten und ihre Umgebung besser zu überblicken. Diese Gegend war ihr völlig unbekannt, das konnte sie sogar trotz der Dunkelheit erkennen. Die Männer rund um sie saßen in Gruppen um viele Lagerfeuer, die auf der weiten Ebene entzündet worden waren. Es wehte ein sanfter, eiskalter Wind und sie fröstelte leicht. Ein riesiger Mann stand plötzlich vor ihr und ließ ihre Umgebung noch finsterer werden. Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter, legte eine dicke Decke über sie und nahm neben ihr Platz. „Wie ich sehe sind sie wieder wach. Wie geht's ihnen, Miss Croft?" Sie musterte den Anführer der Krieger mit einem abschätzenden Blick und erwiderte: „Mir ist kalt, ich spüre meine Glieder nicht mehr weil ich wie ein Paket verschnürt bin und ich bin von Massenmördern umgeben, die nicht einmal den Grips einer Fliege haben."

„Ich weiß überhaupt nicht was sie haben. Ihnen scheint es doch ganz gut zu gehen. Immerhin ist ihr Mundwerk wieder ziemlich locker. Macht es ihnen eigentlich Spaß sich unbeliebt zu machen?"

„Die Gesellschaft spielt eine große Rolle dabei."

Er hob eine Augenbraue und meinte in bedrohlichem Ton: „Ich warne sie, Miss Croft. An ihrer Stelle würde ich nicht so unverschämt sein. Sie befinden sich nicht gerade in einer optimalen Lage um zynisch zu werden."

Lara lächelte bloß abfällig. „Das ist lediglich Ansichtssache. Manche würden denken, dass es die _optimale_ Lage ist. Außerdem, wovor genau wollen sie mich denn warnen? Sie haben anscheinend mehr Angst vor mir, als ich vor ihnen."

In den Augen des Anführers blitzte es gefährlich. „Was genau meinen sie?"

„Nun ja, sehen sie, warum sonst sollten sich ihre Männer in einem Mindestabstand von zwei Metern um mich setzten?"

Er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Ach das. Bilden sie sich bloß nicht zuviel ein. Ich will nur keine weiteren Risiken eingehen. Dieses Mal entkommen sie mir nicht mehr, denn hier gibt es weit und breit keine Klippe von der sie springen können."

1:0 für den Großen.

„Dann kann ich ja beruhigt sein. Ich wäre schließlich untröstlich, wenn ein Kotzbrocken wie sie von seinem Herrchen geköpft werden würde." Der Anführer holte aus und versetzte ihr einen kräftigen Schlag ins Gesicht. „Ich habe sie gewarnt, Miss Croft. Ich habe keine Hemmungen Frauen wie sie zu schlagen, also reizen sie mich nicht zu sehr." Ärgerlich spuckte sie das Blut in ihrem Mund aus und meinte: „Da wir uns nun schon so gut kennen..." Sie machte einen Hüftschwung und schlug ihm mit ihren gefesselten Beinen in den Bauch.

1:1, Gleichstand.

„...wäre es nett ihren Namen zu erfahren um sie nicht mit einen meiner eigenen Namen rufen zu müssen."

Der Riese wischte ärgerlich den Staub, den ihre Füße auf seiner Kleidung hinterlassen hatten, weg und versetzte ihr mit der selben Bewegung einen weiteren Schlag ins Gesicht. „So. Schreiben sie sich das hinter die Ohren – mit mir legt man sich nicht an." Mit einer Kopfbewegung fügte er hinzu: „Commander Bradek. Offizier ersten Ranges. Ich wünsche ihnen noch eine angenehme Nacht, Miss Croft." Er erhob und entfernte sich.

Wütend spuckte sie ihm weiteres Blut hinterher und schrie ihm nach: „Es hat mich auch sehr gefreut. Unser Gespräch war wirklich sehr unterhaltsam!" Doch Commander Bradek reagierte überhaupt nicht und ging ungerührt weiter. Wütend auf ihn, ihre gesamte Situation und auf sich selbst ließ sie sich wieder auf den harten Boden zurückfallen und schlief entmutigt ein.

* * *

Laras Füße taten bereits ungemein weh. Der lange Fußmarsch dauerte nun schon den halben Tag. Für den Marsch hatte man ihre Fußfesseln abgenommen um schneller vorwärts zu kommen. Doch es gab trotzdem kein Entkommen, denn sie ging inmitten berittenen Krieger, mit Maschinengewehren in den Händen, die auf sie gerichtet waren und sie nicht eine Sekunde lang aus den Augen ließen. Die Pferde dazu zu bringen, zu scheuen wäre auch keine besonders gute Idee gewesen, denn sie Chancen tot getrampelt zu werden waren so hoch, dass sie sogar Kopfschmerzen bekam, wenn sie nur versuchte sich diese auszurechnen. Von Chase hatte sie noch immer nichts gesehen, doch sie war sich sicher, dass er auf einem der Wagen war, die die Krieger aus dem letzten Dorf durch das sie gekommen waren, _geliehen_ hatten.

Ein weiterer Grund dass sie nicht einfach verschwinden konnte war Chase. Sie konnte ihn jetzt nicht mehr im Stich lassen. Er war der einzige Überlebende von ihren und den Freunden ihres Vaters. Tränen der Wut stiegen in ihr auf und sie konnte sie nicht alle zurückhalten. Sie senkte den Kopf, sodass niemand die Träne bemerkte, die ihr an der Wange hinunter rann. Wenn sie doch nur ihre Waffen hätte. Sie würde jetzt so gerne alle Krieger in ihrer Umgebung über den Haufen schießen. Doch es brachte nichts und es würde auch nichts bringen, denn Chase und sich selbst half sie damit bestimmt nicht. Wenn sie doch nur wüsste, warum sie noch am Leben war. Das Auge hatte sie doch zerstört. Was wollten diese Ungeheuer noch von ihr?

„Miss Croft, warum so betrübt? Es ist doch ein solch herrlicher Tag." Bradek hatte sich zurückfallen lassen und ritt nun neben ihr. Sie drehte ihren Kopf weg um zu vermeiden, dass er ihre Tränen sah, obwohl er es vermutlich sowieso schon gemerkt hatte. Mit einer verstohlen Bewegung wischte sie sich das letzte Nass aus ihrem Gesicht und strich sich mit der selben Bewegung die Haarsträhnen aus diesem. Mit gewohnt sarkastischem Ton erwiderte sie: „Warum sollte ich betrübt sein? Wie sie schon sagten, es ist doch ein solch herrlicher Tag. Meine Füße fallen mir bald ab, ich bin umgeben von faulen Idioten und die Sonne scheint noch nicht begriffen zu haben, dass sie wärmen sollte, selbst wenn es schon Spätherbst ist."

Mit einem eleganten Schwung, den sie dem Koloss gar nicht zugetraut hatte, schwang der Anführer sich aus dem Sattel und ging, sein Pferd führend, neben ihr her. „Wenn es nur das ist, was sie stört. Gegen das Wetter kann ich nichts unternehmen, ihre Bemerkungen überhöre ich mittlerweile und gehen kann ich sehr wohl, wie sie ja sehen."

„Respekt. Wo haben sie denn das gelernt? Diese faszinierende Technik müssen sie mir unbedingt beibringen. Ich fürchte mit meinen schmerzenden Füßen werde ich das nie schaffen."

„Es ist zwar wie immer nett ihren Spötteleien zuzuhören, doch ich hatte gehofft mit ihnen ein normales Gespräch führen zu können. Doch wenn sie dazu nicht im Stande sind..." Er schwang sich wieder auf sein Pferd und wollte ihm gerade die Sporen geben, als Lara ihn aufhielt. „Nein, bitte gehen sie nicht. Ich hätte da ein paar Fragen an sie."

„Die Tür ist zu. Vielleicht können sie mir beim Nachtlager ein paar Fragen stellen, doch jetzt entschuldigen sie mich." Er gab seinem Pferd die Sporen und ritt wieder zurück an die Spitze. Ihre Füße schmerzten immer mehr und die Druckstellen der Fesseln schien sie sogar jetzt noch zu spüren. Sie ließ sich einfach auf die Knie fallen, was ihr aber auch nichts brachte, denn ein Krieger, der hinter ihr ritt, zerrte sie wieder grob auf die Füße.

Was war das bloß für eine Welt?

* * *

Als sie endlich ihr Lager aufschlugen, war Lara viel zu müde und zu hungrig, als dass sie sich Fluchtpläne einfallen ließ. Die feuchtkalte Nacht war wieder über sie hereingebrochen und kein einziger Stern war zu sehen. Erschöpft konnte sie sich endlich auf die Knie sinken lassen und es sich auf einem Stück Erde so bequem machen wie es mit gefesseltem Oberkörper eben ging. In Gedanken stöhnend lehnte sie sich gegen eine Kiste, die hinter ihr stehen gelassen wurde. Sie beachtete das spitze, herausstehende Holz, das ihr in den Rücken stach, nicht und genoss die Pause für ihre schmerzenden Füße. Halbwegs entspannt schloss sie die Augen und ließ ihre Gedanken schweifen. In ihrer Nähe wurde ein Feuer entzündet und sie hörte wie ein Kessel mit Wasser gefüllt wurde. Trotz der trügerischen Stille roch sie die Anspannung förmlich. Vor ihren geschlossenen Augenliedern zogen Bilder aus ihrer Vergangenheit vorbei. Der Flugzeugabsturz über dem Himalajagebirge, ihre toten Eltern, ihr toter Verlobter, die in den Sitzen festgeschnallt waren. Das brennende Flugzeug. Die bitteren Stunden alleine, schwer verwundet, zwischen Leben und Tod schwebend, zwei Wochen übermenschlicher Anstrengung bis sie endlich Zuflucht in Tokakeriby gefunden hatte. Ihr erschüttertes Weltbild nach diesem Ereignis, die Abwendung der englischen High Society, die vielen Reisen und Abenteuer...

„Miss Croft. Was wollten sie fragen?" Überrumpelt öffnete sie die Augen. Ein Blick in die seinen verriet ihr, dass Bradek sie nicht schon zum ersten Mal ansprach.

„Ich..."

„Nun gut. Dann fange ich eben an. Wie geht es ihnen?"

Spöttisch sah sie dem Riesen in die Augen. „Ich denke nicht, dass sie das wissen wollen."

Völlig unbeeindruckt meinte er: „Sie sind genauso unkooperativ wie ihre verstorbenen Freunde." Sie atmete einmal kurz, aber heftig aus, holte dann mit den ungefesselten Füßen aus und versetzte ihrem Gegenüber einen sauberen Schlag in den Magen. Wütend sprang sie auf die Füße und vollführte, trotz der gefesselten Arme einen perfekten Dreh-Sprung-Kick. Sie stieß einen aufgebrachten Kampfschrei aus und wollte sich auf diesen schmierigen Macho stürzen, doch sie wurde von zwei heranstürmenden Muskelpaketen zurückgehalten.

In ihrer grenzenlosen Wut warf sie die beiden, wild um sich schlagend, um und machte einen erneuten Versuch den Anführer anzugreifen. Doch sie kam nicht mehr dazu, denn ein halbes Dutzend Krieger stürzte sich auf sie und drückten sie grob, mit dem Gesicht nach unten, zu Boden.

Noch immer aufgebracht versuchte sie etwas anderes als die taufeuchte Erde und den Schmutz, der auf dieser lag, einzuatmen. Als sie dachte, sie müsse ersticken, riss ein Krieger ihren Kopf brutal an den langen Haaren in die Höhe und schlug ihr ins Gesicht. Sie bäumte sich auf, doch schon wurde sie von drei Muskelpaketen erneut niedergedrückt und bekam von zweien die Füße gefesselt.

Wieder rang sie um Luft und wurde zum zweiten Mal, kurz bevor sie erstickte und ihre Fußfesseln festgezerrt waren, an den Haaren zurückgerissen. Auf einen Wink des selbstgefälligen ließen die Männer von ihr ab.

Prustend spuckte sie den Dreck aus, machte eine Rolle rückwärts und lehnte sich wieder gegen die Kiste. Die spitzen Holzstücke stachen ihr wieder in den Rücken, doch auch diesmal ignorierte sie es, denn sie war noch immer viel zu aufgebracht als Schmerz zu empfinden. Die folgende Reaktion auf ihre offensichtliche Beweglichkeit war, dass drei der Männer sofort wieder auf sie losgingen und ihre Fesseln noch enger zerrten und neue um den gesamten Oberkörper hinzufügten. Nach einer erneuten Ohrfeige wehrte sie sich nicht mehr und ließ alles über sich ergehen.

Als die treuen Schoßhündchen des _Commanders _(sie ist wirklich nicht sehr gut auf ihn zu sprechen..._fg_) von ihr abließen, warf sie sich mit einer Kopfbewegung die Strähne aus dem Gesicht und achtete nicht weiter auf den pochenden Schmerz in ihrem gesamten Körper, den ihre verdammt engen Fesseln verursachten.

Sie fühlte sich wie ein gut verschnürtes Paket. Ein gut _abgeschnürtes_ Paket. „Sieht so aus als hätte ich einen Schwachpunkt getroffen..." – das war die einzige, gelassene Bemerkung des Anführers. Er saß noch immer genau so ruhig da wie vorhin, als wäre nichts geschehen. Lara spürte wie eine neue Welle Wut in ihr aufstieg. Wie konnte dieser verdammte Mistkerl einfach nur so ruhig und kalt sein?

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass so etwas bei ihnen möglich ist. Wie man sich doch irren kann..." Er schüttelte den Kopf, als ob er darüber redete, dass ihm der falsche Suppenwürfel in die Sauce gefallen war. Ihre auflodernde Wut unterdrückend erwiderte sie: „Reden sie nur weiter und ich werde ihnen _ihren_ Schwachpunkt zeigen."

„Wie nett doch immer diese Gespräche mit ihnen sind, Miss Croft, doch wenn sie nichts Vernünftiges herausbringen, wende ich mich eben wichtigeren Dingen zu." Er tat, als ob er aufstehen wollte, wurde aber von Laras, ziemlich ruhig klingender, Stimme aufgehalten. „Nun gut. Gehen sie, doch bevor sie das tun beantworten sie mir noch eine Frage." Bradek blickte sie fragend an.

„In welchem Wagen ist Chase?"

Nicht im mindesten überrascht meinte er: „Ich habe mich bereits gefragt, wann sie endlich mit dieser Frage herausrücken. Chase, so sagten sie doch, beteuerte dass sie nichts für ihn empfinden und wir sie erst gar nicht suchen sollten. Tja, ich schätze wohl, dass _ich_ recht hatte."

Sie ging auf diese Antwort erst gar nicht ein. „Nun..."

„Selbst wenn ich es ihnen sagen würde, würde es ihnen nichts bringen, denn sie werden so wie so nicht in einem Wagen fahren, geschweige denn in seinem Wagen."

„Ach ja, und warum nicht? Haben sie etwa Angst, dass wir auf unseren _besten_ Freund böse werden würden, wenn wir zusammen sind? Das würden wir doch niemals tun", meinte Lara mit von Sarkasmus nur so triefender Stimme.

Bradek lachte bloß kurz. „So ungefähr. Sie sind uns einfach _etwas_ zu sarkastisch und rebellisch."

„Das heißt also, dass ich Carver nur sehen kann, wenn ich ein ganz braves Mädchen bin." Sie lächelte abfällig und warf sich eine weitere Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Korrekt. Nur keine falsche Scheu, sie brauchen doch _Chase_ nicht mit Nachnamen anreden, wo er ihnen doch so viel bedeutet." Diesmal grinste Bradek abfällig.

Lara verdrehte die Augen. „Sie haben wirklich nichts verstanden. Er hat mir einmal etwas bedeutet. Jetzt ist er lediglich der Letzte von meinen Begleitern."

„Wie sie meinen, Miss Croft. Schließlich müssen sie es ja wissen."

Sie hob die Augenbrauen und meinte: „Und wenn ich verspreche ein braves Mädchen zu sein, darf ich ihn dann sehen?"

„Denken sie wirklich, dass sie das hinkriegen? Ich bezweifle es. Sie müssten sich enorm anstrengen. Sie dürften uns in keinerlei Weise behindern, schlagen, oder ihre zynischen Kommentare auf uns loslassen. Im Grunde dürfen sie nichts tun, dass zeigt, das sie sich uns wiedersetzen."

„Wenn sie das beruhigt. Ich meine... Sie haben mein Ehrenwort."

Bradek hob eine Augenbraue, schüttelte den Kopf und meinte: „Was Liebe alles bewirken kann..."

Lara wollte gerade zu einer bissigen Antwort ansetzen, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass das bloß eine Prüfung war, biss sich dann auf die Lippe und schwieg.

„Wie ich sehe können sie wirklich auf eine sarkastische Bemerkung verzichten. Nun gut, versuchen wir es. Doch, Miss Croft, seien sie sich bewusst, dass sie jederzeit bestraft werden können und sich in unsrer Gewalt befinden. Ich werde sie sobald wir morgen aufbrechen zu Carver bringen." Sie nickte und er verschwand aus ihrem Blickfeld.

* * *

_Na... Wie hat es euch gefallen? Reviewt! Wie gefällt euch Bradek? Wir sehen uns im nächsten Chapter._


	5. Wieder vereint!

_Entschuldigt die lange Pause. Ich hab weitergeschrieben, konnte die Seiten allerdings nicht ins Net stellen. Als kleine Entschädigung für die lange Wartezeit bekommt ihr nun fünf Kapitel._

_Frohe Weihnachten wünscht euch euer_

_Laragirl_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Five:**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie schon sehr früh, von vielen umhereilenden Schritten und lauten Abbaugeräuschen, geweckt. Lara hatte das Gefühl, als ob sie gerade erst eine Stunde geschlafen hätte. Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen, wodurch es empfindlich kalt und durch den Tau noch feucht war. Wenigstens einen Vorteil hatte das feuchtkalte Wetter: Sie war nicht sehr lange schlaftrunken.

Sie richtete sich auf, was etwas schwierig war, da sie zugeschnürt wie ein Paket war. Schon von dieser kleinen Anstrengung erschöpft, lehnte sie sich wieder gegen die Kiste. Sie hatte gestern ihre Muskeln eindeutig überanstrengt. An diesem Morgen ignorierte sie die spitzen Holzstücke nicht, die ihr in den Rücken stachen.

Ihr kam eine Idee. Sie sah über den Schmerz tapfer hinweg, als sie ihren Rücken an den Holzstücken rieb. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass der Strick, mit dem sie gefesselt war, früher nachgab als ihr Rücken.

Verstohlen blickte sie sich um und stellte beruhigt fest, dass jeder im Lager viel zu beschäftigt war, um auf sie zu achten. Sie hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit, denn bei Sonnenaufgang würde einer von Bradeks Leuten kommen und sie _aufwecken_.

Sie konnte bereits in weiter Ferne die ersten Sonnenstrahlen sehen, die über eine Bergkuppe krochen. Endlich hatte sie es geschafft. Sie spürte einen Ruck und drückte schnell ihren Körper gegen die Kiste, sodass die Fesseln nicht an ihr hinunterrutschten. Die Holzstücke stachen ihr wie spitze Dolchklingen in den Rücken. Vorsichtig atmete sie ein und wieder aus um jede unbedachte Bewegung zu vermeiden, die ihr den Rücken aufschlitzen könnte. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen berührten ihre Wange.

„Miss Croft, sie sind ja schon wach", sagte einer von den drei muskelbepackten Kriegern und machte sich an ihren Fußfesseln zu schaffen. Er zückte einen Dolch und schnitt die dicken, festgezurrten Fesseln mit Leichtigkeit auf. Sie stöhnte innerlich auf, als sie ihre Füße etwas bewegte. Sie schmerzten ungeheuerlich und sie war sich sicher, dass unter ihrer Jeans bestimmt die Druckstellen des Stricks zu erkennen waren.

Das Muskelpaket gab den beiden anderen einen Wink ihr aufzuhelfen.

„Vielen Dank, aber ich kann alleine aufstehen." Lara stützte sich mit ihren freien Händen ab und stand ohne Probleme auf (mal abgesehen von den Schmerzen in den Beinen, die sie unterdrückte).

„Aber...äh...wie...?" Die drei Muskelpakete starrten sie verblüfft an und allein das waren ihr die Wunden des spitzen Holzstücks im Rücken wert. Mit einer Hand strich sie sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und lächelte die drei mit einem bezaubernden Lächeln an. Als sich die Muskelpakete wieder gefangen hatten, packten sie zwei von ihnen am Oberarm und der dritte meinte noch immer etwas perplex: „Gehen wir."

Lara konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, als sie bemerkte wie fest die beiden Männer sie hielten. Sie wollten wohl kein Risiko eingehen. Das ihre Füße noch immer wie verrückt schmerzten, beachtete sie in ihrem Siegesgefühl gar nicht.

Als sie vor einem Wagen stehen blieben, machten die drei eine einladende Handbewegung und Lara kletterte vor ihnen hinein. Im Inneren konnte sie sehen, dass Chase von zwei weiteren Muskelpaketen mit Maschinengewehren bewacht wurde und Bradek lässig gegen die Wand gelehnt dasaß. Er blickte sie an und meinte mit bedrohlicher Stimme: „Warum habt ihr ihre oberen Fesseln abgenommen? Ihr hattet strikte Befehle ihr nur die Fußfesseln abzunehmen." Der, der etwas höher zu stehen schien als die anderen beiden die sie hergebracht hatten, antwortete: „Sir, dass waren wir nicht. Als wir sie holten, hatte sie sich schon von ihren oberen Fesseln befreit. Wir würden nie ihre Befehle missachten."

Lara lächelte hämisch.

„Respekt, Miss Croft. Ich schätze, ich hatte sie unterschätzt. Doch damit haben sie unsere Bedingungen gebrochen."

„Nein, Commander Sir, sie ist uns ohne jeglichen Widerstand gefolgt und hat keine Anstalten gemacht zu flüchten, obwohl sie dass jederzeit hätte tun können."

„Wenn das so ist, werde ich es noch einmal durchgehen lassen. Doch Miss Croft, noch so eine Aktion und ich bin gezwungen unsere Abmachung zu brechen. Kommen sie Unteroffizier Tekan, wir haben noch viel zu tun."

Sie erwiderte nichts und blickte auf Chase, der sich noch überhaupt nicht bewegt hatte. „Halt! Was haben sie mit Carver gemacht? Warum bewegt er sich nicht?"

Der Anführer blieb noch einmal mit seinem Unteroffizier stehen und erwiderte: „Ach das. Das war nur eine kleine Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Die Betäubung lässt bald wieder nach."

Ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Was haben sie ihm gespritzt und wie oft?"

„Ein neues Betäubungsmittel, das völlig ungefährlich ist."

„Woher wollen sie wissen, dass es ungefährlich ist? Haben sie es schon an jemandem getestet?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja, an ihm. Und jetzt genug. Miss Croft, sie sind dabei sich aufzuregen und das wäre für sie nicht gerade gut." Bradek verließ den Wagen ohne sie zu Wort kommen zu lassen. Im Stillen war sie Bradek dankbar, denn sie hätte gewiss bald die Beherrschung verloren, doch das änderte nichts daran, dass sie ihn nicht ausstehen konnte. Die beiden anderen waren zurückgeblieben und richteten ihre Maschinengewehre nun auch auf sie. Sie setzte sich neben Chase und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schenkeln.

Sie strich ihm sacht durch das verschwitzte Haar. Er sah nicht gut aus. Sein Gesicht war bis auf etliche Beulen und Veilchen totenbleich. An seinen Wangen hatten sich Geschwülste in Form einer Hand gebildet, seine Lippen waren aufgesprungen und blutig und an seinem Kinn klebte eingetrocknetes Blut.

Seine Arme waren von dem was sie sehen konnte, mit blauen, violetten und grünen Flecken nur so überseht. Ob er noch weitere Wunden hatte, konnte sie nicht erkennen, denn sein kurzärmliges Hemd und seine Jeans verdeckte den Rest des Körpers. Doch die Risse in seiner Kleidung ließen sie vermuten, dass er überall geschlagen wurde. Sie spürte, wie eine Welle ungeheuerlicher Wut und Hilflosigkeit in ihr aufstieg.

Sie war an allem Schuld. Nur ihretwegen waren Compton und die anderen gestorben und Chase so geschlagen worden. Sie unterdrückte die aufsteigenden Tränen und strich ihm weiter sacht durchs Haar. Er regte sich leicht und öffnete die Augen. Er bewegte die Lippen, doch es kam kein Ton heraus.

„Hey, ihr da", sagte sie mit aufgebrachter Stimme, „gebt mir sofort etwas Wasser!"

Einer ihrer Bewacher reagierte durch ihren befehlenden Ton wie automatisch und reichte ihr seine Feldflasche.

Lara legte Chase die Flasche behutsam an die Lippen und ließ etwas Flüssigkeit in seinen trockenen Mund rinnen. Als er auf diese Weise die Feldflasche ausgetrunken hatte, befeuchtete er die Lippen und sagte mit schwacher Stimme: „Hi, Red. Wie geht's?"

Sie lachte leise. „Du Idiot. Was machst du für Sachen?"

Er grinste, verzog dann schmerzhaft das Gesicht. „Wieso ich? Ich habe nur das gemacht, was du sonst immer tust."

„Ja, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass du mir das nachmachen musst."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte sich aufzurichten.

„Warte, ich helfe dir."

Er schob ihre helfende Hand beiseite und sagte: „Ich kann das alleine." Er verzog das Gesicht, als er sich weiter aufrichtete und sie war sich sicher, dass er unheimliche Schmerzen haben musste. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Du mit deinem Stolz..."


	6. Chaos

**Chapter Six:**

Sie saßen nebeneinander in dem wackelnden Wagen und versuchten die vier Männer, die ihre Maschinengewehre auf sie richteten, zu ignorieren.

Nach ein paar Tagen elendigem Stillsitzen und Luftlöcher starren, merkten sie wie der Wagen an Geschwindigkeit verlor. Fragend sah Lara durch einen Spalt der Wagenplane hinaus. Es war noch nicht Nacht und viel zu früh um ein Lager aufzuschlagen. Lara warf Chase einen Blick zu und erkannte, dass er es auch bemerkt hatte. Sie wechselten noch ein paar weitere Blicke und starrten dann genauso gelangweilt wie immer vor sich hin. Ihre vier Wächter schienen den Blickaustausch nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn sie verhielten sich so wie in den letzten Tagen, ohne jegliche Regung.

Chases Beulen und Wunden waren genauso verheilt, wie die ihren. Der Wagen kam nun vollends zum Stehen. Sie warfen sich noch einen letzten, verstohlenen Blick zu und starteten dann ihr Vorhaben.

Lara schenkte den beiden Wachen zu ihrer linken ein umwerfendes Lächeln. „Wärt ihr beiden Jungs so gut, mir etwas Wasser zu reichen?" Die beiden nahmen auch gleich einen Krug in die Hand und begannen Wasser in einen Becher zu schenken. Sie hielten ihr das Gewünschte hin und warteten darauf, dass sie sich holte, was sie _bestellt_ hatte.

Die anderen beiden Wachen richteten ihre Gewehre auf Lara und ließen für einen Moment Chase aus den Augen. Lara streckte sich und schleuderte blitzschnell die dargebotenen Becher in das Gesicht der beiden Muskelpakete. Im gleichen Moment zog Chase den anderen beiden Wachen ein Maschinengewehr über den Schädel, worauf diese bewusstlos zusammen brachen. Lara schlug ihren beiden Wachen mit der Handkante ins Genick (sie hat nicht so fest zugeschlagen, sodass die beiden tot wären) und setzte somit auch die beiden außer Gefecht. Sie nickten sich zu und begannen die beiden, von Chase niedergeschlagenen, Wachen aus der schwarzen Uniform zu schälen.

Die Muskelpakete kamen dafür nicht in Frage. Sie setzten sich die schwarzen Sonnenbrillen und Kappen der Wächter auf und schulterten deren Maschinengewehre. Lara steckte ihren Zopf unter die Kappe um nicht übermäßig aufzufallen.

Im Nu waren Chase und Lara zu Mitgliedern der Elite geworden. Zufrieden betrachteten sie einander. Da es draußen bereits zu dämmern anfing würde sie niemand bemerken, wenn sie den Kopf gesenkt hielten und etwas Glück hatten.

Chase nahm sie am Arm und meinte: „Egal was passiert, wir ziehen das gemeinsam durch, okay Red?"

Sie nickte und sagte: „Na gut. Gehen wir." Lara schob die Plane etwas zur Seite und sprang aus dem Wagen. Kurz darauf folgte Chase. Sie hielten den Kopf gesenkt und keiner der Krieger beachtete sie. Sie beschleunigten ihre Schritte und fielen in Laufschritt. Sie hatten bereits die Hälfte der Krieger durchquert, als Lara plötzlich gegen jemanden prallte. Erschrocken hob sie den Kopf und blickte in die Augen eines riesigen Mannes. „Chase, Vorsi-" Lara wurde von zwei kräftigen Armen gepackt und festgehalten. Sie bäumte sich auf, doch der Griff des Angreifers wurde nur noch fester. Sie wollte zu einem Schlag ausholen, doch Bradeks Stimme stoppte sie. „Ah, ah, ah. Miss Croft, wollen sie uns denn schon verlassen?"

Lara wehrte sich noch immer nach Kräften gegen das Muskelpaket, das sie festhielt. „Ich hatte einfach die Lust daran verloren gekidnappt zu sein." Endlich bekam sie einen Arm frei und zerkratzte dem Anführer das Gesicht. Mit einem Schmerzensschrei hielt er sich die Hände vors Gesicht.

Lara trat nach hinten gegen das Schienbein ihres Angreifers worauf dieser nach hinten kippte. Sie wirbelte herum und versuchte zu Chase zu gelangen. Chase hatte sich aus den Armen seines Angreifers befreit und kämpfte gegen drei weitere, als Lara zu ihm stieß um ihm zu helfen. Rücken an Rücken kämpften sie gegen die Krieger, die sich auf sie stürzten. Doch lange dauerte ihr Kampf nicht an, denn schon richteten sich an die fünfzig Maschinengewehre auf die beiden Abenteurer. Es klickte ungefähr fünfzigmal und allein das ließ gar nicht erst einen weiteren Fluchtgedanken aufkommen. Ihre Waffen waren angesichts der Übermacht völlig nutzlos. Chase richtete sich auf und ging in Abwehrstellung, doch Lara gab ihre Angriffsstellung nicht auf. Auch Chase war nicht bereit so ohne weiteres aufzugeben und so schützten sie sich gegenseitig, so gut es eben ging.

Ein Krieger trat aus der Reihe hervor und schoss Chase in den Bauch. Chase keuchte auf und Lara spürte wie er erstarrte und langsam an ihr hinunterglitt. „Neeeiiiinn!"

Lara wirbelte herum und versetzte dem Angreifer mit gespanntem Fuß einen Schlag in den Nacken. Sie ließ sich neben Chase Carver auf die Knie sinken und drückte seine Hand. Aus Chase's Bauch sprudelte Blut wie aus einer kleinen Springquelle. Blut, überall Blut.

„Chase...Chase, du hast gesagt, dass wir das zusammen durchziehen, lass mich jetzt nicht allein." Er lächelte sie schwach an. „Lara, ich liebe dich."

„Nein Chase, verabschiede dich nicht, halte durch!" Sie drückte seine Hand fester. Chase hustete stark. Er lächelte sie noch einmal an und schloss dann die Augen. Sein Kopf glitt zur Seite und sie wusste, dass er tot war. „Nein, Chase! Nein!"

Ein Krieger riss sie von ihm weg und schlug ihr mitten ins Gesicht. Wie eine Furie schlug sie wild auf die Männer in ihrer Umgebung ein. Ein Muskelpaket packte sie von hinten und hielt sie fest. Bradek kam und meinte: „Schafft diese Raubkatze weg." Zufrieden sah sie, dass sie eine tiefe Kratzspur auf seinem Gesicht hinterlassen hatte. Wenn er dachte, dass sie einfach so klein beigeben würde, hatte er sich gewaltig geirrt.

Sie holte aus, trat dem Mann der sie festhielt gegen das Schienbein und boxte ihm in den Bauch. Doch zu mehr kam sie nicht, denn Bradek hatte blitzschnell ihren Arm gepackt und drehte ihn grob auf den Rücken. Lara trat nach hinten aus, traf aber nicht. Er verdrehte ihren Arm so weit, dass ihr die Tränen in die Augen schossen. Sie schnappte nach Luft und hörte augenblicklich auf sich zu wehren. Wenn er ihren Arm nur noch ein Stück weiter verdrehte, würde er ihren Arm brechen und sie war nicht erpicht es darauf anzulegen. Eisern hielt er ihren Arm fest und deutete ihr, dass sie vorwärts gehen sollte. „Keine Mätzchen mehr, Miss Croft oder sie hatten einmal einen heilen Arm." Von seiner Stimme ging eine solche Drohung aus, dass sie sofort wusste, dass er nicht spaßte.

Lara biss die Zähne zusammen und ging langsam vorwärts. Sie musste höllisch aufpassen, dass sie nicht über einen der Steine, die hier überall herumlagen, stolperte. Die Krieger rund um sie machten Platz und grinsten alle. Unteroffizier Tekan rieb sich, die von Lara blutig geschlagene, Nase und grinste besonders hämisch, als sie an ihm vorbeischritten. Zwei Krieger starrten sie äußerst feindselig an, während sie den Leichnam ihres Kollegen wegtrugen, den Lara mit dem Schlag ins Genick getötet hatte.

Ein riesiges, unheilvolles Tor tat sich vor ihnen auf, wie ein alles verschlingendes Loch und führte in das Innere einer düster aussehenden Burg. Als sie das finstere Tor durchschritten hatten, stieß Bradek sie von sich und bedeutete ihr weiterzugehen. Lara spürte den Ausläufer eines Maschinengewehres in ihrem Rücken und war sich nicht sicher, was ihr mehr Unbehagen bereitet hatte: der nicht zu endend scheinende Gang durch die hämisch grinsenden Krieger, oder der schmerzende Griff Bradeks.

Bradek führte sie durch etliche, von Fackeln erhellten, Gänge die mal gut und mal weniger gut beleuchtet waren. Lara versuchte zwar sich den Weg zu merken, der wieder ins Freie führen würde, doch sie gab es nach der fünfhundertsten Abzweigung auf. Sie fragte sich bloß, wie Bradek sich dieses Labyrinth von Gängen merken konnte, denn er wies ihr immer zielstrebig mit dem Gewehr den Weg. Lara war sich sicher, dass sie sich alleine bereits hoffnungslos verlaufen hätte, also warum nahm er das Gewehr nicht einfach aus ihrem Rücken und ging so neben ihr? Nach unzähligen weiteren Gängen, Treppen und halb verfallenen Gemäuern blieben sie vor einer massiven Eisentür stehen.

Lara hatte zwar völlig die Orientierung verloren, doch sie meinte zu wissen, dass sie sich tief unter der Erde befanden, denn in den letzten Minuten hatte sie nirgends mehr ein Fenster gesehen und die Treppen hatten häufiger nach unten als nach oben geführt. Dieser Gang war nur sehr schwach von den paar Fackeln erhellt, die hier unten mehr Schatten als Licht warfen. „Willkommen in einem finsteren Teil der Burg Megorion." Bradek sperrte die Tür mit einem schwer aussehenden Schlüssel auf und wies mit einer einladenden Bewegung mit der Fackel, die er von der Wand genommen hatte, in das düstere Innere. Dieser Raum erfüllte jedes Klischee eines Verlieses.

Nach wenigen Schritten begann ein langer Kerkergang den etliche Zellen säumten. Jede einzelne war mit massiven Eisengittern umzäunt und in jeder befand sich nicht mehr als eine einfache, an der Wand hängende Pritsche. Sie sah auch Zellen, in denen sich nichts weiter als massive Eisenketten, die von der Wand hingen, befanden. Alles war staubig und mit Spinnweben überseht und doch hatte Lara das schreckliche Gefühl, dass diese Zellen durchaus noch benutzt wurden. Es fehlte nur noch ein Skelett, dass an der Wand hing und hier unten vergessen worden war.

„Wirklich, sehr schöne, innenarchitektonische Arbeit. Ich bin beeindruckt. Aus welchem miserabel gedrehtem Gruselfilm haben sie sich denn dieses Klischee von Verlies abgesehen?" Er überging ihren Spott und meinte: „Schön, dass es ihnen hier so gut gefällt. Das erleichtert so einiges."

„Wie meinen sie das?"

„Nun... wie soll ich mich bloß ausdrücken?", meinte er mit gespielter Verzweiflung, „Sie werden hier einige Zeit zubringen, bis der Gentleman wiederkommt, dank dem sie hier sind. Er ist sozusagen auf Geschäftsreise und hat nicht mit ihrem baldigen Erscheinen gerechnet."

Sie hob eine Augenbraue. „Ach nein? Ich dachte ihre Mannschaft von hirnlosen Massenmördern wäre so _unglaublich_ begabt."

Bradek stieß ihr schroff das Maschinengewehr in den Rücken und zwang sie somit auf eine Zelle zuzugehen. Er warf ihr einen Schlüssel zu und wies ihr mit dem Gewehr, dass sie die Zelle aufsperren und hinter sich wieder zusperren sollte. Als sie das brav ausgeführt hatte und ihm den Schlüssel zuwarf, senkte er endlich sein Gewehr. „Ich wünsche ihnen eine angenehme Nachtruhe. Bitte entschuldigen sie mich, ich habe noch anderwärtig zu tun. Die nötige Verpflegung wird ihnen gebracht. Träumen sie schön." Er warf ihr einen abfälligen Blick zu und verschwand langsam, mit der Fackel in der Hand, aus ihrem Sichtfeld. Der Lichtschein seiner Fackel war nur noch kurze Zeit zu sehen, als er schließlich ganz hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwand. Die Dunkelheit verschlang sie wie eine wogende Welle und sie fühlte sich mehr denn je allein und völlig hilflos. Sie tastete sich an den Gitterstäben und der Wand entlang zu ihrer Pritsche und ließ sich darauf nieder. Sie tastete ihren Arm ab und spürte, dass Chase's Blut auf ihrem Arm eingetrocknet war. Erschöpft schloss sie die Augen und sank in einen alptraumreichen Schlaf.

* * *

_Vergesst nicht das arme, kleine Reviewknöpfchen zu bedienen..._


	7. Menschlichkeit

**Chapter Seven:**

Ihr Magen rumorte bereits enorm und sie hatte noch dazu von der harten Pritsche und der Kälte, die ihre dünne Decke nicht vertreiben konnte, steife Glieder. Stöhnend richtete sie sich auf und musterte jeden Winkel ihrer kleinen Zelle ganz genau. Ihr erster Eindruck war richtig gewesen. Hier gab es wirklich nichts. Nichts was ihr zu ihrer Flucht verhelfen konnte. Sie seufzte und rieb sich ihren knurrenden Bauch. Ihre Augen hatten sich mittlerweile an die hier herrschende Dunkelheit gewöhnt und doch war das meiste ihrem forschendem Blick verschlossen. Sie versuchte noch ein paar mal die herrschenden Schatten mit ihren Blicken zu durchdringen, doch sie gab es schnell auf.

Lara stützte die Hände auf den Kopf und überlegte. Es musste so um die Mittagszeit sein, denn auf einmal durchbrach ein knarrender Laut die Stille. Sie richtete sich auf und sah in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam.

Fackellicht erhellte einen Teil des Verlieses und kam auf sie zu. Ein junger Diener in grobem Arbeitsgewand balancierte ein Tablett mit einem Krug und einer Käseglocke darauf. Hinter ihm konnte sie noch eine Person ausmachen.

Bradek trat vor den Diener und öffnete die Tür zu ihrer Zelle. Als sie aufschwang beeilte sich der Junge das Tablett auf den Zellenboden zu stellen und fluchtartig das Verlies zu verlassen.

„Guten Tag, Miss Croft", sagte Bradek und schloss die Tür zu ihrer Zelle hinter sich. Er kam näher zu ihr und zwang sie damit zu ihm aufzuschauen. Lässig stützte er sich mit einer seiner riesigen Pranken gegen die Kerkerwand. „Ich hoffe sie haben gut geschlafen."

Lara legte den Kopf in den Nacken und antwortete: „Warum sind sie hier? Macht es ihnen einfach nur Spaß mir dummen Fragen zu stellen und die harmonische Ruhe hier unten zu stören, oder haben sie noch einen triftigeren Grund hier unten zu erscheinen?"

Bradek strich über sein Maschinengewehr und meinte: „Ich dachte mir nur, dass sie Hunger hätten. Aber wenn das nicht der Fall ist..." Er machte mit dem Fuß eine Bewegung das Tablett wegzuschieben, wurde aber von Laras Stimme aufgehalten.

„Nein. Ich..."

„Nun wie ich sehe, haben sie Hunger." Er bückte sich und lüftete die Käseglocke. Unter ihr kam eine Suppenschüssel zum Vorschein in der irgend ein klobiger Brei schwamm der nach in Kleister eingeweichte Pappe aussah.

Angeekelt verzog sie das Gesicht. „Ich denke, sie haben den Raum verwechselt. Ihr Hundefutter wurde mir gebracht."

„Ach nein, wie amüsant. Wenn sie damit nicht zufrieden sind, müssen sie eben hungern." Er hob das Tablett auf, ging aus der Tür und sperrte hinter sich das Gittertor zu. „Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Tag. Morgen komme ich wieder, bis dahin können sie sich überlegen was ihnen lieber ist. Zu hungern, oder ihre Feinspitzigkeit zu überwinden." Er nahm die einzige lichtspendende Fackel vom Halter und verließ den Kerker. Sie versank wieder in völliger Dunkelheit, legte sich niedergeschlagen auf die Pritsche und versuchte etwas zu schlafen, um ihren knurrenden Magen zu vergessen.

Lara wurde aus ihrem Schlaf gerissen, als sie eine Eisentür zuschlagen hörte. Der Fackelschein näherte sich ihr. Entschlossen sprang sie auf die Füße und wartete auf den hereinkommenden Diener. Der Sklave von gestern trug wieder das Tablett und betrat die Zelle. Als er das Tablett niederstellte, schnellte Lara vorwärts, gab ihm einen Stoß der ihn umwarf und stürmte an ihm vorbei aus der Zelle. Die Gitterstäbe klirrten, als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel. Da ihre  
Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten konnte sie ohne größere Schwierigkeiten die Eisentür erreichen. Mit einem triumphierendem Grinsen schlug sie die schwere Tür auf und rannte weiter.

Mit voller Wucht prallte Lara gegen ein riesiges Etwas. „Miss Croft, wohin denn so eilig?", fragte Bradek und zerrte sie an den Haaren zurück in ihre Zelle. Er gab dem Knecht einen Fußtritt worauf dieser aus der Zelle stürzte und knallte die Gittertür hinter ihm zu. Der Commander schleuderte Lara gegen die Wand, sodass sie an dieser hinunterrutschte und auf die Pritsche sank. „Sie haben mich schwer enttäuscht, Miss Croft." Er hob das Tablett vom Boden auf und wandte ihr den Rücken zu. Er hantierte an diesem herum und stellte es dann wieder auf seinen Platz.

„Sie lassen mir keine Wahl. Ich muss wohl oder übel härtere Geschütze auffahren. Wenn ihnen diese zwei Tage schon unendlich lang vorgekommen sind, dann sollten sie sich auf eine Ewigkeit vorbereiten."

Lara wischte sich das Blut von ihrem Mund weg. „Sie können sich sicher sein, dass sie das alles zurückbekommen."

Er stieß einen hohen Lacher aus. „Das ich nicht lache, Miss Croft. Sie überschätzen sich wohl immer noch. In den nächsten Tagen werden sie keine einzige menschliche Seele mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Ihr einmaliges Mahl wird die einzige Abwechslung für sie sein. Schon nach ein paar Tagen wird ihr Wille gebrochen sein und sie dem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe. In den Schatten scheint immer jemand zu Lauern, dass treibt einen in den Wahnsinn", prophezeite er ihr. Sie warf sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Sie scheinen aus Erfahrung zu sprechen und solange ich ihre Gegenwart nicht ertragen muss, ist alles in Ordnung."

„Sie werden schon sehen, was sie von ihrem Hochmut haben."

Bradek verließ den Kerker und sie war wieder allein. Ihre Lippe hatte aufgehört zu bluten, als sie das Tablett näher inspizierte. In einer Suppenschüssel war derselbe zähflüssige Brei wie gestern und in dem Tonkrug befand sich nichts weiter als Wasser. Misstrauisch roch sie an dem Wasser. Es roch irgendwie seltsam. Ihr Magen knurrte so laut, dass das Knurren an den Wänden als Echo widerhallte. Sie zuckte die Schultern und schob den seltsamen Geruch darauf, dass das Wasser abgestanden war. Hungrig stürzte sie sich auf das karge Mahl und verschlang es in Rekordzeit. Sie schob das Tablett zwischen den Gitterstäben hindurch und ging auf ihre Pritsche zu. Plötzlich fing sie an zu schwanken, ihr Blick verschwamm und ihr wurde blitzartig bewusst, dass...

Noch bevor sie die Pritsche erreichte, brach sie am kalten Steinboden zusammen.

Als Lara die Augen öffnete, gab es ein böses Erwachen. Sie erbrach das gestrige Essen in die Nachbarzelle und hatte nun einen bitteren Geschmack in ihrem Mund. Ihr gesamter Kopf dröhnte und schmerzte ungeheuerlich. Sie war einige Momente bewegungsunfähig und ihr Blick verschwamm. Stöhnend schloss sie wieder die Augen und wartete, bis das Dröhnen in ihrem Kopf nachließ. Was war das bloß für eine höllische Mixtur in ihrem Essen? Sofort begann ihr Kopf wieder zu schmerzen und sie stellte sofort jeden komplizierten Gedanken ein. Endlich wagte sie ihre Augen zu öffnen und erhob sich.

Alles drehte sich um sie und sie musste sich an den Gitterstäben festhalten um nicht zu stürzen. Als sich ihre Sinne wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten, ging sie schwankend auf ihre Pritsche zu. Mit schmerzendem Kopf und brennender Kehle ließ sie sich auf dieser nieder und lehnte sich gegen eine der Ketten, die die Pritsche an der Wand hielten. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete vorsichtig ein um nicht durch irgend eine unbedachte Bewegung erneut zu erbrechen.

Nach einer Weile, die ihr wie Stunden vorkam, konnte sie wieder halbwegs klar denken. Bradek hatte ihr in das gestrige Essen ziemlich harte Drogen gemischt und sie dadurch außer Gefecht gesetzt. Das erklärte auch, warum sie ein solches Brechgefühl und Kopfschmerzen hatte, denn sie hatte es noch nie mit so starken Drogen zu tun gehabt.

Ja, früher in ihren dunkleren Zeiten hatte sie schon manches Mal einen Joint geraucht, aber das war nun schon Ewigkeiten her und nie so starken Stoff. Doch zu schärferen Gedanken war sie nicht mehr fähig, denn die Drogen bereiteten ihr nicht nur Kopfschmerzen, sondern benebelten auch noch ihr Gehirn. Wie lange sie so dagehangen hatte konnte sie nicht sagen, als der Diener wieder mit einem Tablett und einer Fackel in der Hand vor ihrer Zellentür erschien. Bradek musste ihm bereits gesagt haben, dass Lara unter Drogen gesetzt war, denn er sah diesmal nicht mehr so ängstlich drein wie beim letzten Mal.

Er war von magerer Statur und trug grobe Arbeitskleidung. Der Bursche war ungefähr siebzehn oder achtzehn Jahre alt. Schüchtern stellte er das Tablett am Boden ab und hob das gestrige auf. Als er sich jedoch abwenden und das Verlies verlassen wollte, überwand sich Lara ihn mit schwacher Stimme anzusprechen: „Hey, du. Wie heißt du?"

Der Junge verharrte wie vom Donner gerührt mitten in der Bewegung und schwieg. „Hallooo? Duuu... Wie heißt du?"

Der Junge flüsterte leise: „T...T...Tommy" Ihr Kopf schmerzte immer heftiger, doch sie zwang sich weiter zu fragen. „Und wie alt bist du?"

Der Bursche zuckte und schüttelte den Kopf, als würde sie ihm ungeheuerliche Schmerzen zufügen. „Was ist los? Was ist denn?"

Es schüttelte ihn und er schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf, klammerte das Tablett fest an sich und rannte davon.

„Hey, Tommy, was ist los?", rief sie ihm nach, erhielt aber keine Antwort, bis auf die zuschlagende Tür. Sofort bereute sie es gerufen zu haben, denn ihr Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er explodieren. Was war bloß mit diesem Jungen? Sie hörte auf über den seltsamen Jungen nachzudenken, denn ihr wurde vor Schmerz bereits schwindlig. Sie klammerte sich an die Kette und unterdrückte mit aller Kraft den aufsteigenden Brechreiz.

Lara fühlte sich völlig ausgelaugt, als sie sich auf den kalten Boden sinken ließ um das Tablett zu inspizieren. Sie hatte zwar keine Lust etwas zu essen, wusste aber, dass es notwendig war. Sie hatte seit zirka zwei Tagen keine Nahrung mehr zu sich genommen, denn das gestrige Mahl hatte sie bereits erbrochen. Als sie die Käseglocke lüftete, musste sie ein erneutes Brechgefühl unterdrücken. In einer Suppenschüssel schwamm der selbe Brei wie die letzten beiden Male. Auch ein Krug mit Wasser stand wieder bereit. Als sie an dem Wasser roch, vernahm sie den gleichen Geruch wie in dem abgestandenem Wasser, das sie gestern zu sich genommen hatte. Sie rümpfte die Nase und schob das Tablett von sich in Richtung Gitter. Sie würde diese höllische Mischung nicht noch einmal zu sich nehmen. Lara legte sich wieder auf ihre Pritsche und schloss die Augen. Alles drehte sich wieder um sie und sie glitt in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Lara erwachte durch ihren knurrenden Magen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie spät es war oder wie lange sie geschlafen hatte, sie konnte sich an nichts orientieren. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es ihren Magen vor Schmerz bald zerfetzen würde, wenn sie nicht bald etwas zwischen die Zähne bekam. Wie auf ein Stichwort hörte sie die schwere Eisentüre aufgehen und sah den Fackelschein näherkommen. Der magere, junge Diener erschien wieder vor ihrer Zellentüre. Erstaunt betrachtete er das unberührte Essen und blickte sie fragend an.

„Hallo Tommy. Wie geht es dir?" Der Junge zuckte zusammen, als sie seinen Namen nannte und blickte starr auf den Boden.

„Sag mal, könntest du mir nicht etwas anderes zu essen geben, außer diesem höllischen Zeugs? Willst du denn gar nicht mit mir reden?"

Heftig schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, das geht nicht es tut mir leid."

„Aber warum denn nicht? Du brauchst es doch niemandem zu sagen." Er umschlang verzweifelt seinen schmalen Körper und schüttelte heftiger den Kopf. „Nein!" Bestürzt sah Lara, wie dem Jungen eine Träne über die Wange lief, als er das unangerührte Essen und das Tablett an sich klammerte und davonlief.

„Wart-" Doch der magere Diener war schon hinter der Mauer verschwunden. Nachdenklich stützte sie ihren Kopf auf die Hände und starrte in die eintönige Dunkelheit hinein.

Der Hunger schien Lara aufzufressen. Sie war nun schon eine Weile im Hungerstreik. Immer wieder musste sie gegen sich selbst kämpfen, da sie unter allen Umständen einen klaren Kopf bewahren wollte. Doch ihr Magen und ihr restlicher Körper sprachen eine ganz andere Sprache. Nämlich, dass sie ihren Verstand ausschalten und dieses Essen hinunterwürgen sollte. So lag sie regungslos auf ihrer Pritsche um möglichst viele Energien zu sparen. Ihr Mund war völlig ausgetrocknet und sie fühlte sich, als ob sie nun schon tagelang durch eine Wüste irrte. Die einzige Abwechslung war der junge, furchtsame Sklave, der ihr in regelmäßigen Abständen wortlos das Essen vor die Zelle stellte und dieses beim nächsten Mal wieder unangerührt mitnahm.

Lara hatte ihn gebeten nichts seinem Befehlshaber von ihrem Hungerstreik zu erzählen. Wenn Bradek erfuhr, dass sie keine der Drogen zu sich nahm, würde er sie ihr mit Gewalt verabreichen und sie war zur Zeit nicht im Stande sich zu wehren. Sie wäre der Elite noch hilf- und schutzloser ausgeliefert als zuvor.

Tommy schien Wort gehalten zu haben, denn bis jetzt hatte noch keiner der Krieger sie hier aufgesucht. Tommy hatte zwar nur mit einem scheuen Nicken auf ihre Bitte reagiert, doch sie war sich sicher, dass er auch weiterhin dicht halten würde. Dennoch schien der junge Sklave unglaublich unglücklich zu sein und jedes Mal noch unglücklicher zu werden, an dem er ihr das Essen brachte. Immer wieder flehte er sie mit seinen Blicken an, doch etwas zu essen und verließ dann jedes Mal noch verstörter wieder den Kerker.

Gerade eben öffnete er wieder die Kerkertür und flehte sie mit ihren Blicken an, doch noch etwas zu essen. Nachdenklich blickte sie den mageren Jungen an und meinte nach einer Weile mit kaum noch zu hörender Stimme: „Sag mal, könnte es sein, dass du ziemlich einsam bist?" Tommy zuckte zusammen, als ob sie ihn mitten ins Gesicht geschlagen hätte, und blieb am Kerkerboden hocken. Er sah sie mit großen, traurigen Augen an, schwieg aber. „Das dachte ich mir. Du bist ein echt guter Kerl. Ich finde das wirklich stark von dir, mein Geheimnis für dich zu behalten."

„Ja, aber ich bin doch so wie _sie_." Erstaunt blickte Lara ihn an. Er hatte bis jetzt nicht sehr viel geredet. „Wen meinst du? Die Elitekrieger?" Tommy nickte.

„Ach was, du bist überhaupt nicht so wie sie. Du bist nicht grausam, niederträchtig, oder korrupt. Du bist einfühlsam und kannst ein Geheimnis für dich behalten." Plötzlich beutelte Lara eine Hustattacke. Besorgt starrte Tommy auf die vom Hunger schwache Frau. Mit einer Handbewegung deutete Lara ihm sich nicht aufzuregen. „Ist schon okay. Du kannst gar nicht so wie sie sein, denn du scheinst dich um jemanden zu sorgen." Tommy verfiel wieder in sein eisernes Schweigen und ließ Lara wieder in dem düsteren Kerker allein zurück.

* * *

_Wie findet ihr eigentlich Tommy? Sagt bescheid über das Reviewknöpfchen._


	8. Nackte Existenz

**Chapter Eight:**

Immer wieder von neuem musste der magere Tommy mit ansehen wie die im Grunde für ihn ziemlich sympathische Frau, die unten in den unheimlichen Kerkern gefangen war, immer schwächer und schwächer wurde.

Er wollte so gerne etwas dagegen unternehmen, doch er hatte der attraktiven Lady sein Versprechen gegeben, den brutalen Kriegern, die auch seine kleine Schwester gefangen hielten, kein Sterbenswörtchen verraten würde. Doch was würden die Krieger sagen, wenn sie herausbekommen würden, dass die Frau auf die er eigentlich aufpassen sollte gestorben war? Und vor allem: was würden sie mit seiner Schwester tun? Ihn würden sie gewiss ebenfalls fürchterlich bestrafen, doch das würden sie auch tun, wenn er ihnen alles erzählte. Es war ihm egal, was sie mit ihm anstellten, doch seiner Schwester durften sie kein Haar krümmen. Er hatte seiner Mutter am Sterbebett versprochen, gut für seine kleine Schwester zu sorgen und nun war er seit zwölf Jahren in dieser schrecklichen Burg gefangen.

Er wusste nicht einmal wie es ihr ging. Mit fünf Jahren war er hierher gebracht worden und wurde sofort von seiner, um ein Jahr jüngeren, Schwester getrennt. Die Soldaten hatten ihm geschworen, dass es ihr gut ging und das hatte ihm genügt. Doch konnte er nun zusehen wie diese Frau langsam aber sicher starb? Nein, er konnte einfach nicht noch mehr verantworten. So quälte sich der junge Sklave bis tief in die Nacht hinein.

Offensichtlich konnte er es nicht länger ertragen, denn an einem Tag hörte Lara verdächtige Geräusche, nachdem die Eisentür geöffnet wurde. Sie blieb reglos sowie kraftlos auf ihrer Pritsche liegen und horchte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit hinein. Sie hatte sich nicht geirrt, denn anstatt der leichten, kaum hörbaren Schritte vernahm sie schwere Stiefel, die grob über den Untergrund schliffen. Auch der Lichtschein der Fackel war heller als gewöhnlich, was sie vermuten ließ, dass sich mehrere Männer auf sie zu bewegten.

Der unscheinbare Tommy hatte sie verraten. Sie konnte den Gedanken gar nicht mehr ganz zu Ende denken, als schon ihre Zellentür aufgerissen wurde und ein paar Männer hereinstürmten und sie hochzogen. Eine hünenhafte Gestalt warf einen großen Schatten auf sie und trat beiseite um Licht auf die geschwächte Abenteurerin zu werfen. Lara konnte sich kaum noch selbst aufrecht halten und so wurde sie von einem starken Krieger festgehalten, während ein anderer ihre Arme mit einem nach Desinfiziergeruch stinkenden Tuch abwischte. Bradek schüttelte den Kopf. „Miss, Croft. Was machen sie für Sachen? Da lässt man sie einmal für ein paar Tage allein und schon essen sie nichts mehr."

„Das muss dann wohl daran liegen, dass ich mich nicht gerne mit Drogen voll pumpen lasse", keuchte sie mit kaum hörbarer Stimme. Bradek kam auf sie zu und drückte ihr eine Feldflasche an die Lippen. „Los, trinken sie. Es ist nur Wasser."

Als sie nicht reagierte, ließ er etwas Wasser in ihren Rachen gleiten und zwang sie, indem er ihr in die Kehle drückte, zu schlucken. Als sie nach dem ersten Schluck merkte, dass es wirklich nur Wasser war, schlang sie das kostbare Nass gierig hinunter. Bradek machte kein Kommentar, als sie die Flasche ausgetrunken hatte und zückte eine zweite Feldflasche, die er ihr ebenfalls an ihre vollen Lippen drückte.

Als sie auf diese Weise auch noch die zweite Flasche ausgetrunken hatte, nahm er einen Laib Brot und brach ein Stück von diesem ab. Als er es in ihren Mund schob, ließ sie sich das flaumige Brot schmecken. Sie hatte bereits beinahe den ganzen Laib verschlungen, als sie spürte, wie ihr eine Nadel in den Unterarm gestoßen wurde. Sie zuckte zusammen und wurde daraufhin von zwei kräftigen Kriegern an die Wand gedrückt. „Träumen sie schön, Miss Croft. Ich hoffe, es hat ihnen geschmeckt", meinte Bradek und steckte die letzten Krümel des Brots in seine Jackentasche. Als die Spritze aus ihrem Unterarm herausgezogen wurde sah sie, wie rote Blutstropfen an ihrem Arm hinunterrannen. Das war das letzte, was sie wahrgenommen hatte, als ihr Blick verschwamm und sie im Nirgendwo versank.

Ihr Kopf schmerzte ungeheuerlich, als Lara die Augen aufschlug. Aber immerhin schlug sie die Augen auf. Überhaupt ging es ihr im Vergleich zur letzten Zeit besser. Sie hatte wieder etwas im Magen und sie konnte halbwegs klar denken.

Das gestern (war es gestern?) musste wohl nur ein einfaches Betäubungsmittel gewesen sein. Sie war sich nicht im klaren, ob sie Tommy nun böse sein sollte, oder nicht. Nach einer Weile beschloss Lara ihm nicht böse zu sein. Er hatte bestimmt schon genug Schwierigkeiten. Doch was war mit ihren Schwierigkeiten? Ihre momentane Situation sah nicht besonders rosig aus, um nicht zu sagen hoffnungslos und düster. Sehr, sehr düster. Nun ja, irgend wann würde sich schon eine passende Gelegenheit bieten, zu entkommen.

Sie hatte es schließlich bis jetzt immer geschafft. Mit diesem kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer ging es ihr schon viel besser. Halbwegs guter Laune wartete sie auf Tommy. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie spät es war, als sie Schritte hörte. Freudig richtete sie sich auf und versuchte die Dunkelheit mit ihren Blicken zu durchdringen. Es dauerte nicht lange, da erhellte eine Fackel ihre trostlose Umgebung. Tommy sperrte ihre Zelle auf und stellte das Tablett am Boden ab. „Hallo Tommy. Wie geht's?" Erstaunt blickte der Bursche in die freundlichen Augen der Gefangenen. „Äh, gut. Sind sie mir denn gar nicht böse?"

„Doch, aber was würde es mir bringen, wenn ich dich töte?" Irritiert und erschrocken blickte er sie an. „Nun schau nicht so! Das war doch nur ein Scherz." Erleichtert atmete der Junge auf. „Tun sie das nie wieder."

„Lara." Er blickte sie fragend an. „Nenn mich einfach Lara, okay?" Tommy lächelte schüchtern und nickte. Plötzlich fiel Lara etwas ein. „Tommy, darfst du eigentlich nicht mit mir reden?" Er zuckte zusammen und sie vermutete, dass sie ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. „Das dachte ich mir. Warum tust du's trotzdem? Bekommst du keinen Ärger?"

Er rieb sich verlegen am Arm. „Nun ja... eigentlich schon...", plötzlich brach es aus ihm heraus, „aber ich hab ja sonst niemanden zum reden!"

Mitleidig blickte sie den ausgehungerten Knaben an. „Bist du ganz alleine hier?" Tommy blickte niedergeschlagen zu Boden und flüsterte: „Ja... ich meine nein, ich hab eine Schwester."

„Und wo ist sie?" Er schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Das weiß ich doch nicht! Ich habe keine Ahnung, ich weiß nur, dass sie hier in der Burg ist." Er setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden und schüttete der Abenteurerin sein Herz aus. Als er geendet hatte sprang er erschrocken auf die Füße und verließ so schnell wie nur möglich den Kerker. Er wurde bestimmt schon vermisst. Tommy hatte eine sehr nachdenkliche Lara zurückgelassen.

Doch auch der junge Sklave grübelte über die Fremde nach. Sie hätte jederzeit an ihm vorbeirennen und flüchten können, doch sie hatte bloß auf ihrer harten Pritsche gesessen und ihm zugehört. Er hatte die Geschichten gehört, die die Krieger über Lara erzählten, als er ihren Aufenthaltsraum säuberte. In diesen Erzählungen war ihm diese Frau eher unberechenbar und grausam vorgekommen, doch als sie einfach so still dasaß und ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit nur ihm widmete, konnte er den Geschichten der Krieger keinen Glauben mehr schenken. In diesen Geschichten wurde sie brutal geschildert und die Morde an den Kollegen der Krieger wurden besonders ausgeschmückt. Es war, als ob sie zwei Seiten hatte, eine überaus sanfte und eine überaus gnadenlose. Doch er musste sich nun auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren, sonst bekam er

noch mehr Ärger als er ohnehin schon hatte.

Nach geraumer Zeit hörte Lara wieder Schritte. Sie hatte ihr Essen bereits zu sich genommen und verspürte schon wieder ein leichtes Knurren im Magen. Diesmal hatte es keinen seltsam aussehenden Klumpen gegeben, sondern flaumiges Brot und Wasser in dem, dem Geruch nach zu schließen, keine Drogen waren.

Tommy bog um die Ecke und blickte irgendwie verstört drein. Lara wollte ihn gerade freundlich begrüßen, als er ihr mit einer Handbewegung und beinahe angsterfülltem Gesicht zu verstehen gab, dass sie nichts sagen sollte. Kaum das der junge Sklave die Reste ihres letzten Mahles aufhob, bog auch schon eine Handvoll Krieger um die Ecke. Bradek war nicht unter ihnen. Er kam wohl nur zu außergewöhnlichen Anlässen.

Lara gab sich Mühe nicht zu dem angsterfüllten Tommy zu sehen und richtete sich auf. Die Männer stießen Tommy beiseite und zwei von ihnen machten sich sofort daran ihre Arme zu desinfizieren. Ein anderer stellte ein Tablett mit neuem Essen auf den Boden, während zwei weitere Krieger vor ihr standen und jeden Atemzug von ihr genauestens verfolgten. Lara war schlau genug sich nicht gegen die Hampelmänner Bradeks zu wehren, sondern wartete einfach die folgenden Ereignisse ab.

Einer von den Kriegern grunzte: „Essen für sie." Er machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung Tablett und lenkte somit Laras Blick auf Tommy, der soeben die Zelle verließ. Sie blinzelte ihm zu und sah wie er sie schwach anlächelte.

„Ich sagte: Essen für sie!", meinte der Krieger ungeduldig. Lara fand es nicht einmal der Mühe wert den Mann anzusehen, sondern betrachtete stattdessen ihre Fingernägel. Sie hatten unter den Strapazen ziemlich gelitten. Bevor der Krieger wütend auffahren konnte, meinte sie gelassen: „Danke." Verdutzt starrte er sie an. Vermutlich war er noch nie so von einer Frau behandelt worden (geschieht ihm recht teuflischgg).

Als der Typ sich wieder gefangen hatte schnauzte er sie an: „Sie sollen es _sofort_ essen!" Mit offenbar großer Interesse betrachtete sie eine Spinne, die gerade dabei war ihr Netz zu spinnen. Obwohl sie den Krieger nicht ansah, sah sie förmlich wie er bereits rot im Gesicht anlief vor Wut. „Danke, aber ich habe jetzt keinen Hunger. Ich sage bescheid, wenn ich etwas essen will." Sie stellte sich vor wie es jetzt wohl aus seinen Ohren rauchen würde.

„Nein! Sie werden _jetzt_ etwas essen. Das ist ein Befehl von Commander Bradek!" Die Spinne hing an einem silbernen Faden und ruhte sich aus.

„Wie schön, für den _Commander_. Grüßen sie ihn schön von mir", erwiderte sie mit solch ruhiger Stimme, dass sie die unaufhaltsam steigende Wut des Kriegers beinahe spüren konnte. Er gab seinen Kollegen einen Wink und verließ die Zelle. „Das wird Folgen haben, das verspreche ich ihnen", knurrte der Krieger.

„Oh ja, _schreckliche Folgen_. Erzählen sie mir was Bradek gesagt hat, nachdem sie ihm berichtet haben, wie _böse_ doch diese gemeine Gefangene zu ihnen war." Ein Kollege des Kriegers musste ihn zurückhalten, damit er sich nicht auf sie stürzte. Mit einigem Kraftaufwand zerrten sie ihn von Laras Zelle weg. „Und sagen sie ihm, dass er mir jemanden schicken soll, der es mit mir aufnehmen kann und keinen drittklassigen Handlanger", rief sie dem tobenden Krieger nach.

Tommy trat aus einem Schatten hervor und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, während ihn ein Lachanfall nach dem nächsten beutelte.

Er sperrte Laras Zelle auf und trat hinein. Erst als sie die Eisentür zuschlagen hörten, prustete er los. „Das war herrlich. Das... das war einfach göttlich. So hab ich die Krieger noch nie gesehen." Lara schmunzelte. „Ich bin froh, dass es dir gefallen hat. Das sind doch alles keine Gegner." Tommy krümmte sich vor Lachen und hielt sich den Bauch. „Wenn sich das erst rumspricht!" Beide lachten bei der Vorstellung, wie Bradek alles haargenau von einem Waschweib erzählt bekam.

Plötzlich hörten sie die schwere Eisentüre aufschlagen und zornige Schritte näherkommen. Das gab bestimmt Ärger. Mit einem Schlag viel alles ausgelassene Lachen von Tommy ab, er drückte sich verängstigt in eine Ecke der Zelle und hoffte, dass ihn die zürnenden Krieger, die nun kommen mochten, nicht entdeckten.

Bradek kam festen Schritts auf Laras Zelle zu, gefolgt von seinen schaulustigen Kriegern. Er schlug die Tür auf und baute sich drohend vor der Abenteurerin auf. „Hab' ich richtig gehört! Sie haben einen meiner Männer zutiefst gekränkt und beleidigt vor allen Anwesenden? Miss Croft, dass ist aber nicht das was wir vereinbart hatten!"

„Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, hatten wir _nichts_ vereinbart", meinte sie kühl.

„O doch! Ihr Gedächtnis lässt sehr zu wünschen übrig. Die _Vereinbarung_, das wenn sie zu Carver kommen keinen von meinen Kriegern in irgend einer Form beleidigen! Ihr Wort ist wohl nichts wert!" Ein leichter Spuckeregen ergoss sich auf den Kerkerboden, als Bradek sie anschrie. Nun konnte auch Lara nicht mehr an sich halten. Aufgebracht schrie sie: „Carver ist tot, oder! Außerdem, sie brauchen gar nicht erst von Wortbruch reden, sie Möchtegern-Commander!" Ihre Lunge brannte und sie musste husten. Dieses Streitgespräch strengte sie viel zu sehr an. Sie war noch lange nicht bei Kräften und noch ziemlich schwach.

„Was erlauben sie sich, mich vor meinen ganzen Soldaten so zu beschimpfen! Es war nie die Rede davon Carver am Leben zu erhalten. Ich hatte nur versprochen sie zu ihm zu bringen!" Das ließ Lara nicht auf sich sitzen, sie als Idiotin darzustellen!

„Sie sind eine Schande für sämtliche ehrenwerte Krieger und sie nennen sich Commander! Einfach lächerlich!" Sie spuckte voller Verachtung vor seine Füße.

Anscheinend hatte sie eine Grenze eindeutig überschritten. Auf Bradeks Stirn trat eine dicke, pulsierende Ader hervor und er trat wütend einen Schritt auf sie zu. Bradek holte zum Schlag aus, doch Tommy, der das Streitgespräch verängstigt beobachtet hatte, sprang zwischen den wütenden Commander und die geschwächte Lara. Mit derselben Handbewegung mit der er Lara eine saftige Ohrfeige verpassen wollte, stieß er den mageren Tommy beiseite und brüllte ihn voller Verachtung an: „Was bildest du dir ein, dreckiger _Sklave _mit einer toten Mutter die dich verkauft hat, dass du dich einfach einmischst!" Tommy zitterte und brüllte nicht minder laut zurück: „Meine Mutter war zwar nur eine arme Bauersfrau, aber sie würde nie zu ihrem eigenen Nutzen ihre Kinder an so skrupellose Monster verkaufen, ohne triftigen Grund! Ich lasse nicht zu, dass ihr Name in den Schmutz gezogen wird! Am Totenbett musste ich ihr versprechen für meine kleine Schwester zu sorgen und allein das zeigt, dass sie eine anständige Frau war!" Er kam nicht dazu noch mehr zu sagen, da Bradek ihm bereits einen Schlag verpasste der den Jungen ohnmächtig werden ließ.

Lara sprang auf und wollte sich auf den Commander stürzen, doch zwei seiner Soldaten hielten sie zurück und drückten sie wieder auf die Pritsche. Bradek wies einen seiner Krieger mit einer Handbewegung, dass er den Jungen wegschaffe. „So, Miss Croft. Ich denke, es ist auch für sie Zeit _schlafen_ zu gehen." Die beiden Krieger hielten die aufgebrachte Abenteurerin eisern fest und ließen nicht zu, dass sie Bradek zu nahe kam. Ein weiterer Mann Bradeks beeilte sich ihre Unterarme erneut zu desinfizieren.

„Da sie wohl jetzt freiwillig nichts mehr essen wollen, wird ihnen die nötige Nahrung gespritzt." Noch bevor Bradek seinen Satz zuende sprach wurde ihr schon eine Nadel in den Arm gerammt. Sie schrie auf. Eine zweite Nadel wurde ihr in den Arm gestoßen und die ganze Szenerie begann vor ihren Augen zu verschwimmen. „Natürlich bekommen sie auch eine Injektion, die sie rasch ins Traumland befördern wird. Gute Nacht, Miss Croft." Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen und sie nahm nichts mehr um sich herum wahr.

* * *

_Im nächsten Kapitel taucht die Person auf, wegen der ich die gesamte Story eigentlich schreibe... Ich hoffe er/sie gefällt euch... Reviewt, macht mir die Freude..._


	9. Unerwartete Begegnung

**Chapter Nine:**

Laras Kopf fühlte sich an wie ein Schwamm. Sie stöhnte und wartete, bis sich ihr Blick klärte. Ihre gesamte Umgebung kam ihr wie ein einziges, dunkles Loch vor.

Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie sich noch nie in einer solch hoffnungslosen Situation befunden hatte. Doch irgendwie kam sie hier heraus, sie _musste_ einfach hier herauskommen.

Sie hatte alle Menschen, die sie liebte und mochte ins Unglück gestürzt. Chase, Compton, ... Warum mussten sie bloß alle sterben?

Heiße Tränen liefen an ihrer Wange herab und hinterließen dunkle Flecken auf dem staubigen Kerkerboden. Sie hatten ihr vertraut und nun waren sie tot. Auf den Boden flogen weitere Tränen. Und Tommy... er hatte sich für sie eingesetzt und nun wurde er vermutlich fürchterlich bestraft. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie nun schon hier gefangen war, woran die Drogen, die ihr injiziert worden waren, bestimmt auch eine große Rolle spielten. Sie fuhr sich verzweifelt durchs Haar. Wie sollte sie das bloß alles meistern?

Viele Stunden solchen Zweifels quälten Lara in den düsteren Verließen der Burg Megorions. Als sie das nächste Mal die Eisentür aufgehen hörte, war Lara sehr aufgeregt. Sie hatte schon sehr lange nichts mehr von Tommy gehört oder gesehen und machte sich bereits Sorgen um den sympathischen Sklaven.

Erleichtert seufzte sie auf, als sie Tommy im flackernden Fackelschein erkannte. „Tommy, wie geht es dir? Ich habe mir bereits Sorgen gemacht." Er lächelte nur schwach und stellte das Tablett mit ihrem Essen auf den Boden. „Hast du etwas Zeit? Willst du reden?" Tommy reagierte nicht und Lara beschloss dies als Zustimmung zu nehmen. Sie rutschte zur Seite und machte für den mageren Diener auf ihrer Pritsche Platz. Seufzend setzte er sich zu ihr. Lara schwieg, da sie merkte, dass ihn irgend etwas beschäftigte und hielt es für das Beste zu warten, bis er von selbst anfing zu erzählen.

Ein paar Minuten verstrichen in denen keiner von beiden ein Wort sagte. Dann durchbrach Tommy die Stille. „Lara, weißt du, mir bereitet Serengethy, meine Schwester, immer mehr Kopfzerbrechen. Ich habe sie seit ich hier bin nicht mehr gesehen."

„Hast du denn nie versucht sie zu finden? Oder hat sie dir nie eine Nachricht zukommen lassen?"

Tommy schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich habe mich bisher mit dem Versprechen der Krieger zufrieden gegeben. Doch seit ich dich kenne muss ich immer öfter an sie denken."

„Bin ich ihr denn so ähnlich?"

„Nein, überhaupt nicht. Du bist vielmehr die Schwester, die ich immer haben wollte." Lara lachte. „Du meinst, du hättest gerne eine Schwester die in einem stinkenden, kalten und düsteren Kerker eingesperrt ist und mit der du dich nicht unterhalten dürftest?"

Nun musste auch Tommy lachen. „Nein. Aber ich hätte gerne eine Schwester bei der ich das Gefühl habe, dass ich auch etwas zurückbekomme, verstehst du?" Er blickte sie unsicher an.

„Mhm. Ich denke, ich weiß was du meinst." So saßen sie eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander in der unwirtlichen Finsternis des Kerkers.

„Lara?"

„Hm?"

„Warum bist du eigentlich hier?"

„Du meinst hier unten?"

Er nickte. Lara schwieg. „Vertraust du mir nicht, oder warum sagst du nichts?"

„Nein, nein. Ich... es ist nur... die Erinnerung ist so schmerzend."

„Ich weiß wie das ist. Aber glaub mir, es geht dir wahrscheinlich besser, wenn du es ausgesprochen hast." Sie lächelte. „Das mag schon sein, aber ich denke nicht, das es mir dann besser geht. Aber es wäre nur gerecht, schließlich hast du mir auch vertraut und mir alles über dich erzählt. Ich werde also versuchen das selbe auch für dich zu tun."

Mit vorerst zitternder Stimme erzählte sie alles, was ihr bisher wiederfahren war, doch mit der Zeit wurde ihre Stimme fester. An manchen Stellen verharrte sie, denn die Bilder, die in ihrem Kopf aufstiegen, drohten sie zu übermannen. Als sie zu Chases Tod kam, konnte sie nicht weiter. Sie drehte ihren Kopf weg, damit Tommy ihre Tränen nicht sah, die an ihrer Wange hinunterliefen. Tommy tat so, als hätte er nichts bemerkt und meinte einfühlsam: „Du hast diesen Chase sehr gemocht, stimmt 's?" Lara schluchzte und er drang nicht weiter auf sie ein. Plötzlich sprang Tommy auf die Füße und meinte: „Oh Mann, ich habe die Zeit total übersehen. Es ist bestimmt schon aufgefallen, dass ich so lange weg bin." Er rannte los, doch an der Kerkertür drehte er sich um und schenkte Lara ein breites Lächeln. „Kopf hoch, stolze Kriegerin. Es wird bestimmt alles wieder gut." Mit diesen Worten verschwand ihr neu gewonnener Freund und hinterließ trotz der Dunkelheit einen kleinen Lichtschimmer in ihrem Herzen.

Etliche Tage mussten bereits verstrichen sein, seit Lara in den düsteren Verließen der Burg Megorion gefangen war. Sie konnte nicht genau sagen wie viel Zeit nun wirklich vergangen war, da sie unter dem Einfluss der Drogen, die sie in regelmäßigen Abständen gespritzt bekam, nichts mehr völlig klar wahrnahm. Es war ein elendes Dahindämmern und sie wünschte sich, dass das bald enden würde.

Lara zuckte zusammen, als ein Knall ertönte, der bestimmt von der schweren Eisentür stammte. Was war nun schon wieder los?

Fünf muskulös gebaute Krieger in schwarz bogen um die Ecke und schlugen die Tür zu ihrer Zelle auf. „Was hat das zu bedeuten? Warum sind sie hier?" Lara kam gar nicht mehr dazu weiter zu fragen, denn zwei der Männer packten bereits ihre Arme und stießen ohne vorher zu desinfizieren eine Nadel in ihren rechten Unterarm. Sie schrie auf, wehrte sich aber nicht, da sie von der Brutalität der Männer völlig überrascht war. Geschockt starrte sie auf ihren Unterarm, der schon von vielen Einstichen geprägt war, und beobachtete das Blut wie es an ihm herunterlief. Lara wurde schwarz vor Augen und bevor sie noch einmal stöhnen konnte, verlor sie das Bewusstsein.

_Schritte, schnelle, schwer auf den Grund aufschlagende Schritte waren zu hören. Als die schweren Militärstiefel in Pfützen traten spritzte Wasser zu beiden Seiten auf. _

_Eine kleine Gruppe von fünf Personen saß um ein Lagerfeuer. Die Männer starrten nervös in die Dunkelheit. Plötzlich wurden sie von gut dreißig Angreifern umringt. Maschinengewehre wurden auf die praktisch hilflosen Männer gerichtet. Den fünf Männer wurde in den Bauch geschlagen, wenn sie nicht auf eine Frage der schwarz gekleideten Angreifer antworteten. Als die Angreifer alles herausgefunden hatten, was sie wollten, gab einer der Elitesoldaten den Befehl zu schießen..._

Lara schreckte schweißgebadet hoch. Sie atmete tief ein und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

Sie hatte zum wiederholten Male den Tod ihrer Begleiter gesehen. Die schrecklichen Bilder versuchten sie zu übermannen und sie krallte sich in der warmen Daunendecke fest. Moment, Daunendecke?

Verblüfft schlug sie die Augen auf. Wo war sie?

Sie lag in einem weichen Bett und über ihrem Kopf spannte sich ein tiefblauer Baldachin. Auf diesem waren viele kleine Sterne gestickt. Staunend betrachtete sie die kunstvolle Stickerei und konnte sich lange nicht satt sehen. Sie ließ ihren Blick über den geschmackvoll eingerichteten Schlafraum schweifen und konnte das alles nicht fassen. Wie war sie bloß hierher gelangt?

Ihr Kopf begann zu schmerzen und sie erinnerte sich wie am vorigen (?) Abend ein paar Elitesoldaten in ihre Zelle gestürzt waren und ihr gewaltvoll eine Dosis Rauschmittel gespritzt hatten. Bei dem Gedanken an die Spritze begann ihr Arm prompt zu schmerzen. Sie blickte auf das jüngste Einstichloch. Um das eigentliche Loch herum war ihr Arm lila, blau und grün angelaufen und sie spürte, wie das Blut in ihren Adern pulsierte. Sie konnte von Glück reden, wenn sie keine Blutvergiftung bekam.

Ein Geräusch, das die Stille die hier herrschte, unterbrach ließ Lara aufhören. Es klang wie eine Aufzugstür die sich öffnete. Leise schlug sie die Bettdecke zurück und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie nichts anhatte, außer einem hauchdünnen, hellblauen Nachthemd. Irgend jemand musste ihre Sachen ausgezogen und sie in dieses Nachthemd gesteckt haben. Wer hatte es gewagt sie anzurühren? Außerdem waren ihre Haare frisch gewaschen.

Lara blieb keine Zeit sich noch länger darüber zu entrüsten, denn sie hörte wie sich jemand in einem Raum vor ihr bewegte. Hastig sah sie sich um und entdeckte einen Froteebademantel, der sorgsam zusammengefaltet auf einem bequem aussehenden Stuhl lag. Da sie keine weiteren Kleider entdecken konnte, schlüpfte sie in den (ebenfalls blauen) Bademantel und ging leise Richtung Ausgang.

Vor der Türöffnung hing statt einer Tür ein samtener Vorhang der vom selben tiefblau war wie der Baldachin des Himmelbettes in dem sie aufgewacht war. Sie hörte ein paar Teller und Besteck klappern. Als sie den Vorhang beiseite schob, fiel ihr Blick auf ihren Arm und sie bemerkte, dass Chase's Blut nicht mehr darauf klebte und es abgewaschen worden war. Entschlossen trat sie, noch einmal tief durchatmend, hindurch in den angrenzenden Raum.

Erstaunt blieb Lara stehen. Sie hatte ja einige Vorstellungen gehabt, wie der folgende Raum aussehen würde, doch sie musste sich eingestehen, dass die Realität ihre Vorstellungen bei weitem übertraf. Gleich rechts von ihr stand ein äußerst bequem aussehender Diwan in einem solch dunkelgrünen Bezug, dass man glauben könnte, dass man im besonders dichten Moos eines Waldes saß. Unmittelbar daneben, im Eck, stand ein kleines Kästchen auf dem man etwas ablegen konnte. Als sie ihren Blick zu ihrer Linken warf, ließ es ihr Herz höher schlagen. Die gesamte linke Wand war mit Bücherregalen bestellt. Dort standen an die tausend kostbare Bücher und alle waren nach verschiedenen Gebieten eingeteilt. Die immense Bücherwand war nur von einem einzigen Gemälde unterbrochen, das von der Decke bis zum Boden ging und auf dem ein stattlicher Mann abgebildet war.

Eine Gabel klirrte und machte Lara bewusst weswegen sie eigentlich in diesen Raum gegangen war.

Zirka in der Mitte des großen Raumes sorgte eine Erhebung von genau zwei Stufen für eine optische Aufteilung des Raumes. Ein wuchtiger Tisch aus Ebenholz stand auf der Erhöhung und um ihn herum standen vier mit Wildleder überzogene Stühle. Ein Stuhl mit besonders hoher Lehne stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr am Fußende des Tisches. Neben dem Esstisch stand ein kleines, silbernes Wägelchen mit Glasglocken und einem Krug mit Orangensaft. Einen Menschen konnte sie jedoch nirgends erblicken. Am hinteren Ende des erhöhten Raumes konnte sie eine Vitrine mit Kristallgläsern erkennen. Auch in diesem Raum war auffallend, dass es keine Fenster gab und es dennoch taghell war. Sie musste nicht nach oben blicken, um zu wissen, dass der größte Teil der Decke aus Glas war.

„Ah Lara, du bist schon wach", sagte ein schlanker Junge, als er sich aufrichtete. Verblüfft starrte sie ihn an. „Tommy... Wie geht es dir?" Im Tageslicht sah er überhaupt nicht so schmächtig aus wie in der unheimlichen Dunkelheit der Kerker. Er sah eigentlich sogar ganz gut aus. Er trug auch nicht einen groben Arbeitskittel sondern einen schwarzen Frack.

Tommy lächelte sie an. „Gut, hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Ähm, ja. Ich denke schon." Sie starrte den Knaben an und verstand die Welt nicht mehr. „Was, was mache ich hier?"

Fragend blickte der sympathische Diener ihn an. „Was meinst du?"

„Na, wie bin ich hierher gekommen? Ich war doch mehrere Tage im Kerker, warum bin ich jetzt hier in einem luxuriösen Zimmer?"

Tommy schüttelte bloß den Kopf. „Hast du Hunger? Ich bin mir sicher, dass du Hunger hast, also komm und setz dich her."

Als Lara ihn wiederholt fragen wollte, was sie hier mache meinte er: „Hör jetzt auf zu fragen, der Meister müsste bald hier sein. Er hat gesagt, dass er gerne mit dir frühstücken möchte. Du kannst ihn ja dann alles fragen."

„Welcher Meister? Von was redest du überha-" Tommy machte eine Geste, dass sie still sein sollte und sagte: „Hör doch, ich denke, da kommt er auch schon."

Lara hörte in der Tat das selbe Aufzugsgeräusch wie schon bei Tommy, konnte jedoch nicht genau sagen woher es kam. Fragend drehte sie sich im Kreis und versuchte die Richtung zu bestimmen. Sie beschloss noch einmal zurück in den Schlafraum zu gehen und hoffte, dass sie dann die Richtung bestimmen konnte. Bevor sie den Vorhang durchschritt sagte sie über die Schulter hinweg zu Tommy: „Beweg dich ja nicht von der Stelle, ich muss noch mit dir reden.."

Doch als sie zurückkam war Tommy nirgends mehr zu sehen. Dafür spürte sie eindeutig die Präsenz eines anderen Menschen. Forschend blickte sie sich im Wohn- und Speisezimmer um. Sie konnte niemanden sehen doch sie _wusste_ einfach, dass hier jemand war.

„Kommen sie doch her, Miss Croft, und stehen sie nicht so in der Türöffnung herum", erklang eine tiefe, gelassene Stimme vom hohen Sessel her. Wie gebannt bewegte sie sich folgsam auf den Tisch in der Mitte der Erhöhung zu.

Lara näherte sich dem Tisch von der Seite her, um einen Blick auf den Menschen zu werfen, der so gelassen auf dem Vorsitz saß und so tat, als könne ihn nichts in der Welt aus der Ruhe bringen.

Sie nahm dem Unbekannten gegenüber Platz und musterte ihn argwöhnisch.

„Haben sie gut geschlafen?", tönte es vom Lehnstuhl her.

Lara hob eine Augenbraue und meinte: „Ich wüsste nicht, was sie das angehen sollte. Immerhin kennen wir uns nicht einmal."

„Sie sind im Unrecht, Miss Croft. _Ich_ kenne sie sehr gut", meinte er geheimnisvoll und ging über ihren aggressiven Tonfall hinweg.

„Ach ja, und woher? Dann müsste ich sie ja auch kennen und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich das nicht tue. Und wie es mir scheint, würde ich mich gewiss an sie erinnern", fügte sie mit einer gewissen Spitze hinzu.

„Ich fürchte, sie irren schon wieder. Ich kann sie sehr wohl kennen, obwohl sie mich nicht kennen..."

Bevor Lara irgend etwas erwidern konnte, fügte er hinzu: „Mein Name dürfte ihnen eventuell ein Begriff sein... Lord Sokrates."

Lord Sokrates? Lord Sokrates!

Lara stockte der Atem. Ihr Vater hatte ihn einmal erwähnt und selbst das mit einem Schaudern in der Stimme. Und das sollte etwas heißen, ihr Vater ließ sich von niemandem so leicht einschüchtern. Er hatte sie bloß vor dem Lord gewarnt und der Blick ihres Vaters ließ sie vermuten, wie machtvoll und schrecklich Sokrates war.

Sie versuchte ihr Unbehagen so weit wie möglich zu verdrängen und mit Spott zu überspielen, doch sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es ihr 100 gelang, als sie sagte: „Ein wirklich ausgefallener Name."

„Nicht wahr..."

Lara musterte ihn nun, da sie wusste wer er war, genauer. Er hatte langes, schwarzes Haar das ihm auf die Schulter fiel und eiskalte, stahlgraue Augen, die etwas Unheimliches hatten, dass sie in den Bann zog. Er hatte eine schmale Gesichtsform. Sein schwarzer Mantel hatte einen Stehkragen, der ihn noch mystischer erscheinen ließ und wurde von einer silbernen Brosche zusammengehalten, die einen lauernd blickenden Drachen darstellte. Ihr Blick konnte sich nicht von der Brosche lösen.

„Möchten sie nicht vielleicht etwas essen?"

Der Lord wies auf den gedeckten Tisch der mit silbernen Platten und Schüsseln gefüllt war.

Sie ließ ihren Blick nun auf die Platten gleiten und merkte beim Anblick der guten Speisen, wie hungrig sie eigentlich war.

Lara antwortete nicht und nahm sich stattdessen ein Früchtemüsli und füllte ihre Schüssel mit Joghurt. Sie trank einen Schluck Orangensaft und ließ es sich so richtig schmecken.

Sokrates sah ihr mit einem undeutbarem Gesichtsausdruck beim Essen zu, sagte kein Wort und rührte selbst nichts an.

Lara blickte auf und ließ ihren Löffel langsam sinken. Der Bissen blieb ihr im Hals stecken, als sie eine fürchterliche Erkenntnis traf.

„Es ist vergiftet...", flüsterte sie.

Sokrates lachte leise belustigt auf und meinte: „O nein, Miss Croft. Das würde keinen Sinn ergeben."

„Woher kennen sie eigentlich meinen Namen? Hat Bradek ihn ihnen gesagt?"

„Sagen wir einfach, dass es so war..."

Aufmerksam musterte sie ihn und versuchte irgend ein verräterisches Zeichen auf dem Antlitz des Lords zu erkennen; ohne Erfolg.

„Warum bin ich hier, was wollen sie von mir?", sagte sie leise.

„Ah, ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wann sie das fragen, was sie beschäftigt. Doch immer nur eine Frage auf einmal. Was interessiert sie im Moment am meisten?"

Lara dachte nach und ließ Sokrates dabei keine Sekunde aus den Augen.

„Wussten sie meinen Namen und meine Lieblingsfarbe von meinem Vater, wenn ja wo lernten sie ihn kennen?"

Sokrates sah in ihre forschenden Augen und stellte zufrieden fest, dass sie zuerst den Blick abwandte.

„Ja ich kannte ihn. Er war mein Mentor."

* * *

_Ich wünsche euch noch einmal schöne Weihnachten! Lasst euch nicht stressen. Und ihr könntet mir ein ganz tolles Geschenk machen, indem ihr reviewt und mir sagt, was ihr von der Story haltet..._

_Frohes Fest._


	10. Unverständliche Macht

**Chapter Ten:**

Sokrates war gegangen und hinterließ eine sehr verwirrte und irritierte Lara.

Grübelnd sah sie sich das riesige Gemälde, das in diesem Raum hing, an. Sie erkannte, dass der Mann darauf der Lord in seinem schwarzen Mantel war.

Ebenso wie beim Original fesselten sie die stahlgrauen Augen auf magische Weise. Sie blickten kühl auf sie herab und waren so naturgetreu, dass Lara zweimal blinzeln musste um sich zu vergewissern, dass es nur gemalte Augen waren.

Nachdenklich ließ sie sich auf das moosgrüne Sofa sinken und streckte sich darauf aus. Ihr Blick glitt dabei an ihr herab und ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie immer noch den Bademantel und das hauchdünne Nachthemd trug.

Sie stand wieder auf und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer zurück. Irgendwo mussten doch andere Kleider zu finden sein. Sie musterte die rechte, hölzerne Wand genauer und konnte am Ende des Raumes, nach dem kleineren Bücherregal, silberne Griffe erkennen.

Entschlossen zog sie daran und war gar nicht mehr überrascht, als sie ein riesiges Innenleben eines Kleiderschrankes erblickte. Bewundernd strich sie über die teuren Kleider und wurde immer misstrauischer.

Warum war sie vom Kerker hierher gekommen? Egal warum, es hatte bestimmt nichts Gutes zu bedeuten.

Lara strich sich ihr frischgewaschenes Top über und schlüpfte in ihre Jeans. Sie wollte keines dieser wunderschönen Kleider anziehen und Sokrates damit einen Gefallen tun. Sie wusste im Moment noch nicht so genau, was sie so sehr an dem Lord störte (vielleicht war es ja auch nur die Tatsache, dass sie wegen ihm hier gefangen war), doch was sie wusste war, dass wenn sie nun eines der Kleider tragen würde, das der erste Schritt war, sich gefügig zu machen.

Wie um zu bestätigen, was sie ohnehin schon zu wissen glaubte, suchte sie im Schrank nach ihren Waffen. Allerdings – was für eine Überraschung – umsonst.

Sie warf sich in das weiche Daunenbett und starrte nach oben durch das Glas. Eine Amsel flog vorbei und in Lara stieg ein bitteres Gefühl auf.

Irgend wie war es ihr auf gewisse Weise lieber gewesen in den finsteren Kerkern gefangen zu sein, als in dieser Luxussuite. In der beklemmenden Dunkelheit war man sich wenigstens immer bewusst, wer der Feind war und das man hier gegen seinen Willen gefangen war, doch in all dem Luxus lief man Gefahr, es schnell zu vergessen.

Viele Gedanken gingen der Abenteurerin durch den Kopf, als sie so vor sich hin grübelnd auf dem weichen Daunenbett lag, während sie allein war. Von den vielen Gedanken die alle auf einmal auf sie einstürzen wollten bekam sie Kopfschmerzen und so schloss sie die Augen.

Lara musste wohl eingenickt sein, denn als sie die Augen wieder öffnete glühte der Himmel über ihr bereits tiefrot. Sie richtete sich auf, gähnte und schritt in den Wohnraum.

Das Frühstücksgeschirr war abgeräumt worden und durch ein Abendbankett ersetzt worden. Der Tisch war sehr stimmig geschmückt und in der Mitte der kalten Platten brannte eine weiße Kerze. Daneben stand eine kleine Vase in der eine blutrote Rose eingewässert war. Es war ein romantisches Essen mit zwei Gedecken.

Lara war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Lord mit ihr zu Abend essen wollte. Um sich die Wartezeit zu verkürzen nahm sie ein Buch aus dem Regal, setzte sich auf den Diwan und begann zu lesen. Als sie ein Surren hörte blickte sie auf.

„Hallo Tommy."

„Hallo", meinte dieser schlicht. Lara zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Mhhh... geht so." Er begann den Boden zu fegen und abzustauben.

„Was ist denn los?" Tommy wedelte mit dem Staubwisch herum und fragte: „Was soll denn sein? Ich putze." Lara legte das Buch beiseite und blickte ihn durchdringend an. „Warum bist du so komisch? Du bist doch sonst nicht so."

„Ich bin überhaupt nicht komisch. Ich bin hier um das Zimmer zum Glänzen zu bringen." Er zupfte den Vorhang zurecht und bemühte sich nicht zu Lara hinüber zu sehen.

Diese stand auf und ging zu dem Jungen. Er erstarrte. Sie beugte sich zu ihm und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Kannst du hier nicht reden?"

Tommy nickte und begann sich aus seiner Erstarrung zu lösen. Schnell wandte er sich wieder von ihr ab und begann das nächste Regal abzuwischen. Er war ziemlich rot geworden und versuchte angestrengt die Röte in seinem Gesicht zu verscheuchen.

Lara schlenderte wieder zurück zum Sofa und ließ sich erneut darauf nieder. Nach einer Weile blickte sie von ihrem Buch auf und meinte zu dem eifrig werkenden Tommy: „Ich denke das reicht. Du hast wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet. Der Raum blitzt und blinkt nur so." Vom Lob wurde Tommy wieder rot, nickte und verabschiedete sich in aller Förmlichkeit. Lara wünschte ihm ebenfalls eine gute Nacht und vertiefte sich in ihr Buch. Als Tommy ging, löschte er das Licht und entzündete noch ein paar Kerzen auf Regalen, die Lara gar nicht bemerkt hatte.

Lara hatte alle Mühe nicht doch noch ein Gespräch mit ihm anzufangen und bloß nicht vom Buch aufzublicken. So kam es, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, wie Tommy verschwunden war.

Die Kerzen neben ihr auf dem kleinen Tisch flackerten unruhig, als ein Luftzug erzeugt wurde. Lord Sokrates war erschienen.

Lara legte das Buch beiseite und realisierte erst jetzt die romantische Stimmung die hier herrschte. Der gesamte Raum war nur von Kerzenlicht erhellt und durch das Dachfenster konnte sie die Sterne leuchten sehen.

„Guten Abend, Miss Croft", sagte Sokrates mit seiner tiefen Stimme und lenkte dadurch Laras Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Guten Abend", meinte sie kühl. Sokrates machte eine einladende Handbewegung in Richtung Tisch. „Nehmen sie doch Platz."

Lara kam der Forderung nach und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. „Warum bin ich hier?"

„Nun essen sie erst einmal etwas, bevor sie mich mit Fragen bombardieren." Lara schluckte die anderen Fragen hinunter und griff auch prompt zur Gabel. Halt, Lara! Warum folgst du ihm wie ein braves Schulkind? Bei Bradek warst du doch auch nicht so! Lass ihn nicht so mit dir spielen.

„Antworten sie mir. Was hat das alles hier zu bedeuten? Warum ist hier alles so festlich gedeckt, gibt es etwas zu feiern?"

Der Lord ließ sich durch ihren aggressiven Tonfall nicht weiter beeindrucken und aß genüsslich weiter. Lara spürte, wie Wut in ihr aufstieg. „Antworten sie!"

Sokrates reagierte noch immer nicht.

Nun gut, ausnahmsweise würde sie nachgeben. Irgend etwas sagte ihr, dass sie bei ihm so nicht weiterkam.

So schluckte Lara ihren aufbrodelnden Zorn hinunter und biss von ihrem Brötchen ab. Dann hatte er eben jetzt gewonnen, aber das tat nichts zur Sache. Sie würde ihm später alles zurückzahlen...

Nachdem sie gegessen hatten hielt Lara es nicht länger aus. „So, nun antworten sie. Warum ist hier alles so feierlich gedeckt?"

„Es gibt tatsächlich etwas zu feiern."

„Ach ja, und was?" Lara beobachtete ihn forschend. „Wir werden nun viel Zeit miteinander verbringen. Ich finde das ist schon Grund genug zu feiern", meinte Sokrates mit einem merkwürdigen Tonfall.

Während Lara noch über alle Bedeutungen dieses Satzes nachdachte, fuhr Sokrates auch schon fort. „Und was den Grund ihres Aufenthalts ist, wissen sie vermutlich am besten."

Was sollte das nun wieder? „Nein, tut mir leid. Ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht, warum ich immer noch hier gefangen bin. Das Auge habe ich nicht mehr und um meine Kameraden kann es sich auch nicht handeln, da sie alle tot sind." Lara spürte einen Kloß im Hals. Sie begegnete Sokrates stahlgrauen Augen und war in seinem Blick gefangen.

_Das Bild von Chase stieg wieder vor ihren Augen auf, wie er blutend am Boden lag. Sein ganzes Blut schien durch die schreckliche Wunde in seinem Bauch zu entweichen. Sie sah noch einmal wie sich seine Lippen zu einem Ich-liebe-dich formten und sie sah nun auch noch weitere Einzelheiten, die ihr zuvor nicht aufgefallen waren. Er wurde immer blasser und das Blut entwich aus ihm scheinbar in Sturzbächen. _

_Verzweifelt wehrte sich Lara gegen den fesselnden Blick des Lords, doch ihr gelang es einfach nicht sich daraus zu befreien. _

_Immer mehr Bilder stiegen in ihr auf. Nun sah sie erneut den Tod ihrer anderen Begleiter. Sie konnte deutlich sehen, wie sie von Kugeln nur so durchlöchert wurden. Auch hier sah sie mehr Einzelheiten als zuvor. Durch die Durchschlagskraft der Kugeln wurden ihre Kameraden von den Füßen gerissen. Fast alle waren schon durch die erste Kugel getötet worden, doch Compton hatte noch keine absolut tödlichen Wunden. Er tastete mit seinen Fingern neben sich zum Gewehr, das neben ihm auf dem Boden lag. Compton hatte es geschafft. Er konnte es mit seinen Fingern den Griff umschließen, doch bevor er es richtig in die Hände nehmen konnte wurde er von einer weiteren Kugel getroffen. Sie durchschlug seinen Schädel mit solcher Wucht, dass seine Gehirnflüssigkeit nur so spritzte._

„Nein!" Lara kniff die Augen zusammen. Sie war völlig überwältigt vom grausamen Ende ihres treuen Freundes. Sie würgte. O Gott, warum musste sie alles noch einmal sehen? War es denn nicht schon genug, dass sie es einmal gesehen hatte? Sie war an allem Schuld. Wie konnte sie nur ihre Freunde da mit reinziehen? Hatte sie nicht schon genug Leid ertragen müssen?

Tränen tropften auf die Tischplatte.

„Was haben sie gesehen?", fragte Sokrates auf einmal. Lara war so verblüfft über diese Frage, dass sie die schrecklichen Bilder für einen kurzen Augenblick zurückdrängen konnte. „Woher wollen sie wissen, dass ich etwas gesehen habe?"

„Das war doch offensichtlich. Warum sonst sollten sie von einer Sekunde auf die andere weinend und zitternd zusammenbrechen?"

Das klang einleuchtend. Dennoch hatte Lara das Gefühl, dass das so nicht ganz stimmte. Er musste schon zuvor irgend etwas gewusst haben.

Es passte ihr allerdings überhaupt nicht, das sie in seiner Gegenwart solche Schwäche gezeigt hatte. Sie musste diese Situation irgendwie wieder ausgleichen.

„Nun...", drängte Sokrates.

Lara wusste nicht was sie antworten sollte, darum stand sie auf und ging auf das Sofa zu um Zeit zu gewinnen. Sokrates folgte ihr und forderte erneut, dass sie antworten solle.

„Das geht sie überhaupt nichts an!", schrie Lara ihn an. Sokrates war davon wenig beeindruckt. Im Gegenteil. Er schien sogar äußerst zufrieden damit zu sein, dass sie die Beherrschung verloren hatte.

„Sie wollten wissen, warum sie hier sind? Nun sie sind meine einzige Möglichkeit etwas bestimmtes zu erfahren."

„Wie könnte ich ihnen schon helfen. Ich weiß nichts, dass sich für sie lohnen würde um hunderte von Menschen zu ermorden und all den Aufwand auf sich zu nehmen. Außerdem ist mir nicht klar, warum ich in solche Gemächer verfrachtet wurde, anstatt im Kerker meine Gefangenschaft zu fristen."

„Das mit den Kerkern war nicht meine Entscheidung. Mein Commander hat dies während meiner Abwesenheit veranlasst. Doch ich habe meine eigenen Methoden, sie zum Sprechen zu bringen..."

Lara lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Sokrates erschien ihr weitaus gefährlicher als Bradek und dieser war schon unberechenbar genug. Zu ihrer Überraschung stand Sokrates auf und forschte nicht weiter. „Ich wünsche eine angenehme Nacht, ach und Miss Croft", meinte der Lord während er sich langsam von ihr entfernte, „ich erwarte mir, dass sie bei unserem nächsten gemeinsamen Abendmahl ein Abendkleid tragen." Lara wollte gerade eine schnippige Antwort zurückwerfen, als er auch schon fortfuhr. „Falls ihnen nach einem Bad ist, in ihrem Schlafgemach befindet sich in ihrem Nachtkästchen eine Art Minicomputer mit der sie eine Dienerin rufen können, die ihnen alles zeigen wird." Mit diesen Worten drückte er irgendetwas neben dem riesigen Gemälde worauf dieses aufschwang. Staunend sah Lara den Lord dahinter verschwinden und hörte augenblicklich das Aufzugsgeräusch. Nun kannte sie also den einzigen Ausweg aus diesem Gefängnis.

* * *

_Tja, wieder ein Kapitel. Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Reviews erwünscht. Viel Spaß noch. _


	11. Trotz

**Chapter Eleven:**

_Anm.: Ich bitte euch vielmals um Verzeihung, dass das letzte Post sooo lange her ist! In meinem Leben ist alles drunter und drüber gegangen und ich hatte, da ich von Zuhause ausgezogen bin, mehrere Monate lang kein Internet. Ich weiß, wie lästig es ist, wenn man an einer Story liest und der Verfasser/in einfach kein neues Post macht. Umso mehr bitte ich euch um Entschuldigung. Sollte ich nächstes Mal für längere Zeit nicht posten, informiere ich euch darüber in meinem Profil, okay? Als kleine Wiedergutmachung bekommt ihr dafür jetzt sofort drei Kapitel auf einmal. Ist das was? _

_eure _

_lara_

Lara war sofort aufgesprungen und eilte zum Gemälde hinüber um eine Fluchtmöglichkeit zu entdecken. Doch sie konnte dort keinen Schalter oder sonstiges entdecken, der das Gemälde aufschwingen lassen würde.

So war sie enttäuscht in ihr Zimmer gegangen und hatte sich auf ihrem Bett niedergelassen. Dort lag sie jetzt und grübelte über das Geschehene nach.

Ihr war noch immer nicht ganz klar, warum sie noch hier gefangen war. Immerhin wusste sie jetzt, dass der Lord etwas von ihr wissen wollte, was nur sie wissen konnte. Doch was war für ihn so wichtig, dass er über so viele Leichen ging um es zu erfahren? Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was es sein konnte. Es könnte vielleicht irgendetwas mit ihren bisherigen Abenteuern zu tun haben, schließlich hatte sie bereits viele wertvolle Schätze geborgen, doch sie ahnte, dass es etwas anderes sein musste. Zumindest wusste sie eines mit Sicherheit: egal was er wissen wollte, sie würde es ihm bestimmt nicht verraten.

Doch wie konnte sie von hier entkommen? Nicht ohne Hilfe, das stand auf jeden Fall fest. Konnte ihr vielleicht Tommy helfen? Doch alles zu seiner Zeit. Erst einmal musste sie sehen, dass sie nicht noch einmal so die Nerven verlor wie heute Abend. Wenn sie hier heil rauskommen wollte, durfte sie keine Schwäche mehr zeigen. Ein erneuter Wutanfall wäre ein fataler Fehler. Irgendwie musste sie den Spieß umdrehen. Sie musste Sokrates aus der Fassung bringen, seine Schwachstellen finden. Nur wie?

Ein weiterer wichtiger Punkt war, dass sie nicht nach seiner Pfeife tanzte. Das wäre ja noch schöner. Kein Mann hatte es bis jetzt geschafft und würde es auch nie schaffen.

Wenn sie sich an diese Regeln hielt, würde schon alles irgendwie gut gehen. Ihr durfte ab jetzt kein Fehler mehr unterlaufen...

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte sie durch das Klappern von Tellern. Tommy war vermutlich hier. Lara erhob sich und zog ihr Gewand an, das sie gestern über den Stuhl gehängt hatte.

„Guten Morgen Tommy!", rief sie fröhlich und lächelte den jungen Diener an.

„Hallo, Lara. Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte er während er Teller aufdeckte. Sie nickte und ging zu ihm um ihm zu helfen. Sie beugte sich über den Frühstückstisch und flüsterte ihm zu: „Ist es jetzt sicher? Kannst du reden?" Ein Hauch von Röte stieg Tommy ins Gesicht, so wandte er sein Gesicht dem Käse zu. „Ja, ich denke schon. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie uns hören können, wenn wir flüstern."

Lara nickte und faltete die Servietten zusammen. „Gut. Tommy ich muss unbedingt etwas wissen." Er sah sie fragend an.

„Bist du Lord Sokrates treu, oder hegst du Rachegefühle gegen ihn?" Lara hatte beschlossen nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum zu reden.

„Ich... nein natürlich nicht! Ich hasse ihn und seine verruchten Krieger!" Erschrocken hielt sich Tommy die Hand vor den Mund. Eifrig nahm er das Besteck und deckte in Rekordzeit weiter auf. Lara lächelte. „Das trifft sich gut. Hast du Lust mit mir zu flüchten?"

Tommy unterbrach abrupt sein Tun und sah Lara mit großen Augen an. „Aber... aber Lara, wie, wann, wo? Wir können doch nicht..."

„Willst du oder nicht?"

„Natürlich will ich von hier weg. Das wollte ich schon seit ich hier bin. Aber ich kann nicht..." Lara sah den jungen Diener fragend an. „Warum?"

„Ich... ich habe dir doch von meiner kleinen Schwester erzählt. Ich kann einfach nicht ohne sie gehen. Ich habe es meiner Mutter versprochen."

„Na gut, dann finde sie und frag sie."

„Ich weiß ja nicht einmal wo sie ist..."

Lara nahm eine kleine Vase, füllte sie und wässerte eine Margerite ein. „Okay, ich werde sehen, ob ich etwas herausfinden kann. Mach dir nur keine Sorgen, wir schaffen das schon." Sie legte ihm tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter und zog sie dann schnell wieder weg, als ihr einfiel, dass sie beobachtet werden konnten.

„Ich muss jetzt wieder gehen. Lass es dir schmecken", meinte Tommy wieder in normaler Lautstärke und ließ sie wieder alleine.

Nachdenklich setzte sich Lara auf ihren Stuhl und begann sich ein Brötchen zu schmieren. Wie sollte sie Tommys Schwester bloß finden? Ohne sie würde er bestimmt nicht gehen. Und das bedeutete, dass Lara ebenfalls hier nie rauskommen würde...

Es war wieder Abend geworden und Lara erwartete Lord Sokrates jeden Augenblick zum Abendessen. Eigentlich wollte sie ihr Haar zusammenbinden, doch sie hatte kein Haarband. So ging sie in ihr Schlafzimmer um eines zu suchen. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihr Nachtkästchen. Vielleicht fand sie dort eines. Sie zog die Schublade auf und sah den Minicomputer, von dem Sokrates gesprochen hatte. Es war ein quadratisches Kästchen in einem silbernen Metallgehäuse. Die Hälfte des Computers wurde für einen Lautsprecher gebraucht auf der anderen Seite sah sie einige Knöpfe über denen eine Beschriftung stand. Doch das war nicht das was sie gesucht hatte, so legte sie den Computer beiseite und leerte die restliche Schublade aus. Zufrieden sah sie, dass sie auch noch ein Tuch und einen kleinen goldenen Handspiegel enthielt. Sie nahm es bewundernd in die Hand. Es war rubinrot und mit einer goldenen Stickerei verziert. Lara nahm das Seidentuch und band sich ihr Haar zu einem Rossschwanz hoch.

Kaum hatte sie dies getan, hörte sie auch schon das Aufzugsgeräusch. Lara hatte beschlossen nicht zum Abendessen zu erscheinen. Warum sollte sie alles so machen, wie der Lord es wollte? Sie hatte sich aus dem Wohnraum zuvor ein Buch über griechische Mythologie geholt und schlug dieses nun auf um es zu lesen.

„Miss Croft...", Lord Sokrates schob den Vorhang beiseite und sah die Abenteurerin lässig auf dem Bett sitzend und ein Buch lesend. „Ich mag es nicht, wenn man mich warten lässt."

Lara verzog keine Miene und tat, als ob sie so sehr in ihre Lektüre vertieft war, dass sie ihn nicht hören konnte. Sie war sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob das die richtige Entscheidung war, doch jetzt konnte sie nicht mehr zurück.

Der Lord schritt auf sie zu und meinte mit gesenkter Stimme: „Haben sie nicht gehört? Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn man mich warten lässt." Seine Stimme klang bedrohlich.

Lara sah nicht von ihrem Buch auf und beachtete ihn weiterhin nicht. Sokrates setzte sich nun neben sie aufs Bett. Lara lief ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter. „Kommen sie jetzt. Das Abendessen ist gerichtet. Ich sagte ihnen doch, dass ich großen Wert darauf lege, dass sie erscheinen."

Sie musste all ihre Willenskraft darauf konzentrieren, dass sie keine Miene verzog und weiterhin ruhig sitzen blieb, als sie ihm endlich antwortete. „Danke, ich habe keinen Hunger."

„Dann kommen sie und leisten mir so Gesellschaft. Hatte ich ihnen nicht gesagt, dass sie ein Abendkleid anziehen sollten?" Seine Stimme war immer noch ruhig, doch der bedrohliche Unterton wurde immer stärker.

„Ich fühle mich in meinem Gewand äußerst wohl, danke", meinte sie kühl. Endlich legte sie ihr Buch beiseite und Sokrates warf einen flüchtigen Blick darauf.

„Ah, wie ich sehe interessieren sie sich für Mythologie. Nun dann wissen sie bestimmt, dass jeder der nicht gehorsam war von den Göttern schlimm bestraft wurde." Der bedrohliche Ton in seiner Stimme war nun eindeutig zu hören.

Lara funkelte ihn an, blieb aber dennoch ruhig. „Wollen sie mir etwa drohen?"

„Ja ich denke, so könnte man es ausdrücken." Lara bewunderte seine Selbstbeherrschung. Sie wusste wirklich nicht wie weit ihre noch reichen würde. Es wurde langsam ziemlich gefährlich für sie. Doch es war jetzt einfach unmöglich nachzugeben.

„Sie tun sich und anderen nichts Gutes, wenn sie weiterhin stur bleiben."

Lara schluckte. „Wie meinen sie das?"

„Nun, sagen wir so. Commander Bradek meinte, dass sie einen wirklich ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn besitzen. Es wäre doch äußerst schade, wenn jemandem durch ihr Verschulden etwas geschehen würde."

Lara unterdrückte mit allen Kräften ihren aufsteigenden Zorn. „Richten sie _Commander_ Bradek doch einen schönen Gruß aus. Ich hoffe doch, dass es seinem Gesicht mittlerweile besser geht. Sie können sich auf den Kopf stellen, wenn sie wollen, sie können mir nichts anhaben."

Sokrates packte ihren Arm und drehte ihn grob um, sodass ihre Einstichlöcher eindeutig zu sehen waren. „So, das sehe ich allerdings etwas anders."

Lara durchzuckte ein stechender Schmerz.

_Compton versuchte verzweifelt sein Gewehr zu erreichen. Er lachte triumphierend, als seine Finger das Gewehr umschlossen. Doch im selben Moment durchschoss eine Kugel seinen Kopf. Blut und Gehirnflüssigkeit spritzten zu allen Seiten. Seine Kameraden waren allesamt ebenfalls durchlöchert. Aus fast allen Stellen ihrer Körper sickerte Blut. _

Die Szene wechselte._ Etliche Krieger stürmten ein kleines Dorf. Johlend schlugen sie den Bewohnern die Köpfe ab. Eine Frau packte verzweifelt ihr Kind und versuchte es zu schützen. Doch eine Kugel durchschlug ihr Herz und die tote Frau sackte auf ihr Kind. Dieses schluchzte und weinte verzweifelt. Ein Krieger trat auf das vielleicht vierjährige Mädchen zu, richtete sein Gewehr auf es und erschoss es mit einem teuflischen Grinsen auf den Lippen. Niemand der braven Dorfbewohner hatte diesen Überfall überlebt. _

Sokrates ließ ihren Arm los. Es schüttelte Lara, als sie sich an die schrecklichen Bilder erinnerte. Sokrates erhob sich und schritt auf den Vorhang zu, als ob nichts geschehen wäre. „Sie werden schon sehen, was sie davon haben. Ich erwarte, dass sie morgen mit mir zu Abend essen und das in angemessener Kleidung, sonst könnte es ihnen leid tun", meinte er über die Schulter hinweg und verließ den Raum.

Lara sank schluchzend auf dem Bett zusammen und konnte sich lange nicht beruhigen. Diese Leute waren ihretwegen gestorben. Nun wusste sie auch, wo dieses Dorf war. Es war jenes Dorf, welches sie auf ihrer gemeinsamen Flucht durchquert hatten. Warum, warum musste sie so viel ertragen?

Gespannt wartete Lara auf Tommy. Er müsste eigentlich jeden Augenblick kommen und das Frühstück richten. Sie hatte noch immer das Gewand von gestern an. Am vorigen Abend hatte sie nicht mehr die Kraft gehabt, sich umzuziehen. Das gestern war wirklich schrecklich gewesen, doch heute war ein neuer Morgen. Und schon hörte sie den Aufzug. Freudig ging sie in den Wohnraum und setzte sich auf den Diwan.

Das Gemälde schwang auf und Tommy kam in den Raum. „Morgen!"

Tommy antwortete nicht und machte sich daran das Geschirr fürs Frühstück herzurichten. „Was ist denn?" Lara stand auf und ging zu dem jungen Diener hinüber. Er drehte den Kopf weg. „Tommy...?", fragte sie behutsam. „Bitte Lara, geh wieder in dein Zimmer."

„Tommy, was ist los mit dir?" Er drehte den Kopf noch weiter weg, doch Lara nahm sein Kinn und drehte sein Gesicht zu sich. Sie erschrak. Tommy hatte ein geschwollenes Auge und eine Kruste auf der Stirn. „Was... was ist geschehen?"

„Nichts, nichts. Ich bin die Stiegen runtergefallen", meinte Tommy hastig und wandte ihr den Rücken zu während er emsig weiter aufdeckte. „Lüg mich nicht an. Waren das Bradeks Männer? Du kannst es mir sagen." Tommy gab eine Weile gar keine Reaktion, doch dann nickte er langsam.

„Sie sind auf einmal in die Waschküche gekommen und haben mich raus auf den Gang gezerrt. Ich habe sie gefragt, was ich getan habe, doch sie fingen einfach an mich zu schlagen." Er schluchzte leise bei der Erinnerung. „Als ich mich nicht mehr gewehrt habe ließen sie mich los und meinten, dass ich dir ausrichten soll, dass du besser das tust was der Meister dir sagt."

Lara nahm seine Hände in die ihren. „Oh Tommy, das tut mir so leid. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen... ich verspreche, dass ich nichts mehr tue, was dich gefährden könnte. Ich will doch nicht, das dir etwas passiert."

„Nein, Lara. Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen. Ich bin es gewohnt, ich halte das schon aus. Ich wollte dir eigentlich gar nichts sagen, damit du nicht noch mehr Sorgen hast."

Lara rann eine Träne die Wange hinunter. Tommy war fertig mit Aufdecken und sah die Frau verzweifelt an. „Ich gehe jetzt besser. Bitte weine nicht." Eilends verließ er den Raum und als er draußen war begann auch er zu schluchzen. Diese Frau musste schon so viel ertragen, da erschienen ihm seine Sorgen sehr gering. Das war einfach nicht fair.

_So... das wars für dieses Kapitel. Das nächste wartet schon auf euch! Vergesst aber in eurer Lesewut nicht zu reviewen... Der arme Reviewbutton kommt sich sonst so einsam vor..._


	12. Serengethy

**Chapter Twelve:**

Als sich Lara wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, ging sie in ihr Schlafzimmer. Was war bloß mit ihr los? Sie verlor doch sonst auch nicht so schnell die Nerven. Im Gegenteil. Sie war dafür bekannt, dass sie in jeder noch so aussichtslosen Situation die Nerven behielt.

Vielleicht würde ihr ein heißes Bad helfen wieder etwas ihrer Selbstbeherrschung zurück zu gewinnen. So drückte sie auf dem Minicomputer die Taste über der stand, dass man hiermit eine Dienerin rufen konnte. Ein Knacksen war zu hören und eine angenehme Frauenstimme erklang. „Ja bitte? Was wünschen sie?"

„Ich würde gerne etwas baden, weiß aber nicht wo das Badezimmer ist." „Ich komme sofort." Ein weiteres Knacksen war zu hören, bevor sich Lara bei ihr bedanken konnte.

Ein paar Minuten später hörte sie auch schon den Aufzug. Sie wollte gerade den Wohnraum betreten, als die Frauenstimme von vorhin sagte: „Warten sie im Schlafraum. Ich bin gleich da." Das tat Lara auch.

Der Vorhang wurde beiseite geschoben und ein junges, attraktives Mädchen betrat das Zimmer. Sie war so um die sechzehn Jahre alt und trug ein orientalisches Bauchtänzerkostüm. Ihr langes, blondes Haar fiel ihr die Schultern hinab und sie hatte tiefblaue Augen. Irgendwie sah sie Tommy sehr ähnlich. „Guten Morgen", meinte Lara freundlich zu ihr.

Das Mädchen grüßte artig und wies Lara zur Wand zu gehen, wo der Kleiderkasten versteckt war. Gespannt tat sie wie ihr geheißen und ging einen Schritt beiseite um dem Mädchen Platz zu machen. Es drückte gegen die Wand neben dem Kleiderkasten, worauf diese nachgab und sich zu einer Tür öffnete. „Ich hoffe, sie haben gut geschlafen. Mein Name ist Serengethy", sprach sie und betrat als erste den neuen Raum. Lara hatte also recht gehabt.

Dieses Mädchen war Tommys jüngere Schwester. Auch sie betrat den neuen Raum und sah sich staunend um. Sie befand sich in einem Bad, das ganz mit glänzend weißen Fließen ausgelegt war. Eine goldene Bordüre unterbrach das strahlende weiß. Auf der linken Seite befanden sich ein Waschbecken aus Marmor und ein Spiegelschrank. Rechts befand sich auf einer Erhöhung von zwei Stufen eine große Badewanne. Rund um die Badewanne waren tiefblaue Fließen gelegt worden und über ihr spannte sich eine abgesenkte Decke, die mit einem Nachthimmel geschmückt war. Neben der Wanne standen dicke Kerzen und ein paar Froteehandtücher lagen bereit. Das Mädchen ließ heißes Wasser in die Wanne und schüttete reichlich Badeöl dazu. „So, sie können sich jetzt entkleiden. Ich hole inzwischen ihren Bademantel." Lara nickte dem Mädchen zu und begann ihr Top über die Schultern zu ziehen. Sie legte ihr Gewand auf die Erhöhung neben dem Bad, wo schon die Badeöle standen und stieg in die Wanne. Der Schaum war bereits dreißig Zentimeter hoch und das Wasser war angenehm heiß. Nach und nach gewöhnte Lara sich an die Temperatur und schloss genüsslich die Augen.

Die junge Dienerin kehrte mit dem Froteebademantel in der Hand zurück und stellte das Wasser ab. Sie löste das provisorische Haarband von Lara und kramte einen Massageschwamm hervor. In regelmäßigen Kreisen wusch sie der Abenteurerin den Rücken. „Entspannen sie sich."

Nach einer Weile des Badevergnügens fragte Lara das junge Mädchen: „Serengethy, darf ich dich etwas fragen?" „Aber natürlich dürfen sie, Miss Croft."

„Bitte, lassen wir es bei Lara. Warum hast du deinem Bruder nie eine Nachricht zukommen lassen? Er ist doch der einzige, den du noch hast." Sie nahm ein bisschen von dem Schaum und ließ ihn sich den Arm herunter laufen.

„Ich durfte nicht. Mein Lord hat es mir nicht erlaubt." Lara horchte auf. „Aber du hättest ihn doch fragen können, wie es deinem Bruder geht. Interessiert es dich denn gar nicht?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was sie mit dieser Frage bezwecken wollen, Miss."

„Aber..." Doch Lara konnte ihren Satz nicht mehr beenden, da Serengethy sie unterbrach. „Bitte, lassen sie dieses Thema."

So schwieg Lara und drang nicht weiter in das Mädchen ein.

Nachdem sie fertig gebadet hatte, stieg sie aus der Wanne und wickelte sich in das Handtuch ein, das ihr Serengethy reichte. Das Mädchen nahm das nasse Haar Laras und wickelte es in ein weiteres Handtuch ein. Sie verbeugte sich leicht und ließ Lara wieder alleine. Diese trocknete sich ab und schlüpfte dann in den Bademantel. Sie kramte einen Fön aus dem Kasten unter dem Waschbecken und begann ihr langes Haar zu trocknen.

Das Essen mit Sokrates stand wieder mal vor der Türe. Tommy war noch nicht gekommen um aufzudecken. Doch es musste jeden Augenblick so weit sein. Da hörte Lara das altbekannte Aufzugsgeräusch.

Heute Abend trug sie, wie immer, ihre Jeans und ein T-Shirt, das sie zu ihrer Überraschung neben den Abendkleidern im Schrank gefunden hatte. Es war schwarz und auf der Vorderseite war ein Feuer mit der blutroten Aufschrift „Vorsicht Heiß" darüber gedruckt worden. Sie begrüßte Tommy, als er das Zimmer betrat und begann sofort, ihm beim Aufdecken zu helfen. Über den Tisch gebeugt wisperte sie Tommy zu: „Tommy, ich denke ich habe heute deine Schwester kennen gelernt."

Vor Schreck ließ der junge Diener das Besteck fallen. Laut klirrend fiel es zu Boden. „Was..? Wie geht es ihr?" Lara bückte sich und hob das Besteck auf. „Deiner Schwester geht es hervorragend. Im Gegensatz zu dir ist sie wohl genährt und guter Stimmung. Meinem Empfinden nach hat sie nicht allzu große Angst vor Sokrates und seinen Kriegern. Sie ist wohl sehr gut behandelt worden." Tommy liefen Tränen über die Wange. „Was ist?"

Mit einem Schniefen wischte er sich die Tränen weg und meinte: „Nichts. Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben, dass ich nach all der Zeit etwas von meiner Schwester höre. Was hat sie gesagt? Hat sie erklärt, warum sie mir keine Nachricht zukommen ließ?" Erwartungsvoll blickte er sie an. Lara wählte ihre Worte mit Bedacht. „Nun ja, sie konnte nicht. Sokrates hatte es ihr strengstens verboten."

„Ja aber, warum hat sie das daran gehindert. Sie hätte genauso wie ich seine Krieger fragen können, wo ich bin, oder wenigstens wie es mir geht."

Lara zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie wollte und konnte ihren Verdacht Tommy gegenüber einfach nicht äußern. Es wäre zu grausam. „Sieh mal. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie am Anfang große Angst vor den Kriegern. Sie ist immerhin ein Jahr jünger und ein Mädchen."

„Willst du damit etwa sagen, dass sie so schwach ist, nur weil sie eine Frau ist?", rief Tommy wütend. Lara schüttelte den Kopf. „O nein. Ich bin die letzte, die so etwas behaupten würde und das solltest du eigentlich wissen. Ich meine nur, dass es für sie sehr schwer war, völlig verängstigt wie sie war, irgendwie auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Immerhin war sie von dir getrennt und damit völlig alleine. Mit der Zeit wird Sokrates wohl dafür gesorgt haben, dass sie dich immer mehr vergisst." Das war, wie Lara vermutete nur die halbe Wahrheit.

„Ich verstehe es trotzdem nicht ganz. Ich war doch auch völlig alleine..." Enttäuscht arbeitete er langsam wieder weiter.

Nach einer Weile meinte Lara: „Tommy, was machen wir jetzt? Kannst du ihr verzeihen? Du wolltest nur mit ihr flüchten. Soll ich sie für dich fragen, ob sie mitkommen will?" Tommy legte gerade die letzte Platte auf den Tisch und antwortete schließlich: „Ja, ich denke schon, dass ich das kann. Wenn es so war, wie du gesagt hast, dann bin ich selbstverständlich bereit ihr zu vergeben. Bitte frag sie für mich. Jetzt wo sie endlich gefunden ist, kann ich doch nicht alleine von hier flüchten..." Lara nickte.

„Glaubst du, dass sie mitkommen will?", fragte er sie.

Lara senkte den Blick. Sie brachte es nicht fertig ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich denke schon", flüsterte sie. Beruhigt lächelte Tommy die Abenteurerin an und verließ sie mit einem Funken Hoffnung im Herzen.

Lara betete inständig, dass sie sich geirrt hatte...

Sie war so sehr in Gedanken versunken, dass sie den Aufzug nicht hörte.

„Hatte ich Ihnen gestern nicht ausdrücklich empfohlen, dass Sie heute ein Kleid tragen sollten?", ertönte eine kalte Stimme vom Aufzug her. Erschrocken fuhr sie vom moosgrünen Diwan hoch. Sie hatte überhaupt nicht mehr mit Sokrates Erscheinen gerechnet.

Lara ignorierte erst einmal seine Frage und ging auf ihren Stuhl zu. Sie ließ sich darauf nieder und wartete bis auch der Lord ihr gegenüber Platz nahm. „Ich trage das, was ich will."

Sokrates reagierte nicht und schnitt sich stattdessen eine Scheibe Käse herunter. „Und da sind Sie sich wirklich völlig sicher?" Lara vermied es in die eiskalten, grauen Augen zu blicken und erwiderte: „Ja bin ich." Nun nahm auch Lara sich eine Scheibe Brot und biss kräftig davon ab. „Wie Sie meinen." Mehr sagte der Lord nicht dazu. Doch genau das beunruhigte sie viel mehr als all seine Drohungen. Warum gab er so schnell auf? Er musste noch ein Ass im Ärmel haben.

Nachdem sie stillschweigend gegessen hatten ging der Lord wieder. Lara ging in ihr Schlafzimmer und zog ihr Nachthemd an. In dieser Nacht konnte sie lange nicht einschlafen.

Der nächste Morgen war der erste, an dem Tommy nicht erschien.

Beunruhigt wartete Lara nun schon etliche Stunden auf ihn. Sie hatte sich vor lauter Langweile die langen braunen Haare bereits zum dritten Mal geflochten. Sokrates war bestimmt dafür verantwortlich, dass der junge Diener nun schon so lange nicht auftauchte. Durch das Dachfenster konnte sie sehen, dass die Sonne genau über ihr stand. Das bedeutete, dass es so um die Mittagszeit sein musste. Bis jetzt war noch niemand gekommen um ihr etwas zu essen zu bringen. Doch da ertönte auch schon der Aufzug.

Als das Portrait aufschwang, sprang sie auf die Füße. „Ich hatte schon gedacht, dass du gar nicht mehr kommst!", rief sie freudig. Doch ihre Freude verflog, als sie sah wer da im Zimmer auftauchte. Es war nicht Tommy, sondern ein schlaksiger Mann im Frack. Er hatte wie Tommy blondes Haar und blaue Augen, doch seine Augen leuchteten nicht so wie die Tommys. Sie waren wässrig wie die einer Ratte.

„Das entzückt mich aber, dass sie mich so stürmisch begrüßen, Miss Croft. Darf ich mich vorstellen? Mein Name ist Matthew", meinte er mit schmieriger Stimme. Ein hämisches Lächeln umspielte ständig seine schmalen Lippen.

Laras Miene versteinerte. „Wo ist Tommy?"

Der Untergebene Sokrates' sah sie zum ersten Mal wirklich an. Seine Augen weiteten sich. „Die Krieger hatten Recht. Sie sind wirklich wunderschön, Lady."

Ungerührt wiederholte sie ihre Frage.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann ihnen darüber keine Auskunft geben", meinte er mit seiner schmierigen Stimme. Lara stieg die Stiegen zu ihm hinauf. „Es ist mir völlig egal, was sie dürfen und was nicht. Ich möchte sofort wissen was mit Tommy geschehen ist." Matthew wich der Aggressivität ihrer Stimme eindeutig aus als er das wiederholte, was er eben gesagt hatte. Mehr zu sich als zu Lara meinte er. „Ja wirklich. Sie sind wunderschön, aber gefährlich. Das gefällt mir..." Doch Lara achtete nicht auf seine Schmeichlereien. „Was ist mit Tommy geschehen?"

Der Diener rief aufgebracht: „Es ist doch völlig egal, was mit ihm geschehen ist!" Mit einer wieder ruhigen Stimme meinte er: „Ab jetzt werde ich für ihr Wohlergehen sorgen." Er näherte sich Lara bis er nur noch zwanzig Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt war. „Und das werde ich gründlich tun...", fügte er mit gesenkter Stimme hinzu. Er näherte sich ihrem Gesicht noch mehr.

Da versetzte ihm Lara eine schallende Ohrfeige. Als sie noch einmal zuschlagen wollte, wich er zurück und rief: „An ihrer Stelle würde ich das nicht tun. Ich bin die einzige Möglichkeit für sie den dreckigen Küchenjungen wieder zu sehen."

Lara stoppte mitten in der Bewegung. „Was soll das bedeuten?"

„Nun ja. Sagen wir so. Wenn ich dafür garantieren kann, dass sie sich gefügig machen und sich nicht wehren, dann genügt ein Wort von mir und sie sehen ihn wieder."

Lara konnte es nicht fassen. Dieser schmierige Typ hatte sie in der Hand. Wenn sie sich ihm widersetzte, sah sie Tommy vielleicht nie wieder. Und das bedeutete, dass sie hier nie wieder raus kam.

Mit einem weiteren hämischen Lächeln deckte er für ihr Mittagessen auf. Bevor er wieder ging, drehte er sich noch einmal zu ihr um. „Es wäre für sie von Vorteil, wenn sie sich heute mit einem Abendkleid bekleiden."

Nun hatte sie ein weiteres Problem. Sie würgte etwas vom Essen herunter um etwas im Magen zu haben und setzte sich danach wieder auf den Diwan. Den Teufel würde sie tun und sich jetzt gefügig machen.


	13. Matthew

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Am Abend kam Matthew wieder und deckte das Geschirr auf und nahm das alte wieder vom Tisch. Er war so in seine Arbeit vertieft alles schön und richtig herzurichten, dass er Lara auf dem Diwan gar nicht bemerkte. Sie hatte das Licht neben dem Sofa nicht angeschaltet und erst als er die Kerzen anzündete und dabei zufällig in ihre Richtung sah, bemerkte er sie.

„Ah guten Abend Miss Croft." Lara trat aus dem Schatten hervor. „Was... sie tragen ja noch immer kein Kleid. Was denken sie sich eigentlich?"

„Ich habe es schon einmal gesagt. Ich trage das, was ich will und niemand wird mir jemals etwas anderes sagen können."

„Aber... aber... sie können doch nicht..."

„Doch ich kann. Sie können ihrem Herrn ausrichten, dass es mir vollkommen egal ist, was er tut. So wird er meinen Willen nicht brechen können."

Matthew schüttelte bloß den Kopf. „Sie werden schon sehen, was sie davon haben..."

Er war gegangen. Nun musste es jeden Augenblick so weit sein.

Sie setzte sich auf ihren Platz und wartete gespannt auf die folgenden Ereignisse.

„Guten Abend, Miss Croft." Sokrates war gekommen. Er nahm ihr gegenüber Platz. „Wie ich sehe lässt es sie kalt, was mit ihren Mitmenschen passiert", meinte er mit einer Kopfbewegung auf ihr Outfit.

„Ganz und gar nicht. Ich verlange, dass Tommy wieder kommt. Ansonsten denke ich nicht einmal daran mich so zu kleiden, wie sie wünschen, werter Lord."

Sokrates schmunzelte bloß. „Sie verlangen?"

„Ja, ganz richtig gehört." Er sagte nichts mehr und aß stattdessen etwas von seinem Kalbsbraten. Auch Lara griff zu und wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken, wenn sie mir verraten, warum sie so erpicht darauf sind, dass der Kleine sie wieder bedient. Haben sie nach dem schmerzlichen Verlust ihrer Kameraden nun ihr Herz an den Bengel verloren?" Lara musste schwer an sich halten um nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren. „Nein. Aber er ist so ziemlich der einzig normale Mensch in dieser Burg, mit der man sich unterhalten kann."

„Dann treibt sie also nur die Einsamkeit so weit, sich in Gefahr zu begeben?", fragte er mit ruhiger Stimme. Doch irgendetwas gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht an seinem Tonfall. Er musste einen Verdacht haben. Er wusste etwas. „Ja, so ist es."

Er blickte ihr in die Augen und forschte in ihrem Blick. Tapfer hielt sie seinem Blick stand. Doch tausende Gedanken überfielen sie, als sie dies tat. Er wusste, dass sie an einem Fluchtplan arbeitete. Er wusste es. Er wusste von ihrem Vorhaben mit Tommys Schwester zu reden. Aber woher sollte er es wissen? Es konnte einfach nicht sein. Hatte Tommy sie verraten? Nein. Das glaubte sie nicht. Vielleicht konnte er Gedanken lesen. Bei diesem Gedanken unterbrach sie rasch den Augenkontakt. Natürlich hatte der Lord bemerkt, wie beunruhigt seine Gefangene mit einem Mal war. Zufrieden beschloss er, sie wieder alleine zu lassen.

Am nächsten Morgen stellte sich heraus, dass der Lord Wort gehalten hatte. Tommy erschien wieder um für das Frühstück zu decken. Lara fiel ihm um den Hals. „Ich bin so froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist." Tommy wurde prompt rot und meinte, als sie ihn wieder losließ: „Bin ich auch. Nur Matthew scheint sich sehr darüber zu ärgern. Er hatte mir auf dem Weg hierher ganz giftige Blicke zugeworfen. Du musst ihn wohl sehr beeindruckt haben."

Lara lächelte ihn glücklich an. „Gleich heute werde ich deine Schwester fragen, damit wir so schnell wie nur möglich von hier wegkommen."

Tommy nickte ebenfalls fröhlich und machte sich mit Lara daran das Frühstück zu richten. „Heute Mittag kann ich leider nicht kommen, aber zum Abendessen müsste ich eigentlich wieder da sein. Ich denke dein Mittagessen fällt heute aus dafür, dass ich da bin."

„Das macht nichts. Ich brauche sowieso nicht so viel zu essen, wie du ja aus eigener Erfahrung schon weißt."

Er nickte erneut und ihm lief ein Schauer über den Rücken bei der Erinnerung, wie sie halbtot auf der Pritsche gelegen hatte im Hungerstreik. Sie war ihm wirklich sehr ans Herz gewachsen.

„Hast du Lust mit mir zu frühstücken?"

„Ja gerne." So ließen sie sich es munter plaudernd schmecken. Tommy erzählte von seinem Arbeitsalltag und wie er einmal eine Magd mit einem Krieger in der Wäschekammer erwischt hatte. Beide boten ihm wertvolle Dinge an, damit er sie nicht verriet. Mitunter war ein Tuch seiner Schwester dabei gewesen. Er gab nun Lara das Tuch und sagte: „Nimm du das Tuch, damit meine Schwester auch wirklich weiß, dass du in meinem Auftrag handelst." Sie nickte und steckte das Stück Stoff in ihre Tasche.

Als Tommy den Tisch wieder abgeräumt hatte und gegangen war, ging Lara sofort in ihr Zimmer und nahm den Minicomputer in die Hand. Sie ließ Serengethy zu sich aufs Zimmer rufen unter dem Vorwand, dass sie gerne etwas Saft zu trinken hätte. Nach ein paar Minuten kam sie auch. Sie trug heute ein blaues, orientalisches Gewand mit goldenen Verzierungen und stellte den Tonkrug mit Apfelsaft auf den Tisch. Sie holte ein Glas und schenkte Lara ein. „Bitte, Miss Croft. Wünschen sie noch etwas?"

„Ja. Könnte ich dich etwas fragen Serengethy?"

Etwas misstrauisch nickte diese.

Lara ging auf das Mädchen zu und drückte ihr das Tuch in die Hand. Hop oder Drop. Sie musste es jetzt riskieren. „Ich frage dich nun im Auftrag deines Bruders. Willst du mit uns kommen?"

„Wohin?", fragte das Mädchen argwöhnisch.

„Fort von hier. Fort von der Gefangenschaft in die Freiheit." Serengethy ließ vor Schreck fast das Glas fallen. „Ich kann nicht." Sie wandte sich dem Gemälde zu und ging darauf zu. Doch Lara hielt sie am Arm zurück. „Wieso? Was schuldest du dem Lord, das du nicht von hier gehen kannst?"

Wütend riss sich das Mädchen los. „Ich will mit dem dreckigen Küchenjungen nichts zu tun haben!" Mit diesen Worten warf sie das Tuch zu Boden und trat voller Verachtung darauf.

„Er ist dein Bruder! Er ist der einzige den du noch hast!"

„Das stimmt nicht! Mein Lord war immer gut zu mir! Warum sollte ich von hier flüchten wenn ich hier alles haben kann, was ich will? Was bietet mir schon die Welt dort draußen! Mit solchem Abschaum wie meinem Bruder will ich nichts zu tun haben! Ich schäme mich dafür, dass in meinen Adern dasselbe Blut fließt wie in den seinen!"

Aufgebracht verpasste sie dem Mädchen eine Ohrfeige. „Dein Bruder ist tausendmal besser als du es je sein wirst! Er hat sich für dich geopfert. Nur wegen dir hat er all die Jahre ausgehalten! Und du, was machst du! Du trampelst auf seiner Fürsorge herum und willst nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben! Du bist doch bloß das kleine Flittchen des mordenden Lords! Ich verwünsche dich!" Geschockt drehte sich das Mädchen weg und verließ fluchtartig das Zimmer.

Als sie schon gegangen war atmete Lara immer noch heftig. Damit hatte sie wohl ihre einzige Möglichkeit vertan jemals hier heraus zu kommen.


	14. Visionen

Chapter Fourteen:

Am Abend nach dem Streit mit Tommys Schwester kam niemand. Lara wurde zusehends nervöser je mehr Zeit verstrich, in der niemand erschien. Hatte Serengethy sie verraten? Nach diesen Worten die gefallen waren, war sie sich ziemlich sicher. Doch glauben wollte sie es nicht. Konnte jemand wirklich so gefühllos sein und sein eigen Fleisch und Blut verraten? Sie wusste darauf keine Antwort. Doch mit jeder Minute, die verstrich, war sie sich immer sicherer. Hätte sie bloß nicht so die Beherrschung verloren.

Damit hatte sie nicht nur sich sondern auch Tommy in ernstzunehmende Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Sie hätte auf ihr Gefühl vertrauen sollen. Schon als Serengethy „Mein Lord" gesagt hatte, hatte sie einen Verdacht gehabt, der sich jetzt bestätigt hatte. Das Mädchen war ganz und gar für ihren Herrn da und tat alles, was er wünschte. Vermutlich dachte sie, dass er eine wunderbare Person war und dass sie, Lara, etwas schreckliches Verbrochen hatte, dass sie von ihrem ach so tollen Meister gefangen gehalten wurde. Hass stieg in Lara unaufhaltsam auf. Was mag Sokrates getan oder gesagt haben, dass Serengethy alles willenlos ausführte und über sich ergehen ließ? Er verstand es ausgezeichnet die Geschicke der Menschen und deren Beziehungen zu vernichten.

Ein Gutes hatte es allerdings, dass er sie im Ungewissen ließ und nicht erschien. Sie konnte sich nicht auf ihn stürzen und etwas Unüberlegtes tun. So hatte sie den ganzen restlichen Tag Zeit um wieder völlig zur Besinnung und Ruhe zu kommen.

Am nächsten Morgen durchsuchte Lara den Kasten nach einem weiteren T-Shirt und einer Jeans. Sie hatte Glück. Im hintersten Winkel lag das Gewünschte zusammengefaltet da. Sie zog sich das Gewand über und ging ins Bad um sich herzurichten. Sie putzte sich die Zähne, wusch sich und flocht ihr Haar zu einem Zopf. Als sie mit allem fertig war, hörte sie den Aufzug.

Sie ging ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich, mit einem Buch über seltene Kräuter in der Hand, auf dem moosgrünen Sofa nieder. Sie blickte zum Portrait hinüber und war gespannt, wer heute kommen würde um ihr Frühstück zu richten. Das Bild klappte zur Seite und herein trat: Matthew.

Enttäuscht senkte sie den Kopf wieder und starrte auf die Seiten des Buchs. Sie hatte es gewusst. Serengethy hatte sie verraten.

„Wunderschönen guten Morgen, Lady Croft."

Lara beachtete seine schmeichelnde Stimme nicht und tat, als ob ihr Buch gerade eben besonders spannend wäre.

„Ich sagte guten Morgen", meinte er in weniger freundlichem Tonfall. Sie reagierte noch immer nicht. Matthew schnaubte ärgerlich und machte sich daran das Frühstück zu richten. Nach einer Weile ertönte seine schmierige Stimme erneut: „Miss Croft, Frühstück ist fertig." Lara erhob sich und setzte sich auf ihren Platz.

Matthew blieb stehen. „Danke." Er machte immer noch keine Anstalten zu gehen. „Sie können jetzt gehen." Darauf hatte Matthew nur gewartet. „O nein, Miss Croft. Mein Meister hat gestern Abend eine Sonderregel eingeführt." Er machte eine dramatische Pause in der er sich neben sie setzte.

„Diese Regel erlaubt es ab jetzt, dass Diener mit den Gefangenen speisen dürfen. Und glauben sie mir, dieses Recht werde ich sehr ausgeprägt in Anspruch nehmen..."

Na toll. Noch ein paar Dinge, die ihr die Gefangenschaft erschwerten. Nun konnte sie sich auch noch mit diesem Lustmolch herumschlagen. Sie nahm die Gabel in die Hand und spießte eine Scheibe Schinken darauf. Lustlos steckte sie sich ihn in den Mund und aß eine Scheibe Brot dazu. Als sie noch einmal vom Brot abbeißen wollte, blieb ihr der Bissen förmlich im Hals stecken. Sie spürte, wie sich eine Hand über ihren Schenkel tastete. Aufgebracht stieß sie Matthews Hand beiseite. „Was fällt ihnen ein?"

Matthew lächelte sie mit seinem hämisch dreckigen Grinsen an. „Ach ja. Ich hatte doch völlig vergessen, die zweite Regel zu erwähnen, die gestern aufgestellt wurde. Jeder Untergebene des Lords hat mehr Macht als dessen Gefangene. Das bedeutet, dass jeder in dieser Burg mit den Gefangenen tun und lassen kann, was er will." Entsetzt starrte sie Matthew an. „Das ist nicht wahr..."

Er lachte. „O doch. Und wie das wahr ist. Was für einen Grund hätte ich, sie anzulügen?"

„Um ihren perversen Fantasien freien Lauf zu lassen", meinte sie bissig.

„Nun das könnte allerdings stimmen. Doch was nützt es ihnen? Ich habe sie so oder so in der Hand." Lara stand auf und legte die Serviette auf den Tisch zurück. „Wohin wollen sie?"

„In mein Zimmer. Und sofern ich weiß, darf ein Diener keineswegs in das Schlafgemach einer Dame, selbst wenn sie eine Gefangene ist." Matthew schluckte. Sie hatte wohl recht. Innerlich dankte sie Tommy für diese Information.

Nach diesem Gespräch bekam sie kein Mittagessen. Lara glaubte aber zu wissen, dass Sokrates das nicht angeordnet hatte, sondern das Matthew das selbst beschlossen hatte. Er ließ sich auch nicht blicken bis es Abend war und er für das gemeinsame Abendessen des Lords mit der Abenteurerin decken musste.

Er hatte bereits wieder sein hämisches Grinsen aufgesetzt und schien sich über etwas zu freuen. Als er zum Schluss die Kerzen entzündete, meinte er: „Der Meister wird etwas später kommen, da er noch etwas zu erledigen hat. Das bedeutet, dass wir beide jetzt ganz alleine sind."

„Danke, darauf kann ich verzichten." Lara legte ihr Buch beiseite und erhob sich vom Diwan. Doch Matthew war schon neben den Diwan geeilt und versperrte ihr somit den Weg ins Schlafzimmer. „Gehen sie beiseite sonst..."

„Was sonst?"

„Sonst muss ich sie zwingen beiseite zu gehen."

„Das denke ich nicht." Er stieß sie wieder auf den Diwan und nahm neben ihr Platz. Er packte ihre Handgelenke mit festem Griff und drückte sie nieder. „Lassen sie mich los!"

Er lachte. „Ich möchte sehen, was sie dagegen machen wollen." Lara schlug ihm mit dem Knie in seine Weichteile und befreite sich somit. Vor Schmerz krümmte sich Matthew. Doch er beruhigte sich schnell und konnte sie, noch bevor sie ins Schlafzimmer gelangen konnte, am Arm packen. Er zog sie zu sich und war nahe daran sie zu küssen, als auch schon das Aufzugsgeräusch zu hören war. Matthew stutzte und das nutzte Lara aus. Sie stieß sich endgültig von ihm weg und verschwand im Schlafzimmer.

Es war wirklich zu schade, dass sie ihn nicht noch einmal treten durfte. Sie ging ins Bad und spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, um sich abzuregen. Es war keineswegs gut, wenn sie aufgebracht war, wenn der Lord kam. Als sie wieder ruhig war, strich sie sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, die sich gelöst hatte und schritt zurück in den Wohn-Essraum.

Matthew war gegangen und Lord Sokrates saß wie gewohnt auf dem Vorsitz. Lara atmete tief durch und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. „Guten Abend", meinte sie.

„Anscheinend haben sie nichts gelernt. Das ist wirklich schade."

„Ich sagte: ich denke darüber nach, ob ich mich dann nach ihren Wünschen kleide. Es war nicht die Rede davon, dass ich es auch sofort tue."

„Es ist äußerst interessant, dass sie sofort wissen, wovon ich rede. Woher haben sie es gewusst?" „Das war doch offensichtlich. Was sollten sie sonst meinen?" Sokrates ging nicht weiter darauf ein. „Jedenfalls werden sie den Küchenjungen nicht mehr sehen."

„Warum nicht?"

Der Lord sah sie an. „Sie wissen ganz genau warum. Außerdem habe ich ein paar Sonderregeln eingeführt, wie sie vielleicht schon wissen."

„O ja. Ich hatte bereits das Vergnügen."

„Gut. Dann wissen sie bestimmt auch, dass sie nun noch weniger Freiheiten haben, als zuvor." Er strich sich sein schwarzes Haar aus dem Gesicht und fuhr dann fort: „Allerdings habe ich befehlen lassen, dass sie niemand belästigen oder bewusstlos schlagen darf. Sollte einer meiner Untertanen dagegen verstoßen, werde ich mich persönlich darum kümmern." Er machte eine Pause, als ob er darauf wartete, dass Lara ihm etwas erzählte. Doch sie konnte sich nicht dazu aufraffen, ihm von Matthews Verhalten zu erzählen. Sie wollte einfach nicht, dass er sich darum kümmerte. Wenn, dann musste sie sich schon selbst wehren.

„Ihnen sollte allerdings bewusst sein, dass sich diese Regeln aufheben lassen, falls sie sich gefügig zeigen."

Lara hatte genug. Sie stand auf und ging zum Diwan. Der Lord folgte ihr. Er setzte sich neben sie. Lara rutschte ein Stück beiseite. „Was ich ihnen noch sagen wollte, Miss Croft. Ich schätze es nicht besonders, wenn sie meinen Dienern solche Lügen erzählen."

„Es war die Wahrheit!", schrie sie. Es war ihr jetzt egal, ob sie die Beherrschung verlor oder nicht. Er würde sie sicher nicht als Lügner schimpfen.

„Trauen sie sich auch mir das ins Gesicht zu sagen, was sie meiner Untergebenen ins Gesicht gebrüllt haben?"

„Ja! Sie sind ein mordender Mistkerl! Und Tommys Schwester ist nichts weiter als ein Flittchen!" Sokrates verpasste ihr eine Ohrfeige, die sie gegen die Wand fliegen ließ. „Sie sind doch nichts weiter als ein gewöhnlicher Mörder!", schrie sie ihn an. Sie schmeckte ihr Blut. Wütend schlug sie auf ihn ein. Doch er blockte jeden Schlag mit seinen Armen ab. Nun war es an der Zeit sich an dem Mörder ihrer Freunde zu rächen. Lara schlug nun auch mit ihren Füßen zu. Doch keiner ihrer Schläge traf sein Ziel. Als sie ihm eine Ohrfeige geben wollte, packte er ihre Hände und drückte sie nieder. Doch im Vergleich zu Matthews Griff konnte sie sich aus seinem nicht befreien.

_Plötzlich stiegen wieder die Bilder vom Tod ihrer Kameraden in ihr auf und versuchten sie zu erdrücken. _

_Dann raste das Bild und sie sah sich selbst, wie sie das _Auge von Sharettin_ zerstörte. Wieder rasten die Eindrücke an ihr vorbei. Bis es wieder stehen blieb. Sie war wieder umgeben von den Elitesoldaten und Chase stand bei ihr. Rücken an Rücken standen sie da und versuchten sich so viel Schutz wie nur möglich zu geben. Sie konnte nun das Atmen der Krieger hören, ihren Schweiß riechen und die Entschlossenheit in ihren Gesichtern sehen. Jetzt bemerkte sie auch die ersten Anzeichen, des Kriegers, der Chase ein paar Sekunden später erschießen sollte. Er scharrte ungeduldig im Sand und packte sein Gewehr fester. Dann passierte es. Er schoss. Sie sah sich selbst aufschreien und den Krieger das Genick brechen. Dann sank sie zu Boden und hielt Chases Hand. Überall war sein Blut. Sie sah sich selbst, wie sie Chase beschwor, dass er bei ihr blieb. Doch es half nichts. Sein Kopf sank zur Seite und sie wurde in die Höhe gerissen. Die Szene wechselte erneut. Nun war sie wieder in den Kerkern gefangen. Es ging ihr wirklich dreckig und ihr Arm pulsierte. Doch dann sprang das Bild wieder zurück zu Chases Tod. Immer wieder sah sie, wie die Kugel seinen Körper durchschlug und er blutend zu Boden fiel. _

„NEIN!"

Lara schluchzte und ihr rannen immer mehr Tränen die Wange herunter. Sie atmete schwer und konnte sich einfach nicht beruhigen. Der Lord ließ sie los. Es schüttelte Lara heftig.

„Was haben sie gesehen?" Sie reagierte aber nicht und schluchzte nur noch lauter. Er packte sie bei den Schultern und zog sie hoch. „Was haben sie gesehen!" Lara drehte den Kopf weg. Es schüttelte sie nun wieder heftiger. „Nein... nein... aufhören..." Sie schluchzte noch einmal laut. Er fügte ihr unglaublichen Schmerz zu. „Reden sie!" Der Lord packte sie fester. Unbeschreiblicher Schmerz durchschoss sie. Lara hatte keine Kraft mehr zu schluchzen. „Bitte... aufhören..." Der Schmerz machte sie halb wahnsinnig. Endlich verlor sie das Bewusstsein.

Schlaff hing der Körper der Abenteurerin in den Armen des Lords. Er nahm sie auf die Arme und trug sie in ihr Schlafzimmer. Behutsam legte er sie auf dem Bett ab und ließ eine Dienerin rufen, die sie entkleidete und ihr kalte Waschlappen auf die Stirn legte.

Lara schlug die Augen auf. Irgendwie war alles etwas unscharf. Sie schloss noch einmal die Augen und öffnete sie erst wieder nach einer Weile. Sie bemerkte, dass sie nichts anhatte, außer ihrer Unterwäsche. Als sie zu ihrer linken sah, erschrak sie. Neben ihrem Bett saß der Lord und beobachtete sie. Sie richtete sich auf, bis ihr wieder einfiel, dass sie nur Unterwäsche trug und zog sich die Bettdecke bis zum Kinn. „Guten Morgen", meinte er gelassen.

Vor Erstaunen stammelte sie ebenfalls ein _Guten Morgen_ und blickte ihn dann an. „Was machen sie hier?"

„Ich sitze neben ihnen", bemerkte Sokrates spöttisch. Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Sehr witzig. Ich möchte wissen, was sie in meinem Schlafzimmer machen. Ich dachte, hier darf kein Mann hinein."

Er lächelte milde. „Kein Diener, Miss Croft. Zu ihrer Frage. Sie waren gestern bewusstlos und so habe ich sie in ihr Zimmer gebracht."

„Haben sie... ich meine... haben sie mich..."

„Nein. Das tat eine Dienerin." Beruhigt atmete sie aus. „Der Grund, warum ich immer noch neben ihnen sitze ist, dass ich wissen will, was sie gestern gesehen haben."

„Warum sollte ich es ihnen verraten?" Lara sah ihm herausfordernd in die Augen. „Oh sie müssen nicht, Miss Croft. Allerdings wäre es besser für sie." Lara hielt seinem Blick eine Weile lang stand, doch dann wandte sie den Blick ab. Innerlich ärgerte sie sich, dass sie es wieder nicht geschafft hatte seinem Blick standzuhalten, doch sie ertrug es im Moment einfach nicht längere Zeit in die eiskalten Augen des Lords zu sehen. Sie war zu schwach um sich länger gegen seinen Willen zu wehren und so begann sie zu erzählen. An manchen Stellen verharrte sie und manche Szenen übersprang sie einfach, aber sie lieferte ihm genügend Information, dass er sich ein Grundgerüst bilden konnte, was sie an jenem Abend gesehen hatte. Als sie geendet hatte, stand er auf, verabschiedete sich und ließ Lara wieder alleine.

Nach der Erzählung fühlte sich Lara völlig ausgelaugt. Erschöpft sank sie zurück in ihr Kissen und schlief wieder ein.

* * *

_Ich habe mir fest vorgenommen, nun regelmäßig ein neues Kapitel online zu stellen. Ich hoffe ihr seid mir nicht allzu böse, dass ihr auf die letzten drei Kapitel so lange warten musstet. Vergesst bloß das arme kleine Reviewknöpfchen nicht, es fühlt sich sonst so einsam..._


	15. Fluchtpläne

Chapter Fifteen:

Lara erwachte erst am Nachmittag wieder. Gestern hatte sie zu viel Schwäche gezeigt. Obwohl sie sich doch so sehr vorgenommen hatte keine Schwäche mehr zu zeigen. Niedergeschlagen schloss sie wieder die Augen. Sie musste unbedingt herausbekommen, wo Tommy steckte und wie es ihm ging. Ohne ihn war sie aufgeschmissen. Ihre alte Strategie hatte keinen Erfolg. Nun musste sie sich eine neue ausdenken. Sie wusste auch schon eine. Doch zu dieser musste sie sich erst durchringen.

Sie ging ins Bad und ließ sich ein heißes Schaumbad ein. Am Rand der Wanne legte sie sich eines der blauen Frotteehandtücher zurecht und stieg in die Wanne. Das Wasser brannte auf ihrer kalten Haut, doch sie ignorierte den Schmerz. Sie wollte sich den ganzen Schmutz abwaschen, der im Laufe des letzten Tages an ihrer Haut haftete. Sie rubbelte die Stellen, an denen Sokrates und Matthew sie festgehalten hatten, besonders fest.

Nachdem sie sich halbwegs sauber fühlte, ließ sie sich entspannt zurückgleiten und legte den Kopf auf den Badewannenrand. Neben ihr brannten fünf dicke, weiße Kerzen, die einen angenehmen Duft verströmten. Sie blickte zum aufgemalten Sternenhimmel empor und entspannte sich immer mehr.

Sie war wohl eingeschlafen, denn als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, war das Wasser bereits kalt und der Schaum verpufft. Sie ließ das Wasser aus und brauste sich den Körper ab. Danach stieg sie aus der Wanne und wickelte sich in das Handtuch ein, das sie sich bereitgelegt hatte. Ihre nassen Haare hingen an ihr hinunter. Lara nahm einen Kamm und kämmte einmal durch ihr Haar. Sie unterbrach, als sie das Klirren von Besteck hörte.

Lara strich den Vorhang in ihrem Schlafzimmer beiseite und betrat den angrenzenden Raum. „Könnte ich eine Tasse heißen Kaffee haben?", fragte sie den Diener, der gerade dabei war die Teller aufzudecken.

Matthew drehte sich zu ihr um und meinte: „Aber natür-" Der angefangene Satz blieb ihm im Hals stecken, als er sah, was Lara trug. Das Handtuch war gerade lang genug, dass es das wichtigste verdeckte. Seine Augen weiteten sich. „Wow..."

Ungeduldig meinte Lara: „Also, was ist?" Matthew nickte eifrig und goss ihr etwas von der dampfenden, braunen Brühe in eine Tasse. Mit zitternden Händen reichte er ihr das Gewünschte, während sein Blick auf ihren Ausschnitt fixiert war. Lara nahm ihm die Tasse aus der Hand, bevor er noch etwas verschüttete und ging wieder ins Badezimmer.

Sie nahm einen großen Schluck Kaffee. Sie war sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie ihre neue Strategie durchziehen sollte. Um sich in ihrem Beschluss zu bestärken sah sie auf ihren Unterarm. Doch die Narben waren verschwunden. Ungläubig tastete sie den Arm ab. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass sie schon verheilt waren. Selbst dann müsste noch etwas zu sehen sein. Sie tastete auch noch den anderen Arm ab, konnte aber keine Unregelmäßigkeit entdecken. Nun hatte sie auch noch die letzte äußere Erinnerung an den Kerker verloren.

Sie fönte sich das Haar und steckte es kunstvoll hoch. Als sie mit ihrer Frisur zufrieden war, ging sie ins Schlafzimmer um sich ein Kleid auszusuchen. Sie entschied sich für ein schwarzes mit seitlichem Schlitz. Dazu zog sie schwarze Stöckelschuhe an und betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild. Sie erkannte sich selbst kaum wieder. Tief durchatmend nahm sie die Tasse in die Hand und betrat den Speiseraum.

Matthew hatte extra langsam gearbeitet, in der Hoffnung noch einen Blick auf die Gefangene erhaschen zu können. Als er sie in diesem Kleid sah, ließ er vor Schreck ein Kristallglas fallen. Es zerbrach laut klirrend in tausend Scherben. Ihm war, als hätte er nie zuvor ein makelloseres Wesen als diese Frau gesehen. Wortlos stellte sie die Tasse auf das kleine Wägelchen und ging wieder zurück ins Bad um sich fertig herzurichten.

Matthew war davon überzeugt, dass er gerade einen schwarzen Engel gesehen hatte. Eifrig schmückte er den Tisch, bis er zufrieden mit seinem Werk war. Neben den herrlichen Platten hatte er Rosenblätter gestreut und eine weiße Kerze entzündet. Er hätte alles dafür gegeben heute mit dieser Frau zu speisen, anstatt seines Herrn.

Lara stand im Bad und hörte plötzlich eine Stimme. „Miss Croft..." Sie atmete tief ein und rief: „Ich komme gleich!" In ihren eigenen Sachen fühlte sie sich wesentlich wohler. Sie drückte den Waschbeckenrand fest und sah sich selbst im Spiegel in die Augen. „Du schaffst das."

Sie verließ das Badezimmer, stoppte aber noch einmal vorm Vorhang. Sie atmete tief ein und aus und hielt sich noch einmal ihr Vorhaben vor Augen. Entschlossen richtete sie sich auf und schritt durch den Vorhang.

Der Lord konnte sie noch nicht sehen, da er mit dem Rücken zu ihr saß. Lara ging um den Tisch herum zu ihrem Platz. „Guten Abend", quetschte sie hervor. Auch die Augen des Lords weiteten sich, als er seine Gefangene sah. „Miss Croft. Sie sehen bezaubernd aus."

Sie lächelte milde.

„Kann ich ihnen ein Glas Rotwein anbieten?"

„Ja gerne." Sokrates stand auf und schenkte ihr ein, nachdem sie die Flasche begutachtet hatte.

„Schließen sie bitte die Augen." Lara zögerte, doch dann tat sie, was er ihr gesagt hatte. „So nun können sie sie wieder öffnen." Lara tat dies auch sofort und erblickte eine Schachtel, die vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag.

„Machen sie es auf." Lara nahm die samtbezogene Schachtel in die Hand und öffnete sie. Staunend blickte sie auf die Kette, die sich in der Schachtel befunden hatte. Sie war ganz aus Diamanten und lief zu einem Spitz zusammen. Außerdem befanden sich auch noch dazu passende Diamantohrringe in der Schachtel. „Sie ist wunderschön..."

„Genau wie sie." Er nahm das Geschmeide heraus und legte es ihr um den Hals. Die Steine waren kühl. Nun nahm sie auch die Ohrringe und steckte sie an. Zufrieden betrachtete der Lord sein Geschenk. „Es steht ihnen wirklich ausgezeichnet."

„Danke. Könnte ich sie etwas fragen?" Doch Sokrates winkte ab. „Erst essen wir einmal."

Nachdem sie fertig gegessen hatten, stellte Lara endlich ihre Frage. „Kann Tommy nicht wieder kommen?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich das zulassen kann. Ich kann genauso wenig versprechen, dass er wieder kommt, als dass sie mir versprechen können, dass sie keine Fluchtpläne mehr aushecken. Aber wenn sie weiterhin so zum Abendessen erscheinen, dann werde ich darüber nachdenken." Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass das nicht so schnell gehen konnte. Nun musste sie ihre Strategie länger durchhalten. Doch sie hatte es schon einmal geschafft, sich gefügig zu machen. Warum sollte sie es also jetzt nicht schaffen? Sie seufzte und legte die Serviette beiseite.

„Ich wünsche ihnen eine gute Nacht." Sie ging in ihr Schlafzimmer und richtete sich zum Schlafengehen her. Das würde noch ein hartes Stück Arbeit werden...

Der nächste Morgen barg eine Überraschung in sich. Sobald sie aufwachte stieg sie aus dem Bett und wollte sich gerade etwas anziehen, als sie eine Stimme hörte. „Miss Croft..."

Erschrocken fuhr sie zusammen. „Moment. Ich ziehe mir nur schnell etwas über." Hastig schlüpfte sie in den Bademantel und kaum hatte sie das getan betrat auch schon Sokrates ihr Schlafzimmer. „Lord, was kann ich für sie tun?" Er musterte sie und meinte: „Sie sehen heute wieder bezaubernd aus."

„Ich trage doch nur einen Bademantel."

„Es ist egal was sie tragen, sie sehen in allem gut aus." Innerlich verdrehte sie die Augen, als sie sagte: „Genug der Schmeicheleien. Was führt sie zu so früher Stunde zu mir?"

„Genügt es nicht, dass ich sie sehen wollte?"

„Lord..." Ihre Stimme war schon nicht mehr so geduldig. „Schon gut. Ich wollte ihnen etwas zeigen, da sie gestern so unerwartet bezaubernd waren." Lara konnte nicht mehr anders und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Kommen sie." Er nahm ihren Arm, worauf sie sofort einen stechenden Schmerz spürte, der aber gleich wieder verging, da er sie wieder losließ. Er ging mit ihr zu der Wand, wo sie schon die Badezimmertür und den Kleiderkasten entdeckt hatte und nahm aus dem Bücherregal, das neben dem Vorhang stand, ein Buch. Ein leises Rumpeln war zu hören und eine weitere Geheimtür öffnete sich zwischen der Badezimmer- und der Kleiderkastentüre. Sie war schon fast nicht mehr erstaunt, als sie in einen Raum kamen, der aus einem einzigen Aquarium zu bestehen schien. Das Glas ging vom Boden bis zur Decke und bildete so einen attraktiven Gang. An den Fischen und Pflanzen konnte sie erkennen, das es eines der empfindlichen Salzwasseraquarien war.

Dort gab es zitronengelbe, azurblaue, feuerrote, lilafarbene, (- kurz: die gesamte Farbenpracht auf dieser Welt schien in diesem Aquarium vorhanden zu sein-) Fische und Korallen zu sehen. Lara hatte wirklich schon viele schöne Stücke auf der Welt gesehen, doch diese Unterwasserwelt war wirklich etwas besonderes.

Als sie sich etwas sattgesehen hatte, führte sie Sokrates weiter durch den Aquarium - Raum. Er führte auf einen, aus dem Fels gehauenen, Balkon. Lara konnte es nicht fassen. Schnell rannte sie auf die Brüstung zu. Unter ihr erstreckte sich ein blühender Garten. Die seltensten Pflanzenarten gab es hier zu bestaunen. Sie wäre gerne in den Garten hinuntergesprungen, doch das war unmöglich, da sie sich in einer Höhe von ungefähr zehn Metern befanden. Irgend etwas kam ihr seltsam vor. Doch konnte das der Weg in ihre Freiheit sein? Als sie sich umsah, konnte sie sich

selbst davon überzeugen, dass ihre Hoffnungen umsonst waren. Dort, wo der Himmel sich befand, spannte sich statt der Luft eine Panzerglasdecke. Der Garten selbst war von Felsen eingeschlossen. Es musste wohl ein Hof im Berg sein.

„Ich nenne ihn gerne den Garten Eden", meinte der Lord stolz. Enttäuscht vergaß sie all ihre guten Vorsätze. „Sie können ihn ruhig Garten Eden nennen, wenn es ihnen beliebt, doch dieser Garten wird nie an die Pracht des echten Gartens herankommen. Hier fehlen Tiere. Ohne Vögel, Ameisen oder Bienen ist dieses Stück Land nichts weiter als eine Art Wintergarten und nicht mehr." Bevor sie den Satz ganz zuende gesprochen hatte, bereute sie es auch schon wieder. Doch was geschehen war, war geschehen.

Der Lord pflegte darauf nichts zu antworten und ließ sie schweigend alleine. Als er außer Sicht war, schlug Lara aus Ärger mit der Faust auf den Stein. Das Ergebnis war, dass ihr nun auch noch die Hand weh tat. Sie betrachtete den Felsen neben sich. Er war aus braunem Gestein und porös. Eigentlich musste man gut daran hinunter klettern können...

Doch im Moment verspürte sie keinerlei Lust auf eine Kletterpartie. Zuerst musste sie Tommy ausfindig machen. Sie seufzte und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer. Ihr Magen knurrte und so ging sie ins Speisezimmer.

Es war schon gedeckt und Matthew war nirgends zu sehen. Wenigstens etwas lief richtig. Sie aß so viel, wie es eben ging, damit sie das Mittagessen auslassen konnte, das Matthew bestimmt mit ihr verbringen wollte und darauf hatte sie nur wenig Lust. Um das Abendessen mit dem Lord kam sie nicht herum. Um sich die Zeit bis zum Abendessen zu vertreiben ging sie in den Aquarium – Raum mit einem Buch über die Lebensweise tropischer Fische. Die Unterwasserwelt war so faszinierend, dass sich damit die Zeit prima totschlagen ließ. Sie jauchzte, als ein Rochen über ihren Kopf glitt (die Decke ist auch geflutet, sodass die Fische rund um einen schwimmen). Mit ihrem Buch identifizierte sie die Arten der Lebewesen und freute sich daran, wenn sie eine besonders seltene Art entdeckt hatte. So verging die Zeit und sie sah, durch den Gang auf den Balkon und bemerkte, dass es bereits Abend war.

Sie war sehr dankbar für die Regel, dass kein Diener ihr Schlafzimmer betreten konnte, denn so war sie den ganzen Tag von Matthew abgeschirmt. Was ihr allerdings gründlich gegen den Strich ging war, dass der Lord sie offenbar als sein Eigentum betrachtete. Doch sie sagte sich, dass es sowieso nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, bis sie hier rauskam.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie ja immer noch im Bademantel steckte, so ging sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer um sich ein Kleid anzuziehen. Für heute Abend wählte sie ein rotes Kleid, das vom Schnitt her das gleiche war, wie sie es gestern getragen hatte. Im Badezimmerschrank fand sie ein Lederband mit Stoffrosen daran.

Dieses wickelte sie sich ein paar Mal um den Hals und ließ das Ende hinunterbaumeln. Zufrieden betrachtete sie ihr Spiegelbild. Ihr Haar hatte sie wieder zu einem Knoten hochgesteckt. Sie ahnte, dass der Lord bald kommen würde, daher ging sie ins Wohnzimmer. „Miss Croft, sie sehen heute wieder wunderschön aus", sagte Matthew der wie letzten Abend extra langsam gearbeitet hatte um sie zu sehen.

„Danke", erwiderte sie kalt. Sie konnte seine begierigen Augen nicht ausstehen. Matthew trat auf sie zu und nahm plötzlich ihre Hand. „Warum soll eigentlich nur der Meister etwas von ihrer Schönheit haben?" Bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, erklang eine andere Stimme. „Weil der Meister alleine genug Macht hat um eine solch bezaubernde Lady seinen Gast nennen zu können."

Matthew ließ sofort von ihr ab und fuhr erschrocken zusammen. „Meister... ich... wusste nicht... dass sie hier sind...", stammelte er untertänigst.

„Das weiß ich selbst, sonst hättest du dich nie getraut so etwas zu meinem _Gast _zu sagen." Er machte eine Handbewegung, dass Matthew sie verlassen sollte und flüsterte ihm auf dem Weg hinaus zu: „Wir sprechen uns später..."

Lara stieg nun die Stufen zum Tisch empor und der Lord trat auf sie zu. Er nahm ihre Hand und gab ihr einen Handkuss. „Verzeihen sie das, was eben geschah."

Doch Lara starrte ihn bloß eiskalt an. „Haben Gäste ihrer Meinung nach nicht ein Recht darauf zu gehen, wann es ihnen beliebt?" Er richtete sich auf und sah ihr in die Augen. „Das mag so sein. Aber in meiner Burg gelten meine Regeln." Lara pflegte darauf nichts zu antworten, um nicht wieder die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Sie setzten sich und begannen zu essen.

„Hat Matthew so etwas schon öfter gemacht?", fragte Sokrates auf einmal und sah ihr in die Augen. Warum sollte sie ihn anlügen? „Ja", war ihre schlichte Antwort.

„Warum haben sie mir nichts gesagt? Ich hätte dem sofort Einhalt geboten."

„Ich hielt es nicht für nötig, wie ein kleines Schulmädchen zu ihnen zu rennen und zu _petzen_." Sokrates zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts. Das weitere Essen verlief ziemlich ruhig. Nachdem sie fertig gegessen hatten erklang auf einmal Musik. Der Lord stand auf und stellte sich neben sie. Einladend bot er ihr die Hand dar. „Darf ich bitten?"

Lara ergriff seine Hand und sie begannen zu tanzen. Sie tanzten einen Walzer und waren dementsprechend nah beisammen. Plötzlich durchzuckte Lara etwas blitzartiges.

Auf einmal sah sie sich mit dem Lord tanzen, so wie sie jetzt gerade tanzten. Doch auf einmal sah sie etwas, das noch nicht geschehen war. Sie fühlte sich in seinen Armen geborgen. Der Lord nahm sie enger zu sich und sein Gesicht näherte sich dem ihren...

Ein weiter _Blitz _durchzuckte sie und sie war wieder zurück in der Realität. Sie spürte wieder diesen unermesslichen Schmerz und sackte zusammen. Sokrates fing sie auf und zog sie wieder hoch. „Miss Croft? Was ist mit ihnen?" Sie begann nun zu zittern. „Miss Croft?" Sein Gesicht kam dem ihren immer näher. „Nein!", keuchte sie und stieß sich von ihm weg. Entsetzt starrte sie ihn an. „Was ist denn los? Was haben sie gesehen? Miss Croft?" Doch Lara war schon ins Schlafzimmer geflüchtet. Sie zog das Buch aus dem Regal, das die Geheimtür öffnete und rannte in die Unterwasserwelt, wie sie den Raum nannte. Schwer schnaufend setzte sie sich vor die Tür und blockierte sie damit. „Miss Croft!", ertönte es von der anderen Seite der Tür. Er pochte gegen sie. „Machen sie auf. Was ist denn los!" Doch sie antwortete nicht. Sie unterdrückte ein erneutes Zittern und stemmte sich gegen die Tür. „Gehen sie weg!"

„Was ist denn los? Was haben sie gesehen?" Lara antwortete nicht mehr.

* * *


	16. Hoffnung

Chapter Sixteen:

Am nächsten Morgen hatte sie ihre Unterwasserwelt immer noch nicht verlassen. Sie war vor der Tür eingeschlafen. Doch als sie aufwachte ging sie als erstes in ihr Schlafzimmer. Sie holte den Minicomputer und verschanzte sich wieder in den Aquarium – Raum. Sie saß mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür und sprach in die Gegensprechanlage. „Sagen sie dem Lord, dass ich krank bin." Eine Frauenstimme ertönte und fragte besorgt: „Soll ich jemanden zu ihnen schicken?"

„Nein danke. Richten sie dem Lord nur aus, dass es mir nicht gut geht und er mich heute zufrieden lassen soll. Könnten sie das für mich tun?"

„Ja, Miss." Ein Knacksen war zu hören und es kehrte wieder Stille ein.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ziemlich gleich. In der Nacht plagten sie alptraumartige Visionen und als es hell wurde stand sie auf, frühstückte, zog sich zu Mittag in den Raum mit dem Aquarium oder auf den Balkon zurück, aß in Abendkleidung mit dem Lord und ging wieder schlafen. Doch es war keine Änderung abzusehen. Wenn sie den Lord nach Tommy fragte, vertröstete er sie auf den nächsten Tag. So beschloss sie Tommy selbst zu suchen.

Eines Morgens wachte sie wie gewöhnlich in ihrem Bett auf, zog sich ihre Jeans und ein Top an und ging frühstücken. Doch an diesem Tag war etwas anders. Matthew frühstückte, nach der Rüge die er von Sokrates sicher bekommen hatte, zum ersten Mal wieder mit der Abenteurerin. Als sie fertig gegessen hatten, spürte Lara plötzlich einen Luftzug. Unbemerkt sah sie sich um und entdeckte, dass das Portrait einen Spalt breit offen stand. Das war ihre Chance zu entkommen.

Matthew stand auf und berührte sie bei der Schulter. Plötzlich durchzuckte sie wieder so ein merkwürdiger Blitz.

Sie sah sich selbst auf dem Stuhl sitzen und Matthew neben sich stehen. Er wartete bis sie aufgestanden war und wollte ihr gerade etwas sagen, als sie sich selbst sah, wie sie ihm auf einmal einen Fußtritt verpasste. Er krümmte sich, war aber bald wieder auf den Beinen. Er murmelte etwas wie „Du Miststück" und schlug zurück. Er traf sie mitten im Bauch und nun konnte sie mitverfolgen wie ein wilder Kampf entbrannte. Sie holte mit dem Fuß aus und schlug ihm mit voller Wucht gegen den Rücken. Er fiel zu Boden, verpasste ihr danach aber einen weiteren Schlag, diesmal in die Kniekehlen. Sie sackte etwas ab, verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte die beiden Stiegen ins Wohnzimmer hinunter. Matthew setzte ihr sofort nach. Er packte sie am Arm und schleuderte sie gegen die Wand, sodass sie auf das Sofa fiel. Er war außer sich. Lara gab ihm einen Fußtritt, dann einen zweiten, doch er kam immer näher. Als sie einmal kurz wegsah, zückte er plötzlich ein Messer und rammte es in ihren Körper...

Es schüttelte sie als sie das gesehen hatte. Sie sprang auf und Matthew versuchte ihr etwas zu sagen, doch sie verpasste ihm einen Fußtritt. „Du Miststück!"

Er krümmte sich vor Schmerz, fing sich aber bald wieder. Er schlug zurück. Lara tat alles genauso, wie sie es zuvor gesehen hatte. All ihre Bewegungen waren vorbestimmt. Sie landete unsanft auf dem Sofa, als er sie gegen die Wand schmiss. Sie sah kurz auf die Wand über ihr, doch dann realisierte sie, was jeden Moment geschehen würde. Schnell warf sie sich zur Seite und Matthew verfehlte sie um Haaresbreite. Sein Messer blieb in der Wand stecken. Er zerrte mit aller Kraft daran, um es herauszuziehen. Doch bevor er dies tun konnte schlug Lara ihm mit der Handkante in den Nacken, worauf er bewusstlos auf den Diwan sank.

Sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand und atmete heftig. Diese Vision, oder was es gewesen war, hatte sie gerade gerettet. Doch jetzt galt es von hier zu verschwinden. Sie zog Matthews Messer aus der Wand und steckte es ein. Ohne Waffen flüchten zu wollen, war purer Wahnsinn.

Sie rannte zum Portrait und zog es an dem kleinen Spalt, der offen geblieben war, auf. Sie betrat den Lift und sah sich nach Knöpfen um. Die Kabine war aus Stahl und an der rechten Seite fand sie einen einzigen Knopf. Sie drückte ihn und hoffte, dass er sie von hier fortbrachte.

Ihre Bitte wurde erhört, als der Lift sich mit einem Ruck nach unten in Bewegung setzte. Nun konnte sie nur noch hoffen, dass niemand zufällig gerade auf den Lift wartete.

Auch diese Hoffnung wurde erfüllt. In dem Gang, in dem sie landete, war keine Sterbensseele zu sehen. Hastig schlich sie an der Wand entlang und spürte, wie die Abenteuerlust wieder in ihr aufstieg. Sie kam an einem Raum vorbei, der nach einer Waschküche aussah. Sie schlüpfte hinein, als sie sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass niemand hier war.

Eine weitere Tür führte in einen angrenzenden Raum, doch im Moment interessierte sie der Wäscheberg viel mehr, der da lag. Sie durchkramte ihn und entdeckte einen dunklen Mantel aus grober Baumwolle mit Kapuze. Er war in ihrer Größe. Plötzlich hörte sie Schritte aus dem angrenzenden Raum. Schnell huschte sie hinaus. Sie warf einen Blick zurück in die Waschküche und konnte ein Mädchen im orientalischen Bauchtänzergewand sehen. Schnell zog sie den Kopf zurück, doch sie war sich nicht sicher, ob Serengethy sie trotzdem gesehen hatte.

So oder so, sie musste von hier verschwinden. Unterm laufen zog sie sich den Umhang über den Kopf um unerkannt zu bleiben. Als sie ein paar Stiegen hinuntergelaufen war, hörte sie auf zu laufen und zog es vor zu gehen. Eine verhüllte Gestalt die ging würde hier gewiss weniger Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen, als eine rennende.

Ihr Herz blieb beinahe stehen, als ihr in dem engen Gang, in dem sie sich befand, plötzlich drei verhüllte Gestalten entgegenkamen. Hektisch sah sie sich um ein Versteck um, doch hier gab es nicht einmal eine Nische. Der Gang war zwar schwach beleuchtet, doch wenn sie jetzt umdrehte und davonlief, würde sie sich verdächtig machen.

So ging sie mit klopfendem Herzen weiter. Sie legte die Hand auf den Dolch, der in ihrem Gürtel steckte und hielt den Kopf gesenkt. Nun waren sie nur noch wenige Schritte entfernt. Sie hörte, dass die vermummten Gestalten sich leise unterhielten. Als sie aneinander vorbeigingen, klopfte ihr Herz so laut, dass sie befürchtete, dass es ihnen auffallen musste.

Doch die drei Krieger schenkten ihr nicht die geringste Beachtung. Sie hoben bloß eine Hand und kreuzten die Finger auf merkwürdige Weise um sie zu begrüßen. Als sie das taten, blitzte bei dem einen eine Klinge eines Schwerts hervor und bei den anderen konnte sie Maschinengewehre erkennen. Hastig tat sie es ihnen gleich und schon waren sie auch schon an ihr vorbei.

Lara ging den Gang im selben Tempo und lehnte sich erst, als sie um die Ecke war, an die Wand um ihr klopfendes Herz zu beruhigen. Das war gerade sehr knapp gewesen...

Sie musste wirklich höllisch aufpassen, wenn sie hier unerkannt rauskommen wollte.

Sie lenkte ihre Schritte nach rechts und stieg weitere Stufen hinab. Die Stufen mündeten in einem breiteren Gang, von dem mehrere Türen abzweigten. An den Wänden hingen uralte Gobelins, die ewig nicht mehr entstaubt worden waren. Aus einer großen Tür rechts von ihr, drangen erregte Stimmen. Neugierig blieb sie an der Tür stehen, die einen Spalt breit offen war, um zu lauschen.

Irgendwie kamen ihr die Stimmen merkwürdig bekannt vor. Sie schob die Tür sacht noch ein Stück weiter auf und spähte hinein. Es war eine große Halle, die es mit der Größe eines Kirchenschiffs locker aufnahm.

An den Wänden hingen Spiegel, Wandteppiche und gekreuzte Säbel. Goldene Kronleuchter hingen von der Decke hinab und in der Mitte spannte sich ein riesiger Kronleuchter über einer langen Tafel aus Ebenholz. Um die Tafel herum standen mächtige Sessel im selben dunklen Holz, wie der Tisch. Der Tisch selbst war mit weißen Tischgedecken geschmückt. Sie war offensichtlich zum Speisesaal gelangt.

Am Fußende der Tafel saß mit dem Rücken zu ihr ein Mann mit langem Mantel. Sie konnte nur die unter Schärpe des Mantels und einen Arm des Mannes erkennen. Rechts von ihm saß eine ihr allzu bekannte Gestalt in denselben Umhang gehüllt, den auch sie trug.

„Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum ihr sie immer noch hier behalten habt, Meister", meinte Bradek mit erregter Stimme.

„Das hatte ich ihnen bereits mehrere Male erklärt, sie ist von großem Nutzen für mich", erwiderte Lord Sokrates mit gelassener Stimme.

„Aber Sir, sie ist unberechenbar. Es war meiner Meinung nach ein großer Fehler, sie dort oben einzusperren." Bradek deutete mit einer Hand unwirsch nach oben.

„Dort gibt es viel mehr Möglichkeiten zu entkommen, als im Kerker!"

Nun wurde sich Lara bewusst, dass die beiden Männer nur über sie reden konnten. Gebannt lehnte sie an der Wand und versuchte alles so gut wie möglich mitzuverfolgen. „Meiner Auffassung nach, hat sie es bereits geschafft, von dort zu entkommen", Sokrates hob beschwichtigend die Hände, als Bradek aufbrausen wollte, „auch wenn sie sie sofort wieder fassen konnten", fügte er mit kühlem Tonfall hinzu.

„Nun gut, aber warum steckt ihr sie dann nicht in ein noch sicheres Loch, anstatt sie in eine Luxussuite zu sperren?"

„Ich will ihr etwas entlocken, wie ihr ja bereits wisst. Und es ist wesentlich leichter dort oben zu vergessen, dass sie gegen ihren Willen festgehalten wird, als in einer finsteren Gruft." Bradeks Stimme schwoll schon wieder an. „Lasst mich versuchen, es ihr mit meinen Methoden zu entreißen. Ein Versuch würde doch nicht schaden..." Sie konnte sehen, wie sich auf seinem Gesicht ein teuflisches Lächeln ausbreitete, das Lara schaudern ließ. „Nein!", sagte der Lord mit bestimmter Stimme. „Aber..."

Serengethy betrat das Speisezimmer mit einer Karaffe in der Hand und unterbrach dadurch das Gespräch. Sie beugte sich tief über den Tisch zwischen den beiden um ihnen einzuschenken. Bradek war im Begriff seinen Arm um die zarte Taille des Mädchens zu legen, als er plötzlich aufstand und sich mit den Worten entschuldigte, dass er noch schnell etwas holen müsse. Er verließ den Raum durch eine Tür zu seiner linken und Sokrates bedeutete Serengethy sich neben ihn zu setzen. Lara wollte sich gerade zurückziehen, als sie Tommys Namen fallen hörte. Sie beugte sich schnell wieder zum Türspalt um den Lord und seine Dienerin besser verstehen zu können.

Sie sprachen verhältnismäßig leise. „Wie lange wird der Sklave noch in den Kerkern gefangen gehalten? Er hat doch eigentlich nichts schlimmes getan."

Sokrates Antwort konnte Lara nicht deutlich verstehen. Sollte sie sich vielleicht doch Sorgen um ihren Bruder machen? „Ja aber, warum ist er dann im hintersten Winkel eingesperrt wie der andere blonde Kerl?" Lara horchte auf. „Ich habe ihn bereits in eine andere Zelle versetzen lassen." Hörte sie den Lord sagen und Serengethy etwas aufatmen. Lara beugte sich nun schon so nahe zur Tür, dass sie diese bereits berührte. Ihr war im Kerker gar kein anderer Gefangene aufgefallen. War es möglich, dass...

* * *

_Tja, wenn ihr wissen wollt, wie es weiter geht, dann solltet ihr dringendst ein paar Reviews hinterlassen. Wie könnt ihr das arme Reviewknöpfchen bloß so vernachlässigen? ;-) see ya_


	17. Ein Gefangener?

_Hello everybody out there! Vielen, lieben Dank, Cobra211! Deine regelmäßigen Reviews spornen mich immer aufs Neue an, neue Kapitel online zu stellen. Als Dankeschön für deine Treue gibt es nun dieses Kapitel früher als geplant! _

_Viel Spaß_

_See ya_

_laragirl_

Chapter 17: 

Ein Gefangener?

Eine große Hand stieß sie grob in die Halle. Lara stolperte überrumpelt und wurde nur durch die fremde Hand in der Luft gehalten.

„Die Kleine hatte Recht, Meister. Diesem Miststück ist es wirklich gelungen, aus dem ach so sicheren Apartment zu entkommen", sagte Bradek und hielt Laras Kapuze fest umklammert. Er schüttelte sie während er das sagte und schnürte ihr fast den Atem ab. „Bring sie her", meinte der Lord ruhig.

Bradek zerrte sie grob nach vorne zur Tafel und stieß sie vor dem Lord auf die Knie. Wütend hielt sie den Kopf gesenkt um nicht diesen eiskalten Augen begegnen zu müssen, doch Bradek riss ihren Kopf ungerührt an ihren langen Haaren zurück.

Trotzig starrte sie den Lord an und warf Serengethy einen verächtlichen Blick zu. Diese verließ schleunigst den Saal.

„Oh Miss Croft. Man könnte fast meinen, dass sie sich bei uns nicht wohl fühlen", meinte der Lord mit spöttischer Stimme. Ärgerlich spuckte sie ihm ins Gesicht und bekam dafür von Bradek eine Ohrfeige, dass ihr Kopf dröhnte.

„Schaff sie weg." Sokrates wischte sich mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht und machte eine Handbewegung nach oben. Bradek ergriff auch sofort wieder Laras Umhang und schleifte sie hinter sich her.

Vor dem Saal zog er sie grob auf die Beine. Er zog sie so nahe zu seinem Gesicht, dass sie seinen Atem auf ihren Wangen spüren konnte.

„Wenn es nach mir ginge, Schätzchen, dann würde ich dich wie deine Freunde in den Kerker stecken, wo du hingehörst", flüsterte er mit bedrohlichem Ton.

Doch noch bevor sie irgendetwas erwidern konnte, hatte er sie auch schon weitergezerrt. Sie kamen in eben diesen engen Gang, in dem sie auch schon drei anderen Elitekriegern begegnet war. Nun war es nicht mehr weit. Sie wurde von einer Wand zur anderen geschleudert, als Bradek sie weiterzerrte.

Er ging gerade zwei Stufen bergauf, als sie sich plötzlich fallen ließ. Ihr Mantel riss und Bradek stolperte. Auch Lara strauchelte, doch sie rappelte sich schnell auf und begann zu rennen. Sie rannte und rannte und war nicht mehr auf Vorsicht bedacht. Unterm Laufen streifte sie den Umhang ab, der ihr sowieso nur noch in Fetzen herunterhing. Achtlos warf sie ihn in einen Gang rechts von ihr und lief selbst in den linken. Vielleicht konnte sie auf diese Weise Bradek und seine Männer täuschen. Sie eilte, mehrer Stufen zugleich nehmend, eine Treppe hinab und rannte hastig auf die nächste zu, die nach unten führte. Sie musste Tommy so schnell wie möglich finden. Oder sollte sie sehen, dass sie von hier fortkam und später noch einmal versuchen in die Burg einzudringen?

Hastig quetschte sie sich in eine Nische, als ein paar Krieger in Umhängen an ihr vorbeieilten. Zum Glück war es hier dunkel genug, dass sie sie nicht sahen.

Nein. Sie konnte hier nicht verschwinden ohne den Jungen.

Lara stolperte weitere Treppen hinunter und fand sich mit einem Mal in einem düsteren Teil der Burg wieder. Sie kannte diesen Gang. Er führte geradewegs ins Verlies. Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte weiter und kam schließlich bei der Eisentür an. Zu ihrem Glück war sie nicht verschlossen.

Sie öffnete sie und nahm vorsorglich eine Fackel vom Halter. Ihre Augen gewöhnten sich nur sehr langsam an die plötzliche Dunkelheit und sie konnte trotz der Fackel nur sehr wenig erkennen. Doch nach einiger Zeit hatte sie sich daran gewöhnt und schlug automatisch den Weg zu ihrer ehemaligen Zelle ein. Plötzlich fielen ihr in der bedrückenden Stille des Kerkers Bradeks Worte ein.

„...würde ich dich wie deine Freunde in den Kerker stecken..." Was hatte er damit bloß gemeint? Sie hörte nun auch die Bemerkung von Serengethy. War es denn wirklich möglich?

Lara war bei ihrer Ex-Zelle angelangt und spähte hinein. Eine schmale Gestalt lag zusammengekauert auf der Pritsche und zitterte.

„Tommy?", flüsterte sie leise.

Die Gestalt hob den Kopf und starrte sie verblüfft an. „Lara..."

„Keine Angst, ich hol dich hier raus." Schnell hastete sie zurück zur Eisentür und tastete die Wand nach Schlüsseln ab. Sie war erschrocken, als sie Tommys magere Gestalt gesehen hatte. Er war, soweit sie es erkennen konnte, geschlagen worden wie ein räudiger Hund.

Als sie die Schlüssel ertastet hatte, stürzte sie zurück zur Zelle. Sie beschloss sich lieber keine Gedanken zu machen, warum alles bis jetzt so glatt gelaufen war und konzentrierte sich lieber darauf den Schlüssel umzudrehen.

„Lara... ich bitte dich..." Sie hatte die Tür aufbekommen und stützte den schwachen Tommy. „Ist schon okay. Es wird alles wieder gut."

„Nein Lara... du... verstehst nicht…" Er konnte die Kraft aufbringen, sie von sich zu stoßen. „Du... du musst... von hier verschwinden! Bitte... geh!", stieß er angsterfüllt hervor. Verständnislos sah sie ihn an. Er warf ihr beinahe schon einen flehenden Blick zu.

„Okay. Warte hier. Ich komme gleich wieder", meinte Lara irritiert. Ihr schien, als wolle er noch etwas erwidern, doch sie achtete nicht weiter darauf. Sie hatte eine merkwürdige Vorahnung, dass er nicht der einzige war, der ihre Hilfe benötigte...

Ihre Fackel war ihr aus der Hand gefallen und erloschen. Es war wirklich dumm. Sie hatte sich doch tatsächlich vor einer Maus erschrecken lassen, wo sie doch schon viel schrecklichere Dinge auf dieser Welt gesehen hatte. Doch ihre Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt. Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass sie in diesem düsteren Kerker etwas finden würde, das ihre gesamte Nervenkraft beanspruchen würde.

So tastete sie sich von Gitterstab zu Gitterstab und fuhr bei dem kleinsten Geräusch zusammen. Plötzlich kam sie zu einem Gang. Sie tastete sich an den kalten Mauersteinen entlang und bemerkte, dass der Gang sehr schmal war. Die Mauer war feucht und an vielen Stellen hatten sich Schimmel oder Flechten festgesetzt. Der Gang endete und sie musste sich auf die andere Seite tasten, um einen Eingang zu finden. Sie trat hindurch und tastete sich um eine Ecke. Sie war in einem weiteren Gang angelangt, der allerdings schwach beleuchtet war. Sie konnte nicht sagen, was die Lichtquelle war, doch egal was es war, es verbreitete genügend Licht um halbwegs etwas sehen zu können.

Der Gang mündete in einem großen Raum, der ebenfalls von dem merkwürdig weißen Licht erfüllt war. Hier war es hell genug um einige Meter weit sehen zu können. Ihre Schritte hallten an den feuchten Wänden wider. In weiter Ferne hörte man Tropfen auf den Boden aufschlagen.

An den Wänden waren wieder Zellen gereiht und sie schienen vom Bau her den vorigen zu gleichen. An manchen waren Ketten an der Wand angebracht, doch so etwas wie eine Pritsche, wie sie eine gehabt hatte, schien es hier nicht zu geben. Manche Zellentüren hingen nur noch zur Hälfte in den Angeln, überhaupt machten die Türen keinen sehr stabilen Eindruck. Dafür waren die Ratten hier umso zahlreicher. Sie konnte sie Fiepen hören und sie war sich sicher, dass sie sie aus den finsteren Ecken anstarrten. Ein Schauer lief Lara über den Rücken und sie schob ihr Unbehagen auf die Ratten.

Als sie schon umdrehen wollte, machte sie eine furchtbare Entdeckung. Eine Gestalt saß am kalten Boden einer Zelle. Ihre Arme waren an den Handgelenken an eine Kette geschlossen. So hing die Gestalt schlaff und nur durch die Kette aufgerichtet da.

Laras Herz schlug so wild, dass sie sich nicht wundern würde, wenn es explodierte. Sie rüttelte an den Gitterstäben, doch es war nichts zu machen. Die Tür blieb verschlossen. Sie machte jedoch keinen allzu stabilen Eindruck, deshalb suchte Lara die Umgebung nach einem Hebel ab um die Tür aus den Angeln zu heben. Sie hatte bald eine Eisenstange gefunden und machte sich an die Arbeit. Tropf, tropf, tropf.

Ihr wurde plötzlich schmerzhaft bewusst, dass das Tropfgeräusch hier sehr deutlich zu hören war. Endlich hatte sie es geschafft. Die Tür fiel mit einem lauten Krachen zu Boden, doch Lara achtete nicht weiter darauf.

Sie hastete zu der Gestalt am Boden hin, die schlaff in den Ketten hing. Der Kopf der Person war auf die Brust gesunken. Die Gestalt gab kein Lebenszeichen von sich.

Lara ließ sich vor ihr auf die Knie fallen und konnte erkennen das das Haar des Gefangenen blond war. Tropf, tropf, tropf.

Das Geräusch stellte sich nun unweigerlich als Blut heraus, das langsam aus dem Körper des Gefangenen wich und auf dem kalten Felsen aufprallte.

„Nein...", flüsterte Lara, „das darf nicht wahr sein... bitte lass es nicht wahr sein..." Behutsam wischte sie dem Mann das blonde Haar aus dem Gesicht, das an seiner Stirn klebte. Gleichzeitig hob sie seinen Kopf an. Als sie das Gesicht des Gefangenen sah, schrie sie auf. Doch sie war so entsetzt über das Gesehene, dass ihr Schrei in ihr erstickte.

„Chase... Chase..."

Sein Gesicht war aschfahl und alles Blut schien aus ihm gewichen zu sein. Aus einer Schnittwunde an der Schulter tropfte Blut und fiel mit einem lauten tropf zu Boden.

Im düsteren Licht des Kerkers sah er eher aus wie eine Leiche, als ein Lebender.

„Chase...", flüsterte sie noch einmal. Lara hielt seine Wange. Sie war kalt. Kalt wie der Steinboden, auf dem er saß. Sie stand auf und versuchte die Ketten von seinen Handgelenken zu bekommen. Sie hatten sich tief in sein Fleisch geschnitten. Doch was Lara auch tat, sie konnte sie nicht abbekommen, so ließ sie sich wieder auf die Knie sinken.

Sie nahm seinen Kopf zwischen ihre Hände und flüsterte: „Chase... was haben sie nur mit dir gemacht... ich dachte du wärst..." Sie schluchzte. Tränen liefen ihr die Wange herab, die sie nicht unterdrücken konnte. Sie wurde von Schluchzern geschüttelt und konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Plötzlich öffnete Chase die Augen.

„Lara...?" Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Krächzen. „Ja, ja!", sagte sie hoffnungsvoll. „Ich..." Er musste husten. Lara legte ihren Finger auf seine Lippen. „Sag jetzt nichts, ich bin ja da..." Weitere Tränen liefen ihr die Wange herab. Chase musste wieder husten. „Warte, ich hole dir Wasser." Lara wollte aufstehen doch ein erbärmliches Husten von Chase hielt sie zurück. „Nein... nicht... flieh...", brachte er gerade hervor.

„Nein, was redest du da? Ich lass dich doch nicht hier zurück, ich verstehe nicht..." Irritiert sah sie ihn an.

Plötzlich packte sie eine Hand von hinten und zerrte sie grob in die Höhe. Die Person zerrte sie weg von Chase. Im ersten Moment war sie zu verblüfft um sich zu wehren, doch als der Unbekannte sie aus der Zelle schleifen wollte, klammerte sie sich an den Gitterstäben fest. „Nein, nein! Chase!" Sie trat nach hinten, verfehlte aber den Angreifer. Dieser umklammerte sie von hinten und zerrte sie mit sich. Lara bäumte sich unter dem eisernen Griff auf, doch umsonst. „Chase!", rief sie noch einmal verzweifelt.

Sie sah wie er langsam in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Sie wollte ihn nicht noch einmal verlieren. Lara bäumte sich so energisch auf und trat zur gleichen Zeit zu, dass der Angreifer sie losließ. Um ihr Gleichgewicht kämpfend taumelte sie wieder auf Chases Zelle zu. Doch schon hatten sie die unerbittlichen Arme gepackt und ihr einen harten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf versetzt.


	18. Garten Eden

_Ihr gebt mir Reviews, ich gebe euch ein neues Kapitel. So leicht ist das. Vielen Dank an Cobra211 und Slythery, die das Prinzip eindeutig verstanden haben. ;-) _

_Viel Spaß_

_See ya_

_lara_

Chapter Eighteen: 

Garten Eden

Benommen und schlaff hing sie in zwei starken Armen, die sie mit sich zerrten. Sie befanden sich in einem hell erleuchteten Gang. Lara hob den Kopf um in das Antlitz des Angreifers blicken zu können. Als sie erkannte, wer sie da trug, bäumte sie sich wütend auf.

„Nanana, das kennen wir ja schon, nicht wahr Miss Croft?", meinte Bradek herablassend.

„Lassen sie mich sofort los, sie verdammtes Schwein!"

Bradek schien das nicht einmal einer Antwort wert. Er ließ sie soweit zu Boden sinken, dass sie mitstolpern konnte. Er hatte einen Arm um ihren Hals gelegt und bog mit dem anderen ihren Arm brutal auf den Rücken.

Bevor sie sich versah stieß er sie in den Aufzug und betätigte einen Knopf. „Nein!" Lara versuchte noch rechtzeitig aus dem Lift zu kommen, doch die Türen hatten sich bereits geschlossen, sodass sie bloß gegen sie knallte.

Das brachte Bradek zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Ich bin wirklich fasziniert, wie oft sie schon entkommen konnten und wie wahnsinnig kreativ sie bei ihren Fluchtplänen sind. Zu schade, dass es nie ganz reichen wird... sie werden hier nie wieder wegkommen, wenn wir das nicht wollen..." Sie schlug mit den Fäusten gegen die Lifttüren, ohne Erfolg. Sie wollte Bradek größtmögliche Schmerzen zufügen wie er es mit Chase getan hatte, doch als sie herumwirbelte bohrte sich ein Maschinengewehr in ihren Bauch.

„Machen sie sich nicht lächerlich..."

Ein Ruck kündigte an, dass sie wieder oben angekommen waren. Die Türen öffneten sich auf der anderen Seite und Bradek wies ihr mit dem Gewehr wieder in ihr Gemach zu gehen.

„Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen angenehmen Aufenthalt, Miss Croft..." Die Lifttüren gingen zu und sie hörte wie der Aufzug mit einem Surren wieder verschwand.

Sie war gefangen. Wieder gefangen... Heiße Tränen liefen ihre Wangen herab. Seit sie Bradek und seinen Leuten begegnet war, war ihr nichts als Leid wiederfahren. Jede Nacht hatte sie grässliche Alpträume und alle die sie geliebt oder einfach nur gemocht hatte, hatte sie ins Unglück gestürzt.

Wie im Traum durchquerte sie den Wohnraum, zog das Buch in ihrem Schlafzimmer aus dem Regal, beachtete die Fische nicht weiter und ging auf den Balkon hinaus. Sie stieg auf die Balustrade...

Doch was würde es jetzt bringen sich hinunterzustürzen? Sie würde vielleicht für einen kurzen Moment Schmerzen verspüren, doch dann wäre sie endlich frei... Doch es war nicht ihre Art feige zu verschwinden und Menschen im Stich zu lassen, die sie noch brauchten...

Unschlüssig stand sie auf der Balustrade, da fiel ihr die Felswand ein. Sie hatte schließlich vor einiger Zeit festgestellt, dass sie zum Klettern geeignet war.

Sie hatte einen Entschluss gefasst.

Sie betrachtete den Fels eingehend ging dann in ihr Schlafzimmer, nahm aus dem Schrank ein Leintuch, riss zwei Streifen davon ab, band diese sich um die Hände und trat erneut auf den Balkon hinaus.

Sie hockte sich auf die Balustrade und begann im Eck von Balkon und Felswand ihren Abstieg.

Das Gestein war sehr scharfkantig und so war sie ob der Leintuchfetzen froh. Der Abstieg selbst verlief ohne größere Schwierigkeiten.

Endlich hatte sie einen Weg in ihre schon beinah vergessene Freiheit gefunden.

Vom letzten Meter stieß sie sich ab und kam im saftigen Gras an. Glückselig sah sie sich im Innenhof des Berges um. Im Grunde war er wie ein kleiner Park angelegt. Da sah man Pflanzen jeder Art und eine Vielfalt an Farben erfreute das Herz.

Sie beschloss sich etwas Zeit zu nehmen und die Pflanzen genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. So durchstreifte sie den Garten und blieb glücklich vor einer Vielfalt von Orchideen und Lilien stehen. Ganz versunken in deren Schönheit und betörenden Duft verharrte sie ein paar Minuten. Dann fiel ihr wieder ein, weshalb sie eigentlich hier war.

So betrachtete sie ihre Gegend nochmals genau, konnte jedoch keinen Ausgang entdecken. Beunruhigt ging sie die Felswand ab und suchte nach einem Tor oder etwas ähnlichem. Als sie einmal im Kreis gelaufen war, wollte sie nicht aufgeben.

Schließlich _musste _es hier ja einen Ausgang geben, da der Garten mit Sicherheit gepflegt werden musste und der Rasen, dem Geruch nach, erst kürzlich frisch geschnitten worden war.

Lara suchte also den Felsen Zentimeter für Zentimeter ab. Ohne Erfolg. Enttäuscht und entmutigt ließ sie sich gegen den rauen Felsen sinken.

Was sollte sie jetzt nur tun? Sie war sich so sicher gewesen endlich einen Fluchtweg gefunden zu haben und jetzt das. Sie verstand es einfach nicht. Wie konnte dann dieser Garten gepflegt werden? Es blieb ihr ein Rätsel. Sollte sie jemals wieder hier rauskommen? Sie schluchzte. Als sie eine Dahlie erblickte, fiel ihr deren Bedeutung ein. Verrat.

Und wieder drang die frische Erinnerung an Chase auf sie ein. Er war am Leben. Er war am _Leben_. Und er war hier irgendwo. Nur das zählte. Der Gedanke an Chase verdrängte alles in ihr und sie sah noch einmal seinen scheinbaren Tod. Zitternd umschlang sie ihre Füße. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Sie war sich so sicher gewesen, dass er tot war. Sie schluchzte. Doch er lebte. Er lebte.

Sie holte tief Luft und wartete, bis sich ihr Pulsschlag wieder normalisiert hatte. Es half nichts, jetzt den Kopf zu verlieren. Sie musste die Dinge logisch und völlig frei von Gefühlen angehen. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Bereich unter dem Balkon.

Und mit einem Mal kam ihr eine verwertbare Idee. Sie stand auf und beschloss den Plan auszureifen, bis er perfekt war und es kein Scheitern mehr geben _konnte_.

Plötzlich wurden aus dem Felsen Sprinkleranlagen ausgefahren, die justament anfingen ihr kaltes Nass auf die Umgebung zu versprühen.

Lara schrie auf und rannte zu der Stelle, an der sie bereits hinabgeklettert war. Als sie den Aufstieg anging war sie bereits durch und durch nassgespritzt. Zu allem Überfluss riss auch noch der Fetzen um ihre Hände und sie scheuerte sich die Handflächen auf.

Sie stemmte sich hoch auf die Balustrade und sprang hinunter in den Balkon. Sie triefte vom kalten Wasser der Anlage. Verärgert schüttelte sie sich eine klatschnasse Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Na toll..."

Lara durchquerte den Aquarium – Raum und betrat schließlich (noch immer nass) ihr Schlafzimmer. Sie wollte gerade das zerrissene Laken unter der Matratze verstauen als sie ein summendes Geräusch hörte. Erschrocken blickte sie zum Vorhang, der ihr Zimmer vom Wohnzimmer trennte.

„Miss Croft...?"

Hastig stopfte Lara das Laken unter die Matratze und verschwand im Bad.

Als der Lord den Vorhang zum Schlafzimmer seiner Gefangenen beiseite schlug, konnte er sie nirgends entdecken. Er wollte gerade noch einmal dazu ansetzen ihren Namen zu sagen, als er ein gedämpftes Geräusch von prasselndem Wasser hörte. Er hob eine Augenbraue.

Also war sie im Bad. Er klopfte einmal an und betrat es dann. Croft stand in ein Handtuch gewickelt vor der Dusche und drehte gerade das Wasser ab. Das Haar hing ihr aufgelöst und klitschnass über die Schultern. Fragend blickte sie ihn an.

„Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie hier reinkommen", sagte sie da.

„Ich hatte doch geklopft, oder?", war seine Antwort. Er gewahrte ihr Gewand auf dem Boden liegend und offensichtlich ebenfalls durchnässt. Er hob erneut eine Augenbraue.

„Es ist mir dummerweise ins Wasser gefallen...", erwiderte sie auf seinen Blick.

„Ja, dummerweise...", sagte er leise. Der Spiegel war nicht angelaufen.

Sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Kann ich ihnen helfen?", meinte sie ruhig und hielt seinem forschenden Blick stand. Er bemerkte, dass dort wo ihr Haar am Körper lag sie eine Gänsehaut hatte.

„Duschen sie immer mit kaltem Wasser?"

„Ja... das hat eine belebende Wirkung...", meinte sie ohne das geringste Zögern in der Stimme. „Kann ich noch etwas für sie tun, oder...?" Sie blickte auf einen Bademantel der auf dem Waschbecken schon bereit lag.

„Oh, schon okay... ich warte solange im Speisezimmer, bis sie fertig sind." Er verließ den Raum und spürte, dass sie ihm nachsah. Sie hatte gelogen. Das stand fest.

Nach ein paar Minuten Wartens betrat Lara, mit einem dunklen Rock mit kleinen roten Blumen darauf und einem schwarzen T-Shirt mit V-Ausschnitt bekleidet, das Wohnzimmer. Dazu trug sie einen Blutstein um den Hals. Ihre Haare waren gefönt und hochgesteckt.

Durch das Dachfenster sah man den tiefroten Abglanz des Sonnenuntergangs.

„Setzen sie sich." Lord Sokrates wies auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber. Innerlich schluckte sie, befolgte aber ohne zu zögern seine Anweisung.

Es war bereits zum Abendessen gedeckt. Das überraschte sie. Sie hatte erwartet auf Brot und Wasser gesetzt zu werden. Oder überhaupt nichts mehr zu bekommen.

Sokrates begann schweigend zu essen. Sein (Anm.: unglaublich geiles by Claudi) Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht und seine Züge waren nicht genau zu erkennen, da es im Halbschatten lag. Als Beleuchtung dienten jede Menge Kerzen.

Es machte ihr ziemlich Angst, dass er einfach so ruhig und schweigsam dasaß und aß. Lara hatte zumindest damit gerechnet furchtbar für ihren erneuten Fluchtversuch bestraft zu werden. Doch nichts dergleichen. _Noch_ nicht? Ihr wurde immer unbehaglicher zumute und sie musste sich sehr anstrengen einen Bissen hinunterzuschlucken. Als sie dachte, sie könne es nicht mehr länger aushalten hob er den Kopf und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Sie senkte verstört den Blick und machte einen weiteren Bissen. Schließlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus. Sie legte das Besteck beiseite und sah den Lord fordernd an.

„Nun sagen sie doch endlich etwas!"

Er blickte sie an. „Was soll ich ihrer Meinung nach denn sagen?"

„Irgend was. Sie werden doch irgend etwas zu meinem... Fluchtversuch zu sagen haben!"

Auch er legte das Besteck beiseite. „Nun was soll ich also sagen... hm... zunächst vielleicht einmal, dass es mich enttäuscht, dass sie im Ernst denken, es wäre _ihr_ Verdienst _entkommen_ zu sein."

„Natürlich! Wessen sonst? Ihrer vielleicht?" Sie lachte auf.

„Ganz recht... Mein Commander hat ihnen doch bereits gesagt, dass sie hier nicht entkommen werden, wenn ich das nicht will, oder etwa nicht?"

Abrupt stand Lara auf. Sie warf die Serviette auf den Tisch. „Das ist doch nicht wirklich ihr Ernst!"

„Doch, vollkommen." Er stand ebenfalls auf und beugte sich zu ihr. „Seien sie nicht so naiv zu glauben, sie könnten in meiner Burg auch nur einen Schritt tun, ohne dass ich nicht genauestens darüber informiert bin." Er hatte die Stimme auf jenen bedrohlichen Ton gesenkt, den sie so gut kannte.

„Das glaube ich nicht!" Sie weigerte sich einfach diese Sache zu akzeptieren.

„So...?"

„Dann war das mit Matthew... und das mit dem Gespräch im Saal... und die ganze Flucht und Hetzerei... das mit Chas- Carver... alles, alles geplant!" Während sie sprach, ging der Lord auf sie zu bis er unmittelbar vor ihr stand.

„Nun, ich gebe zu, dass mit Matthew war nicht geplant, er wird allerdings seine gerechte Strafe erhalten... tja und der Rest... ja."

Bleich sank sie auf den Stuhl zurück. War sie bloß eine Marionette? _Seine_ Marionette?

„Warum?", fragte sie tonlos. „Damit sie... damit sie ein... ein weiteres Druckmittel für mich haben, dass ich hier bleibe? Ist es das? Ist Ch- Carver bloß ein Druckmittel! Ein Zeichen ihrer Macht über mich?"

„Ja."

Wieder dieses kalte, berechnende „Ja". Aufgebracht blickte sie in seine kalten Augen. „So sind wir also alle Puppen in ihrem kranken Spiel!"

„Genug davon. Sie sind noch nicht bereit dafür. Ich habe nichts mehr zu diesem Thema zu sagen." Damit war die Sache für den Lord erledigt. Da Lara wusste, wie sinnlos jegliche weitere Diskussion in diese Richtung war, versuchte sie erst gar nicht, ihn weiter zu befragen.

Stattdessen stand sie nun endgültig auf und ging, dem Lord ausweichend, in ihr Zimmer.

„Miss Croft, sie haben noch nicht fertig gegessen!"

Lara ignorierte ihn und sperrte sich im Bad ein. Was sie jetzt brauchte war ein heißes Bad zum Nachdenken. Sie ließ das dampfende Wasser in die Wanne laufen und leerte Badeöl dazu. Sie entledigte sich ihrer Kleider und stieg in die Wanne. Den Kopf ließ sie am Rand ruhen und glitt ansonsten völlig unters Wasser. Nach und nach entspannte sie sich. Vor ihren geschlossenen Augen ließ sie noch einmal das Gespräch mit Sokrates ablaufen.

‚...sie können in meiner Burg keinen Schritt tun, ohne dass ich genauestens darüber informiert bin...'

Dieser Satz gehörte zu den Dingen, die sie am meisten beunruhigten. Wenn dem wirklich so war, dann hatte sie tatsächlich keine Chance zu fliehen. Die fiel ihr plötzlich noch etwas ein. Wenn seine Behauptung richtig war, dann _wusste_ er, dass sie in den Garten hinuntergeklettert war und dann würde ihr vager Fluchtplan vollkommen zerstört werden...

Sie musste also unbedingt herausbekommen, was der Wahrheit entsprach und was nicht. Vielleicht waren ihre Gemächer die einzigen, die nicht überwacht wurden. Schließlich waren alle davon überzeugt, dass es von hier kein Entkommen gab... Und vielleicht, spann sie ihren Gedanken weiter, wurden bloß die wichtigsten Stellen in der Burg überwacht. Allein der Stromaufwand die gesamte Burg elektronisch zu überwachen wäre enorm. Oder hatte er eine andere Möglichkeit?

Das alles waren Fragen, die sie unter allen Umständen beantwortet haben musste.


	19. Verhängnisvolles Urteil

_In diesem Kapitel kommt erhöhte Gewalt und Brutalität vor. Wer das nicht mag, sollte einfach darüber lesen, um von den richtig „guten" Stellen nichts mitzubekommen… Wie gesagt, eure Entscheidung._

_Man sieht sich_

_lara_

Chapter Nineteen:

Verhängnisvolles Urteil

Schon am frühen Morgen des nächsten Tages wurde Lara von einer verschleierten Dienerin geweckt. „Miss, Miss, aufwachen!" Verschlafen rubbelte sich Lara die Augen. Sie warf einen Blick durchs Dachfenster. „Es is doch noch dunkel... Lass mich schlafen..." Sie schloss wieder missmutig die Augen.

„Bitte, Miss. Der ehrenwerte Lord hat es so angeordnet."

Lara richtete sich auf. „Der Lord? Wieso? Was will er um diese Zeit?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich bitte sie Miss, ich habe doch nur meine Anweisungen. Bitte stehen sie auf."

Wehe es war nicht wichtig... Missmutig murmelnd schob Lara die Bettdecke beiseite und stand auf. Die Dienerin hielt ihr ein Kleid hin, doch das ignorierte sie schlichtweg. Stattdessen nahm sie ihre Jeans und ein T-Shirt vom Sessel und zog sie an. Sie schlurfte ins Bad, klatsche sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und putzte sich die Zähne.

Sie nahm das Handtuch, das ihr die Bedienstete hinhielt und trocknete sich ab. Danach ließ sie sich ihr Haar zu einem Zopf flechten. Nun fühlte sie sich einigermaßen frisch und gewappnet.

„Kommen sie bitte, Miss", meinte die Dienerin höflich, aber bestimmt.

Wortlos folgte Lara ihr. Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer blitzte in ihren Augen auf, als sie sah, dass die Dienerin den Aufzug betrat, erlosch aber sofort wieder, als sie Bradek darin gewahrte.

„Guten Morgen", meinte er mit einem Grinsen.

Lara zog es vor darauf nichts zu erwidern und betrat den Lift.

Kaum hatte Lara dies getan gab es einen sanften Ruck und der Aufzug setzte sich in Bewegung.

Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Es war doch nicht normal, dass es dem Lord danach verlangte sie zu so nachtschlafender Zeit zu sehen. Sollte sie nun bestraft werden???

„Was soll das alles?", fragte sie unwirsch.

„Wie, das wissen sie nicht? Nun, sie werden es ja schon bald erfahren."

Da sie schon wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, mit Bradek zu streiten, ließ sie es. Ihr wurde immer banger zumute, als sie, mit Bradek im Rücken, aus dem Lift stieg und bereits von sechs Kriegern erwartet wurde, die sie etliche Gänge entlang eskortierten. Die Dienerin war schon längst verschwunden.

Lord Sokrates erwartete sie bereits vor einer Halle. Er war ganz in schwarz gekleidet und trug einen (ebenfalls schwarzen) Umhang.

In dieser Halle standen weitere 30 Krieger zu beiden Seiten. Sie und die Krieger, die Lara begleitet hatten, salutierten und standen stramm. Sokrates trat auf Lara zu und wies ihr, ihm zu folgen. Sie schritten die Halle entlang zwischen den Kriegern hindurch und traten hinaus ins Freie. Oder besser gesagt in einen Hof. Dieser war so groß wie ein Fußballfeld und war in einiger Höhe von einer Terrasse umschlossen (auf die sie hinausgetreten waren). Auf den anderen drei Seiten der Terrasse gingen Steintribünen nach oben, auf denen an die 5000 Männer und 1000 Frauen saßen. Das ganze erinnerte Lara verdammt an eine antike Arena.

Der Lord ging mit Lara an der Seite und Bradek im Rücken zur Brüstung, vor der ein Tisch auf einer Erhöhung stand, auf dieser wies er Lara stehen zu bleiben. Das tat sie, wenn auch mit einem unguten Gefühl im Bauch. Ein Gemurmel setzte bei ihrem Anblick ein.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte sie den Lord leise.

„Sie werden in Kürze dem Tod begegnen."

Lara stockte der Atem. „Was-"

„Still jetzt", meinte er herrisch und ließ Lara dort stehen. Er selbst ging zu einem Podest, an dem ein Mikrofon angebracht war. Lara wollte sich umdrehen, als sie Bradek schräg hinter sich gewahrte. Sie schluckte.

Die Krieger von vorhin hatten aufgeschlossen und den einzigen Ausgang versperrt.

„Meine stolzen Krieger, meine tüchtigen Frauen, und... mein edler Gast", fing der Lord an zu sprechen, „wir sind heute hier um einer Bestrafung all zu großen Frevels beizuwohnen." Als er seine Stimme erhoben hatte, trat ununterbrochenes Schweigen auf.

Aufs tiefste beunruhigt blickte Lara sich um. Von welcher Bestrafung sprach Sokrates? Von ihrer? Sie musste erneut schlucken. War das ihr Ende?

„Wie ihr alle genau wisst", fuhr Sokrates fort, „ist Ungehorsam mir gegenüber mit dem Tod zu begrüßen." Das Schweigen war nun beinahe ehrfurchtsvoll. „Ihr wisst auch, dass die Art des Todes gewählt wird und deshalb bitte ich nun meinen _Gast_ zwischen dem Tod durch die Klinge, den Strick oder die Kugel zu wählen." Nun setzte das Gemurmel wieder ein.

Lara wurde es ganz bang ums Herz. Vermutlich wurde jetzt gewettet, welchen Tod sie bevorzugte. Sie wurde bleich und trat einen Schritt zurück. Bradek packte ihren Arm.

„Nun...", meinte Sokrates auffordernd, „was wählt ihr _edle_ _Lady_ Croft? Die Klinge, den Strick, oder die Kugel?"

Lara versuchte, sich Bradeks Griff zu entwinden. Ohne Erfolg. „Ich schätze mal, dass ich nichts wähle ist unmöglich, oder?", zischte sie zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor.

„Völlig richtig gedacht...", war Bradeks kurze Antwort.

Fieberhaft überlegte Lara, was sie bloß tun konnte. Es gab keinen Ausweg. Obwohl, falsch, es gab doch einen Ausweg, doch der war sich bei der Brüstung hinunterzustürzen. Da konnte sie genauso gut eine der drei Möglichkeiten wählen.

„Wir warten...", meinte Bradek leise drängend.

Lara schluckte. „Ich bevorzuge den Tod durch die Klinge", sagte sie laut und deutlich. Nun war es gesagt, das war das Ende. „Doch ich bitte wenigstens mit dem Schwert um mein Leben kämpfen zu dürfen." – das war eigentlich der Satz, den sie hatte sagen wollen, doch sie wurde vom Lord unterbrochen.

„Nun gut, es ist beschlossen", sprach der Lord für alle hörbar, „der Tod durch die Klinge ist erwünscht."

Lara konnte sehen wie die, die richtig getippt hatten ihre Beute einstrichen. Wut stieg in ihr auf.

Bradek nahm ihren Arm fester und zerrte sie von der Erhöhung und zu Sokrates hin. Als sie vor ihm stand sagte der mit befehlendem Ton: „So bringt ihn also hinaus und richtet alles her! Er wird das Tageslicht des neuen Morgens nicht mehr zu sehen bekommen."

Sie konnte mitverfolgen wie zwei Diener einen Baumstumpf in die Mitte der Arena schleppten. Lara versuchte erneut sich loszureißen. Wieder scheiterte sie.

Sogleich kamen zwei Krieger in den Hof, die, eine sich mit Händen und Füßen wehrende Gestalt, mit sich schleppten. Gefolgt von einem Scharfrichter, der ein scharfes Schwert trug. Als die beiden die Kreatur auf die Knie zwangen, konnte sie erkennen, um wen es sich handelte.

Es war Matthew.

„Hast du noch etwas zu sagen, bevor du endgültig den Kopf verlierst?", fragte der Lord spöttisch. Gelächter ertönte. Verwirrt starrte Lara auf Matthew. „Er... er soll sterben??? Er ist der Frevler???"

„Natürlich, was dachten sie denn?" Der Lord sah sie forschend an. Sie hatten so leise gesprochen, dass nur Bradek, Sokrates und Lara es hören konnten.

"Nein! Ich kann nicht über den Tod eines anderen entscheiden!"

„Aber genau das haben sie eben getan", meinte Sokrates hart.

„Ja!", schrie Matthew lautstark, „Ja, ich habe noch etwas zu sagen! Die, derentwegen ich heute mein Leben lassen soll, hat vor Verlangen gestöhnt, als ich mich ihrer bemächtigte! Sie ist nichts weiter als eine Hure und kein Grund einen treuen Gefolgsmann töten zu lassen!"

„Schweig! Nicht ich, noch irgendjemand sonst, ist schuld, dass du heute stirbst, ganz allein _dein_ Ungehorsam ist es!"

Die Krieger pressten Matthews Kopf auf den Stumpf. „Sie ist eine Hure! Eine HUREEE!!!!!!!", brüllte dieser.

Sokrates machte eine Handbewegung und der Scharfrichter waltete seines Amtes. Mit nur einem Hieb schlug er Matthews Kopf ab. Sein Körper flog auf den Boden und blieb reglos liegen, nur der Kopf rollte noch ein Stück weit.

Lara wandte den Kopf ab. Sie presste sich die Hand vor den Mund um sich nicht übergeben zu müssen.

Bradek ließ sie los und Sokrates nahm sie sacht am Arm. „Kommen sie, hier gibt es nichts mehr zu sehen."

Lara riss sich los. Voller Ekel und Verachtung starrte sie ihn an. „Fassen sie mich nicht an... Sie haben ihn getötet. Sie haben einen der ihren einfach so getötet..."

Sokrates' Blick wurde kalt. „Er hat meine und ihre Ehre beschmutzt. Ausgerechnet sie müssen sich darüber aufregen. Man könnte fast meinen, es stört sie, dass er jetzt tot ist..." Er fixierte sie.

„Sie sind widerlich!" Noch bevor sie zum Schlag ansetzen konnte, stoppte Bradek sie. „Ich würde mir jetzt _sehr_ genau überlegen, was ich tue..." Der drohende Ton war nicht zu überhören.

„Bringt sie zurück, Commander", befahl der Lord ihm, „ich komme gleich nach."

Bradek nickte und zerrte Lara mit sich. Sie durchquerten die Halle und gingen durch einen Gang. Als Serengethy plötzlich an der Ecke stand und Bradek mit einem Blick kurz bat mit ihr zu reden, brachte Bradek Lara zu einer Gruppe Krieger, die in der Nähe standen.

„Ich gebe sie für kurze Zeit in eure Obhut." Er ließ Lara bei ihnen und gesellte sich zu Serengethy, die ihn sofort etwas fragte.

Was die beiden zu besprechen hatten, konnte sie nicht sehen, da sie von den Kriegern umringt wurde. „Na Kleine, wie wär's mit uns beiden?"

„Vergiss es, Kleiner."

„Ach komm, zier dich nicht so, Matthew hast du ja offensichtlich auch nichts verwehrt... Ich werde so fordernd sein, dass du um Gnade winselst..." Der Krieger betrachtete sie lüstern.

„Pfoten weg! Ich warne euch..."

„Uhh... nun wird die kleine Wildkatze böse..." Die Krieger lachten. Einer meinte: „Warte nur, bis es Nacht ist, dann komme ich zu dir..." Er griff ihr auf die Brust. Kaum hatte er das getan, schlug Lara ihm mit dem Handballen gegen die Nase und das Knacken sagte ihr, das sie sie gebrochen hatte. Der Krieger heulte auf. Noch bevor sich einer der Männer auf sie stürzen konnte, hatte Bradek sich zwischen sie gedrängt.

„Was ist hier los?!" Er sah Lara, die angriffslustig in die Runde starrte und den Krieger dessen Nase zu bluten begonnen hatte. „Ich hoffe für dich, dass du es nicht gewagt hast, das zu tun, was ich denke...", meinte er drohend. „Ich frage nochmals: was ist hier passiert?"

Er blickte in die Runde. Stille. So sah er Croft auffordernd an. Auch sie schwieg.

„Gut, _ihr_ wollt nichts sagen, doch _ich_ habe _euch_ etwas zu sagen. Wir vergessen das Ganze, doch zuvor werden eure gewöhnlichen Essensrationen für eine Woche gestrichen und ihr werdet auf Wasser und Brot gesetzt. Und solltet ihr nochmals auch nur im Entferntesten auf solche Gedanken kommen, habt ihr nicht mehr mit Gnade zu rechnen, habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?", fragte er nachdrücklich.

„Jawohl, Sir!", riefen sie im Chor. Etwas mürrisch verzogen sie sich auf Bradeks Wink hin.

Als sie außer Hörweite waren meinte der eine: „Ich werde auf jeden Fall irgendwann zu ihr kommen... ihr wisst ja nicht, was für ein Gefühl es war, diese Brust anzufassen..."

Schweigend führte Bradek Lara in den Aufzug.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wieso sie nichts gesagt haben. Für mich ist es günstig, da ich keinen Krieger verliere, aber ihren Standpunkt verstehe ich nicht."

„Das habe ich auch nicht verlangt."

Bradek zuckte mit den Schultern.

„... Ich finde, Lord Sokrates braucht diesen unbedeuteten Zwischenfall nicht zu erfahren."

Nun hob Bradek allerdings eine Augenbraue. „Ich bin meinem Meister treu ergeben und außerdem verpflichtet ihm _alles_ anzuvertrauen. Möge es für sie noch so _unbedeutend_ sein."

Der Lift war oben angekommen. Lara betrat wieder ihre Suite.

„Mein Meister wird jeden Augenblick zu ihnen kommen. Ich würde ihnen empfehlen, sich umzuziehen." Damit fuhr er wieder hinunter.

Als sich die Lifttüren schlossen, atmete Lara auf. Aufgewühlt ging sie ins Bad und sah im Spiegel, warum sie sich umziehen sollte. Auf ihrem T-Shirt befanden sich Blutstropfen des Kriegers. Angewidert zog sie es aus und schmiss es ins Waschbecken. Sie ließ kaltes Wasser ein und wusch sein Blut heraus. Danach hängte sie es über den Heizkörper.

Als sie sich gerade ihrer Jeans entledigte hörte sie das Surren des Aufzugs. Schnell schlüpfte sie in ein Kleid, das ihr bis kurz über die Knie reichte und seitlich einen Schlitz hatte.

So ging Lara ins Wohnzimmer.

„Ah Miss Croft, schön, dass sie kommen."

„Es blieb mir schließlich nichts anderes übrig, oder?"

„In der Tat. Nun aber zu etwas anderem. Dachten sie wirklich nach allem, was bereits geschehen ist, dass ich sie immer noch töten möchte? Das kann doch nicht ihr Ernst sein. Wenn ich sie töten wollte, hätte ich das schon unzählige Male tun können. Also, warum bangen sie immer noch um ihr Leben?"

„Sie erwarten doch jetzt nicht wirklich eine Antwort, oder?", meinte sie feindselig.

„Ist es wegen Matthew? Sind sie deswegen so böse auf mich, dass die Welt von dieser niederen Kreatur befreit wurde?" Erneut sah der Lord sie durchdringend an.

Laras Augen blitzten. „Denken sie wirklich, dass es die Wahrheit ist, was Matthew behauptet hat?!"

„Ich weiß nicht, sagen sie es mir."

Lara schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Und was war das vorhin mit den Kriegern?"

Laras Augen glitzerten gefährlich. „Worauf wollen sie hinaus?"

„Ich meine bloß, dass es einem schwer fallen könnte, _ihnen_ zu glauben." Sokrates musterte sie genau und wartete gespannt ihre Reaktion ab. Doch, nichts. Er packte ihre Arme.

Ein ungeheuerlicher Schmerz durchlief Laras gesamten Körper. Dieser Schmerz war so gewaltig, dass er sie in die Knie zwang. Laras Augen verdrehten sich so weit, dass man nur noch das Weiße sah. Sie bekam nicht mehr mit, wie Sokrates ihren Namen rief, da die kommende Vision völlig Besitz von ihr ergriff.

Blut. Blut spritzte. Es spritzte nur so, als die Peitschenhiebe gegen den Rücken des blonden Gefangenen hieben. Er schrie gequält auf und mit ihm Lara. Sie spürte alle Schmerzen, die auch er spüren musste. Nun trat der Folterer ihm mit den vor Dreck starrenden Militärstiefeln in den Rücken, dass Chase auf den Boden knallte.

_Die Szenerie wechselte und Lara sah durch Matthews Augen die Arena und all die Menschen, die zu seiner Hinrichtung gekommen waren. Und dort oben stand sie. So makellos schön und doch verschuldete sie seinen Tod. Er hasste sie. Er hasste sie aus tiefstem Herzen. Und er wünschte, er hätte mit ihr wirklich das getan, was er ihr eben ins Gesicht schrie. Er wurde brutal auf die Knie gezwungen und sein Gesicht gegen den Baumstamm gepresst. Nochmals schrie er sie an. Ich verfluche dich, ich verfluche dich, elende Dämonin! Als sein Kopf vom Körper getrennt wurde, durchfuhr ihn ein letzter unendlicher Schmerz._

Als die Vision zu Ende war, rang Lara verzweifelt nach Luft. Sie hielt ihren Hals umschlungen, um sicherzugehen, dass er noch ihren Kopf mit dem Körper verband. Ihr Hals und ihre Lunge brannten und sie wurde von dem Schmerz beinahe ohnmächtig. Immer und immer wieder rang sie nach Luft und hatte das Gefühl, jämmerlich zu ersticken.

„Miss Croft! Miss Croft, kommen sie zu sich!"

Sie wippte hin und her um ihre Qual zu mindern, ohne Erfolg. Sie brach in Tränen aus und kam noch mehr in Atemnot.

„Ich ersticke! Ich ersticke!"

Sokrates packte sie bei den Schultern, um sie zur Besinnung zu bringen, doch sie schrie so erbärmlich auf, dass er sie schnell wieder losließ. „Miss Croft, ich bitte sie, das ist nicht real. Egal was sie gesehen haben, es ist nicht real", sprach er beruhigend auf sie ein.

Ihr schien es ebenfalls, als wenn ihr Rücken in Feuer stünde.

Sokrates kniete sich vor ihr nieder und nahm ihr Gesicht vorsichtig in die Hände. „Miss Croft, sehen sie mich an..."

„Nein, bitte, nicht..." Es war ihr egal, dass sie um Gnade flehte, Hauptsache diese Schmerzen nahmen endlich ein Ende. Sie wand sich und versuchte der Berührung seiner Hände zu entfliehen. Doch sie war bereits viel zu schwach. „Nein...nein..."

„Miss Croft... kommen sie zu sich! Sehen sie mir in die Augen!"

„Nein...keine Luft...nein..." Sie hielt ihren Hals noch immer fest.

Der Lord schob ihre Hände sanft aber bestimmt zur Seite. „Miss Croft, versuchen sie dagegen anzukämpfen. Kommen sie zu sich!" Doch es hatte keinen Sinn. So drückte er ihr mit dem Daumen auf eine bestimmte Stelle am Hals und sie sank ohnmächtig, aber von den Schmerzen erlöst, in seine Arme.


	20. Kontaktaufnahme

_Zu allererst: Vielen Dank für die Reviews. Ich habe mich so wahnsinnig darüber gefreut! Und zur Belohnung dafür, dass sich manche, die meine Story schon länger mitverfolgen ohne sich zu melden sich nun doch ein Herz gefasst haben und mir ein Review hinterlassen haben, gibt es gleich anschließend ein Bonuskapitel. _

_Also, wie gesagt gibt es diesmal zwei Kapitel statt einem. Bedankt euch bei den Reviewern. Und wer weiß was passiert, wenn noch mehr Reviews anflattern…?_

_Lol_

_See ya_

_lara_

Chapter Twenty: 

Kontaktaufnahme

Als Lara am folgenden Morgen die Augen aufschlug, saß der Lord an ihrer Bettkante.

Er hatte die ganze Nacht neben ihr gewacht. Sie war immer wieder aufgeschreckt und hatte unzusammenhängende Sätze gemurmelt, die aber im Laufe der Nacht einen Sinn ergaben, sodass er sich nun ein gewisses Bild von dem machen konnte, was sie gestern gesehen haben musste. „Haben sie bei jeder Vision solche Schmerzen?"

„Nein... das war das erste Mal, dass ich alles selbst gespürt habe."

„Und seit wann haben sie Visionen?"

„Ich weiß nicht..."

„Schon bevor sie in meine Burg kamen oder erst später?"

Lara wurde munterer und misstrauisch. Sie hatte bis jetzt eigentlich nicht gemerkt, dass er sie ausfragte. Was war nur mit ihr los? Und was bezweckte er damit? „Wieso wollen sie das wissen? Und wieso sitzen sie eigentlich in meinem Schlafzimmer?"

„Wie ich sehe, sind sie wieder wohlauf." Er stand auf und schritt auf den Vorhang zu. „Haben sie Lust mit mir zu Frühstücken?"

„Ja, warum nicht..."

„Gut." Er verließ diskret das Schlafzimmer. Lara erhob sich und zog sich eine kurze Hose an und eines ihrer bauchfreien Tops. Die Haare ließ sie diesmal offen auf die Schultern fallen. Sie schlüpfte in Pantoffeln und begab sich in den Wohnraum. Der Lord saß auf seinem gewohnten Platz. Lara nahm wieder ihm gegenüber Platz. „Lassen sie es sich schmecken."

Das ließ sich Lara nicht zweimal sagen. Sie griff sich ein Kipferl und strich sich etwas Marmelade darauf. Chase hatte diese Marmelade ebenfalls gemocht. Mit diesem Gedanken fiel ihr auch wieder die gestrige Vision ein. Der Bissen blieb ihr förmlich im Halse stecken. Was tat sie hier? Sie war frohgemut gewesen und hatte sich sogar über Sokrates' Gesellschaft gefreut! Und währenddessen saß Chase beinahe zu Tode gefoltert in irgendeinem stockfinsteren Kerker und kämpfte mit dem Leben! Wie _konnte_ sie ihn auch nur eine Sekunde vergessen? Außerdem war da auch noch Tommy. Auch er saß nur ihretwegen im Kerker.

Ihr Rücken fing wieder gedämpft an zu brennen, ein tausendstel von dem was Chase gespürt haben musste.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung? Mit der Marmelade?"

Sie schluckte den Bissen hinunter und bemühte sich ein freundliches Lächeln aufzusetzen. „Nein, nein, alles bestens."

Der Lord hob eine Augenbraue. Lara aß ihr Kipferl so schnell auf, wie es eben möglich war ohne besonders aufzufallen und meinte dann, sie wolle ein Bad nehmen.

„Könnten sie das hier noch fürs Mittagessen stehen lassen? Ich möchte heute nichts Warmes." Sokrates runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn sie meinen. Wir sehen uns dann zum Abendessen wieder." Damit verließ der Lord sie.

Sie ging in ihr Schlafzimmer und holte ein tief geschnittenes Kleid aus dem Schrank. Der Reißverschluss reichte bis knapp unter der Taille und offenbarte so den ganzen Rücken, wenn er offen war. Sie ließ sich einen Diener aufs Zimmer rufen. „Ja bitte? Was kann ich für sie tun?" Bei Laras entblößtem Rücken flogen dem Diener fast die Augen heraus. Er war so um die vierzig und hatte fettiges braunes Haar und ein schwammiges Gesicht.

„Wenn sie doch so liebenswürdig wären, mir mit dem Reißverschluss zu helfen..."

„Äh... selbst... selbstverständlich..." Etwas zögernd trat er zu Lara und mühte sich mit dem Reißverschluss ab. Er hatte es geschafft. Er war im Heiligsten, dass kein Mann (außer dem Lord und vielleicht Bradek) betreten durfte. Er stand so dicht bei ihr, dass er den Duft ihrer Haare deutlich wahrnahm. Er sog diesen Duft gierig ein und verschlang sie förmlich mit den Augen. Da seine Finger so zitterten brauchte er drei Anläufe um den Verschluss zuzubekommen. Mit klopfendem Herzen entfernte er sich einen Schritt von ihr. Mit dem liebenswertesten Lächeln drehte sie sich zu ihm um und sein Herz schmolz dahin.

„Danke sehr. Könnten sie mir noch einen kleinen Gefallen tun?" Sie ging ins Wohnzimmer. Er folgte ihr. „Jeden..."

Sie lächelte. „Könnten sie bitte diese zwei Brote und die Flasche Wasser zu den beiden blonden Gefangenen im Kerker bringen? Ich werde es ihnen auch gut entlohnen."

Da bekam es der Diener mit der Angst zu tun. Sich den Befehlen des Meisters so strikt widersetzen? Das würde seinen Tod bedeuten. „Das... das ist mir unmöglich. Und selbst wenn ich es wagen sollte dem ersten etwas zu bringen, so würde ich es doch nie wagen auch dem zweiten etwas zu bringen, er soll ein Teufel sein..."

Lara zog ein kostbares Seidentuch aus dem Ausschnitt. „So bitte ich euch zumindest dem vorderen ein Stück Brot zu bringen. Er ist genauso Bediensteter des Lords wie ihr es seid und außerdem noch fast ein Junge. Ich biete euch dafür meine ewige Dankbarkeit und dieses wertvolle Tuch."

Er sah von ihr auf das Seidentuch und schämte sich auf einmal, so feige zu sein. „Nun gut, ich will dem Jungen etwas bringen, aber das ist auch schon alles, was ich tun kann. Wisset allerdings, dass ich einen hohen Preis zu bezahlen habe, falls ich erwischt werde."

„Das ist mir bewusst und ich bewundere euch ob eurem Mut und eurer Kühnheit. Seid euch meiner Dankbarkeit und Wertschätzung bewusst."

Ihm wäre es natürlich lieber gewesen etwas anderes zu bekommen, war aber genügsam. Es reichte ihm etwas zu besitzen, das nach ihr roch. Mit einem letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick verschwand er mit dem Essen und dem Tuch.

Genervt seufzte sie und war froh, dass er nichts gefordert hatte, was sie nicht erfüllen konnte. Nun blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als zu hoffen, dass er nicht doch noch kalte Füße bekam oder erwischt wurde.

Aber irgendwie musste sie noch erreichen, dass Chase auch etwas bekam. Vielleicht ließ sich mit einer Frau besser reden.

So schlüpfte sie wieder aus dem Kleid und zog einen Bademantel an. Sie nahm den Minicomputer in die Hand und drückte auf einen Knopf. „Ja, bitte?", ertönte eine Frauenstimme. „Ich bin sehr erschöpft und würde gerne ein Bad nehmen, könnten sie mir vielleicht unter Umständen behilflich sein?"

„Aber natürlich", war die Antwort. Lara war über den Lauf der Dinge höchst zufrieden. Sie ließ sich von der kommenden Blondine aus dem Mantel und in die Wanne helfen und sich den Rücken waschen.

„Darf ich sie um einen Gefallen bitten? Von Frau zu Frau?"

„Gewiss."

„Könnten sie meinem Bruder ein wenig zu Essen bringen? Ich fürchte, er hat schon zulange nichts Anständiges mehr gegessen."

„Ja, ich denke, dass könnte ich tun. Wer und wo ist ihr Bruder denn?"

„Er ist der blonde Gefangene, der im hinteren Teil des Kerkers stationiert ist."

Erschrocken ließ die Dienerin den Badeschwamm fallen. „O nein, das kann ich nicht. Bittet mich nicht um so etwas."

„Wieso? Denkt ihr denn auch, er wäre ein Teufel?", fragte Lara aufgebracht. „Er ist genauso ein Mensch, der Nahrung braucht wie jeder andere."

„Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass er ein Teufel ist. Aber es ist mir bei hoher Strafe verboten in den Kerker einzudringen."

„Und weshalb? Hat der _Lord_ etwa so große Angst, jemand könnte die Gefangenen befreien?", meinte Lara abfällig.

„O nein. Da habt ihr wirklich eine falsche Einstellung. Wir Dienerinnen dürfen deswegen nicht in den Kerker, weil er um unsere Sicherheit besorgt ist. Ihr dürft nicht so schlecht von unserem Meister reden. Er hat mich in seiner unendlichen Güte hier aufgenommen. Ich war nahe am verhungern und eine streunende Waise. Da haben er und seine Mannen mich gefunden und zu sich genommen. Ich bin stolz und froh einem so großmütigen Lord dienen zu dürfen. Es ist vielen so ergangen wie mir und alle wurden von ihm in dieser sicheren Festung aufgenommen. Hier wird uns kein Leid zugefügt, solange wir uns an die Regeln halten."

Sie sprach offensichtlich mit einem kleinen, verblendeten (und vermutlich auch verliebten) Mädchen. „Was denken sie dann über mich? Was glauben sie habe ich verbrochen um eine Gefangene ihres über alles geliebten Lord zu sein? Was glauben sie kann ein Mensch verbrochen haben, dass dessen sämtliche Gefährten brutal nieder geschlachtet werden?"

Das Mädchen sah sie bestürzt an. „Das kann mein Meister nicht gewollt haben. Es war bestimmt unumgänglich. So etwas würde er nie ohne triftigen Grund tun!"

Nun wurde Lara aber wirklich wütend. „Ich wüsste keinen Grund, der es rechtfertigt so viele Menschen zu töten!"

Die Dienerin stand auf. „Sie sind aufgebracht. Das verstehe ich. Ich lasse sie besser alleine. Aber sie müssen wissen, dass dieser brutale Lord von dem sie da ununterbrochen reden, der Grund ist, warum ich und viele andere noch am Leben sind." Gekränkt ließ sie Lara wieder alleine.

Wütend schlug Lara mit der Faust ins Wasser. Sie hätte das Mädchen nicht so anfahren sollen. Schließlich konnte sie am wenigsten etwas für ihre Probleme. Wieso war jeder in dieser scheiß Burg dem Lord bloß so ergeben? Ein paar Ausnahmen gab es natürlich immer, aber die bestätigten nur die Regel. Nun gut, sie musste zugeben, dass der Lord einen in den Bann ziehen konnte, aber es musste doch auch noch einen anderen Grund dafür geben. Ob etwas an der Geschichte des Mädchens dran war? Wenn ja, dann musste sie ihr bisheriges Bild des stolzen Lords nochmals völlig umkrempeln.

Sie stieg aus der Wanne, trocknete sich ab und schlüpfte in den Bademantel. Um sich abzulenken nahm Lara ein Buch mit dem Titel „Kunstschätze – weltweit" aus dem Regal.

So wurde es langsam Abend. Als der Lord zum gemeinsamen Abendessen erschien, trug Lara eine elegante schwarze Hose und ein weinrotes Spaghettileiberl. Die Haare hatte sie sich mit einem Samtband zusammengebunden.

Sie setzten sich nieder auf ihren jeweiligen Plätzen und begannen zu essen. Lara spürte den Blick des Lords auf sich ruhen und sah auf.

Er hatte das Besteck beiseite gelegt und musterte sie nun ausgiebig. „Miss Croft, ich muss schon sagen, sie haben mich wirklich enttäuscht. Wie können sie mein Vertrauen bloß ein ums andere Mal so aufs Spiel setzen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was sie meinen." Hatten die Diener etwa geredet?

„Ich denke, sie wissen ganz genau was ich meine. Sie müssen den armen Burschen ja sehr den Kopf verdreht haben, dass er es wirklich gewagt hat in den Kerker einzudringen. Wenn sie sich nun fragen, ob er ihren Auftrag erfüllt hat, muss ich _sie_ enttäuschen. Er wurde erwischt, als er dem Küchenjungen gerade das Essen in die Zelle reichen wollte."

Das hieß also, ihre Bemühungen waren gescheitert.

„Vor Schreck ist er auf die Knie gefallen und hat um Gnade gefleht. Er hat all ihren... _Einsatz _genauestens Beschrieben und als Beweis dafür gab er mir das hier." Sokrates holte Laras Seidentuch hervor. „Ich gratuliere ihnen, sie haben ihm seine Sinne vollkommen verdreht."

„Was erwarten sie jetzt von mir? Alles demütigst zu gestehen wäre sinnlos, da sie ja diesen stichfesten Beweis gegen mich haben. Also, was wollen sie?"

„Vielleicht eine Erklärung. Ich verstehe nicht, wieso sie das Leben ihrer Mitmenschen so leichtfertig aufs Spiel setzen. Das meiner Diener ebenso wie das ihrer _Freunde_. Sie haben sie mehr gefährdet als ihnen zu helfen. War ihnen das etwa nicht klar?"

Lara stand auf und setzte sich auf das moosgrüne Sofa. Der Lord neben sie.

„Sie verhungern noch. Tommy war vorher schon unterernährt und nun bekommt er noch weniger. Und Carver hat zuviel Blut verloren und braucht Energie, sonst überlebt er es nicht."

„Und durch wessen Verschulden hat sich ihr Zustand verschlimmert? Durch ihres. Vielleicht sollten sie sich besser um sich selbst kümmern, damit helfen sie ihnen am meisten. Denn wissen sie was meine Reaktion auf eine ihrer Aktionen sein muss? Ich muss ihnen die Essensrationen noch weiter verringern. Und Carver, wie sie in meiner Gegenwart ja so gerne sagen, muss ich vielleicht jegliche ärztliche Hilfe versagen."

„Nein, dann stirbt er! Sie haben ihn doch halbumgebracht!"

„_Falsch_, ich habe ihn gerettet und wieder zusammenflicken lassen. Ich rate ihnen, vergessen sie ihre Freunde."

„Sie können sich sicher sein, dass ich _nichts_ unversucht lassen werde um ihnen zu helfen."

„Nun, dann merken sie sich diesen Satz gut. Später werden sie ihn vielleicht bereuen..."

Er beugte sich zu ihr. „Und stellen sie ihre Versuche, meine Untergebenen gegen mich aufzubringen, ein. Ich kann ihnen das Leben zur Hölle machen, noch bevor sie eine Revolution angezettelt haben."

Laras Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Ich habe keine Angst vor ihnen."

„Das sollten sie aber. Ich kann ihnen so unermesslichen Schmerz zufügen, dass sie sich wünschen, sie hätten sich mir sofort unterworfen."

„Versuchen sie's doch. Foltern sie mich, soviel sie wollen, es wird ihnen nichts bringen."

„Wer redet denn von körperlichem Schmerz? Wieso sollte ich ihre hübsche Gestalt verunstalten, wenn ich ihnen anders doch viel mehr Schmerz zufügen kann?" Von ihm ging eine bedrohliche Aura aus. „Haben sie denn ihre gestrige Vision schon vergessen? Ich muss bloß ihre Freunde aufs Ärgste foltern lassen und sie spüren das Zehnfache ihres Schmerzes und können nichts dagegen tun." Er zog sie zu sich und küsste sie. Lara krümmte sich unter den Schmerzen der heraufbeschworenen Vision. Der Lord ließ sie los und die Schmerzen verebbten langsam.

„Wissen sie nun, was ich meine? Ich möchte nicht, dass sie so leiden müssen. Machen sie es uns beiden nicht so schwer. Sie könnten hier ein angenehmes Leben führen. Denken sie darüber nach." Er stand auf und ließ sie alleine.

Er war ein Riesenarschloch, aber küssen konnte er. Na toll, bei solchen Gedanken konnte sie ihren Geisteszustand gleich aufgeben. Das alles hatte sie eben sehr mitgenommen. Sie musste einen Weg finden, zu ihrer gewöhnlichen Coolness zurückzufinden. Doch in Sokrates' Nähe war jegliches Streben nach ein bisschen Normalität vergebens.

Das war heute einfach nicht ihr Tag. Genau genommen waren schon all die Tage, die sie nun schon verfolgt und gefangen genommen worden war, nicht ihr Tag.

Sie seufzte. Es war nun mal wie es war (ein Satz, den sie normalerweise nie in den Mund genommen hätte). Man musste das Beste daraus machen.

Doch nun ging sie schlafen. Und mit dem Schlaf kamen, statt ein bisschen Frieden, Alpträume. Visionenartige Alpträume. Doch diesmal waren es keine bereits erlebten Bilder, sondern Fetzen ohne jeglichen Zusammenhang. Sie sah immer nur kurze Ausschnitte und dann wechselte das Bild (?) in sekundenschnelle. So brachte ihr auch diese Nacht keine Ruhe.


	21. Metamorphose

_Dieses Kapitel bedeutet nun für Lara, wie der Titel bereits verrät, eine einschneidende Veränderung. Macht euch auf etwas gefasst und vergesst nicht, mir eure Meinung zu sagen. Selbes Prinzip wie immer: Kapitel gegen Reviews. ;-) _

_See ya_

_lara_

Chapter Twentyone:

Metamorphose

Am folgenden Tag war sie unausgeschlafen und schlecht gelaunt. Sie hatte in der vorigen Nacht kaum zwei Stunden geschlafen.

So war sie unfreundlich zur Dienerin, die das Essen brachte. Und das war ihr gleichgültig. Sie hing düsteren Gedanken nach und las, um sich abzulenken, ein Buch über den Weltuntergang aus Sicht von Philosophen (trägt vermutlich nicht gerade zu guter Stimmung bei g).

Zumindest wurde sie ansonsten bis zum Abendessen in Ruhe gelassen.

Sie war mittlerweile so schlecht drauf, dass sie nicht einmal daran dachte ihr kurzes (schwarzes) Top und ihre Jeans gegen Abendkleidung zu tauschen.

Der Lord bemerkte es, sagte aber nichts. Das gemeinsame Abendessen verlief schweigsam. Nun ja, beinahe.

„Nun schauen sie nicht so böse. Ich weiß, sie haben einen Grund, böse auf mich zu sein, aber finden sie das nicht etwas ungerecht?"

„Ungerecht? Wem gegenüber?", fragte sie lauernd.

„Ihren Mitmenschen."

Allein diese kurze Antwort ließ unzählige Deutungen zu.

Obwohl es ihr deutlich gegen den Strich ging, hatte Sokrates es wieder mal geschafft ihre Gedanken abzulenken und dadurch etwas aufzuhellen.

Während sie noch den ganzen restlichen Abend über alle möglichen Bedeutungen der Deutungen nachdachte, verließ er sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Lara ging wieder in ihr Schlafzimmer und ließ sich auf das große Bett fallen. Sie nahm das Buch über den Weltuntergang zur Hand und begann zu lesen.

Es war bereits mitten in der Nacht, als ein surrendes Geräusch ihre Lektüre unterbrach. Misstrauisch blickte sie auf und lauschte. Sie legte das Buch beiseite und setzte sich auf. „Hallo? Serengethy? Ist da jemand?"

Lara blieb noch zirka fünf Minuten regungslos sitzen. Dann entspannte sie sich allmählich und zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie musste sich wohl getäuscht haben.

Gerade als sie sich zurücklegte tauchten wie aus dem Nichts riesige schemenhafte Gestalten vor ihrem Bett auf. Im ersten Schockmoment nahm sie sie gar nicht richtig wahr. Doch als die erste Gestalt äußerst schnell auf sie zukam, reagierte sie dafür umso schneller.

Sie rollte sich blitzschnell auf die Seite zu ihrem Nachtkästchen. Der erste Angreifer sprang daneben und landete neben ihr im Bett. Mit hektischen Bewegungen zog sie die klemmende Lade auf. Jedoch zog sie mit zu großer Kraft, sodass die Lade samt Inhalt auf dem Boden landete. Sie wollte sich gerade nach den verstreuten Utensilien bücken als plötzlich neben ihrem Bett eine weitere schwarze Gestalt aus dem Boden zu wachsen schien.

Sie schrak zurück, wollte gerade zutreten, als sie der vorige Angreifer auf ihrem Bett mit einem groben Ruck an der Schulter zurück auf den Rücken schleuderte.

Er versuchte sie mit den Händen ans Bett zu nageln, doch sie wirbelte mit den Beinen durch die Luft und versetzte ihm einen kräftigen Schlag, sodass er von ihr abließ. Sie sprang auf die Füße, sank aber ein gutes Stück in der Matratze ein. Einer der Gestalten griff sie erneut an, den sie allerdings mit einem solchen Dreh-Sprung-Kick außer Gefecht setzte, dass sie um ihr Gleichgewicht kämpfen musste.

Das ging allerdings sofort verloren, als sich ein Angreifer von hinten gegen ihre Kniekehlen warf, sodass sie erneut auf dem Rücken landete. Trotz Matratze fuhr ein gemeiner Schmerz durch ihr Rückgrat.

Geistesgegenwärtig rollte sie sich zur Seite und griff auf den Boden, um den Minicomputer zu suchen. Sie fand ihn gerade, als sie eine der Gestalten auf einmal zurückriss. Der Computer entglitt ihren Händen.

Auf einmal drückten sie vier der Angreifer erbarmungslos an Schultern/Armen und Beinen nieder. Nun konnte sie im schwachen Licht ihrer kleinen Leselampe erkennen, dass alle Gestalten schwarze Masken über den Kopf gezogen hatten und auch ansonsten ganz in schwarz gekleidet waren.

Der fünfte Angreifer erschien über ihr. Er riss sich die Maske vom Kopf. Als Lara erkannte, um wen es sich handelte, bäumte sie sich auf. Umsonst.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich wiederkomme..." Er grinste anzüglich, verzog das Gesicht, als ein höllischer Schmerz durch seine bereits gebrochene Nase zuckte. Schadenfroh betrachtete sie das Pflaster auf der Nase des Kriegers. Aufgebracht schlug er sie so fest, dass sie mit dem Gesicht gegen das Knie eines anderen Kriegers krachte. „Ich werde dir dein Grinsen heute schon noch austreiben."

Der Schmerz schien sich von ihren Wangenknochen prickelnd heiß auszubreiten. Mit voller Verachtung im Blick, aber wortlos starrte sie ihn an. Er setzte sich schwer auf sie.

„Wegen dir wurden wir auf die Kost eines gewöhnlichen Gefangenen gesetzt!", meinte ein Krieger. „Dabei durften wir nicht einmal unseren Spaß mit dir haben!", ein anderer.

Kein Kommentar. Warum reagierte niemand auf den Signalknopf des Minicomputers?

„Du hast wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass wir uns rächen?!", fragte der nächste.

Lara schwieg weiterhin. Der Krieger, der auf ihr saß schlug sie auf die andere Wange, sodass nun ihr anderer Wangenknochen gegen ein Knie schlug. „Antworte gefälligst!"

Sie bewegte ihre schmerzenden Kiefer.

„Du hast nicht mit Hilfe zu rechnen, wenn du darauf wartest. Wir waren zu deiner Bewachung eingeteilt. Außer uns schläft bereits jeder."

Keine Antwort.

Er riss sie so grob an den Haaren, dass ihr hochgebundenes Haar sich löste. Sie unterdrückte ein verräterisches Zucken. Sie würde ihnen bestimmt keine Genugtuung liefern.

„Dein Stolz bringt dir nichts, das wirst du schon noch lernen..." Er wischte mit einem Finger den Bluttropfen weg, der ihr aus dem Mund lief. Schweigend ließ sie es über sich ergehen.

„Du willst also nicht reden. Gut." Er blickte sie lüstern an.

„Wage es nicht..."

Er grinste nur und zerriss ihr Top. Sie schrie auf. Als ein anderer Krieger sich an ihrem BH zu schaffen machte, biss sie ihm in die Hand. Darauf fing sie sich einen weiteren Schlag ein. Der Krieger auf ihr öffnete den Reißverschluss ihrer Hose und erhob sich mit einem weiteren Grinsen, damit ihr die anderen die Jeans ausziehen konnten. Sie versteifte sich. Ebenfalls ohne Erfolg. Lara bäumte sich wilder auf, doch der Krieger nahm wieder auf ihr Platz. Nun öffnete er auch seine Hose. Ihre Gegenwehr wurde mit weiteren Schlägen gekontert.

Mit einem bösartigen Grinsen stemmte er mit seinen Beinen die ihren auseinander und beugte sich zu ihren Brüsten hinunter. Sie wehrte sich immer heftiger. Plötzlich biss er zu und sie schrie vor Schmerz auf. Die Krieger lachten.

Auf einmal wurde der Krieger von ihr herunter gerissen und mit einem gewaltigen Fausthieb bewusstlos geschlagen. Bevor sich die anderen gegen die neue Gefahr zu Wehr setzen konnten, wurde ein zweiter ebenfalls niedergeschlagen.

Als sie erschrocken ihren Meister erkannten, reagierten alle Übriggebliebenen mit den einzigen zwei Möglichkeiten. Einer versuchte verzweifelt zu flüchten, wurde jedoch durch eine abgefeuerte Kugel getötet. Die letzten Zwei griffen ihn todesmutig an. Auch sie wurden von weiteren abgefeuerten Kugeln getötet.

Lara blickte mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen auf das Blutbad zu ihren Füßen und war nicht fähig sich zu bewegen. Sie fing den Blick des Lords auf, der noch immer die Waffe in der Hand hatte, und dieser Blick erschreckte sie fast noch mehr.

Sokrates steckte die Waffe weg und machte eine auffordernde Geste. „Kommen sie."

Lara war noch immer wie gelähmt und rührte sich nicht. So trat der Lord neben sie, hob sie kurzerhand hoch und trug sie aus dem Zimmer. Er setzte sie auf dem moosgrünen Sofa ab und hüllte sie in eine Decke, als er sich neben sie setzte.

„Erzählen sie mir was passiert ist." Sein Tonfall war äußerst bestimmt.

Lara zog jedoch bloß die Beine an den Körper und starrte ins Leere. Sie realisierte erst langsam wo sie war und vor allem wer neben ihr saß. Der Lord sah sie auffordernd an. Doch sie schwieg und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Sie wollte alles vergessen. All die schrecklichen Erlebnisse und das angerichtete Massaker in ihrem Schlafzimmer nur noch vergessen. Nur vergessen...

„Erzählen sie mir alles. Und wenn ich sage alles, dann meine ich auch alles." Er hielt ihre Arme fest und zwang sie ihn anzusehen. Lara versuchte halbherzig sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Sie konnte es nicht. Sie hatte nicht mehr die Kraft dazu. Sie wusste selbst nicht, dass es ihr gut tat, dass er sie festhielt. Alles was sie wusste war, dass sie nur vergessen wollte.

„Erzählen sie es mir und ich werde ihnen helfen _alles_ zu vergessen..."

Irgendwann kommt man, wenn man so viel Schreckliches erlebt hat, zu einem Punkt, an dem man keine Kraft mehr hat und entweder an der angestauten Last zerbricht oder alles verdrängt. Dieser Punkt war nun für Lara gekommen. Jegliche Kampfkraft in ihr war zerbrochen. Wozu auch kämpfen? Damit sie nur noch mehr Leid erfuhr?

Wenn sie nicht von _allen_ Geschehnissen erzählte, würde sie daran ersticken.

Mit ausdruckslosen Augen und monotonem Ton redete sie sich alles von der Seele. Es war ihr gleichgültig, _wem_ sie es erzählte, Hauptsache sie _erzählte_ es. Mit jedem Wort, jeder Erinnerung von der sie berichtete, glitten ihr unbemerkt längst vergangene Erlebnisse aus dem Bewusstsein und waren für sie verloren.

Als sie am Ende ihres Berichts angelangt war, blickte Lara in die Augen des Lords. Irgendetwas sprang daraus auf sie über. Sie wusste nicht was es war, doch darauf fiel sie erschöpft in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Lara schlug die Augen auf und blinzelte erstaunt. Sie war auf der moosgrünen Couch erwacht und als sie sich aufrichtete, fiel die dicke Wolldecke zu Boden, mit der sie zugedeckt gewesen war. Ihr wurde schwindlig und sie kniff die Augen zusammen.

Ihr Hirn fühlte sich... neblig an. Ja, ein dichter Nebel schien ihr Denkvermögen zu umhüllen und so konnte sie sich nicht erinnern, warum sie eigentlich im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch lag, anstatt in ihrem Bett.

Sie rieb sich die Augen, blinzelte noch mal und zuckte dann die Schultern. Sie streckte sich ausgiebig, stieg ungerührt über die Wolldecke und ging auf ihr Zimmer zu.

Als sie den Vorhang beiseite zog, der das Schlaf- vom Wohnzimmer trennte, durchzuckte sie eine eisige Kälte und sie erstarrte.

Ihr Zimmer – sah aus wie immer. Ihr tiefblaues Himmelbett stand frisch gemacht im Raum. Auf dem Sessel in der Ecke lag – wie immer – ihr blauer Bademantel und bequeme Kissen und im Bücherregal standen ihre zuletzt gelesenen Bücher ordentlich aufgereiht. Wie gesagt, alles sah aus, wie es sein sollte.

Warum hatte sie dann das Gefühl, dass alles voller Blut sein müsste? Wieso hatte sie für einen schrecklichen Moment lang geglaubt, dass in ihrem Zimmer blutdurchtränkte Leichen lagen? Wieso hatte sie sich bloß auf die entsetzlich rote Farbe des Blutes gefasst gemacht?

Das Zimmer war ganz im Gegenteil in ihrem geliebten Blau gehalten und bis auf ein paar Bucheinbände war hier nichts Rotes zu entdecken.

Sie schluckte, machte einen Schritt in den Raum hinein und wartete – ja auf was eigentlich? Das auf einmal blutdurchtränkte Leichen unter dem Bett hervorsprangen? Einfach lächerlich! Sie musste schlecht geträumt haben. Ja, vermutlich war ihre ausgeprägte Fantasie auf einen schlimmen Alptraum zurückzuführen.

Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf, bis das beklemmende Gefühl endgültig verschwand und betrat dann das Badezimmer.

Auch hier war alles wie immer. Nichts Ungewöhnliches. Sie spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und musste bereits über sich selbst lachen. Wie leicht war sie doch zu beunruhigen. Trotzdem war sie etwas verwirrt. Das Gefühl des entsetzlichen Schreckens war so eindringlich gewesen. Konnte so ein starkes Gefühl wirklich nur aus einem Traum entstanden sein? Anscheinend war das möglich.

Sie hörte das surrende Aufzugsgeräusch und richtete sich schnell her fürs Frühstück. Fertig angezogen ging sie ins Speisezimmer. Der Tisch war bereits fürs Frühstück gedeckt. Anscheinend war sie zuvor einfach zu verwirrt gewesen um es zu bemerken.

Als Lara den Raum betrat stand Lord Sokrates auf um sie zu begrüßen. Sie lächelte ihm zu und ging zu ihrem Platz. „Guten Morgen, mein Lord. Haben sie gut geschlafen?"

„Danke." Seine Augen funkelten irgendwie merkwürdig.

Da sie die Bedeutung seines Blickes nicht verstand, sah sie zur Seite, um ihn ihre Verwirrung nicht merken zu lassen. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf einen Eimer, in dem eine rote Flüssigkeit schwappte. Lara schrie auf. Bestürzt blickte sie auf den Eimer und taumelte einen Schritt zurück.

„Alles in Ordnung, Lady Croft?" Er folgte ihrem Blick. „Oh das. Sie brauchen sich nicht zu erschrecken, dass ist bloß Blutorangensaft, den ein Diener vorhin ausgeschüttet hat. Da sehen sie!" Er deutete auf eine Karaffe, die am Tisch stand und in der sich der besagte Saft befand.

Wieder beruhigt griff sie sich aufs Herz und setzte sich dem Lord gegenüber. „Ich dachte, es sei Blut. Ich... hatte bloß einen Alptraum, das ist alles..." Sie atmete tief durch und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

„Und sie sind sich sicher, dass es nur ein Traum war?" Ein rätselhaftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Wie meinen sie das?" Sie blickte ihm misstrauisch in die Augen.

„Sind sie sicher, dass es nur ein Traum war, der sie so beunruhigt hat? Oder liegt es vielleicht an meiner Gesellschaft?" Er sagte das in scherzhaftem Ton, doch das rätselhafte Lächeln blieb.

„Ach lassen sie doch die Scherze. Sie wissen doch ganz genau, dass ich ihre Gegenwart sehr schätze." Sie war ihm etwas böse, dass er sie dermaßen verwirrte.

„So, weiß ich das?" Er grinste kalt.

„Sie sollen das lassen!" Lara warf eine Mandarine nach ihm. Kurz vor seinem Gesicht fing er sie mit einer Hand auf. „Entschuldigen sie die Späße. Lassen sie uns essen."

Während des Essens beobachtete er seine Gefangene interessiert. Er hatte ja gewusst, dass er imstande war, dass sie ihre Erinnerungen verlor (oder verdrängte, sodass sie für sie unerreichbar waren), aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, wie gut es funktionierte. Außerdem war es äußerst interessant zu sehen, was sich in ihrem, nun freigelegten, Unterbewusstsein befand. Ihr Verhalten ihm gegenüber war... _interessant_.

Damit das so blieb und ihre Erinnerung nicht vielleicht doch wieder zurückkam, musste er alles was dies auslösen könnte, von ihr fernhalten. Deshalb war es auch so wichtig gewesen, das Blutbad in ihrem Schlafzimmer zu beseitigen. Es war zwar ärgerlich, dass der Eimer noch zurückgeblieben war und sie ihn entdeckt hatte, aber diese Sache hatte er ja gerade entschärft. Des Weiteren bedeutete es auch, dass weder der kleine Sklave Tommy noch seine Schwester Serengethy ihr jemals wieder unter die Augen treten durften. Für die Krieger, die es gewagt hatten sich ihm zu widersetzen, indem sie bei ihr eindrangen, galt natürlich dasselbe. Aber das würde in zwanzig Stunden kein Problem mehr darstellen. Denn in zwanzig Stunden würden die beiden übrigen Verräter gehängt werden. Es verlief also alles nach Plan.

Als das Frühstück beendet war erhob er sich und ging zum Diwan. Sie folgte ihm und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Möchten sie mir erzählen, um was es in ihrem Alptraum ging?"

Eigentlich waren es mehrere Träume, wie ihr jetzt einfiel. Sie beschloss, den merkwürdigsten zu erzählen. „Nun ja... alles begann mit einem wahrhaft kindlichen Fluchtplan."

„Ein Fluchtplan?" Er klang interessiert.

Lara zog die Beine an und lehnte sich vertrauensvoll an den Lord. „Ja. Irgendetwas hatte mich erschreckt und so beschloss ich zu fliehen."

„Wovor?"

„Ich erinnere mich, dass ich unbedingt von _hier_ weg wollte. Jedenfalls gelang sie mir. Ich kam bis hinunter zum Speisesaal. Dort hörte ich euch mit dem Commander reden. Ich weiß nicht mehr genau über was, alles ist so verschwommen. Ich weiß, dass ich verraten und von Commander Bradek entdeckt wurde. Ihr wart böse auf mich und befahlt ihm mich wieder nach oben zu bringen. Doch es gelang mir irgendwie vom Commander loszukommen und bin davon gelaufen. Anstatt jedoch zu fliehen, lief ich immer weiter in die Burg hinunter. Ich... weiß nicht genau... was ich dort wollte... aber... jedenfalls kam ich in den Kerker... und..."

Er hob ihr Kinn etwas an und sah ihr eindringlich in die Augen. „Und was? An was könnt ihr euch noch _erinnern_?" Merkwürdigerweise klang seine Stimme bedrohlich.

Lara runzelte die Stirn. „Ich weiß nicht... ah... bitte lassen sie los, sie tun mir weh."

„Entschuldigung, das war nicht meine Absicht." Er ließ sie trotzdem nicht sofort los, sondern sah ihr noch mal eindringlich in die Augen.

Verwirrt blinzelte sie und setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin. „Da... da endet der Traum, denk' ich."

„So... da endet er also...", wiederholte der Lord nachdenklich. Er stand auf. „Vielleicht sollten sie nicht immer solch düstere Bücher lesen. Versuchen sie es doch einmal mit einem Roman."

„Sind sie mir böse?"

„Wieso sollte ich ihnen böse sein?"

„Weil ich geträumt habe, dass ich von hier fliehen will."

„Wollen sie das?"

„Was? Von hier fliehen? Nein..."

„Na also. Es war nur ein Traum. Kein Grund, böse auf sie zu sein. Wir sehen uns dann zum Abendessen wieder." Er deutete eine Verbeugung an und verließ sie wieder.

Was für eine merkwürdige Wirkung das Unterbewusstsein doch hatte. Vor ein paar Tagen noch wollte sein _Gast _ihn töten und nun war sie besorgt, _er_ könne böse auf _sie_ sein. Es war beinahe eine unheimliche Wandlung. Und vorhin hatte sie sich wie selbstverständlich vertrauensvoll an ihn gelehnt. Die Sache mit dem Unterbewusstsein war wirklich äußerst interessant. Er musste lächeln. Es war ein kaltes Lächeln.


	22. Schwarz oder Weiß?

Chapter Twentytwo:

Schwarz oder weiß?

Um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben ging Lara in die _Unterwasserwelt_. Dort verbrachte sie die restliche Zeit. Als sie auf den Balkon sah und bemerkte, dass die Dämmerung eingesetzt hatte, stand sie auf, um sich fürs Abendessen herzurichten.

Sie wählte ein rotes Cocktailkleid und band ihr seidiges Haar mit einem gleichfarbigen Tuch zusammen. So ging sie ins Wohnzimmer. Es war zwar schon wunderschön aufgedeckt, doch Lord Sokrates war noch nicht anwesend.

Seinem Rat folgend nahm sie also einen recht unscheinbaren Roman aus dem Bücherregal und schlug ihn auf. Sie las noch nicht lange, als sie auf einen Satz stieß, der sie stocken ließ. Sie nahm einen Bleistift aus einer Lade und markierte ihn.

_Je mehr sie sich ihm öffnete, desto mehr nahm er von ihren Erinnerungen in Besitz._

Das kam ihr irgendwie bekannt vor. Doch warum? Hatte sie in vielleicht schon irgendwo gelesen? Nein. Irgendetwas regte sich in ihren Erinnerungen, doch sie vermochte den Gedanken nicht zu fassen. Jedes Mal, wenn sie versuchte ihn zu fassen, entglitt er ihr wie ein glitschiger Fisch ihren Fingern. _Seltsam_...

Lara schreckte hoch, als sie das Surren des Aufzuges hörte. Hastig legte sie den Bleistift als Lesezeichen zwischen die Seiten, schlug das Buch zu und stand auf.

Keine Sekunde zu spät. Das Portrait schwang auf und den Raum betrat dessen Original. „Guten Abend, Lady Croft. Sie sehen heute wieder hinreißend aus."

„Danke." Sie setzte sich erneut auf ihren Platz, dem Lord gegenüber. Lara blieb das ganze Essen über wortkarg und als es beendet war stand sie auf und ging hinüber zum Diwan.

Sokrates folgte ihr. „Kann es sein, dass ich sie verärgert habe?"

Lara setzte sich, bemerkte das Buch und versuchte es unauffällig beiseite zu schieben. „Nein. Wie kommen sie denn darauf?"

„Nun ja...", er nahm ihr das Buch aus der Hand, bevor er sich setzte, „sie sind heute so ungewöhnlich wortkarg..." Als er das Buch hinlegte, ging es von selbst an der Stelle auf, in welcher der Bleistift steckte. Der Lord las den markierten Satz. „Wissen sie, was mich interessieren würde?"

Lara versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, als sie den veränderten Ausdruck in seiner Stimme bemerkte. „Nein. Was denn?"

„Woran denken sie, wenn sie diesen Satz lesen?" In seinen Augen lag etwas Bedrohliches, das sie zurückweichen ließ.

„Ich... ich weiß nicht..." Noch bevor sie den Satz zuende gesprochen hatte, wusste sie, dass es ein Fehler war.

Er packte ihre Oberarme und drückte sie. „Versuchen sie nicht, mich für dumm zu verkaufen, Miss Croft!" Seine Stimme war völlig ruhig, doch seine Augen waren dafür umso beredeter.

„Au! Lassen sie mich los! Mich hat der Satz einfach nur fasziniert!"

Er ließ sie keineswegs los, verstärkte den Druck allerdings auch nicht. „So... fasziniert..."

Obwohl er nicht fester zugriff, taten ihre Arme trotzdem weh. „Vielleicht ist irritiert doch das bessere Wort."

Nun verstärkte er seinen Griff doch. „Und was genau hat sie _irritiert_?"

Sie wand sich unter seinem Griff, er ließ sie allerdings nicht los. „Ich weiß es nicht!"

„Und das soll ich ihnen glauben? Kommen sie..."

Er verstärkte den Druck so weit, dass ihr die Tränen in die Augen schossen. Aufgebracht machte sie eine schwungvolle Armbewegung und stieß ihn von sich. Im selben Augenblick realisierte sie erschrocken, was sie da gerade getan hatte und fiel vor dem Lord auf die Knie. „Verzeiht mir! O bitte, verzeiht mir! Ich war aufgebracht, o bitte vergebt mir!"

Erstaunt blickte er auf sie hinab. Anscheinend waren manche Reflexe nicht zu vergessen. Sie war keineswegs so unterwürfig, wie er bis jetzt gedacht hatte. Ihre Instinkte als Schatzjägerin waren offensichtlich nicht so leicht zu beseitigen. Das gefiel ihm.

Demütig und bestürzt senkte sie den Kopf und konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Bitte, verzeiht! Ich wusste nicht, was ich tue."

Er hob ihren Kopf an und blickte ihr in die Augen. Seine Augen schienen zu ihr zu sprechen._ O doch, das wusstest du. Du hast dich gegen mich aufgelehnt, als ich dir Schmerzen zufügte.´_

„Bitte, ich wusste wirklich nicht, warum ich den Satz markiert habe. Er kam mir nur so ungemein vertraut vor. Vermutlich habe ich ihn schon irgendwo gelesen."

_Du bist klüger, als du vorgibst zu sein. Dieser Satz kommt dir nicht vertraut vor, weil du ihn irgendwo gelesen hast. Du lügst.´_ „Gut, ich vergebe dir. Komm wieder hoch."

Lara wischte sich die Tränen weg. „Glaubt mir bitte. Schließlich habt _ihr_ mir auch geraten einen Roman zu lesen."

Und wieder war da ein Funken Rebellion. Doch er überging ihn. Es war besser, nicht nochmals handgreiflich zu werden. Er ging auf den Lift zu.

„Wartet! Was kann ich tun, um das wieder gutzumachen?"

Er drehte sich noch einmal um. „Erzählt mir einfach immer, was ihr träumt und lasst euch dann von mir beraten." Er sagte das in einem fürsorglichen Ton, doch ihr entging nicht die Kälte in seinen Augen. Sie nickte. „Natürlich."

Dann ging er und sie war wieder allein.

* * *

_Lara sah sich, wie sie plötzlich in ihrem Schlafzimmer von dunklen Gestalten überfallen wurde. Sie sah sich selbst gegen die vermummten Krieger kämpfen und mit dem Minicomputer Hilfe rufen. Sie sah, wie sie niedergerungen und geschlagen wurde. Sah, wie die Augen des Kriegers (auf ihr) funkelten, als er ihr Top zerriss. Sie registrierte seinen Blick, der besagte, dass er keine Gnade kannte und sie am liebsten mit Haut und Haaren verschlungen hätte. Sah das vor unbeherrschter Lust fast wahnsinnige Grinsen, als er in ihre Brust biss. Sah sich aufschreien und die anderen Krieger lachen. Sie sah wie die Krieger bitter mit ihrem Blut dafür bezahlen mussten, als der Lord kam und sie rettete. Blut... Blut breitete sich überall aus..._

Mit einem Schrei erwachte Lara und setzte sich kerzengerade auf. Sie atmete tief durch, als sie ihre Umgebung wahrnahm. Angeekelt zog sie die Füße an und blickte um sich. Nichts. Kein Blut. Keine toten Krieger.

Sie hatte wieder einen Alptraum gehabt. Als die Vision (denn das war der Alptraum eigentlich gewesen) endete, wurde dieses Erlebnis aus ihrer Erinnerung gelöscht.

_Es war nur ein Traum... nur ein Traum..._ So sehr sie es sich auch einredete, es gelang ihr trotzdem nicht die grausigen Bilder loszuwerden.

Die Sonne schien bereits freundlich zu ihrem Dachfenster herein. Lara beschloss, eine kalte Dusche zu nehmen, obwohl das Frühstück jeden Augenblick beginnen musste. Sie nahm ihren Bademantel mit und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Durch das Prasseln des Wassers konnte sie das Surren des Aufzugs nicht hören.

Sie stieg aus der Dusche, trocknete sich ab und schlüpfte in den Bademantel ohne in allerdings zuzubinden. Sie wickelte sich ein Handtuch um die nassen Haare und trat vor den Spiegel. Entsetzt stieß sie einen Schrei aus.

„Lady Croft?!"

Schnell gürtete sie ihren Bademantel zu, als auch schon Lord Sokrates ins Bad kam. „Was ist denn los? Warum schreien sie so?"

Sie drehte sich zu ihm und starrte entsetzt auf die Pistole, die in seinem Gürtel steckte und auf der er die Hand liegen hatte. Er bemerkte ihren Blick und nahm die Hand weg, sodass die Pistole wieder hinter seinem Mantel verborgen war.

Wortlos streifte sie den Bademantel von ihrer linken Schulter, sodass ihre darunter liegende Haut bis kurz über die Brust entblößt wurde.

Dort war deutlich die Bisswunde eines menschlichen Gebisses zu sehen, die bereits dunkelviolett angelaufen war. Sie blieb reglos stehen und blickte ihn einfach nur an.

Er blickte zurück, gab sich einen Ruck und ging auf sie zu. Sie rührte sich nicht. So blieb er erst unmittelbar vor ihr stehen. Sie blickte zu ihm auf, da er größer war, starrte ihn aber weiterhin reglos an.

Er spürte, wie sie erschauerte, als er ihr langsam den Bademantel wieder über die Schulter streifte. Er ließ seine Hand noch einen Moment auf ihrer Schulter ruhen, trat dann hinter sie und schob sie mit sanfter Gewalt aus dem Bad ins Wohnzimmer zum Frühstückstisch. Er drückte sie sanft auf ihren Stuhl und nahm selbst Platz.

„Erzählen sie."

Einsilbig erzählte sie ihm ihren _Alptraum_. Als sie geendet hatte starrte sie ihn weiterhin regungslos an, als würde sie auf eine Reaktion von ihm warten.

Doch die kam vorerst nicht. Er nahm die Gabel zur Hand und begann schweigend zu essen. Lara selbst rührte nichts an und starrte ihn weiter unverwandt an. Als er fertig gegessen hatte und sie ihn immer noch anstarrte, legte er die Gabel beiseite und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Was erwarten sie jetzt von mir? Eine Erklärung?"

Keine Antwort. Nur ihre Augen verrieten ihm, dass sie genau das von ihm forderte.

„Ich kann ihnen dafür keine Erklärung geben. Haben sie schon von Menschen gehört die zu einer bestimmten Zeit Jesu Christi 's Wundmale aufweisen? Vielleicht ist das bei ihnen so etwas Ähnliches."

Sie nahm ihre Gabel auf und meinte: „Ja. Das wird es vermutlich sein."

Ihr Tonfall klang völlig überzeugt, doch ein Blick in ihre Augen verriet ihm, dass sie keineswegs daran glaubte und wusste, dass er es wusste. Als er jedoch weiter in ihren Augen forschte, bemerkte er, dass sie sich jedoch auch nicht mehr erinnern konnte ihren Alptraum jemals erlebt zu haben. Er sah auch, dass sie verzweifelt nach einer Erklärung suchte, sie aber nicht fand.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann ihnen nicht helfen eine bessere Erklärung zu finden..."

Ein weiterer Blick in ihre Augen verriet ihm, dass sie ihm auch das nicht glaubte. Sie versuchte herauszufinden, warum er ihr nicht half, die Wahrheit zu finden. Er unterbrach den Augenkontakt.

„Ich kann ihnen nicht helfen, um ihretwillen." Der Lord sah, dass sie ihm _das_ glaubte. Aber vermutlich nur deshalb, weil sie es glauben _wollte_. „Trocknen sie ihre Haare, sonst verkühlen sie sich noch." Mit diesen Worten ließ er sie wieder alleine.

* * *

Der folgende Tag verlief im Grunde gewöhnlich. Aber auch nur im Grunde.

Nach dem Mittagessen ließ der Lord den Tisch abräumen (von einer Dienerin) und ein quadratisches Brett bringen. Auf diesem waren wiederum kleine schwarz-weiße Quadrate, die am Rand mit Ziffern bzw. Buchstaben beschriftet waren.

Auf diesem Schachbrett stellte er kunstvoll gefertigte Figuren auf. „Spielen sie Schach?"

Lara, die bis jetzt das Treiben aufmerksam beobachtet hatte, blickte ihn überrascht an. „Mein Vater hat es mir vor etlichen Jahren beigebracht, ich habe aber schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gespielt."

„Nun, dann wird es Zeit." Er drehte das Brett herum, sodass die weißen Figuren auf ihrer Seite standen und blickte sie aus seinen kalten Augen herausfordernd an. „Sie beginnen."

Lara hob eine Augenbraue und schob einen Bauer zwei Felder weit nach vorne. „Ich muss sie warnen. Es ist sehr leichtsinnig, mir einen Vorsprung zu geben. Ich habe noch nie verloren."

„Das trifft sich gut. Ich auch nicht. Aber wie heißt es doch so schön, es gibt immer ein erstes Mal."

Sie hatte schon längst begriffen, dass das Gesagte ganz und gar nicht eine harmlose Unterhaltung über die Partie war, sondern eine ungemeine Vieldeutigkeit zuließ. Trotzdem (oder gerade deshalb) antwortete sie: „Das mag wohl sein, aber das erste Mal zu verlieren, wird ihr Vergnügen sein."

„Liebend gern, wenn sie dieses _Vergnügen_ mit mir teilen... Aber lassen wir doch unsere Spielzüge sprechen."

Damit nahm er seinerseits einen Bauern und rückte mit ihm vor.

Lara hatte verschiedene Taktiken an ihr Ziel zu kommen, doch immer, wenn sie kurz davor war den Sieg zu erringen, machte Sokrates einen einzigen Zug und plötzlich sah _sie_ sich in die Enge getrieben und _sie_ musste sehen, wie sie ihren Kopf aus der Schlinge zog.

Er sah sie berechnend aus seinen kalten Augen an und schien sich über ihre immer misslicher werdende Lage zu amüsieren. „Sie halten sich wirklich wacker."

„Nun werden sie nicht hochmütig. An ihrer Stelle würde ich mir Sorgen um die erneute Matt-Drohung machen, die ich ihnen gerade stelle." Sie zog mit ihrer Dame vorwärts und griff nun seine Dame und seinen König zugleich an.

„Ah, wie nett." Er blickte spöttisch auf ihren Angriff.

„Sie können mit dem König fliehen, dafür aber die Dame opfern, oder sie können mit ihrer Dame die meine angreifen und den König verlieren. Mein tapferer Springer steht schon bereit um sie zu rächen. Also, für wen entscheiden sie sich?" Sie lächelte triumphierend.

„Tja, Lady Croft. Wie immer gibt es eine dritte Möglichkeit."

Lara hob die Augenbraue. „Und die wäre?"

Er lächelte kalt und zog mit seinem Springer vorwärts. „Schach matt."

Lara starrte entgeistert auf das Brett. Das konnte nicht sein. Sie hatte jede Möglichkeit genauestens berechnet. Aber so wie die Figuren nun standen hatte sie ganz eindeutig verloren. „Das... ist unmöglich."

„Sind sie etwa eine schlechte Verliererin, Lady Croft? Oder können sie nur bei _diesem_ Spiel nicht verlieren?" Er legte den Kopf etwas schief und musterte ihr Verhalten.

Irritiert sah sie ihn an. „Aber... ich habe jede Möglichkeit berechnet..." Es klang beinahe schon hilflos und sie verstand selbst nicht weshalb. Warum schockierte sie ihre Niederlage so?

„Nicht alles lässt sich berechnen... Das sollten sie eigentlich wissen."

Bei diesem Satz regte sich etwas in ihrer Erinnerung, doch es wurde wie von einer Macht zurückgehalten, die verhindern wollte, dass sie sich erinnern konnte.

Lara bekam davon Kopfschmerzen und sie massierte sich die Schläfe mit zwei Fingern. „Ja... natürlich. Ich war bloß erstaunt. Das... ist alles."

Er hatte das Zögern in ihrer Stimme gehört, wenn es auch noch so kurz war, und nahm es mit einem Stirnrunzeln hin.

„Wie wäre es jetzt mit einem etwas weniger anspruchsvollen Kartenspiel?" Er fächerte Karten vor sich auf dem Tisch auf.

Zornig blickte sie ihn an. „Denken sie etwa, Schach sei für mich zu anspruchsvoll?! Ich schlage sie ohne weiteres. Das eben war doch bloß Glück."

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich sie verstimmt habe", sagte er mit einer Stimme, die das genaue Gegenteil besagte. „Vielleicht ist es besser für heute die Spielchen zu lassen. Wir sehen uns zum Abendessen wieder. Ich habe ohnehin noch etwas zu erledigen."

Er erhob sich und betrat zum wiederholten Male den Fahrstuhl.

* * *

Als der Lord zum Abendessen wiederkam, war sie immer noch verstimmt. Er bemerkte es natürlich, sagte aber nichts. Als sie fertig gegessen hatten und Lara sich zurückziehen wollte, hielt er sie zurück. Er schnipste kurz mit den Fingern und sanfte Musik erklang.

„Hätten sie vielleicht noch einmal Lust mit mir zu tanzen?" Er zog sie ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten zu sich und blickte ihr tief in die Augen.

Lara war für kurze Zeit in seinem Blick gefangen, doch dann riss sie sich los. Sie wusste selbst nicht, warum, aber sie fühlte sich noch immer erniedrigt. Als hätte sein Sieg über sie beim Schach eine weitaus wichtigere Bedeutung. Sie fühlte, dass sie dabei war etwas zu tun, was noch vor wenigen Tagen völlig gegen ihren Willen gewesen wäre. Sie wusste nur nicht mehr was. Sie war kurz davor die Lösung zu finden, doch schon griff eine unbekannte Macht auf ihr Erinnerungsvermögen zu und die Lösung war dahin. Die Kopfschmerzen setzten wieder ein.

„Es... tut mir leid, aber ich bin müde."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie hastig in ihrem Zimmer. Das war die einzige Antwort gewesen, die ihr eingefallen war, um ihre Zurückweisung abzuschwächen und sein Gesicht zu wahren.

Sie blieb tief durchatmend neben dem Vorhang stehen, der sie vom Lord trennte. Sie konnte hören, wie er auf den Vorhang zutrat und hielt den Atem an. Die paar Bruchteile von Sekunden kamen ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor, als er sich abwandte und sie kurze Zeit später das Surren des Aufzugs hörte.

Er hätte sie ohne weiteres zwingen können, mit ihm zu tanzen, aber er hatte es nicht getan. Er wollte es vermutlich auch nicht. Es wäre unter seiner Würde gewesen.

* * *

Auch am nächsten Tag aß Lara gemeinsam mit dem Lord. Und wieder spielten sie Schach, wieder verlor sie. Und nicht nur eine Figur nach der anderen, sondern auch noch ihre Königin, bevor sie endgültig bezwungen war.

Wieder kam das Gefühl von Erniedrigung in ihr auf, doch diesmal nicht mehr so stark wie am Vortag. Er philosophierte mit ihr nach dem Mittagessen über Gott (?) und die Welt und sie wurde nach dem Abendessen von ihm zum Tanz aufgefordert.

Diesmal weigerte sie sich nicht. Sie tanzten einen langsamen Walzer zu einer romantischen, gedämpften Musik. Als der Tanz zu Ende war und sie sich von ihm lösen wollte, ließ er es nicht zu. „Was halten sie davon, wenn wir die Spannung beim Schachspiel etwas erhöhen, indem der Gewinner sich eine Gefälligkeit des anderen wünschen kann?"

Er spürte wie sich ihr Herzschlag erhöhte. Wie leicht war es doch mit ihr zu spielen. Er hatte ihr zwar gewissermaßen Ehrfurcht und Ergebenheit eingeflößt, doch soviel auch wieder nicht.

Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht. „Und... an was hatten sie da gedacht?"

Sie blickte ihm in die Augen und erschauerte, als er sich langsam zu ihrem Gesicht hinunterbeugte (Anm.: Kommt euch das vielleicht bekannt vor…? by laragirl007). Seine schwarzen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht, als er sie küsste.

Das war doch einmal ein angemessener Preis. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Noch bevor sie wieder wirklich darauf reagieren konnte, war sie schon wieder alleine.

* * *

_Und wieder ein nettes „kleines" Kapitel für euch, als Belohnung für eure Reviews. ;-) Wenn ihr Fragen habt, dann tut euch keinen Zwang an: der Reviewbutton steht euch jederzeit zur Verfügung…_

_P.S.: Die unter euch, die genau auf den Titel geachtet haben und infolge dessen die Stelle an der der Titel in diesem Kapitel vorkommt genau gelesen haben, könnten sich unter Umständen einen Reim auf zukünftige Ereignisse machen... Mehr verrate ich jetzt aber nicht mehr ;-) auf eure Anregungen dazu bin ich schon sehr gespannt..._


	23. Rettung am Horizont

Chapter Twentythree:

Rettung am Horizont

Motorengeheul zerriss die sonst ununterbrochene Stille. Riesige Staubwolken wurden aufgewirbelt, als eine kleine Armee von Hubschraubern auf einer (in den Berg hinein gebauten) Festung landeten. Blitzartig wechselte die Szene und sie sah schwere Militärstiefel auf dem Grund aufschlagen. Sie sah, dass jeder der Angreifer mit mindestens einem Maschinengewehr bewaffnet war. Und wieder wechselte das Bild und sie sah, wie eine ganze Panzerglasdecke zerbarst. Seile wurden in den geschaffenen Eingang hinab geworfen...

Erschrocken fuhr Lara auf. Sie hatte geträumt. Bloß schlecht geträumt. Doch diesmal konnte sie sich nicht damit beruhigen und so schlug sie die Daunendecke beiseite. Sie hörte ein Surren. Der Aufzug. Sie warf einen flüchtigen Blick durch die gläserne Decke über ihr und erkannte, dass sie verschlafen hatte.

Hastig schlüpfte sie in Jeans und T-Shirt (obwohl sie sich nicht erinnern konnte, das jemals getan zu haben) und band sich ihr Haar hoch.

Als sie den Wohnraum betrat, war der Lord bereits anwesend. Ein Blick auf sie genügte und er wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Was ist los?"

„Ich... ich hatte wieder einen Alptraum... doch diesmal, war es irgendwie anders."

„Erzählen sie."

Und so berichtete sie ihm alles, was sie gesehen hatte. Es war nicht gerade vollständig, denn sie hatte alles nur Fetzenhaft gesehen. Die Bilder, die sich blitzschnell änderten, ergaben für sie absolut keinen Sinn.

Sie hatte bloß das Gefühl gehabt, dass das alles etwas mit ihr zu tun hatte. Diesen Gedanken sprach sie auch laut aus.

Dafür, dass es für sie keinen Sinn ergab, schien es für Sokrates sehr wohl einen Sinn zu ergeben. Er betrat ohne Zeit zu verlieren den Aufzug, drückte ein paar unsichtbare Knöpfe und kam wieder zu ihr zurück. Er packte sie bei den Oberarmen. „Sie müssen hier weg. Sofort."

„Was? Wieso? Ich will nicht! Es war doch nur ein Traum!"

„Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit, mich mit ihnen zu streiten." Er wirkte gehetzt. So einen Ausdruck hatte sie noch nie in seinen Augen gesehen und er verschwand auch so schnell wieder, dass sie sich fragte, ob sie ihn sich vielleicht nur eingebildet hatte.

Doch sie hatte keine Zeit mehr, länger darüber nachzudenken, denn plötzlich durchzuckte etwas ihr Gehirn in sekundenschnelle und sie krümmte sich unter dem Schmerz zusammen. Mit einem Mal drangen alle ihre Visionen auf einmal auf sie ein und verursachten ihr unbeschreiblichen Schmerz.

Das ganze endete so schnell, wie es aufgekommen war und sie sank auf die Knie.

„Miss Croft!" Er fing sie auf, bevor sie der Länge nach auf den Boden knallte und blickte in ihre Augen. Ein Schleier schien sie zu verhängen, doch dann lichtete er sich und ihre Augen wurden wieder klar.

Entsetzen stand in ihnen geschrieben. Ungläubig geschockt starrte sie den ihr so vertraut geglaubten Mann vor ihr an. Es konnte einfach nicht sein, dass er ihr das angetan haben sollte, was sie gerade gesehen hatte.

Plötzlich verstand sie das Gefühl der Erniedrigung und Verzweiflung (denn nichts anderes war es gewesen), das sie nach der Niederlage gegen den Lord verspürt hatte. Ihr wurden alle Bedeutungen klar und – sie konnte es nicht glauben.

Eine Träne, verbunden mit ungeheurem Schmerz, rann ihre Wange herab.

Da berührte der Lord mit einem traurigen Blick ihre Stirn und jegliche Erinnerung an die Wahrheit oder die Vision war ausgelöscht. Es wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen, als seine Finger ihre Stirn berührten und so ihr Gedächtnis erneut löschte.

Sokrates fing die Bewusstlose auf und trug sie in den Aufzug.

Noch bevor der Lift angekommen war, kam Lara wieder zu Bewusstsein. Sie blinzelte. Als sie sich in Sokrates Armen wiederfand, richtete sie sich schnell auf und trat einen Schritt beiseite.

„Es tut mir leid, ich habe wohl kurz den Halt verloren..."

Merkwürdig. Der Lord vermied es in ihre Augen zu blicken. „Das ist schon in Ordnung. Aber hören sie, es ist wichtig, dass sie das tun was ich ihnen jetzt sage."

Lara nickte und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. Die Lifttüren öffneten sich. Bradek stand dahinter. Bei seinem Anblick verkrampfte sich etwas in ihrem Magen.

„Sie werden dem Commander folgen. Er wird sie in Sicherheit bringen."

Erschrocken sah sie ihn an. „In Sicherheit bringen? Was ist denn passiert? Und was machen sie?"

„Es ist nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Ich kümmere mich hier um alles."

„Aber ich will bei euch bleiben, ich-"

„Ihr folgt Commander Bradek." Er nickte diesem zu.

Als sie erneut wiedersprechen wollte, schnitt er ihr mit einer Handbewegung das Wort ab. Er machte damit mehr als deutlich, dass die Diskussion nun beendet war.

Und noch bevor sie trotzdem zu einer Antwort ansetzten konnte, hörte sie ein Geräusch, wie zerberstendes Panzerglas. Erschrocken fuhr sie herum, doch sie hatte die Bewegung nicht einmal ganz ausgeführt, als Bradek sie auch schon am Arm packte und mit sich zerrte.

Im Gang liefen überall Krieger in einer für sie nicht zu erkennenden Ordnung durcheinander und es geschah nicht selten, dass sie angerempelt wurde. Sie wollte sich noch einmal protestierend zum Lord herumdrehen, doch Bradek ließ das nicht zu. Er zerrte sie in so raschem Tempo mit sich, sodass sie aufpassen musste nicht zu stolpern.

Sie hatten die erste Biegung noch nicht ganz erreicht, als Kampfgeschrei hinter ihnen ertönte. Nun gelang es ihr allerdings, sich umzudrehen. Vor dem Aufzug waren fremde Krieger in grünen Uniformen erschienen, die sich ein hartes Gefecht mit den Elitesoldaten lieferten. Es wurden immer mehr Grünuniformierte und eine Gruppe schien die beiden Flüchtenden bemerkt zu haben, denn sie rannte ihnen hinterher.

Auch Bradek hatte erkannt, dass sie entdeckt und verfolgt wurden und brüllte ein paar vorbeilaufenden Kriegern zu, sie sollten eine Barriere hinter ihnen bilden.

Die Männer die bis in den Tod gehorsam waren, bildeten auch sogleich den lebenden Schutzwall. Doch ob dieser standhielt, oder nicht, konnte Lara nicht mehr erkennen, da Bradek sie in diesem Moment in erhöhtem Tempo eine Treppe hinunterzerrte.

Er schleppte sie etliche weitere Gänge und Treppen mit sich und überall schien kurz hinter ihnen ein Gemetzel einzusetzen.

Lara bekam immer mehr das Gefühl, dass das alles nur ihretwegen geschah und sie wurde in ihrem Glauben noch bestärkt, als plötzlich fünfzehn der Angreifer vor ihnen auftauchten. Bradek stieß sie schnell in eine Nische und sprang selbst beiseite, als das Feuer auf ihn eröffnet wurde. Bradek wich immer weiter zurück und sie konnte hören, wie er ein paar seiner Krieger um sich sammelte.

Die Nische, in die er sie gestoßen hatte, war zwar nicht besonders groß, aber immerhin so tief, dass sie in ihrem Schatten verborgen blieb.

Der Grund, dass sie in ihrem Glauben bestärkt worden war, war dass die Angreifer sich immer todesmutiger zu ihr vorkämpften und anstatt, dass der erste von ihnen sie einfach ignorierte und sich um seine Gegner kümmerte, sah er sie unverwandt an.

Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und streckte auffordernd die Hand nach ihr aus, doch sogleich wurde er von fünf Kugeln durchlöchert. Auch den nächsten zehn ging es nicht besser und die anderen hatten begriffen, dass sie so nicht voran kamen, also zogen sie sich zurück.

Laras Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als eine riesige Gestalt vor ihr auftauchte. Es war Bradek. Trotzdem entspannte sie sich kein bisschen.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass gerade all die Menschen nur ihretwegen getötet worden waren. Und dieses Gefühl kam ihr sehr bekannt vor.

Doch sie hatte keine Zeit, ihren Schock vollends zu überwinden, da Bradek sie bereits wieder gepackt hatte und mit sich zerrte.

„Was hat das alles zu bedeuten? Wieso greifen diese Männer uns an?!", stieß sie während des Laufens hervor.

Bradek tat, als ob er sie nicht gehört hätte und zerrte sie weiter.

„Commander! Was soll das alles?!"

Doch wieder bekam sie keine Antwort. Stattdessen wurde sie in einen Raum mit zwei großen Fenstern gestoßen. Das Zimmer war bis auf einen Stuhl vollkommen leer.

„Hier sind sie sicher. Ich muss mich um die Verteidigung kümmern, versprechen sie mir, dass sie hier bleiben?"

„Ja, aber-"

Der Commander wartete den Rest ihrer Antwort gar nicht ab, sondern war schon wieder bei der massiven Tür hinaus. Ihr Versprechen schien ihm nicht zu genügen, da sie hörte wie von außen abgeschlossen wurde.

Trotzdem ging sie zur Tür und versuchte sie zu öffnen. Ohne Erfolg. So trat sie ans Fenster und blickte hinaus. Sie befand sich im dritten Stock und blickte in einen Innenhof hinaus.

Frustriert setzte sie sich also auf den Stuhl und wartete.

Nach einiger Zeit hielt sie das Warten nicht mehr aus und so versuchte sie sich nochmals an der Tür. Kaum das sie die Türklinke berührt hatte, durchzuckte sie etwas Blitzartiges.

Jemand versuchte von der anderen Seite die Tür aufzubekommen, doch diese hatte ein Spezialschloss und ging nach außen auf, so hatte es auch keinen Sinn sich dagegen zu werfen.

Bloß wenige Momente später zersplitterten zwei Fensterscheiben unter den Tritten der eindringenden Angreifer.

Lara zuckte zusammen und drehte sich zu den Fenstern um. Auf ihrem Gesicht lag pures Entsetzen, als die Fenster zerbarsten und sich ein dutzend Angreifer herein schwangen. Ein Glasregen prasselte auf den Fußboden. Die Eindringlinge landeten in der Hocke und stützen sich mit ihren behandschuhten Händen ab um den Sturz aufzufangen.

Lara wich so weit zurück, bis sie an die Tür stieß. Der Vorderste hob den Kopf und seine Augen funkelten sie unter der Maske an. Die Krieger erhoben sich und gingen auf Lara zu.

Lara reagierte ohne nachzudenken. Sie schnellte vorwärts und packte den Stuhl, auf dem sie eben noch gesessen hatte. Sie hielt ihn wie ein Schwert vor sich und blickte ihnen angriffslustig entgegen.

Seltsamerweise schienen die Männer ihre lächerliche Drohung ernst zu nehmen, denn sie gingen ebenfalls in Angriffsstellung über. Vorsichtig kreisten sie Lara ein und diese verfolgte jeden ihrer Schritte wachsam.

Als der Erste sich auf sie stürzen wollte, reagierte sie erneut instinktiv. Sie sprang beiseite und schlug in der gleichen Bewegung dem Angreifer den Stuhl in die Magengegend, sodass dieser zerbrach. Die nächsten Angreifer setzte sie mit einem perfekten Dreh-Sprung-Kick außer Gefecht.

Als sie sich auch gegen die nächsten Krieger erfolgreich wehrte, bekam sie es mit der Angst zu tun. Wann hatte sie gelernt so zu kämpfen?

Mit einem Mal verängstigt wich sie Hilfe suchend zur Tür zurück, als auch schon die nächsten zwei Männer auf sie zustürmten. Im wahrhaft letzten Augenblick sprang sie beiseite und die beiden krachten mit voller Wucht gegen die Tür. Zu ihrer Überraschung gab sie nach und die Angreifer fielen der Länge nach zu Boden.

Lara zögerte keinen Moment und stürzte aus dem Zimmer. Sie rannte die Gänge entlang und drehte sich nicht nach ihren Verfolgern um.

Sie stürmte Treppen hinauf und wieder hinab und blickte sich kein einziges Mal um. So dauerte es nicht lange und sie hatte sich rettungslos verlaufen. Ihre Verfolger war sie zwar los, aber sie hatte auch keinen Schimmer, wo sie sich gerade befand und wie sie zurückfinden sollte.

Nach Luft ringend lehnte sie sich an die Wand. Sie hatte so gut wie keine Kondition und war überrascht, dass sie überhaupt so lange durchgehalten hatte. Sie spürte allerdings, dass das nicht immer so gewesen war.

In ihrer kopflosen Flucht hatte sie gar nicht gemerkt, dass kein Kampfgeräusch mehr zu hören war, dafür wurde ihr die jetzige Stille umso mehr bewusst. Die Burg lag wieder so ruhig da, wie zuvor. Noch immer etwas außer Atem betrat sie einen Raum, in dessen Mitte ein Tisch mit Stühlen und an der Wand ein Schrank stand.

Sie wollte sich schon auf einen Sessel sinken lassen, als sie Stimmen hörte, die sich auf sie zu bewegten. Erschrocken riss sie die Schranktür auf und versteckte sich darin. Keine Sekunde zu spät schloss sie die Tür und sie hörte wie zwei Männer den Raum betraten.

Sie hörte Stühle rücken und bewegte sich nicht, damit die Kleiderbügel, zwischen denen sie sich befand, kein verdächtiges Geräusch machten.

Beinahe wäre sie erschrocken zusammengezuckt, als sie die Stimmen der beiden Männer erkannte.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum sie nichts unternehmen", setzte Bradek das Gespräch fort.

„Wenn ich ihr noch mehr ihrer persönlichen Erinnerungen nehme, könnte dass ihren Geist schwer schädigen", erwiderte der Lord kalt.

Lara starrte auf die geschlossene Schranktür. Die beiden sprachen von ihr.

„Aber sie haben doch selbst gesagt, dass sie heute der Wahrheit und damit der Erinnerung einen Schritt näher gekommen ist. Sie könnten doch ein paar ihrer Einstellungen ausmerzen und damit weitere solche Zwischenfälle im Keim ersticken."

„Das ist schon richtig, aber-" Sokrates stockte, als er ein Scheppern aus dem Kasten vernahm.

Lara war entsetzt zurückgewichen, dadurch waren ein paar Kleiderbügel zu Boden gefallen. Sie erstarrte und hielt den Atem an.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als die Tür zu ihrem Versteck geöffnet wurde. Sokrates stand vor ihr und blickte sie schweigend an. Lara trat aus dem Schrank und blickte ihn ebenso still an. Bradek war aufgesprungen und wollte sie schon packen, doch der Lord hielt ihn mit einer kaum merklichen Handbewegung zurück.

„Haben sie alles gehört?", fragte er ruhig.

Lara funkelte ihn an und er wusste, dass sie sich wieder an alles erinnerte. „Laut und deutlich!"

Sie reagierte zu spät, als Bradek sie auf Sokrates' Wink hin packte. Aufgebracht versuchte sie ihn abzuschütteln. Ohne Erfolg.

„Dann wissen sie ja, was ich jetzt tun muss."

Entsetzt blickte sie ihn an und wehrte sich heftiger. _Nein! Nicht schon wieder!_

Doch Sokrates' Finger berührten bereits ihre Stirn. Er sah ihr noch einmal in die flehenden Augen, dann schloss er konzentriert die seinen und ihre Erinnerung wurde erneut gelöscht.

Lara wurde schwarz vor Augen und sie sackte bewusstlos in Bradeks Armen zusammen.

_Dieses Kapitel ist aufgrund der vielen, raschen Reviews entstanden. Nun wisst ihr also wies geht. Weiter so und ihr habt immer genügend zu lesen. ;-)_

_See ya_

_Lara_

_P.S.: Grüße an meine Maxi aus Halle. ;-) _


	24. Training

Chapter Twentyfour:

Training

Lara schlug die Augen auf. Sie lag in ihrem Himmelbett, konnte sich aber nicht mehr erinnern, wie sie hierher gekommen war. Das letzte, an das sie sich erinnerte war, dass sie nach einem Angriff von hier geflüchtet und zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit von Bradek in einen Raum gesperrt wurde. Doch wie sie wieder hierher zurückgekommen war, blieb ihr ein Rätsel.

Lara schlug die Bettdecke beiseite und zog sich einen Rock und ein T-Shirt an. Ihr war etwas eingefallen, das sie nicht losließ.

Sie hörte das Surren des Aufzugs, dennoch durchquerte sie die _Unterwasserwelt_ und trat auf den Balkon hinaus. Es herrschte Sonnenuntergang. Unter ihr sah der wundervolle Garten aus wie immer und als sie nach oben blickte – war die Panzerglasdecke völlig intakt.

„Gefällt ihnen der Sonnenuntergang?" Der Lord war neben sie getreten.

Lara blickte ihn an. „Wie haben sie das so schnell geschafft?" Sie wies auf die Panzerglasdecke.

„Die Arbeit hat eine ganze Woche lang beansprucht."

Lara runzelte verblüfft die Stirn. „Ich kann doch nicht so lange geschlafen haben."

„Sie hatten sich überanstrengt und sind in einen tiefen Fieberschlaf gefallen."

Lara konnte es nicht verhindern eine Augenbraue hochzuziehen, sagte aber nichts. Sie blickten eine Weile in den paradiesischen Garten hinunter.

„Könnten sie mir vielleicht eine Leiter besorgen? Ich würde den Garten gerne einmal betreten."

Er blickte ihr forschend in die Augen. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit antwortete er ihr. „Das kann ich mir schon vorstellen..."

„Danke." Sie wandte sich vom Garten ab. „Wollen wir jetzt essen?"

Anstatt einer Antwort schritt der Lord voraus.

Nach dem Essen ging der Lord mit dem Versprechen, dass sie am folgenden Tag ihre Leiter bekommen sollte.

Zufrieden ließ sich Lara am Sofa nieder. Sie war sich noch nicht ganz darüber im Klaren, weshalb sie das so zufrieden stimmte und weshalb sie überhaupt nach dieser Leiter verlangt hatte. Trotzdem spürte sie, dass es später ein entscheidender Erfolg sein würde.

So kam es auch das ihre Schritte sie unbeabsichtigt auf den Balkon führten, wo sie den Garten eingehend musterte. Er war quadratisch angelegt und von massivem Fels umschlossen. Er hatte genau die richtige Größe um eine gute Strecke laufen zu können. Im Garten standen jede Menge hohe und weniger hohe Bäume (die sehr zum Klettern einluden). Sie wusste, dass diese Überlegungen ein ganz bestimmtes Ziel anstrebten, doch sie wusste nicht warum. Irgendetwas in ihr hatte beschlossen, sich eine ordentliche Kondition und Ausdauer zuzulegen. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass ihr das jemals ein Bedürfnis gewesen war, aber vielleicht war es ja auf die Woche Fieber zurückzuführen.

Sie fühlte sich schwach und ausgelaugt und auch wenn das kein Grund zur Sorge war, da sie ja sowieso vom Lord und seinen Kriegern beschützt wurde, wollte sie sich unerklärlicherweise selbst verteidigen können.

Verwirrt über ihre eigenen Gedanken beschloss sie ein Bad zu nehmen und ihre Gedanken wieder etwas zu ordnen. Vielleicht kam sie ja dann zur Besinnung und sie konnte dem Lord zum Abendessen sagen, dass es nicht nötig wäre ihr die Leiter zu bringen.

Doch auch nach dem entspannenden Bad sagte sie nichts zum Lord, als sie gemeinsam zu Abend aßen. Sie philosophierte mit ihm, aber die Leiter erwähnte sie nicht.

„Was ich ihnen noch sagen wollte", meinte der Lord zum Abschied, „wenn sie wegen irgendwelchen Geräuschen aufwachen sollten, brauchen sie sich nicht zu beunruhigen. Das ist bloß Commander Bradek, der ihnen die Leiter aufstellt."

„Commander Bradek?!" Sie war selbst überrascht, wie erschrocken ihre Stimme klang.

„Ja. Ist damit irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung?" Er hatte merkwürdigerweise einen lauernden Unterton, als er das fragte.

„Ich... äh... nein. Ich war bloß überrascht, dass sich der Commander zu so etwas Unwichtigem bereit findet." Sie wusste selbst, wie unglaubwürdig das gerade geklungen hatte. Doch sie konnte sich ihr Erschrecken selbst nicht erklären. Immer wenn sie an den Commander dachte, hatte sie ein äußerst ungutes Gefühl.

Der Lord hob eine Augenbraue. „Dann ist ja alles geklärt", sagte er in einem Tonfall, der klar machte, dass überhaupt nichts geklärt war. Dennoch drehte er sich um und betrat den Aufzug.

An diesem Abend las Lara ein Buch über Meditation. Als sie merkte, dass sie schon fast einschlief, legte sie es gegen ihre sonstigen Gewohnheiten unter das Kopfkissen.

Sie wachte blitzartig auf, als sie Geräusche hörte. Jemand hatte gerade ihr Schlafzimmer betreten. Sie schnellte auf, zog das Buch unter dem Kissen blitzschnell hervor und hielt es ausgestreckt auf die schemenhafte Gestalt. Es war bereits Morgen, doch die Gestalt stand im Halbschatten und von ihr war nicht mehr zu erkennen, als dass sie riesig war.

Verdutzt blieb die Gestalt stehen und blickte auf Lara, die das Buch auf sie gerichtet hielt wie eine Waffe.

„Keinen Schritt weiter! Geben sie sich zu erkennen!" Laras Nerven waren bis zum Zerreißen gespannt und ihr Finger bewegte sich auf den Abzug zu um jederzeit auf den Eindringling schießen zu können. Doch – es gab keinen Abzug. Sie hielt auch keine Pistole in der Hand, sondern ein Buch über Meditation. Verwirrt blickte sie auf das Buch.

„Ich wüsste gern, was dieses Verhalten zu bedeuten hat." Bradek trat aus dem Schatten und blickte Lara auffordernd an. „Hatten sie vor, mich mit dem Buch zu erschießen?" Er sagte das in einem spöttischen Ton, doch seine Augen blieben ernst.

Lara ließ das Buch sinken und starrte Bradek an. „Ich... ich weiß nicht..."

„Ich dachte, der Lord informiert sie darüber, dass ich heute hier auftauche."

„Ja... das hat er getan... ich... ich habe schlecht geschlafen und..." Vollkommen verwirrt dachte sie angestrengt nach, was das gerade sollte.

„Und was?" Sein Ton hatte nichts Harmloses mehr.

Irritiert blickte sie ihn an. „Ich... ich weiß auch nicht." Sie versuchte angestrengt, dahinter zu kommen – doch ohne Erfolg. Das einzige Ergebnis war, dass sie Kopfschmerzen bekam.

Und je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto stärker wurden ihre Schmerzen. Sie griff sich auf die Schläfe und massierte sie um den Schmerz zu mildern.

„Beantworten sie meine Frage!"

Bei seiner Stimme kniff Lara die Augen zusammen. „Ich weiß es nicht! Und ich wüsste auch nicht was sie das angeht! Verlassen sie jetzt bitte sofort mein Schlafzimmer!!!" Der letzte Satz war schon weit über den höflichen Tonfall hinaus, doch es war ihr gleichgültig.

Bradek funkelte sie an. „Gut. Aber seien sie sich sicher, dass der Lord davon erfahren wird." Mit einer wütenden Bewegung schlug er den Vorhang beiseite und verließ das Zimmer.

Doch der Lord schnitt das Thema nicht an. Das beunruhigte sie auf eine gewisse Weise. Das ganze Frühstück lang machte er nicht die geringste Andeutung und philosophierte mit ihr wie gewöhnlich. Danach verabschiedete er sich und ging.

War es möglich, dass Bradek ihm doch nichts erzählt hatte? Egal. Sie zog sich Jeans und T-Shirt an und durchquerte die _Unterwasserwelt_. Etwas umständlich kletterte sie die bereitgestellte Leiter hinab und begann zu laufen.

Sie lief so lange bis sie völlig außer Atem war, dann legte sie sich unter einen der Bäume. Die Sonne schien golden durch das dichte Blätterwerk und der intensive Geruch der Blumen rings um sie stieg ihr in die Nase. Sie atmete tief durch und entspannte sich.

Nach einer Weile stand sie auf, holte sich die Leiter und befestigte sie zwischen zwei Bäumen, sodass sie daran entlang hanteln konnte.

Sie konnte sich ihren plötzlichen Drang zu trainieren selbst nicht erklären, doch irgendeinen Sinn würde es schon haben.

Sie war nicht besonders gut in Form und so ließ sie es schon nach kurzer Zeit wieder bleiben. Danach stellte sie die Leiter wieder auf ihren Platz und kletterte hinauf.

Sie nahm ein Bad und entspannte ihre leicht schmerzenden Muskeln. Das würde vermutlich zu einem ausgewachsenen Muskelkater werden, doch sie war eigentlich ganz zufrieden.

Sport machte sie glücklich und ließ sie unangenehme Dinge zumindest für eine Zeit lang vergessen.

In den nächsten Tagen trainierte Lara weiter unbemerkt und dachte sich immer neue Trainingsmethoden aus. So vermied sie auf jeden Fall, dass sie von Langeweile geplagt wurde. Außerdem wurde sie von Tag zu Tag ausdauernder und bekam keinen Muskelkater mehr.

So kam es, dass sie eines Tages die Leiter hinunterrutschte und sie sogleich zwischen den Bäumen postierte. Nach ein paar Runden Laufens, Liegestützen, auf der Leiter hanteln und Dehnungsübungen ließ sie die Leiter auf ihrem Platz und kletterte einfach die Felswand hinauf auf ihren Balkon. Sie hatte sich die Hände aufgeschunden, doch das bemerkte sie in ihrer Zufriedenheit nicht.

Als der Lord mit ihr zu Abend aß, fielen ihm ihre zerschundenen Hände auf.

„Wobei haben sie sich denn die Hände verletzt?"

Erstaunt blickte Lara auf ihre Hände. Vom Klettern vermutlich. „Keine Ahnung... das ist mir bis jetzt nicht aufgefallen."

Sie wusste, dass er ihr nicht glaubte. Dabei war der letzte Teil nicht einmal gelogen.

Nach einer kurzen Pause meinte er: „Waren sie eigentlich schon unten im Garten?"

„O ja. Es ist wirklich wunderschön dort."

„Dann gehen wir doch gemeinsam hinunter."

Stille.

„Ja... warum nicht."

Als sich der Lord erheben wollte, hielt sie ihn hastig zurück. „Ähm, könnten sie kurz warten? Ich... äh... würde mir gerne noch etwas anderes anziehen."

Sokrates deutete ein Nicken an. Lara huschte in ihr Zimmer, schlüpfte in Jeans und T-Shirt, schnappte sich ein Haarband und kletterte hastig in den Garten hinunter.

Auf dem Weg zur Leiter (die hängt ja noch in den Bäumen) band sie sich noch hastig die Haare hoch und angelte die Leiter aus den Bäumen.

In Windeseile stellte sie die Leiter auf und kletterte diese schnell wieder retour. Sie schwang sich über das Balkongeländer und kam gerade am Boden auf, als der Lord ihr Schlafzimmer betrat.

„Lady Croft?"

„Ich bin schon draußen!"

Sie lehnte sich gegen das Balkongeländer und ihr Haar fiel zurück. Als der Lord auf den Balkon hinaustrat, machte sie eine Kopfbewegung zum Himmel hinauf.

„Der Sonnenuntergang ist beeindruckend oder?"

„Ja." Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille und blickte auf den blutroten Himmel.

Sie löste sich von ihm. „Wollen sie jetzt in den Garten?"

Er betrat die Leiter und kletterte sie elegant hinab. Als er unten angekommen war, beobachtete er ihre sicheren Tritte und ihre geschmeidigen Bewegungen.

„Sie scheinen oft hier zu sein."

Lara trat zu ihm und setzte sich unter ihren Lieblingsbaum. „Ja, ich sagte doch, dass mir der Garten gefällt."

Der Lord setzte sich neben sie, nahm ihre Hand und drehte sie um. Er strich sanft über ihre Handfläche. „Ihre Hände bluten wieder."

„Wirklich? Ich habe mich wohl ungeschickt angestellt, als ich die Leiter hinunterkletterte."

Ihre vorigen geschmeidigen Bewegungen straften diesen Satz Lügen.

Sie betrachteten noch eine Weile schweigend den Sonnenuntergang und kehrten dann wieder zurück. Wie beiläufig strich der Lord über die raue Felswand, als sie oben angekommen waren.


	25. Das Auge von Sharettin

_Wie versprochen das Bonuskapitel. Ein Tipp: achtet genau auf die Schachspiele zwischen Lara und Sokrates. Wir nähern uns schön langsam dem Ende dieser Story. _

_Vergesst nicht zu reviewen, wenn ihr wissen wollt, wie es weiter geht. _

_See ya_

_lara_

Chapter Twentyfive:

Das _Auge von Sharettin_

Als der Lord wieder einmal bei ihr saß und sie über alles Mögliche sprachen, wurde Lara plötzlich ernst.

„Sie sagten doch, dass sie alles wissen möchten."

Sokrates wartete darauf, dass sie von alleine weiter sprach.

„Nun... in letzter Zeit entgleitet mir immer öfter die Realität. Dann sehe ich merkwürdige Dinge, die in Wirklichkeit überhaupt nicht passieren."

„Was für Dinge?"

„Erlebnisse, zum größten Teil. Aber ich erinnere mich nur bruchstückhaft, manchmal wird das was ich gesehen habe, durch irgendetwas ausgelöst, mir wieder ein Stückchen näher gebracht."

„Hätten sie vielleicht ein Beispiel für mich? Vielleicht kann ich ihnen helfen sich wieder zu erinnern."

„Gut." Sie stand auf und bedeutete ihm es ihr gleichzutun. „Ich erinnere mich an eine sanfte Musik im Hintergrund."

Sokrates schaltete eine romantische Musik ein. „In dieser Art?"

„Ja. Dann fingen wir an zu tanzen. Etwas Langsames."

Der Lord nahm sie beim Schulterblatt und begann mit ihr Rumba zu tanzen.

Die Haare fielen Lara ins Gesicht. „Sie hatten ihre Hand auf meiner Hüfte liegen. Und dann beugten sie sich zu mir hinunter", erinnerte sie sich mit gesenkter Stimme.

Er zog sie zu sich und beugte sich so weit zu ihr, dass seine Lippen beinahe die ihren erreichten. „So etwa?"

„Ja. Aber was dann passiert ist, weiß ich nicht mehr."

„Vielleicht kann ich ihnen auf die Sprünge helfen..."

Als er sie küsste, wurde sie wie in einen alles verschlingenden Strudel gezogen und ließ sich von ihm einfach mitreißen. Sie versank immer mehr in dem Strudel und als der Lord sie wieder aufrichtete, war ihr ganz schwindlig und sie musste sich an ihm festhalten. Ihre Lippen brannten und verlangten nach mehr.

Sie streckte sich und küsste ihn. Ihre Küsse wurden immer verlangender, fordernder und sie fühlte sich hochgehoben und auf ihr Bett getragen. Er streifte ihr Top und ihren Rock ab und sie zog ihm seine Sachen aus. Dort wo seine Hände ihren Körper berührten, schien dieser in Flammen zu stehen. Sie hatte eine Leidenschaft entfesselt, die nun nicht mehr aufzuhalten war.

Als Lara am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug, lag Sokrates nicht mehr neben ihr. Überhaupt erinnerte nichts mehr im Raum an die vergangene Nacht. Selbst ihr Gewand lag ordentlich am Stuhl.

War ihr die Realität etwa wieder entglitten? War das alles nur Illusion gewesen? Sie wusste die Antwort darauf nicht. Doch als der Lord sie beim Frühstück genauso behandelte wie immer und nicht die geringste Andeutung machte, wurde ihr Verdacht für sie zur Gewissheit. Sie hatte sich alles bloß eingebildet.

„Haben sie wieder einmal Lust auf eine Partie Schach?"

„Wenn sie so große Lust verspüren zu verlieren." Lara holte das Schachbrett und stellte es auf.

Wie immer hatte sie weiß, somit begann sie und wie immer glaubte sie unzählige Male, ihn geschlagen zu haben und _sie_ befand sich anschließend in der Zwickmühle. Er spielte mit ihr und es schien, als sei es eine Leichtigkeit für ihn, ihre Züge vorauszusagen. So verlor sie auch diesmal.

„Sie werden von Spiel zu Spiel immer besser. Ich habe nun schon fast alle Strategien aufgebraucht und jede scheinen sie mit Leichtigkeit bewältigen zu können."

„Sie spielen ebenfalls sehr gut. Glauben sie mir, niemand konnte bis jetzt so viel Zeit aufbringen bis zu seinem Ende, wie sie."

„Und _sie_ können _mir_ glauben, dass ich noch längst nicht alle Strategien benutzt habe. Ich werde sie schlagen. Sie können sich auf den Tag ihrer Niederlage freuen."

„Nun, ich bin gespannt." Seine Augen hatten den gleichen kalten Ausdruck, wie immer.

Es war einfach unmöglich, dass ihre Illusion Wirklichkeit gewesen war (Anm.: oder doch? gg by laragirl007).

Als der Lord gegangen war, ging Lara wieder trainieren. Sie war wütend, und konnte sich ihre Wut selbst nicht so recht erklären. Sie steckte ihre ganze Wut ins Training. Sie erprobte sich auch in den verschiedensten Kampftechniken und trainierte fast bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit. Danach duschte sie und legte sich schlafen.

Ein neuer Tag begann. Lara war bereits wach und trug Jeans und T-Shirt. Sie übte sich an einem Baum im Kickboxen. Danach nahm sie einen Stock und hieb mit diesem auf den Baum ein, als ob sie sich ein Schwertgefecht mit einem Gegner liefern würde. Als die Sonne immer höher stieg, beendete Lara ihr frühmorgendliches Training und ging zufrieden duschen.

Sie trocknete sich gerade ab, als der Lord ihr Schlafzimmer betrat. Schnell schlang sie sich das Badetuch um den Körper, da war er auch schon im Badezimmer. „Guten Morgen, mein Lord. Ich dachte, wir wollten erst gemeinsam zu Mittag essen."

Sokrates trat dicht vor sie, sodass sie zu ihm aufblicken musste. „Das tun wir auch. Deswegen ist das Mittagessen ja früher als sonst." Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und küsste ihre Lippen. Lara wehrte sich nicht, sondern versank in seinem Kuss.

Er löste sich von ihr und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Hast du denn noch gar keinen Hunger?"

Sie hatte das Bedürfnis ihn zurückzuhalten und weiter einfach nur diese Lippen zu küssen, doch sie tat es nicht. „Doch..."

„Dann komm."

Sie nahm es mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit hin, dass er sie nun duzte, als ob es schon immer so gewesen wäre.

Während der Lord schon vorging, trocknete Lara ihre Haare und zog sich einen rot-schwarzen Rock und ein schwarzes T-Shirt an. Danach folgte sie ihm.

Sokrates holte nach beendetem Mahl das Schachbrett. „Spielen wir eine Partie."

„In Ordnung." Sie nahm das Brett und stellte es auf die Couch. Sie setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf die Couch und wartete, bis auch der Lord Platz genommen hatte, dann drehte sie das Spielbrett. „Aber nur, wenn sie diesmal beginnen."

„Willst du mir wirklich noch einen Vorsprung geben? Das ist nicht gerade klug."

„Tja, wie heißt es doch so schön? Weiß beginnt und schwarz gewinnt."

Er nahm es mit einem leichten Nicken hin und sie begannen zu spielen. Zug folgte auf Zug und das Spiel schien schon beinahe ausgeglichen.

„Wenn sie nicht aufpassen, verlieren sie noch ihre Königin."

„Denkst du? Es wäre doch wirklich schade, wenn König und Königin getrennt wären, findest du nicht?" Er machte einen Zug und wendete damit die Bedrohung von seiner Königin ab.

„Nun haben sie ihren Läufer verloren." Lara zog mit ihrer Königin und schlug den Königsläufer.

„Gut, dann nehme ich deine Königin in meinen Besitz."

Bestürzt blickte sie auf das Spielfeld. „Verschont sie und ich küsse euch."

Sokrates lachte. Er zog vorwärts und holte sich ihre Königin. Mit diesem Zug griff er zugleich ihren Königinnenläufer und Springer an. „Küss mich, und ich verschone deinen Königinnenläufer."

Lara brachte ihren Läufer in Sicherheit, stieg über das Schachbrett, setzte sich auf den Schoß des Lords und küsste ihn. Als sich ihre Lippen wieder trennten, wurde er plötzlich ernst.

„Vermutlich kannst du dich nicht mehr erinnern, aber vor einiger Zeit wolltest du unbedingt eine Erklärung. Ich denke, du bist jetzt bereit dazu."

„Was meinen sie damit? Welche Erklärung?"

„Ich will dir eine Geschichte erzählen. Vor langer Zeit herrschte ein Volk über ein riesiges Gebiet der Erde. Sie waren ungeheuer mächtig und hätten mit Leichtigkeit die ganze Welt beherrschen können, denn sie kannten die Zukunft."

Lara lachte etwas irritiert. „Sie kannten die Zukunft? Waren sie Magier, oder was?"

Sokrates blieb ernst. „Nein, sie waren keine Magier. Sie waren einfache Menschen, die in Besitz eines magischen Gegenstandes gerieten, mit dessen Hilfe man in die Zukunft sehen konnte."

„Wieso erzählen sie mir ein Märchen? Wo wir uns doch mit anderen Dingen beschäftigen könnten", meinte sie in leicht spöttischem Tonfall. Sie wollte nicht, dass er weitersprach. Irgendetwas kam ihr an diesem Märchen bekannt vor. Und das war nichts Gutes.

„Hör einfach weiter zu. Dieser Gegenstand war das _Auge von Sharettin_."

Bei diesem Namen zuckte Lara zusammen und blitzartige Visionen versuchten sie zu übermannen, sie konnte sie allerdings zurückdrängen, als er weitersprach. Trotzdem bekam sie Kopfschmerzen.

„Wie ich bereits sagte, waren sie bloß einfache Menschen, denen die sagenhafte Macht bald zu Kopf stieg. Sie ließen das Auge keine Sekunde mehr aus den Augen und stritten sich darum. Sie wurden immer abhängiger von ihm und konnten bald die Realität nicht mehr von ihren Visionen unterscheiden. Ein paar Weise, die nicht so oft mit dem Auge in Berührung gekommen waren, erkannten die Gefahr und brachten es an einen sicheren Ort. Als die anderen davon erfuhren zerfleischten sie die Weisen und versuchten das Auge wieder in ihren Besitz zu bekommen."

Lara krallte sich an ihm fest, als sie plötzlich sah, _wie_ die Weisen zugerichtet worden waren. Sokrates strich ihr sacht über das Haar und die Vision verschwand wieder.

„Warum haben sie das getan?" Ihre Stimme zitterte.

„Sie waren besessen von der Macht des Auges und waren nicht mehr fähig klar zu denken. Aufgrund der Aufzeichnungen der Weisen, gelang es ihnen sogar, das Versteck zu finden, doch es war ihnen unmöglich es zu betreten."

„Weshalb?"

„Die Weisen hatten etliche Bannkreise darum gezogen und Fallen gestellt. Doch als die Besessenen zum Versteck kamen, hatten sie eine Vision in der sie sahen, dass später andere kommen würden, denen es gelingen würde, das Auge zu bergen."

„Wie konnten sie eine Vision bekommen, ohne das Auge zu berühren?" Tief in Lara lag die Antwort verborgen, doch sie weigerte sich sie aufkommen zu lassen.

„Sie hatten so lange mit dem Auge gelebt, dass ein Teil dessen Kraft auf sie übergegangen ist und sie zu so genannten Sehern wurden. Jedenfalls wollten sie unter allen Umständen verhindern, dass jemand außer ihnen das _Auge von Sharettin_ barg. So errichteten sie zusätzlich weitere Bannkreise, Fallen und Rätsel. Über dem Versteck erbauten sie einen Tempel, den heutigen Pyramiden an deren Gerissenheit und Genialität gleich. Trotz allem zeichneten sie den Weg zu ihrem Schatz verschlüsselt auf, in der Hoffnung, dass es eines Tages doch einem ihres Volkes gelingen würde, das Auge in seinen Besitz zu bringen."

In Lara stieg ein entsetzlicher Verdacht auf, der sich im nächsten Satz des Lords bestätigte. Sie drückte sich an ihn, um ihn nicht hören zu müssen.

„Die Person, der es tatsächlich gelang das Auge zu bergen, warst du, Lara."

„Nein", flüsterte sie verzweifelt, obwohl sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Sie erinnerte sich wieder, wie sie das Auge aus den Tiefen des Tempels geborgen hatte. „Nein, bitte, redet nicht weiter."

Doch er sprach unerbittlich weiter. „Lara, ich will, dass du dich wieder erinnerst. An _alles_ erinnerst."

„Nein, bitte, verlang _das_ nicht von mir", flehte sie. Bis jetzt konnte sie die Erinnerung noch erfolgreich zurückdrängen, denn sie wusste, dass sie ungeheuer leiden würde, wenn sie das tat, was er verlangte. „Bitte..."

Doch ebenso unerbittlich, wie er weitergeredet hatte, legte er ihr jetzt den Finger auf die Stirn und zwang sie, sich zu erinnern.

Alle Visionen und Erinnerungen drangen nun auf einmal auf sie ein und sie fühlte einen unerträglichen Schmerz. Gebrochen sank sie zusammen und wurde vom Lord aufgefangen. Als sie die Augen öffnete, rann eine einzelne Träne ihre Wange hinab.

Er küsste sie weg.

„Wieso hast du das getan?", flüsterte sie. Ihr Herz fühlte sich an, als müsse es zerspringen. „Tommy, Serengethy, Chase..." Sie stieß sich von ihm weg und setzte sich wieder auf die andere Seite des Schachbretts. Er hielt sie nicht zurück und das versetzte ihr einen weiteren Stich im Herzen. Sie blickte in seine Augen und war augenblicklich in seinem Blick gefangen.

„Wieso? Warum mussten so viele Menschen wegen mir sterben und warum wolltest du mich um jeden Preis? Ist die Welt nicht schon schlecht genug?"

„Ja, die Welt ist schlecht. Und ich möchte sie mit deiner Hilfe verändern."

Lara begriff. Sie hatte das Auge geborgen und zerstört, somit war sie der einzige Mensch, der noch fähig war seinen Traum zu verwirklichen.

„Die Welt verändern? Zum guten, oder zum schlechten?"

„Nach meinen Vorstellungen. Du spielst darin eine große Rolle. Ich brauche dich."

Lara hatte noch nie einen solchen Satz aus seinem Mund gehört. Wie gerne würde sie ihm das glauben. „Ihr braucht mich doch bloß um mich zu benutzen. Für eure Vorstellungen zu benutzen. Und dabei ist euch wohl kein Opfer zu hoch, oder?!"

Die Stimme versagte ihr und sie drängte die neu aufsteigenden Tränen zurück.

„Das ist wahr." Er machte eine kurze Pause, in der er einen Zug machte.

Sie war weiterhin in seinem Blick gefangen. Sah er denn den Schmerz in ihren Augen nicht?

„Lara, kreiere eine neue Welt mit mir. Das alles musste so kommen. Schon seit dem Augenblick, in dem du das _Auge von Sharettin _an dich genommen hast", meinte er sanft und mit beruhigender Stimme.

„Das musste so kommen???!!! Es mussten all die Menschen sterben, so viele Menschen gequält werden??! Nein, das kann ich nicht glauben!" Sie machte einen energischen Zug vorwärts und sagte: „Schach matt!"

Sie stand auf und ging am Lord vorbei auf ihr Zimmer zu. Diesmal hielt er sie zurück. Er war ebenfalls aufgestanden.

„Lass mich los! Du hast mich die ganze Zeit über nur benutzt und mit mir gespielt! Du hast meine und die Gefühle anderer verletzt. Damit ich dir gefügig war, hast du meine Erinnerungen gelöscht und nun verlangst du von _mir_, _dir_ zu helfen?!"

„Du irrst dich, Lara. Ich habe deine Erinnerungen gelöscht, weil _du_ es nicht mehr ertragen konntest mit ihnen zu leben. Ich wollte dich bloß vor größerem Unheil beschützen. Und ich habe die nötigen Opfer gebracht um mein Ziel zu erreichen."

Er hatte sie ganz nah zu sich gezogen und hielt ihre Arme fest.

„Es war _nötig_ so viele Menschen zu töten und zu quälen?! Von wegen, du wolltest mich beschützen! Du hast mit meinen Gefühlen gespielt und mich gequält, sooft du nur konntest!"

Er küsste sie, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Lara fühlte sich benommen, als sich ihre Lippen voneinander trennten.

„Ich würde nie wieder aufhören dich zu küssen, wenn dir das deine Bitterkeit nehmen würde und ich kann sie sogar verstehen, aber wenn du auf eine Entschuldigung wartest, wartest du umsonst."

Lara schwieg kurz. „Und was hatte der Angriff des Helikopters zu bedeuten?"

„Das waren Krieger deiner Verbündeten, die dich befreien sollten. Schieb jetzt nicht wieder nur mir die Schuld in die Schuhe. Du bist genauso vor ihnen geflüchtet und hast gegen sie gekämpft. Zudem wolltest du unter allen Umständen bei mir bleiben, falls ich dich daran erinnern darf, musste Commander Bradek dich von mir wegzerren."

Nun gut, er hatte Recht, trotzdem konnte sie das alles nicht fassen, was er ihr angetan hatte.

Sie gab den Widerstand auf und lehnte sich hilflos an ihn.

Er umarmte sie und sagte sanft: „Komm, ich möchte dir etwas zeigen."

Er nahm ihre Hand, öffnete das Portrait und betrat mit ihr den Aufzug. Mit einem sanften Ruck setzte sich dieser in Bewegung.

Als sie unten angekommen waren, führte der Lord sie doch etliche Gänge, bis sie vor einer Tür stehen blieben. Über der Tür leuchtete ein rotes Schild mit der Aufschrift: „Sperrgebiet".

„Zu dieser Zone hat niemand Zutritt, außer mir und meinem Commander."

Er steckte einen gewundenen Schlüssel ins massive Schloss und die Tür sprang auf. Erstaunt blickte Lara auf die dahinter liegende Wendeltreppe.

Er führte sie die endlos scheinende Treppe hinauf, bis sie in einem geräumigen Gang ankamen, von dem einige Türen abzweigten. Er trat auf eine Stahltür zu und sie folgte ihm.

Er wandte sich zu ihr um. „Ich habe dich hierher geführt damit du begreifst, dass uns alle Möglichkeiten offen stehen, die Welt nach unserem Willen zu verändern und zu beherrschen."

Zweifelnd hob sie eine Augenbraue. „Ach ja? Und diese Möglichkeiten wären...?"

„Wissen, Macht und Unverwundbarkeit."

Sie gab sich nun keine Mühe ihren Zweifel zu verbergen.

Er nahm ihre Hand. „Wissen, hast du durch deine Visionen. Macht habe ich..." Er drehte sich um und öffnete die Tür.

Lara blickte auf ein gewaltiges Waffenlager. Von Schuss- und Sprengwaffen gab es hier alles bis zu Hieb- und Stichwaffen.

„...Unter anderem durch dieses Lager." Er schloss die Tür wieder und führte sie zur nächsten. Sie betraten den dahinter liegenden Raum und Lara erblickte ein riesiges Schaltpult. Daneben schien durch ein großes Fenster die Sonne. Sie trat an das Fenster und blickte hinaus. Unter ihr konnte sie einen Teil der Burg und deren Umgebung sehen. Neben den Weiten einer Steppe sah sie einen dichten Wald, der in der Nähe der Burg stand.

Lara öffnete das Fenster und atmete tief durch. Sie fühlte sich wie ein Vogel, der seit langer Gefangenschaft wieder freie Luft atmete.

„Schöne Aussicht, nicht wahr? Wir befinden uns hier im höchsten Punkt dieser Burg."

Der Lord nahm sie bei der Hand und führte sie vom Fenster weg vor das Pult.

„Und zu guter letzt Unverwundbarkeit."

„Unverwundbarkeit?"

„Ja. Wir erreichen Unverwundbarkeit durch Unsichtbarkeit. Wir existieren auf keinem Radar, auf keiner Karte und dank dieses Apparats, bleiben wir auch unsichtbar."

Lara blickte zweifelnd auf das Pult. „Wie soll das möglich sein?"

„Dieses Wunderwerk fängt jegliche elektromagnetische Strahlung ab. Außerdem hilft es auch bei der Tarnung. Es funktioniert praktisch wie ein Chamäleon."

„Wenn wir doch unsichtbar sind, wie konnten uns dann die Krieger finden?"

„Da sprichst du auf einen heiklen Punkt an. Wir hatten eine Ratte unter uns. Sie hatte deine Verbündeten informiert, unter der Bedingung, dass sie sofort einen Kampftrupp losschicken. Die Ratte hat diesem unsere Koordinaten unterwegs durchgegeben. Aber es sind keine weiteren Trupps zu erwarten, da alle die unsere Position kannten nun tot sind und die Ratte entlarvt ist."

„Was habt ihr mit ihr gemacht?"

Der Lord zog sie zu sich hin. „Das hat dich nicht zu kümmern. Ich wollte dir das nur zeigen, damit du verstehst. Komm, ich bringe dich zurück."

Wieder in ihrer Suite angekommen, nahm er sie in den Arm und sagte leise: „Ich lasse dir alle Zeit, die du brauchst um es dir zu überlegen. Sei nicht böse auf mich oder verbittert, sondern überlege es dir, in Ordnung?"

„In Ordnung", sagte sie leise.

„Gut, dann lasse ich dich jetzt alleine", sagte er, küsste sie noch ein letztes Mal und ging.

Damit hatte er sein Todesurteil unterschrieben.

Vielleicht wäre alles anders gekommen, wenn er bei ihr geblieben wäre. Sie hätte sich nicht gegen seine Küsse wehren können und wäre vielleicht auf seinen Vorschlag eingegangen. Doch es kam wie es kommen musste und er ging, um ihr Zeit zum Überlegen zu lassen.

„Du Narr... du kennst mich nicht so gut, wie du glaubst." Sie blickte traurig auf sein Portrait.

Doch sie hatte einen Entschluss gefasst und würde nicht mehr davon abkommen.

Sie trat auf das Portrait zu und zerriss es mit einer Gabel. „Verzeih, aber du musst denken, dass ich dich hasse."

Achtlos ließ sie die Gabel fallen, nahm einen der stabilen Stühle und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer. Vor einiger Zeit hatte sie bemerkt, dass die Decke im Vergleich zu den anderen nicht aus Panzerglas sondern aus gewöhnlichem Glas bestand. Sie hatte diese Tatsache bis jetzt verdrängt. Lara stellte den Stuhl allerdings vorerst ab, zog statt dem Rock eine Jeans an und flocht sich die Haare zu einem Zopf. Danach nahm sie den Stuhl, stieg aufs Bett, holte weit aus und zerschmetterte mit voller Wucht die Glasdecke.

Sie stellte den Stuhl in den entstandenen Scherbenhaufen, war aber selbst dank des Baldachins über ihrem Bett unverletzt.

Sie hörte eine Sirene aufheulen, stieg aber in aller Ruhe auf den Stuhl und streckte die Hände aus. Nun wäre es ein Leichtes gewesen, sich herauszuziehen und über das Dach zu flüchten, stattdessen biss sie die Zähne zusammen und griff oben auf eine Glasscherbe um ihre Flucht übers Dach vorzutäuschen. Sie spürte, wie ihr das Blut über die Hand rann, griff aber weiter rechts noch einmal zu.

Lara sprang vom Stuhl und blickte nach oben. Ihre Hand hatte zwei blutige Stellen auf dem Glas hinterlassen, als ob sie sich wirklich hochgezogen hätte.

Die Sirene wurde immer lauter und so holte Lara schnell die Leintuchfetzen unter ihrer Matratze hervor, die sie dort vor einiger Zeit versteckt hatte, und wickelte einen davon fest um ihre verletzte Hand. Den anderen band sie um die andere Hand und ging auf den Balkon hinaus. Was sie nicht bemerkt hatte war, dass Blut von ihrer Hand auf den Boden neben dem Bett getropft war.

Sie hörte das Surren des Aufzugs. Hastig kletterte sie über die Balustrade und unter den Balkon. An dessen Boden krallte sie sich fest und suchte mit ihren Füßen an der senkrechten Wand sicheren Halt. So blieb sie hängen und wartete auf die folgenden Ereignisse.


	26. Hetzjagd

_Dieses Kapitel widme ich all meinen Reviewern: _Cobra 211, Maxi, Slythery, Yosephine, Marc, Miriam sowie Teufelstocher

Yosephine_: Die Identität der Ratte ist eigentlich nicht von Bedeutung, aber da du es wissen willst: es ist der Diener, den Lara mal zu sich geholt hat, um Chase etwas zu schicken. _

_Dieses Kapitel ist in der Tat das **vorletzte**. Doch seid nicht traurig, denn ich schreibe bereits eifrig an der **Fortsetzung**!_

_Viel Spaß_

_Euer_

_laragirl_

Chapter Twentysix:

Hetzjagd

Sobald die Aufzugstüren endlich aufgingen, stürmten der Lord, Bradek und einige Krieger in das Luxusapartment der Gefangenen. Die Krieger schwärmten sogleich aus, während Bradek den Lord zurückhielt und auf das zerrissene Portrait zeigte.

„Sie war wohl sehr _aufgebracht_. Denken sie, sie hat sich etwas angetan, nachdem sie ihr die Wahrheit sagten?"

Sokrates antwortete nicht sondern folgte den Kriegern in das einstmalige Schlafzimmer der Gefangenen. Es gab keinen Fleck mehr im Zimmer, der nicht von Scherben bedeckt war.

„Lord! Sehen sie, dort oben!"

Zwei blutige Abdrücke waren zu sehen. „Ich habe mich wohl geirrt", meinte Bradek leise und in seiner Stimme schwang sogar etwas Respekt mit. „Sie hat sich an den Glasscherben hochgezogen, um zu entkommen."

„Los, schwärmt aus und bringt sie zurück!", befahl der Lord den Kriegern. Diese gehorchten sofort und stürmten zurück um die anderen zu alarmieren. Er wollte selbst gerade umdrehen, als sein Blick auf etwas am Boden hängen blieb. Er hielt Bradek zurück, als der sich ebenfalls umdrehen wollte um dem Befehl nachzugehen.

„Was meinen sie, hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Blut. Aber warum an dieser Stelle? Welchen Sinn hätte es, nochmals hierher zurückzukehren, nachdem sie sich bereits die Hände aufgeschlitzt hatte um zu entkommen?"

„Genau das frage ich mich auch." Er ging in die Hocke. „Sehen sie, sie scheint dort etwas unter der Matratze versteckt gehabt zu haben, dass sie noch unbedingt brauchte."

Er stand auf und drehte sich noch einmal im Raum herum, dann ging er beinahe gleichzeitig mit seinem Commander auf die Unterwasserwelt zu.

Lara hatte die Rufe der Krieger und den Befehl des Lords laut und deutlich vernommen. Ihre Arme begannen bereits unter der enormen Anstrengung zu zittern. Als sie sich gerade wieder hinaufhanteln wollte, hörte sie näher kommende Stimmen. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und verharrte in ihrer Position. Ohne das Training hätte sie schon längst aufgegeben und hätte sich einfach fallen gelassen.

Sie hörte, wie sich jemand übers Geländer beugte. „Nein, mein Lord, hier ist sie auch nicht."

Für kurze Zeit schwiegen die beiden Männer und als Lara dachte, sie würde sich nicht länger halten können, meinte Sokrates: „Gut, sucht trotzdem auch die Burg ab."

Lara atmete auf, als sie hörte, wie die beiden wieder gingen. Mit ein paar schnellen, schwungvollen Bewegungen schwang sie sich wieder auf den Balkon hinauf und atmete tief durch. Nach kurzer Zeit ging sie ins Wohnzimmer und betrat den Lift. Sie drückte den Knopf, der sie nach unten bringen würde und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass sie endlich unten ankam.

Die Lifttüren gingen auf und Lara stürzte hinaus auf den Gang. Niemand zu sehen. Doch es näherten sich ihr schnelle Schritte. Sie hetzte in den ihr gegenüberliegenden Gang und lief auf eine nachuntenführende Treppe zu. Sie konnte die Schritte immer noch hinter sich hören. Wahllos nahm sie weitere Treppen, die nach unten führten.

Nach etlichen Treppen und Gängen kam sie endlich in einen Bereich der Burg, der ihr vertraut vorkam. Nun steuerte sie zielbewusst auf eine Treppe zu und ging diese hinunter. Aus einem Seitengang näherten sich ihr Schritte. Gehetzt blickte sie sich um und drückte sich in eine finstere Nische. O Gott, sie konnte Serengethy nur zu gut verstehen. Das Mädchen liebte ihren Lord aus vollstem Herzen und brauchte sich vor nichts zu fürchten, da er ja für ihr Wohlergehen sorgte. Das Einzige was sie fürchten musste, war sein Zorn, wenn sie ihn hinterging, doch das würde ihr ohnehin nicht passieren.

Und sie, Lara, hatte sich gegen diesen Mann aufgelehnt. Es gab nun kein zurück mehr. Es würde nie wieder so sein wie es einmal war, zwischen ihnen. Und sollte sie ihm noch einmal in die Hände geraten, würde sie seinen Zorn zu spüren bekommen.

Bradek kam an ihrem Versteck vorbeigeeilt, gefolgt von einer Truppe seiner Krieger.

Als sie nicht mehr zu hören waren, setzte Lara ihren Weg fort, bis sie vor eine Eisentür gelangte. Sie betrat den Kerker und steuerte auf den Gang zu, in dem sie Tommy gefunden hatte. Doch er war nicht mehr hier.

Seine Zelle war leer. Bestürzt rannte sie einen weiteren Kerkergang entlang, auf Chases Zelle zu. Sie klammerte sich an die Hoffnung, dass zumindest er noch dort war. Den Gedanken, dass sie vielleicht beide tot waren, verdrängte sie.

In einer Zelle noch vor Chases' lag eine schmächtige Gestalt zusammengekauert am Boden.

„Tommy??!!", rief Lara. Sie schlug gegen die Gitterstäbe. Keine Reaktion. „Tommy!"

„...Lara...?"

Laras Herz setzte für einen Moment aus. Tommy hatte sich nicht gerührt. Sie stürzte zur nächsten Zelle und blickte hinein. _Chase_. Laras Stimme versagte ihr den Dienst.

Sie trat gegen die Tür und war erstaunt, als diese tatsächlich aufging. Sie stürzte zu Chase und ließ sich vor ihm auf die Knie fallen.

Er hatte den Kopf hochgehoben und starrte sie an. Seine Arme waren wie bei ihrer letzten Begegnung nach hinten oben gekettet. Doch letztes Mal war er so gut wie tot gewesen.

Lara nahm sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände und konnte die Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten.

„Chase, Chase", flüsterte sie als ob sie Angst hätte, dass er durch den Klang ihrer Stimme wieder verschwinden könnte.

„Lara... Was machst du hier?"

„Ich... ich bin geflohen. Ich nehme dich mit. Du kommst hier raus. Wir... wir gehen gemeinsam." Die Tränen wollten nicht mehr aufhören zu fließen. „Endlich... endlich..." Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und barg ihr Gesicht in seinen Haaren. Sie waren stumpf und von verkrustetem Blut durchzogen.

Chase lehnte sein Gesicht in ihr seidiges Haar und atmete ihren Duft ein. Er atmete tief ein und aus, wandte dann jedoch das Gesicht von ihr ab.

Lara ließ ihn wieder los und blieb weiter vor ihm knien. Sie streckte sich nach seinen Ketten.

„Nein! Lara, nein."

Sie stockte und senkte ihre Hände wieder. „Was?"

„Du darfst nicht hier bleiben. Du musst gehen. Sofort."

„Ja, du auch. Wir gehen gemeinsam, mit Tommy."

„Nein, du verstehst nicht. Warum bist du wiedergekommen? Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du das nicht tun sollst."

„Aber..."

„Nein. Du musst gehen. Sie werden dich hier suchen. Sie werden dich wieder fangen. Du musst von hier verschwinden, so schnell es geht."

„Nein.. ich-"

„Du _musst_ gehen."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht ohne dich. Und Tommy."

„Sie werden dich kriegen. Du wirst _ihm_ nie wieder entkommen, wenn du nicht gehst. Du kannst mich und Tommy im Moment nicht mitnehmen. Er ist bewusstlos. Er wäre ein Hindernis. Du musst gehen, allein."

Lara schüttelte den Kopf. Sie konnte es nicht glauben.

Etwas polterte.

Lara schrak zusammen.

„Geh! Solange es noch nicht zu spät ist. _Geh!_"

Lara schüttelte noch einmal schwach den Kopf, dann sprang sie auf. „Ich komme und hole euch. Ich verspreche es."

Sie stürmte aus der Zelle und den Gang entlang zurück. Sie wusste, wenn sie sich noch einmal umblicken würde, würde sie nicht mehr die Kraft aufbringen zu gehen.

Chase blickte ihr hinterher, solange bis er ihre Schritte nicht mehr hörte. Dann ließ er den Kopf wieder sinken.

Lara rannte die Treppen und Gänge entlang zum Ausgang. Sie durchquerte die letzte große Halle und konnte schon die riesigen Flügeltüren des Portals sehen, das sie in die Freiheit führen würde. Sie hörte ein erschrockenes Keuchen und ihr Kopf flog in die Richtung, aus der es kam. Ein junger Krieger kam auf sie zu. Ohne ihren Lauf zu verringern stürmte sie auf ihn zu, sprang hoch und verpasste ihm mit ihrem ganzen Schwung einen Tritt auf die Backenknochen.

Der Krieger fiel besinnungslos zu Boden. Lara kam neben ihm auf. Sie durchsuchte ihn hastig und zog seine einzige Waffe hervor. Einen Dolch.

Sie musste hier verschwinden. Die Sache wurde langsam brenzlig. Schwungvoll riss sie ihm den grauen Umhang vom Körper und streifte ihn sich über. Er war aus grober Baumwolle und hatte eine Kapuze, die sie sich aufsetzte.

Sie hörte schnelle, herankommende Schritte von der weit entfernten Haupttreppe. Es klang, als würde ein Trupp von mindestens zehn Kriegern den Weg in die Eingangshalle kommen wollen, in der sie sich befand.

Sie stürzte die restlichen Meter zu den Türflügeln. Sie waren einen Spalt breit offen und sie quetschte sich hindurch. Rufe der ersten Krieger ertönten, welche die Treppe erreicht hatten und ihren am Boden liegenden Kameraden entdeckt hatten. Sie riefen nach dem Commander und stürzten zu ihrem Kameraden.

Lara rannte so wie sie schon lange nicht mehr gerannt war. Sie hatte die Rufe der Krieger gehört und eine Eiseskälte ergriff ihr Herz. Bradek war bei dem Trupp dabei.

Sie versuchte ihr Tempo zu erhöhen und das nahe gelegene Wäldchen zu erreichen, bevor er sie sah. Zum Glück konnte sie vom Turmfenster aus die Landschaft sehen und wusste, in welche Richtung sie laufen musste.

Sie konnte den Wald schon sehen, doch er war noch immer ein ganzes Stück entfernt. _O Gott, Bradek durfte sie nicht entdecken._

Niemandem war es bis jetzt gelungen vor ihm zu fliehen, das hatte sie am eigenen Leib spüren müssen. Sie schöpfte bereits Hoffnung, als der Wald nun schon zum Greifen nahe schien und Bradeks Trupp immer noch nicht hinter ihr erschienen war.

Doch das Gefühl der Hoffnung setzte augenblicklich aus, als sie den Grund für die Verzögerung der Krieger hörte. Hundebellen. Sie erreichte endlich den Wald, war sich aber bewusst, dass es vor den Hunden kein Entkommen gab. Die Verfolgungsjagd hatte begonnen.

Als Bradek aus der Burg stürmte – ihm voran ein Rudel Hunde und hinter ihm seine Krieger – konnte er die Entflohene dank seiner hochmodernen Fernglasbrille sehen.

Er tippte sacht auf das Brillengestell und zoomte zu ihr. Er konnte sie gerade noch sehen, wie sie mit wehendem Umhang zwischen den Bäumen verschwand. Er stellte die Zoomoptik wieder ab. Er würde sie wieder finden. Vor den Hunden konnte sie sich nicht verstecken. Er wusste es und sie vermutlich auch.

Lara lief und lief. Sie blickte immer wieder über die Schulter und musste entsetzt feststellen, dass ihre Verfolger mit jedem Mal aufzuholen schienen. Sie lief schneller, krachte gegen Bäume, zerriss sich den Umhang und taumelte weiter. Sie hörte Wasser rauschen. Ein Bach? Sie steuerte auf das Geräusch zu und versuchte das Bellen hinter ihr zu ignorieren.

Endlich brach sie durch das Dickicht des Waldes und stolperte auf einen breiten aber seichten Bach zu. Das Wasser war klar und reichte ihr bis zu den Knöcheln. Als sie durch den Bach rannte, spritzte das Wasser zu allen Seiten um sie auf. Wenn die Hunde nur auf ihre Nase angewiesen wären, dann würden sie ihre Spur verlieren. Doch leider hatten sie auch Ohren. Aber vielleicht räumte ihr die Zeit, die sie zur Orientierung brauchten, wieder einen größeren Vorsprung ein. Der untere Saum ihres Mantels hatte sich bereits mit Wasser voll gesogen. Sie rannte eine scharfe Rechtsbiegung des Baches entlang und war so aus dem unmittelbaren Sichtfeld der Verfolger verschwunden.

Jedoch hörte sie eine lautes Krachen, als die Krieger mit ihren Hunden ebenfalls durchs Gestrüpp brachen. Das Gebell setzte aus. Lara rannte weiter. Nun war der Zeitpunkt gekommen sich einen noch größeren Vorsprung aufzubauen.

Bradek blickte auf den gurgelnden Bach. „Kluges Mädchen... Nur leider wird dir das auch nichts bringen." Er gab seinen Männern zu verstehen, dass sie sich ruhig verhalten sollten.

Die Hunde blickten alle in die gleiche Richtung den Bach entlang und fingen wieder zu bellen an. „Los Männer! Die Jagd geht weiter!" Sie stürmten den Hunden hinterher.

Lara hörte entsetzt das erneute Einsetzen des Bellens. Doch sie lief nicht weiter. Sie war viel zu geschockt. Ihre Flucht war zu Ende. Der Bach endete vor ihren Füßen in einem Wasserfall, der tosend in die Tiefe stürzte. Unter ihr sammelte sich das Wasser in einem großen Becken. Doch der Bach in dem sie stand war nicht die einzige Zufuhr für das Becken. Sie schien sich in einer Abzweigung eines Flusses zu befinden. Links und rechts von ihr stürzten weitere kleinere und größere Bäche in die Tiefe, meistens durch ein kleines Stück Wäldchen abgegrenzt. Rechts von ihr schien sich die Hauptader des Flusses zu befinden.

Doch sie hatte keine Zeit mehr sich zu überlegen, wohin sie gehen sollte, denn hinter ihr hörte sie das Wasser aufspritzen. Die Hunde kläfften, wurden jedoch zurückgehalten.

„Endstation, Miss Croft." Bradek klang sehr selbstgefällig. „Zeigen sie mir ihre Hände und drehen sie sich zu mir um. Keine falsche Bewegung."

Sie hörte das Klicken der Waffen, die entsichert wurden. Lara hob die Hände und drehte sich provozierend langsam zu ihnen um. Die Krieger hatten allesamt die Waffen auf sie gerichtet, nur Bradek hatte keine Waffe. Ein paar der Männer waren mit Maschinengewehren bewaffnet. Bradek stand genau so vor ihnen, dass er keinem seiner Männer die Schusslinie auf sie blockierte, die Hunde befanden sich im Hintergrund.

„Geben sie auf, sie haben keine Chance!"

Mit noch immer erhobenen Händen warf sie sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Sie wollen mich? Nun, dann werden sie mich erschießen müssen, denn ich werde _nie wieder_ in seine Gefangenschaft zurückkehren."

Mit diesen Worten stürzte sie sich Kopfüber nach hinten in die Tiefe. Bradek bedeutete seinen Kriegern aufzuhören zu schießen und rannte auf die Klippe zu. Er starre hinunter, doch sie war nirgends zu sehen. Er winkte seinen Männern. „Los, wir gehen außen herum!"

Lara war in das Becken tief eingetaucht und ihre Kleidung sog sich schlagartig voll mit dem Flusswasser. Es zog sie noch weiter nach unten, doch sie machte kräftige Schwimmbewegungen und tauchte auf das niederprasselnde Wasser vor ihr zu. Als sie dachte, sie würde keine Luft mehr bekommen, tauchte sie hinter dem Wasserfall wieder auf. Erschöpft klammerte sie sich an den glitschigen Felsen und entdeckte erstaunt eine Höhle, die sich hinter dem Wasserfall befand. Mit einigem Kraftaufwand zog sie sich hoch und blickte in die finstere Höhle.

Sie wrang ihre Kleidung zumindest so weit aus, dass sie nicht mehr tropfte und bemerkte dabei eine Streifwunde in ihrem rechten Bein. Sie verzog schmerzvoll das Gesicht, obwohl sie dank des Adrenalinschubs keinen Schmerz empfand. Die Schusswunde blutete stark, doch da konnte sie im Moment nichts machen. Bradek würde sicher nicht so schnell aufgeben und wenn sie noch immer hier stand, wenn er die Umgebung des Wasserfalls absuchte, dann hatte sie ein Problem.

Sie betrat die Höhle und ihre Augen gewöhnten sich langsam an die hier herrschende Düsternis. Die Gefahr, dass sie sich verlaufen konnte, bestand nicht, da die Höhle bloß aus einem Gang bestand. Doch genauso wie das jetzt für sie ein Vorteil war, würde es sich später als Nachteil entwickeln, falls ihre Verfolger die Höhle ebenfalls entdeckten.

Der Gang führte sie nun schon eine ganze Weile nach rechts und sie konnte das Tosen des Wasserfalls nur noch gedämpft vernehmen.

Als Bradek und seine Krieger endlich unten angekommen waren, ließ er die Hunde nochmals an dem blutgetränkten Fetzen riechen, den er aus dem Zimmer der Entflohenen hatte. Es brauchte eine Weile, doch die Hunde schienen ihre Witterung wieder aufzunehmen. Sie rannten auf den Wasserfall zu und erstaunt entdeckte er eine verborgene Höhle. Aufgeregt liefen die Hunde voran in einen langen düsteren Gang.

Eine Sackgasse. Lara war in eine Sackgasse gelaufen. Vor ihr türmte sich ein hoher Knochenhaufen auf, von dem sie lieber nicht wissen wollte, woher er stammte. Dahinter war die Höhle auch schon aus. Dass sie woanders weiterging war ausgeschlossen, da es nicht ein einziges Mal eine Abzweigung gegeben hatte.

Doch irgendetwas hier war anders. Sie konnte es noch nicht genau sagen, als sie das Bellen der Hunde wieder hörte. Erschrocken stolperte sie zurück und krachte gegen den Knochenhaufen. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, in der Erwartung, dass dieser mit einem lauten Scheppern in sich zusammenfiel, doch - nichts. Der Knochenberg hatte sich nicht einmal gerührt. Nun entdeckte sie auch, dass die Knochen in einem festen Erdgemisch steckten.

Ihr Blick fiel nach oben und sie entdeckte, was ihr merkwürdig vorgekommen war. Über dem Knochenberg verlief ein enger, senkrechter Schacht nach oben und führte ins Freie. Das Licht trat jedoch bloß gedämpft grünlich durch den Schacht, sodass es nicht unmittelbar heller war als im Rest der Höhle. Vermutlich war der Schacht durch Blätter oder ähnliches verborgen.

Das Bellen riss sie wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.

Eilends kletterte sie auf den Berg vor ihr und sah zum Schacht hoch. Von hier aus müsste sie sich eigentlich hochziehen können. Sie fand auch sofort Halt und stemmte sich in die Höhe. Als sie hoch genug war, stemmte sie die Füße gegen die Wand und ihren Rücken gegen die gegenüberliegende. Sie kletterte den Schacht auf Kaminart empor. Ihre Wunde fing stärker an zu bluten und ihr Blut rann von ihr unbemerkt am Rand des Schachts entlang nach unten.


	27. The Battle Within

Chapter Twentyseven:

The Battle Within

Bradeks Männer stöhnten erbost auf, als sie die Sackgasse entdeckten, in die sie gelaufen waren. Die Hunde stürzten sich auf die Knochen und bellten laut. „Verdammte Kläffer, sie haben uns wegen ein paar Knochen in die Irre geführt." Ein Krieger kickte einen kleinen Stein in ihre Richtung. Bradek hob die Hand um seinen Männern den Rückzug zu deuten, als etwas auf seine Hand tropfte. Er blickte auf diese. Blut. Er griff sich blitzschnell das Maschinengewehr einer seiner Männer und schoss nach oben durch den gerade entdeckten Schacht. Die Geschosse trafen nur noch auf dem Stein auf.

Lara hatte sich im buchstäblich letzten Moment aus dem Schacht gezogen, als hinter ihr Kugeln den Stein zerschossen, auf dem sie sich gerade noch hochgestemmt hatte. Sie atmete erleichtert auf und ein Lachen überkam ihre Lippen.

„Croft! Du wirst uns nicht entkommen, Croft!!", hörte sie Bradek wütend von unten rufen.

Lara war im Gestrüpp unmittelbar neben einem kleineren Bach herausgekommen. Sie sprang in den kleinen Bach und ging ihn entlang, dem Geräusch des Wasserfalls den Rücken zukehrend. Bradek würde die größten Schwierigkeiten haben sie zu finden. Im Wasser hinterließ man keine Spuren.

Nach kurzer Zeit mündete der Bach in die Hauptader des Flusses.

Das Bellen setzte wieder ein, zwar noch entfernt, aber es war da. Hastig watete sie in den Fluss hinein. Das Flusswasser ging ihr schon bis zur Hüfte, als sie sich gehetzt nach einem Versteck umsah. Die Hunde konnten sie zwar nicht riechen, aber sie würden sie unweigerlich sehen, wenn sie hier vorbeikamen.

Ein Stück weit vor ihr am anderen Ufer sah sie dichte Wurzeln bis ins Wasser hinunterreichen. Sie strengte ihre Muskeln weiter an, kam aber trotzdem nur begrenzt voran, da das Wasser ihr einen ziemlichen Widerstand entgegenbrachte. Das Bellen wurde lauter.

Endlich hatte sie die Wurzeln erreicht. Sie ließ sich hinter ihnen ins Wasser gleiten, sodass nur noch ihr Kopf aus dem trüben Flusswasser ragte. Ihre Wunde brannte, doch sie biss die Zähne zusammen.

Sie musste nicht lange warten, da hörte sie auch schon die Krieger heran - und endlich auch – vorbei stürmen. Sie atmete erleichtert aus, verharrte aber noch ein paar Sekunden reglos. Dann stand sie auf und ließ ihren Blick über den Bereich hinter den Wurzeln schweifen. Vor ihr war eine massive Felswand, doch etwas weiter oben konnte sie einen Eingang im Fels – von den dichten Wurzeln geschützt vor feindlichen Blicken – entdecken.

Sie brauchte ein Versteck für die Nacht, denn sie war sich sicher, dass der Lord nicht so schnell aufgeben würde. So zog sie sich zu dem Vorsprung hoch und fand sich in einer kleinen Höhle wieder. Sie kroch so weit hinein, wie es nur ging, konnte aber immer noch das schon schwache Licht der Dämmerung sehen, das durch die Wurzeln drang. Es war im Grunde keine Höhle sondern eine Art natürlicher Tunnel, der allerdings nicht sonderlich hoch oder breit war, sie konnte weder stehen, noch hätte sie quer in den Tunnel gepasst. Doch immerhin war es hier trocken und verblüffenderweise weich. Sie fühlte, dass sie auf Erde oder trockenem Laub liegen musste. Doch das war ihr im Moment völlig egal. Erschöpft sank sie nun endgültig zu Boden und beachtete das schmerzvolle Pochen in ihrem Bein erst gar nicht. Bis jetzt hatte sie die Erschöpfung und den Schmerz nur gedämpft gefühlt, doch plötzlich hatte sie keine Kraft mehr, sich dagegen zu wehren. Sie hatte so lange durchgehalten, wie sie eben musste, doch nun war es genug.

Lara schloss die Augen und schlief fast auf der Stelle ein.

Es war ein böses, aber vor allem schmerzhaftes Erwachen, als Lara die Augen wieder aufschlug.

Sie musste wohl in einer unmöglichen Stellung gelegen haben, da ihre Glieder völlig verkrampft waren. Sie setzte sich auf und massierte sie. Ihre Schusswunde hatte endlich zu Bluten aufgehört, doch sie wirkte irgendwie eitrig. Vermutlich hatte ihr das trübe Flusswasser nicht gut getan. Sie kletterte aus der Höhle und ließ sich ins Wasser gleiten.

Es war bereits ein warmer, nahezu wolkenloser Morgen. Sie ging ans Ufer und kletterte auf den Felsen über ihrem Versteck. Sie sah sich misstrauisch nach allen Seiten um, dann zog sie ihre noch immer nassen Sachen bis auf die Unterwäsche aus und hängte sie zwischen die Zweige des alten Baumes, dessen Wurzeln aus ihrem Versteck ein 100ig sicheres machte. Die Sonne und der laue Wind würden ihr ihriges tun um ihre Kleider zu trocknen. Sie ließ sich an den Stamm des Baumes sinken und versuchte sich zu entspannen.

Lara war gestern zu erschöpft gewesen, um noch an irgendetwas zu denken, oder sich Sorgen zu machen. Doch dafür wurde sie sich ihrer Situation jetzt völlig bewusst.

Sie war auf der Flucht. Auf der Flucht vor _ihm_. Und sie musste auch noch weiteren Menschen zur Flucht verhelfen und sich dadurch wieder in _seinen_ Machtbereich begeben.

Ein Teil von ihr bildete sich immer noch ein, ihren Peiniger zu lieben und dieser Teil war nicht unbedingt klein. Doch sie konnte nicht mehr zurück. Wie gut konnte sie Serengethy mittlerweile verstehen. Sobald sie die Augen schloss, brannte ihr Körper vor Verlangen nach ihm, schrie nach ihm und wollte sich ihm ausliefern, zu Füßen werfen, dass er gnädig mit ihr sei.

Doch so weit würde sie es nicht kommen lassen. Sie verdrängte die Gedanken an ihn, wenn auch nur äußerst beschränkt erfolgreich, und versuchte ihre Chancen objektiv zu betrachten. Selbst wenn es ihr gelingen würde bis zu ihren Freunden vorzudringen, waren sie immer noch verletzt und würde die Flucht weiter erschweren. Sie hatte gestern nicht darauf geachtet, doch sie hatte bemerkt, dass Chase immer noch verletzt war.

Seine Wunden waren zwar nicht mehr so schrecklich, wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung, und er schien auch kräftiger geworden zu sein, trotzdem musste sie vom schlimmsten ausgehen. Immerhin war er wie sie ein Abenteurer und würde so lange durchhalten, wie es nötig war, doch was war mit Tommy? Als sie bei ihm gewesen war, war er bewusstlos gewesen. Sie konnte nicht abschätzen, wie stark er verletzt sein würde, doch sie glaubte auch von ihm, dass er es schaffen konnte.

Sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie es ihr gegangen wäre, wenn sie so behandelt worden wäre. Sie hatte zwar selbst eine gewisse Zeit in den Kerkern zugebracht, doch man hatte sie wenigstens nicht geschlagen und gefoltert.

Ihre Gedanken schweiften nun doch wieder zu ihm ab. Sie konnte es nicht zulassen, dass eine so gefährliche Person, wie Lord Sokrates eine war, die Macht bekam, in die Zukunft zu sehen. Niemals dürften er und diese Macht aufeinander treffen. Und sie hatte diese Macht.

Auch wenn Lara sie nicht nach ihrem Ermessen benutzen konnte, war sie sich sicher, dass _er_ es konnte.

Ihr Herz pochte wild bei den Gedanken an den Lord und sie fühlte sich zwischen ihm und Chase hin und her gerissen.

Doch ihr war klar, wie der Kampf ausgehen würde.

Lara wagte nicht die Augen noch einmal zu schließen und so stand sie auf um nach ihren Kleidern zu sehen. Sie waren bereits trocken.

Rasch zog sie sich an und schwang ihren Umhang um die Schultern, den Dolch steckte sie in einen Stiefel. Zuletzt band sie sich noch die Stofffetzen um die Hände und startete in Richtung Festung.

Die Dämmerung hatte eingesetzt. Lara hatte sich an den vorbeieilenden Kriegern vorbei schleichen können und war bereits wieder auf dem Grund und Boden der Burg. Sie hatte ihren Aufstieg auf den höchsten Turm der Festung begonnen und kam überraschend schnell voran. Sie fand zwischen den Mauerritzen des Turms genug Halt für ihre Hände und Füße, doch ihre Schusswunde hatte unter der Anstrengung wieder stärker zu bluten begonnen.

Sie ignorierte den beißenden Schmerz und kletterte weiter empor. Zum Glück war es mittlerweile dunkel genug, dass sie nicht gesehen werden konnte, aber hell genug, dass sie ihre nähere Umgebung erkennen konnte.

Nach einigen Minuten Kletterns kam sie endlich bei dem Fenster an, das sie am Tag zuvor in weiser Voraussicht geöffnet hatte, und zog sich in den dahinter liegenden Raum hinein.

Sie hatte es geschafft. Sie war in der Burg.

Sie trat an das Schaltpult und blickte hilflos darauf hinab. Es war für sie unmöglich es zu bedienen oder gar abzuschalten, ohne den Alarm auszulösen. Sie musste einen anderen Weg finden, um die _Unverwundbarkeit_ (die sich als diese Maschine präsentierte) des Lords zunichte zu machen. Sie hatte auch schon eine Idee.

Sie verließ den Raum durch die Tür, die glücklicherweise von innen zu öffnen war, und trat auf den großen Gang hinaus, in dem der Lord noch vor wenigen Stunden mit ihr gestanden war. Sie musste endlich damit aufhören, an ihn zu denken. Nur irgendwie war das in dieser Umgebung ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

Sie schüttelte den Gedanken ab und ging die Treppe hinunter, um zu den Kerkern zu gelangen. Die Burg schien fast vollkommen leer, bis auf ein paar vereinzelte Krieger oder Dienerinnen, denen sie geschickt auswich.

Die Suche nach ihr schien wohl noch immer nach außen verlagert zu sein. Gut so.

Etliche Gänge und Treppen später fand sie sich in den Kerkern wieder. Zielstrebig steuerte sie Chases und Tommys Zellen an. „Lara!" Der schmächtige Tommy war freudig überrascht aufgesprungen. Sie lächelte ihm zu und sperrte seine Zelle mit dem Schlüssel auf, den sie vorsorglich mitgenommen hatte. Sie wandte sich der nächsten Zelle zu. Chases Zelle. Wortlos ging sie zu ihm und öffnete seine Handschellen, mit denen er an die Wand gekettet war. Er stand auf, nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände. Sie waren rau und verschorft. Ohne ein Wort küsste er sie. Lara ließ es geschehen, drückte sich aber nach kurzer Zeit von ihm weg.

„Du bist also tatsächlich wiedergekommen."

„Hattest du etwa daran gezweifelt?"

„Lara! Gott, bin ich froh dich zu sehen." Tommy war neben sie getreten und lenkte so ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Ja, ich auch. Wir sollten allerdings nicht noch mehr Zeit hier zubringen. Seid ihr in Ordnung?" Sie blickte die beiden an. Sie waren über und über mit verschorften Wunden und blauen Flecken bedeckt, doch das hatte sie auch nicht gemeint. Und das wusste Chase, er nickte.

„Gehen wir, ich will keine Sekunde länger hier bleiben."

Gemeinsam verließen sie den Kerker. Als sie draußen waren steuerte Lara wieder den Weg zum höchsten Turm an und sie hörte wie Chase und Tommy erleichtert aufatmeten, als sie die Düsternis des Kerkers hinter sich ließen.

„Ich weiß, ihr wollt so schnell wie nur eben möglich von hier verschwinden, aber ich kann nicht gehen, ohne mir sicher zu sein, dass mich der Lord nie wieder erreichen kann."

Sie blieb stehen und blickte Chase und Tommy an. Chase hatte ihren merkwürdigen Ton bemerkt, sagte aber nichts.

„Wir müssen seine Macht brechen, oder wir werden nie wieder ruhig schlafen können."

„Und wie sollen wir das machen?" Tommy blickte sie zweifelnd an.

„Er hat mir sein Geheimnis verraten." Lara ging weiter. Tommy und Carver folgten ihr. „Lord Sokrates?" Chase war seine Ungläubigkeit deutlich anzuhören.

„Ja. Wollt ihr mir nun helfen, oder nicht? Ihr könnt auch schon vorgehen und ich komme dann nach..."

„Natürlich helfen wir dir!" Tommy sah sie tadelnd an.

„Dann wäre das ja geklärt."

Sie erreichten die Wendeltreppe und begannen sie hinauf zu steigen, als Lara plötzlich Bedenken kamen. Tommy und Chase waren immer noch ziemlich geschwächt und es würde sie vielleicht zu sehr anstrengen, den Turm zu erklimmen und ihr bei ihrem Vorhaben zu helfen. Doch nun war es zu spät. Die beiden würden nicht mehr davon abkommen, ihr zu helfen, auch wenn sie sich dabei überanstrengten.

Oben angekommen ging Lara auf die Waffenkammer zu. Sie öffnete sie und teilte ihren Begleitern genügend Sprengstoff aus um den ganzen oberen Bereich in die Luft zu jagen. _Du hast es mir selbst gesagt, hier kommt nie jemand her._ Also wird es auch keine Verletzten geben, wenn ich deine Macht breche.

„Installiert mir bitte den Sprengstoff hier oben überall. So werden wir bewirken, dass seine Burg sichtbar und zu finden sein wird. Ich installiere den restlichen Sprengstoff hier im Gebäude an zentralen Punkten, um die Verwirrung zu steigern und Teile seiner Überwachung buchstäblich zu sprengen. Wenn ihr fertig seid, treffen wir uns in der Eingangshalle."

Sie drückte ihnen noch zwei Funkgeräte und zwei Leuchtschusspistolen in die Hand mit je drei Kugeln Munition. „Sollte ich nicht mehr zu euch stoßen, nach der Explosion, flieht ohne mich. Geht aus der Burg und entfernt euch ein sicheres Stück, dann schickt mit den Funkgeräten einen Hilferuf. Die Leuchtpistolen sind dazu da, dass ihr dann auch wirklich gefunden werdet. Ist das klar soweit?"

„Aber Lara, wir werden auf keinen Fall ohne dich-"

„Nein. Ihr habt mir wohl nicht richtig zugehört. Ich sagte, _sollte_ ich nicht mehr zu euch stoßen, _dann_ müsst ihr _auf jeden Fall_ alleine fliehen."

Sie sagte das in einem Ton, der keinen weiteren Widerspruch duldete. „Nehmt euch die Waffen, die ihr braucht und für nötig haltet, es gibt hier genug davon."

Chase griff nach einem Maschinengewehr und Tommy verzog bloß angeekelt das Gesicht, sie selbst nahm sich zwei Waffen, die den ihren sehr ähnlich waren.

„Aus welchem Grund solltest du nicht mehr zu uns stoßen?"

Lara wich Chases forschendem Blick aus. „Aus welchen Gründen auch immer, versprecht mir, dass ihr flieht!" Sie sah den beiden fest in die Augen, bis sie die Blicke senkten und sich geschlagen gaben.

„Gut, also bis später." Lara wandte sich um zu Gehen, doch Chase hielt sie zurück. „Red..."

„Ja?"

„...Pass auf dich auf."

„Ihr auch." Mit diesen Worten trennte sie sich wieder von ihren Freunden.

Lara stützte sich mit den Füßen und dem Rücken in dem engen Lüftungsschacht ab und montierte den letzten Sprengstoff mit dessen Auslöser. Ihr Hosenbein hatte sich nun endgültig mit dem Blut der aufgegangenen Wunde voll gesogen und ein paar Tropfen fielen zu Boden. Lara beachtete es nicht weiter, sie war ohnehin hier fertig.

Sie ließ sich vom Schacht wieder hinunter und landete in der Hocke auf dem Steinboden. Eine kalte Klinge berührte ihre Kehle. Lara blickte auf und das Blut gefror ihr in den Adern, als sie sah, dass der Lord vor ihr stand. „Gib mir deine Waffen. Keine falsche Bewegung." Er musste das „Ich warne dich..." gar nicht hinzufügen, sein Ton war bedrohlich genug. Und selbst wenn, Lara wäre gar nicht imstande gewesen, ihm Widerstand zu leisten. Langsam, jede hastige Bewegung vermeidend, zog sie die beiden Waffen hervor und legte sie behutsam zu Boden.

„Und jetzt schieb sie her."

Laras Kopf war wie leergefegt, sie war zu keinem sinnvollen Gedanken fähig und konnte die Augen einfach nicht von ihm abwenden. Er stand wie ein Racheengel vor ihr, schön und Furcht einflößend. Er machte eine sachte Bewegung mit seinem Schwert und ritzte dadurch ein wenig ihre Haut. Der Schmerz riss Lara wieder aus ihren Gedanken. Sie verhinderte es, zusammenzuzucken und schob ihm die Waffen zu. Mit einem Fuß beförderte er sie hinter sich. Sein Schwert übte einen leichten Druck auf ihr Kinn aus und so musste sie langsam und vorsichtig aufstehen, um nicht aufgeschlitzt zu werden.

Als sie vor ihm stand, sah er sie einfach nur an. Sein Blick schien sich in sie zu bohren, doch sie konnte ihren Blick einfach nicht abwenden. Sie war in seinen Augen gefangen. Der Moment war gekommen, vor dem sie sich so gefürchtet hatte. Sie war dem Lord wieder in die Hände gelaufen. All ihre Gefühle für ihn drangen wieder auf sie ein und sie konnte sich ihrer genauso wenig wehren, wie sie sich seinen Augen entziehen konnte. Sie würde sich ihm wieder unterwerfen und diesmal mit Leib und Seele. Sie konnte seinem Blick nicht entkommen. Vielleicht war es besser zu sterben. Von seiner Klinge zu sterben.

Sie ließ sich nach vorne fallen um sich in die Waffe zu stürzen, doch er musste ihre Absicht vorhergesehen haben, denn er zog sie rechtzeitig zurück, sodass sie die Klinge bloß am Arm streifte.

Der Schmerz reichte aus um sie wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen. Er richtete das Schwert wieder auf ihre Kehle, doch sie würde nicht noch einmal versuchen sich umzubringen, solange er es nicht wollte.

„Du bist also wieder zurückgekommen."

Beim Klang seiner Stimme lief ihr ein eisiger Schauer den Rücken hinunter.

„Ich frage mich bloß, warum."

Sie drängte ihre Gefühle zurück und ordnete ihre Gedanken. Er war ihr Feind. Er hatte sein Schwert auf sie gerichtet. Er war fähig, sie jederzeit zu töten, doch sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie dasselbe auch von sich behaupten konnte.

„Ich denke wohl kaum meinetwegen. Also, warum? Bist du gekommen um mich zu vernichten? Um dich zu rächen?"

Er hatte Recht. Nur mit dem ersten nicht. Ein Teil von ihr _war_ seinetwegen gekommen.

„Sprich mit mir. Oder hast du vergessen wie das geht?"

Bildete sie sich das bloß ein, oder schwang in seiner Stimme ein kleiner Teil Schmerz mit? Doch seine Augen waren kalt und berechnend wie immer.

„Nein. Ich habe es nicht vergessen."

Sie wusste, dass sie nicht mehr zu ihm zurück konnte, obwohl er doch so nahe vor ihr stand. Sie hatte ihn sich unerreichbar gemacht. Nun musste sie damit leben. Sie zwang sich _sämtliche_ Gefühle in sich zurückzudrängen.

„Lara!" In der Eingangshalle hinter dem Lord erklang Chases Stimme. Sie selbst befand sich in einem engen Gang und war von Chase aus nicht zu sehen. Der Lord regte sich nicht und Lara wagte nicht einmal zu atmen, als ihr Blick den seinen traf.

„Lara! Wir haben den Sprengstoff so installiert, wie du gesagt hast, Lara komm doch bitte!" Tommy klang äußerst besorgt. Er schrie erschrocken auf, als er den Lord entdeckte, der Lara mit dem Schwert in Schach hielt. Chase zückte sein Maschinengewehr.

Der Lord trat einen Schritt auf sie zu um jederzeit zustoßen zu können. Selbst wenn er jetzt erschossen wurde, würde er Lara mit in den Tod reißen. „Einen Schritt weiter und sie stirbt." Er wandte die Augen nicht einmal von ihr ab, als er das über seinen Rücken hinweg sagte.

„Chase, Tommy, bitte, flieht!"

Auch sie konnte die Augen nicht von ihm abwenden.

„Du willst mich also vernichten." Er sagte das in so kalten, gefühlslosen Ton, dass es sich für sie so anfühlte, als hätte er ihr das Schwert ins Herz gerammt.

Er hatte so leise gesprochen, dass Tommy und Chase nichts davon mitbekommen hatten.

„Meister!"

Lara hörte einen Krieger hinter sich heranstürmen. „Tommy, Chase! Nun haut doch endlich ab!!" „Nein!"

Sokrates bedeutete seinem Krieger, zu gehen und sagte in befehlendem Ton: „Kümmere dich um die beiden." Er wies hinter sich.

Der Gang in dem sie standen war ziemlich eng, der Krieger würde Lara streifen, wenn er an ihr vorüberging.

„Ich weiß, ich kann nicht mehr zu dir zurück. Ich habe keine Wahl", sie hatte so leise gesprochen, das es zu einem kaum hörbaren Flüstern wurde, was nur der Lord verstehen konnte. Doch er reagierte zu spät. Der Krieger war gerade neben ihr angelangt, als Lara ihn mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung vor sich stieß und selbst dadurch zur Seite fiel.

Der Krieger wurde vom Schwert seines Meisters durchbohrt. Das war ihre einzige und letzte Chance. Ohne noch weiter zu zögern zog sie den Dolch aus ihrem Stiefel und rammte es Sokrates in den Körper. Im letzten Moment veränderte sie das Ziel des Dolches und so traf er ihn knapp neben seinem Herzen.

Der Lord ging zu Boden. Lara kniete sich neben ihm nieder und eine einzelne Träne rann ihre Wange hinunter auf seine Lippen. „Ich will nicht, dass du stirbst. Doch du wirst nicht ungestraft davonkommen. Bald wird die Polizei kommen und dich verhaften."

Sie küsste seine Lippen ein letztes Mal und ging zu ihren Freunden. Tommy kam ihr entgegen gerannt.

„Ich werde nicht alleine dem Verderben entgegengehen! Du wirst mir folgen!" Mit diesen Worten schleuderte Sokrates den Dolch, der eben noch in seiner Brust gesteckt hatte, auf Lara.

„NEIN!!!!!!!!"

Tommy hatte seine Bewegung gesehen, im Vergleich zu Lara, die ihm den Rücken zudrehte. Er stürzte sich vor Lara und stieß sie zur Seite. Der Dolch traf ihn mit voller Wucht und durchschlug seine Halsschlagader.

Lara stolperte ein paar Schritte vorwärts und sah Tommy zu Boden stürzen. Sie ließ sich neben ihm auf die Knie fallen und hielt seinen Kopf zwischen den Händen. Sein Körper zuckte noch ein paar mal, dann lag er still. Er war tot.

Lara schluchzte auf. Chase schoss auf den verhassten, am Boden liegenden Gegner und hörte erst auf zu schießen, als sein Magazin leer geschossen war.

Er ließ sich neben Lara nieder und berührte sie sanft bei den Schultern. In ihren Augen standen Tränen. Er küsste sie weg. „Komm Lara, wir müssen hier weg. Seine Leute haben die Schüsse sicher gehört und kommen hierher." Etwas sanfter fügte er hinzu: „Du kannst nichts mehr für Tommy tun. Sein Opfer ist umsonst, wenn Bradek und seine Männer uns in die Finger bekommen, willst du das?"

Lara schüttelte kraftlos den Kopf.

„Komm." Mit sanfter Gewalt zog Chase sie in die Höhe und schob sie aus der Burg. Als sie sich ein paar Schritte von dieser entfernt hatten, zog Chase sie in ein Versteck. Keinen Moment zu spät. Lara sah, wie Bradek mit seinem Trupp auf die Burg zu rannte und sie betrat. In diesem Augenblick explodierte der Sprengstoff und mit ihm der höchste Turm und alle Ausgänge aus der Burg. Nun gab es für die Männer Sokrates' kein Entkommen mehr. Sie würden ihrer gerechten Strafe nicht entgehen.

Sie bekam alles um sie herum nur gedämpft mit, als wäre sie in einer Glasglocke eingeschlossen, die alle Geräusche und Gefühle dämpfte. Sie bekam nicht einmal richtig mit, wie Chase Hilfe anforderte und die Polizei verständigte. Sie registrierte nicht einmal, dass er ihre Wunden versorgte und beruhigend auf sie einredete.

Sie wachte aus ihrer Monotonie erst auf, als sie das Rotorengeräusch von Hubschraubern hörte und Chase eine Leuchtkugel abschoss.

Bevor sie neben Chase in den Rettungshubschrauber stieg, drehte sie sich noch einmal zur Burg um. Der Lord hatte ihr Leben verändert. Sie würde es nie wieder so führen können, wie vor ihrer Begegnung mit ihm.

Lara stieg ein und Chase legte seine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel. Mit seiner Hilfe würde sie versuchen sich ein neues Leben aufzubauen. Die schrecklichen Erlebnisse hinter sich lassen. Der Hubschrauber hob ab und die Burg wurde immer kleiner. Nun war sie frei. Freiheit... Das war ein Wort, von dem sie nicht mehr geglaubt hatte, dass es existierte.

Der einzige Gedanke, zu dem sie fähig war, war: Es ist vorbei.

_Tja, nun sind wir also am Ende angelangt. Doch bitte teilt mir eure Gedanken mit, die euch gerade durch den Kopf gehen. Wie hat es euch gefallen? Wie gefällt euch Laras Entwicklung? Welche Charaktere mögt ihr besonders und warum? Einfach alles, was euch einfällt._

_Wie ihr wisst, schreibe ich schon eifrig an einer Fortsetzung. Bekundet mir euer Interesse daran, und das erste Kapitel wird bald online gestellt werden. ;-) Also wir sehen uns._

_Hoffend dass ihr die Story gemocht habt_

_Lara_

_P.S.: Die Fortsetzung von „Gefährliche Zukunft" heißt übrigens: No Way Out. Aber: psst… ;-)_

Seite 8


End file.
